Domando a la fiera
by Yoe6669
Summary: Hermione Granger es una mujer independiente y de mal carácter que no piensa casarse nunca, sin embargo su hermano Harry la obliga a casarse con un tosco campesino ahogado en deudas, ninguno quería casarse y además no logran soportarse. La lucha por el voto femenino es el escenario de esta historia. AU Romione
1. La petición de Harry

Este es mi primer fic, inspirado en mi pareja favorita, Ron y Hermione, esta ambientada en 1909 durante las protestas a favor del voto femenino, intentaré hablar lo más realista posible de ese hecho, pero soy bastante mala en historia, si ven algún error me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber!

Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autora Jk Rowling. La historia si es toda mía!

Espero la disfruten!

...

Hermione Granger siempre fue una mujer hermosa, refinada, elegante y agraciada; además de testaruda, orgullosa, respondona y por demás de peleonera. Era por esto último que ningún hombre estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, y, a decir verdad, ella tampoco quería casarse con ninguno. Según ella ninguno estaba a su altura, todos eran unos brutos barbaros que no merecían que ella les dirigiera ni una sola de sus miradas. Tan altiva como era, ningún hombre con un poco de orgullo estaba dispuesto a pedir una de sus valiosas atenciones, aunque la mujer fuera tan hermosa por fuera ninguno soportaba por mucho tiempo su dura personalidad.

Solo su hermano Harry era la excepción de aquello; con él ella cambiaba, se volvía dócil y hasta parecía una mujer dulce y muchas veces sumisa. Todo lo que Harry deseaba ella lo hacía sin chistar, y era por ello que se la invitaba a fiestas solo si iba en su compañía. Sin embargo todos sabían que Harry y Hermione no eran hermanos de sangre, ni siquiera de nombre. Ella se apellidaba Granger mientras él se apellidaba Potter, esto era porque ambos eran huérfanos; un matrimonio muy rico los adoptó, pero nunca cambiaron los nombres de los chicos. Hacía un par de años que el matrimonio había muerto y los pobres chicos quedaron huérfanos nuevamente. Ambos heredaron una buena suma de dinero y una mansión de la cual disfrutar a su gusto.

Harry siempre fue sencillo, nunca hacia gastos ostentosos y no le importaba impresionar a nadie; Hermione era una mujer de libros, le gustaba estar informada de todo, investigar acerca de cualquier tema y sumergirse de vez en cuando en historias que hacían volar su imaginación.

Corría el año de 1909 e Inglaterra era un hervidero de constantes ataques hacia las mujeres, quienes exigían el derecho al voto, Hermione fue una de las tantas en hacer huelga de hambre como medida de presión para que el gobierno diera el voto a las mujeres. Harry, quien estaba a favor de que a las mujeres se les permitiera votar y que dejaran de ser tratadas como inferiores, sino que comenzaran a ser tratadas como iguales a los hombres, no podía aceptar el rumbo que las protestas estaban tomando, él quería que hubiera un cambio, sí. Pero estaba seguro que ese no era el camino a seguir. Él estaba más de acuerdo con la actitud anterior del grupo que con la de ahora, se habían vuelto cada vez más extremistas. No quería que Hermione estuviera en un grupo tan radical como eran ellas, pero nada podía hacer. Esa mujer hacia lo que le daba la real gana y no se doblegaba ante nada.

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda tomaba el desayuno solo en su casa, bebía una taza de café mientras leía el periódico. Una noticia llamó su atención, pues se trataba de dicha protesta en la que su hermana estaba involucrada. El gobierno presa de la presión y desesperación había comenzado a implementar una controvertida práctica: alimentación forzada. Obligaban pues a las mujeres a comer y las obligaban a marchar a casa. Ni bien hubo terminado de leer el periódico su querida hermana entro hecha una furia en la habitación, sus risos castaños estaban más alborotados que nunca, sus ojos marrones centellaban de furia contenida y sus mejillas estaban encendidas debido a la rabia que sentía. Harry no hizo ningún comentario y espero a que ella descargara toda su furia una vez que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para encontrar su voz.

―Nos obligan a comer ―había gritado ella con la voz temblándole de rabia―, ¿prefieren hacerse los que no saben lo que sucede antes de darnos lo que pedimos? No es tan difícil para el maldito gobierno aprobar la ley, pero prefieren ignorar nuestra protesta, nuestras peticiones, nuestro derecho.

Hermione gritaba y pataleaba sin que la rabia disminuyera en lo más mínimo, Harry estaba convencido que si el primer ministro entrara por la puerta lo mataría a golpes sin que el pobre hombre pudiera hacer nada al respecto, el prefirió callar antes que su hermana recordara que él también era hombre y pagara su frustración en su persona.

―Lo peor es que me esposaron y me trajeron hasta aquí sin que pudiera hacer nada, ¡maldito Finnigan! Ya vera cuando lo vea pasando solo cerca de la casa, esto se va quedar así, de eso me encargo yo. Pero al menos lo patee donde más le duele a penas lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca. Y el muy imbécil me dice: señorita Granger, este no es lugar para una dama de su categoría. Pero, ¿qué le pasa a ese imbécil? ¿Quién es él para decir cuál lugar es el qué me corresponde y cuál no? Ni a ti, Harry, te permito que me digas qué hacer, mucho menos al imbécil ese. Y apenas me soltó salió corriendo y se montó en su condenado auto antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

―Hermione, el muchacho solo pensó que hacia lo correcto. No le hagas daño ―intercedió Harry en tono conciliador.

―No lo defiendas, Potter ―bramo Hermione con furia, Harry se encogió en su asiento, si Hermione lo llamaba por su apellido era signo de que debía correr por su vida. Prefirió no decir nada más por el momento y se dedicó a comer sin mirar directamente a la castaña para no sufrir su ira.

...

Una mesa se llenó de pelirrojos a primera hora de la mañana, mientras Molly Weasley se afanaba en la cocina para que su batallón de hijos tuviera su acostumbrado desayuno; ella debía pararse al alba para comenzar a cocinar antes que el sol siquiera pensara en salir por el horizonte, y es que era increíble lo mucho que sus hijos comían, además de la cantidad de hijos que tenía. Siete, nada menos que siete hijos, y todos ellos comían lo que un batallón. Pero milagrosamente ella lograba que todos ellos quedaran satisfechos y contentos en cada comida. Molly Weasley era una madre ejemplar, amaba a todos sus hijos, aunque la hicieran rabiar... y es que todos eran unos brutos y lo único que sabían hacer eran gastarse bromas cada vez más pesadas.

El ruidos de los platos y los cubiertos no se hizo esperar, todos comenzaron a devorar los alimentos sin piedad haciendo esfuerzos por no atragantarse, y es que ellos como que no tenían ni idea que antes de tragar había que masticar. Antes de comenzar a regañarlos Molly noto que uno de sus hijos faltaba en aquella lucha por la comida, actuaban como si no hubiera comida suficiente para todos. La ausencia del menor de sus hijos varones la hizo fruncir el ceño, Ron siempre se despertaba al último, y siempre se quejaba de que nadie le dejara la suficiente comida para saciarse como era debido. Dejó el plato que contenía una nueva ración de tortitas y caminó hacia la escalera con paso seguro, subió las escaleras gastadas que crujían con cada paso y pronto llegó a la habitación de su hijo.

―Ron, levántate ahora mismo o te quedaras sin desayuno ―había gritado la mujer a través de la puerta cerrada, toco con fuerza al no recibir contestación alguna por parte del chico.

El estruendo al otro lado de la puerta le dio a entender a Molly que Ron había caído de su cama, la mujer negó con la cabeza y bajó para seguir elaborando los ricos platillos que sus hijos seguirían devorando como bestias, mientras el último y más malhumorado de sus hijos se terminaba de levantar y vestir para bajar a comer.

Ron maldijo por lo bajo llevándose una mano a la cabeza herida por el golpe, ¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaban dormir? Siempre tenían que molestarlo de alguna manera en aquella casa, cómo desearía que todos lo dejaran en paz; esa casa siempre era un caos, siempre alguien lo molestaba, siempre querían imponerle responsabilidades que no le acontecían a él. Se levantó para vestirse y el sutil aroma a tortitas recién hechas inundo sus fosas nasales deleitándolo con el rico olor, toda su amargura y mal humor desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Ron Weasley era un tipo sencillo, para él la vida se resumía en dormir y comer. Él era un hombre muy trabajador, pero si tuviera opción no trabajaría nunca, pero lamentablemente debía hacerlo, debía trabajar como un burro todo el día y sus únicos momentos de plena felicidad eran: mientras comía o dormía.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaban de emoción al pensar en la rica comida de su madre, su boca se humedeció y su estómago rugió hambriento. Bajó corriendo las escaleras antes que sus muchos hermanos lo privaran de un buen desayuno. Se sentó a la mesa y junto con sus hermanos comenzó a devorar la rica comida preparada por su madre sin siquiera dar los buenos días, los modales no estaban hechos para él y mucho menos habiendo comida de por medio.

―Bill, cariño, ¿a qué hora sale tu barco? ―pregunto Molly al mayor de sus hijos.

―En unas horas, mamá ―respondió el aludido sin dejar de comer―. Cuando termine de comer me iré al puerto.

―Es una lástima que Fleur y Victorie no pudieran acompañarte, extraño a mi nieta ―replicó la mujer mirando con reproche al hombre.

―Sabes que Fleur está en el último trimestre de embarazo y es mejor que no viaje, pero después de que nazca el bebé vendremos para que lo conozcas.

―Si tan solo no vivieras tan lejos... ―se quejó la mujer dejando la frase suelta, pero Bill no estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa: a su madre le gustaba tener la casa llena, y aunque a él le encantara estar rodeado de su familia, le gustaba más tener su propio hogar.

―Ya tengo que irme, mamá ―dijo levantándose de la mesa para abrazar y besar a su madre como despedida―. Pronto nos veremos, no te entristezcas.

Se despidió de cada uno de sus hermanos, menos de Percy quien lo llevaría al puerto antes de ir a la universidad. La familia Weasley era bastante particular, eran muy unidos aunque siempre estuvieran peleando; además que todos eran muy distintos uso de otros: Bill trabajaba en un banco en parís, estaba casado con una hermosa francesa con la quien tenía una hija y ya esperaban el segundo hijo, siempre vestía de una manera estrafalaria que extrañamente lo hacía lucir muy apuesto además tenía el cabello más largo de lo que a su madre le gustaría; Charlie, el segundo hijo era un solitario arqueólogo que muy poco estaba en casa y aunque solía tener novias, las relaciones no duraban mucho más de un mes; Percy, el tercero, era un hombre centrado, cursaba el último año de leyes en una respetada universidad (gracias a una beca que logro obtener por sus excelente calificaciones), tenía una novia que estudiaba repostería y que parecía tan distinta a él que en realidad nadie entendía como era que habían terminado juntos y tan enamorados; le seguían los gemelos quienes eran unos locos inventores cuyo sueño era tener una fábrica de juguetes, ambos tenían novias y ellas estaban tan locas como ellos, eran sumamente bromistas y el objeto de sus bromas siempre era su pequeño hermano Ron; Ron era el último de los varones de la familia, tenía un genio de los mil demonios, una boca que solo servía para maldecir a diestra y siniestra, y unos celos enfermizos por aquello que consideraba suyo, sin embargo tenía un corazón de oro y amaba a toda su familia con intensidad, él era el encargado de la granja junto con su padre, trabajaba día y noche sin parar, y aunque tuviera uno que otro romance ocasional nunca había tenido novia formal; la menor de todos era Ginny, la chica era lista, fuerte, hermosa e imperiosa, habiendo crecido entre tantos hombres su personalidad debía tener la fuerza de un huracán, y así era ella: un huracán poderoso que dejaba a todos enloquecidos tras su paso.

Todos y cada uno en la familia eran pelirrojos, los hombre eran altos y fornidos, hasta Percy quien le huía al ejercicio tenía un cuerpo bastante bien definido, Ginny en cambio era bastante más pequeña que sus hermanos y su delgado cuerpo tenía las curvas propias de las mujeres más hermosas.

Molly estaba orgullosa de su familia, no tenían muchos lujos, pero eran muy felices y unidos, y eso en su opinión era suficiente, no necesitaban nada más que estar siempre unidos. Y sus hijos pensaban igual que ella.

Un día sin embargo dos de sus hijos parecieron pensar que después de todo, la familia no era lo más importante...

Ese lunes amaneció más frio de lo usual, la señora Weasley se despertó como de costumbre antes que el sol, preparó el descomunal desayuno para sus hijos y fue despertándolos uno a uno, sin embargo de la habitación de los gemelos no salía ningún sonido cuando ella toco la puerta con fuerza. Molly no quería violar la privacidad de sus hijos, pero cuando pasaron más de veinte minutos sin que los gemelos dieran muestras de vida abrió la puerta asustada, pero nada podía prepararla para lo que vio: Los gemelos no estaban, y lo que era peor, sus pertenencias tampoco estaban. Tan solo una nota en la que explicaban que se mudarían a Londres a abrir su tan soñada fabrica, y, para terminar de causar la conmoción propia de las locuras de los gemelos, informaban que habían hipotecado la granja para tener el capital necesario para abrirla.

Molly Weasley no pudo sino ponerse a llorar desconsolada, los gemelos no podían hacerle aquello, ¿Cómo pagarían tan tremenda deuda? Ellos deberían haber pensado en su familia antes de cometer semejante locura, ella nunca pensó que los gemelos les harían eso y se irían sin mirar atrás. Fue su hija Ginny quien la encontró en tal estado de desesperación que corrió asustada a llamar a su padre, pronto todos supieron la noticia de lo que los gemelos habían hecho. Desesperados buscaron una solución a sus problemas económicos, los Weasley nunca habían tenido mucho dinero, principalmente por tener a tantos hijos a los cuales mantener, la granja les daba a penas para vivir, y por ahora el único que trabajaba fuera de ella era Charlie y en esos momentos sus fondos estaban comenzando a escasear. No veían solución para el problema... perderían la granja, su hogar y todo lo que eso conllevaba...

...

Harry caminaba en su despacho sin parar, estaba asustado, muy asustado. La visita de Dean no pudo sino ponerlo más nervioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida; debía tomar una resolución, debía encontrar una manera de que lo que quería hacer se hiciese sin tropiezos. Pero, ¿Cómo lo lograría? Hermione no iba a escucharlo, esa mujer era una fiera a quien nada le importaba... pero quizás, si ella comprendiera su posición... si le dijera toda la verdad ella daría su brazo a torcer... pero Harry no quería decirle la verdad, porque decirlo en voz alta seria aterrador. Antes de tomar una decisión definitiva a su problema con Hermione haría unas cuantas visitas, pues si convencer a la mujer sería complicado, convencer a un hombre de que aceptara sería imposible. Si tan solo Hermione no tuviera ese condenado carácter, si ella fuera una chica dulce que supiera mantenerse callada y no hablara de más... pero ese era justamente el encanto de Hermione, que siempre tenía una razón para contestar todo lo que alguien se atreviera a decirle.

Tomando una resolución Harry tomo las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a salir toda la tarde para encontrar a alguien adecuado, traducción: alguien tan desesperado como para aceptar su ofrecimiento. Pero para la hora de la cena todos sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente en vano, ningún hombre estaba dispuesto hacer semejante sacrificio... tendría que hacer entender a Hermione de hacer lo que él quería pedirle, ella tendría que obedecerlo por al menos una vez en su vida, él solo quería lo mejor para ella aunque ella no quisiera entenderlo. Harry se sentó en la mesa temblando de pies a cabeza, era increíble que ella lo hiciera ponerse tan nervioso, y era aún más increíble que los tercos del gobierno no hicieran lo que un grupo de mujeres, incluso más terribles que Hermione, les exigían.

― ¿No fuiste hoy a la protesta? ―preguntó Harry por hacer conversación.

―No ―gruñó Hermione evidentemente molesta―, hoy no pude ir, aunque debí haberlo hecho... pero en fin, mañana iré sin importar nada.

―No, ya no iras a esas protestas ―dijo Harry con un tono autoritario muy impropio de él.

― ¿Estas prohibiéndome protestar por mis derechos? ¿En serio, Harry? ―inquirió Hermione sin dar crédito a sus oídos, seguro Harry estaba bromeando con ella.

―Nunca había hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, Hermione ―continuo Harry aparentando una calma y frialdad que no sentía―, tu no volverás a ir a esas protestas, ni tienes permitido seguir frecuentando a esas mujeres, ¿entendido?

Hermione soltó una fuerte carcajada que inundo el lugar, Harry se tensó pero hizo lo imposible porque no se notara, debía ponerse firme.

― ¡Ay, Harry déjate de tonterías! ―exclamó la castaña sin inmutarse.

―Hablo en serio, Hermione.

― ¡Por favor, Harry! A mí nadie me prohíbe nada, y mucho menos tú. Y mucho menos si es para algo tan importante para mí como el derecho al voto para las mujeres.

―Hermione, sabes bien que siempre te he apoyado ―dijo Harry muy serio―. Sabes bien que estoy contigo en todo esto de exigir el derecho al voto no solo para ti, sino para todas las mujeres. Pero las cosas han cambiado, y necesito que tú cambies, Hermione. Necesito que seas una mujer diferente, necesito que busques un esposo.

― ¿Qué? ―Hermione estaba segura de haberse vuelto loca, ¿un esposo? ¿Ella? Ella nunca se casaría, ni ella quería hacerlo ni ningún hombre en su sano juicio lo haría con ella―, Harry, ¿estás bien?

―No, la verdad es que no estoy bien ―Harry suspiró, había llegado la hora de explicarse, solo esperaba que Hermione entendiera y se casara sin chistar...

...

Draco estaba impresionado, Harry Potter había estado en su casa y le había casi suplicado de rodillas que se casara con la loca de su hermana, pero quién en su sano juicio se casaría con aquella mujer. La chica era hermosa, eso ni Draco lo podía negar, pero siempre quería tener la última palabra, siempre peleaba y siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas; para nadie era un secreto que Draco no era del agrado de Hermione y Hermione no era del agrado de Draco. Sin embargo el semblante tan desesperado de Potter hizo que Draco considerara su oferta, y estuvo a punto de decir que si, hasta que su padre llego a darle la peor noticia.

―"Te casaras con Astoria Greengrass" ―las palabras de su padre aún se reproducían en su cerebro como si acabara de escucharlas.

Él no quería casarse, ni con ella ni con nadie en realidad. Él no veía a Astoria desde que eran niños y salía con su hermana, pero de eso habían pasado seis años y él ni siquiera podía recordar como lucia esa niña. Y ahora su padre lo obligaba a casarse con ella por sus dichosos negocios con los padres de la chica. Draco resopló molesto, él ni siquiera podía decidir lo que quería hacer con su vida, hubiera sido lindo que alguien le preguntara al menos qué era lo que él quería. Pero no, todo tenía que hacerse como Lucius Malfoy quería y él tenía que hacerse a la idea y aceptar sin chistar.

Tres días, en tres días llegaría la mujer que sería su esposa en pocos meses, al menos tendría tiempo para conocerla y hacerse a la idea. Su molestia no disminuía con nada, prefirió salir de la casa que comenzaba a asfixiarlo como siempre y dar un paseo a ningún lugar en concreto, al menos tendría soledad y cierta libertad por unos minutos, porque al menos él tenía una jaula lo suficientemente amplia para estirar las piernas.

...

Diez largos minutos habían pasado desde que Harry explicara todo a Hermione y ella aún no había podido reaccionar, porque lo que Harry decía era totalmente irracional, eso no podía ser cierto, eso no era cierto... Harry solo bromeaba con ella, una broma muy pesada en su opinión, pero era mejor pensar que era una broma antes que aceptar la cruel verdad...

―Discúlpame, Harry ―dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa sin mirarlo a los ojos―, debo ir a la biblioteca.

Harry asintió, él ya sabía que ella reaccionaria de esa manera y ya estaba preparado para eso.

―Hay unos libros en la mesa que te ayudaran a entender todo ―Hermione asintió con la mirada perdida y la vista empañada por las lágrimas que la chica se negaba en dejar salir.

Harry suspiro dejándose caer más pesadamente en la silla, eso había sido terrible, y apenas estaba comenzando. No quería seguir con aquello, pero era necesario que ella supiera la verdad y ahora que la sabía se aterraba de su reacción una vez que su mente procesara toda la información.

Hermione estuvo toda la noche encerrada en la biblioteca sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie, Harry le dio su espacio, el también necesitaba su espacio. Era increíble que en tan solo unas horas sus vidas cambiaran tanto, era increíble todo lo que había vivido en unas pocas horas, lo mejor era dormir y dejar que su mente y su cuerpo terminaran de aceptar y procesar la noticia.

A la mañana siguiente una Hermione llorosa y cabizbaja salía de la biblioteca, ella aun no quería aceptar la verdad, era en realidad terrible y ella se sostenía en la vaga esperanza de que todo fuera producto de su loca imaginación, pero la verdad es que ella carecía de imaginación... se cruzó con Harry de camino al comedor, él la miro con pena y una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Fue entonces que ella no lo soporto más, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo contenía y con voz ahogada le dijo:

―Lo hare, Harry... hare lo que tú me pidas... me casaré si es lo que quieres que haga... pero, por favor... por favor...

Y así los encontró la mucama, con un Harry que acariciaba el cabello de Hermione intentando consolarla en vano y aguantar las ganas que tenia de derrumbarse; y una Hermione totalmente destruida quien suplicaba una y otra vez a Harry algo que nadie más que ellos dos podía entender del todo.


	2. Buscando a un hombre desesperado

Ron Weasley se levantó con el alba, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a ir a primera hora al banco. Tenía que saber qué demonios había hecho los gemelos para saber cómo solucionarlo, esos malditos nunca pensaban en las consecuencias de sus actos, no pensaban más que en sus ambiciones y eso dejaba a Ron con ganas de golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Al llegar al banco no pudo sino sentirse peor, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y todos lo miraban por encima del hombro como si el no fuera alguien digno de ese lugar. Pero fuera o no fuera digno eso era lo menos importante, lo que lo llevaba a ese lugar era lo mismo que llevaba a los demás, el maldito y necesario dinero. El dinero era algo que él odiaba y amaba a la vez, lo odiaba porque no podía tenerlo, pero cuando lograba tenerlo era entonces que lo amaba con locura.

Luego de una hora, de varios gritos y amenazas, y cargado por los guardias de seguridad, era echado a patadas del lugar. Pero es que lo que esa gente decía era absurdo, ¿Cómo los gemelos pudieron hipotecar la granja en esa cantidad de dinero? ¿Y cómo pretendían que ellos pagarían esas cuotas tan altas? Aun sentado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en que los guardias lo habían lanzado, continuaba el pelirrojo evidentemente desesperado, sus manos iban de su rostro a su cabello en un ritmo descontrolado y desesperado. ¿Cómo iba a decirles eso a sus padres? ¿Cómo iban a salir adelante? ¿Cómo lograrían mantener lo poco que tenían?

Un mes, solo tenían un mes para pagar la primera cuota y desde ya sabía que no lograrían tener esa cantidad de dinero en sus manos... aunque si Charlie, Percy, y Ginny conseguían trabajos de medio tiempo quizá podrían reunir lo suficiente para pagar... si, esa era la única solución posible, y aunque igual estarían escasos de dinero al menos podrían permitirse pagar la reciente deuda. Y con esa idea se fue a su casa rezando porque sus hermanos pudieran conseguir un trabajo lo suficientemente rápido.

Después de explicar lo sucedido en el banco con detalle a toda la familia todos lo miraron con las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados, ¿de verdad los gemelos habían hecho aquello? Nadie podía salir de su estupefacción ni mucho menos decir algo lo suficientemente coherente ante aquella descabellada situación. Sin embargo, Ron les dijo la idea que había tenido hacia unas horas, y aunque sería difícil para sus hermanos todos aceptaron. A Percy tuvieron que convencerlo de mil maneras posibles, pues era un estudioso obsesivo sin contar con que era el último año de su tan preciada carrera, sin embargo acepto ayudar después de mucho razonar.

...

Hermione había decidido buscar un marido para complacer a Harry, pero la verdad es que no era tan sencillo. Nadie estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, y ella en realidad no estaba dispuesta a casarse con nadie. Cada vez que era rechazada no podía evitar sentir una enorme dicha, sin embargo, debido a su promesa hacia todo lo posible, incluso suplicar porque alguien la aceptara, pero nadie estaba tan loco como para ceder ante sus ruegos.

Ya harta de la situación decidió encaminarse a la imprenta, estaba dispuesta a hacer una publicación para buscarse un marido, había leído varios libros donde pasaba algo similar y funcionaba, a ella con toda seguridad le funcionaria también. Después de todo solo necesitaba a alguien dispuesto a casarse con ella para que Harry estuviera tranquilo, y ella haría hasta lo imposible porque Harry estuviera tranquilo. Porque en el mundo no importaba nada más...

Pero ella de verdad no quería perder ni su libertad ni su identidad, y estaba segura que cualquier hombre con quien se casara querría quitárselos a como diera lugar. Apenas había pasada tres días y ya extrañaba las reuniones de las suffragettes: sus propuestas, sus debates, su ímpetu por lograr ser escuchadas en un mundo llenos de hombres tontos e inseguros. Porque ella estaba segura que los hombres no cumplían sus exigencias por pura inseguridad; inseguridad de no poder continuar actuando como si las mujeres fuera inferiores a ellos, eso era totalmente absurdo, las mujeres y los hombres eran totalmente iguales tanto para bien como para mal. Extrañaba poder gritarles esas cosas en la cara a los estúpidos diputados cuando pasaban por su lado.

―Por favor, señora Longbottom ―rogaba la voz de una chica muy cerca del lugar por el que Hermione transitaba―, de verdad necesito el empleo, hare lo que me mande. Ya he trabajado aquí con anterioridad y usted dijo que acudiera de nuevo si necesitaba trabajar nuevamente.

―Lo sé, Ginevra ―replicó la señora Longbottom con voz suave hacia la chica pelirroja que tenía frente a ella―, pero de verdad que no tengo un puesto vacante, sé muy bien que eres muy buena trabajadora y te tengo mucho aprecio, pero la verdad es que tengo más empleados de los que necesito.

Hermione no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar la escena, lo cual era extraño porque ella nunca metía sus narices en asuntos que no le atañían, pero la discusión logró capturar su atención, la chica llamada Ginevra, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos color chocolate, lucia desesperada; mientras la señora Longbottom una anciana conocida por tener el carácter de una piedra, parecía sentirse mal por esa chica y la miraba con autentico aprecio. Sin saber por qué lo hacía se acercó a las dos mujeres.

―Yo puedo darte un empleo ―dijo llegando ante ellas, la chica llamada Ginevra la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios formaron una fina línea, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero de ellos no salió ni una sola lagrima, se irguió hinchando su pecho de manera orgullosa.

―Sé que dije que haría lo que fuera, pero siempre y cuando sea un trabajo decente.

Hermione se quedó sin habla por unos segundos mientras su cerebro intentaba encontrarle sentido a las palabras de la chica, cuando por fin lo hizo no pudo sino reírse con fuerza, incluso cerro los ojos y se llevó las manos al estómago. Se sintió afortunada de poder reír de esa manera a pesar de las adversidades recientes. En ese momento le encanto la chica, a pesar de la desesperación era fuerte y estaba dispuesta a darse su puesto como fuera, tenía una buena personalidad y eso le gusto.

―El trabajo que quiero darte es decente ―replicó Hermione una vez pudo parar de reír, sin embargo la chica no dejaba de fruncir el ceño ni de mirarla con desconfianza―, la señora Longbottom me conoce. Ella puede darte seguridad de que no te miento.

Ginevra volteó a ver a la anciana quien le sonrió con cariño y asintió con la cabeza ante una pregunta sin formular.

―Ve con ella, querida, es una mujer decente y tiene mi total confianza ―aseguró la anciana sin dejar de sonreír―, se la encargo, señorita Granger ―dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione y entrando a su casa sin decir nada más.

―Soy Hermione Granger ―se presentó la castaña tendiéndole una mano y sonriendo con amabilidad.

―Ginevra Weasley ―respondió la chica estrechando su mano―, pero prefiero que me digan Ginny.

―Ven, Ginny. Tengo un trabajo perfecto para ti ―dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír y olvidando por completo el anuncio que quería poner. Las mujeres caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la casa de la castaña, hasta detenerse en la puerta de esta―. Veras, Ginny, lo que necesito es alguien que atienda a mi hermano Harry, pero él no debe darse cuenta... es decir, para él solo serás una chica del servicio más, pero quiero que estés pendiente de él, que lo cuides y veas que nada le haga falta...

―No entiendo por qué no me contrata directamente para atenderlo ―dijo Ginny sin entender.

―Porque lo conozco y si se entera se molestará ―respondió Hermione dando un suspiro―, pero ese sería básicamente tu trabajo, aunque también deberás ayudar con lo que se te mande, limpiar, cocinar, poner la mesa... todas esas cosas, pero si algo pasa con mi hermano me avisas enseguida... necesito a alguien al pendiente de él.

―De acuerdo ―asintió Ginny, le parecía una petición extraña, pero ella necesitaba el trabajo con urgencia y se alegraba de haber encontrado uno tan pronto―. Señora, ¿el trabajo es a puerta cerrada? De verdad me gustaría poder ir a casa cada noche.

―Bueno la verdad me resultaría útil tenerte siempre aquí ―murmuró Hermione llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras analizaba la situación―. ¿Sabes qué? De acuerdo, trabajaras a jornada completa y podrás irte a casa cuando esta termine. Me agrada, señorita Weasley, y eso no puede decirlo cualquiera.

Hermione rio de su propio chiste y entró en la casa seguida de Ginny mostrándole todo a su paso, ese había sido un buen día después de todo, y aunque no hubiera podido conseguir marido ella no podía estar menos feliz, tener esposo estaba sobrevalorado y ella lo sabía. Pero también sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría que conseguir uno, pero, ¿Quién estaría tan desesperado como para hacerlo?

Harry estaba en su despacho leyendo informes y firmando contratos, a pesar de ser joven sabía cumplir perfectamente sus obligaciones, pues su padre adoptivo lo había enseñado desde que lo adopto y ahora era totalmente apto para cumplir sus funciones de dueño de una gran empresa familiar; su trabajo consistía básicamente en leer contratos e informes y firmar dando su aprobación cuando le parecía que todo estaba en orden. Hermione llegó con Ginny al despacho para presentarlos, tocó la puerta y mientras esperaba que Harry le contestara se volvió hacia Ginny y le dijo:

―Ahora te presentare a mi hermano, ya sabes lo que necesito y el por qué te estoy contratando: debes cuidarlo sin que él sepa que lo haces.

― ¿Por qué...? ―la pregunta de Ginny quedo en el aire cuando Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado.

―Hola, Harry ―saludo Hermione dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que él respondió con una sonrisa―. Vengo a presentarte a la nueva empleada, la acabo de contratar.

― ¿Nueva empleada? ―repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño―, no sabía que necesitábamos una...

―Una mano extra no está demás, la chica necesita el empleo, y Kreacher y Winky necesitan ayuda muchas veces ―explicó Hermione con rapidez, para Ginny era muy obvio que mentía, y aunque Harry fruncía el ceño cada vez más en señal de desconfianza, no dijo nada más y asintió cuando ella concluyó.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se giró hacia Ginny, sonrió a la chica y alargó su mano hacia ella. El corazón de Ginny se desbocó, el hombre tenía una sonrisa hermosa, y sus ojos verde esmeralda lucían tan tristes que denotaban sufrimiento, aun así sus ojos sonreían a Ginny, y esa expresión logró que su corazón brincara con más fuerza que antes; ella podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, pero ni Harry ni Hermione dieron muestras de haber notado el sonrojo de la chica.

―Ella es Ginevra Weasley ―explicó Hermione sonriendo mientras Ginny tomaba la mano que Harry le extendía, sintiendo un cosquilleo al juntar su piel con la suya―, pero prefiere que le digan Ginny.

―Ginny Weasley ―dijo Harry sin cambiar su expresión―, es un gusto, señorita Weasley, espero que nos llevemos bien y este usted cómoda con el empleo. Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter.

Ginny solo logró asentir olvidándose por completo de cómo demonios era que se hablaba, a pesar de que abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, no salió de ella sonido alguno. Tenía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo y que ese hombre no notara su nerviosismo, él la ponía nerviosa, él hacía que su corazón saltara en su pecho con una fuerza abrumadora. Pero debía ser profesional, necesitaba el empleo... Harry volvió a encerrarse en su despacho dejando a Ginny con un inexplicable vacío en el estómago, y aunque hace unos segundos pensó en huir sin dejar rastro, ahora solo deseaba volverlo a ver.

―Bueno, ese es Harry. Por las mañanas se encierra en su despacho, pero tú te encargaras de llevarle lo que el necesite ―explicaba Hermione con seriedad―. Él termina sus obligaciones mucho antes del almuerzo, da un paseo por el jardín y vuelve a casa para almorzar conmigo, si no tiene más obligación deambula por la casa sin rumbo, y algunas veces se cuela a la cocina buscando algún dulce o incluso una fruta. Cuando tiene algún otro compromiso sale de casa, pero yo suelo acompañarlo... tu deber es estar pendiente de él y de lo que necesite, y si ves algo extraño en él, que se sienta mal o se canse más de lo debido, me lo haces saber. Ahora vamos a la cocina a presentarte a los otros empleados.

Caminaron en silencio bajando las escaleras con cuidado, Ginny se maravillaba de la gran casa en la que trabajaría, y aunque era bastante parecida a la de la señora Longbottom, estaba adornada bastante más moderna que la de la vieja señora. La casa estaba llena de luz y aunque no sabía por qué le parecía, Ginny estaba segura que había mucho amor encada uno de sus rincones. Tanto Harry como Hermione se apreciaban mucho y se notaba que Hermione se preocupaba por él.

Harry... Harry Potter... Ginny suspiraba bajito cada vez que su nombre resonaba en su mente. Y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo extraño: él se llamaba Harry Potter, y ella Hermione Granger... pero ella había dicho que eran hermanos, ¿acaso no lo eran? Eso era algo muy extraño, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar al menos por el momento.

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas un anciano y una chica un poco mayor que Ginny estaban charlando seriamente, al parecer repartiendo los deberes del día, el hombre era de una edad avanzada, rostro severo y sin ningún tipo de sonrisa ni en su boca ni en sus ojos; la chica también era seria, aunque más joven que el hombre, Ginny le calculaba unos veinticinco o quizá treinta años, aunque su boca no mostraba ni una sonrisa, su mirada era en cambio suave y transparente y Ginny comprendió que era la mirada de una persona sincera.

―Ginny, estos son Kreacher y Winky ―dijo Hermione señalando a uno y otro con una sonrisa, Ginny se presentó con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo sonriendo abiertamente, y, aunque Kreacher saludó con la misma expresión dura, Winky fue amable y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo sentir más segura que cuando entró a la cocina―, Ginny es la nueva empleada, los ayudará en lo que necesiten, pero también se ocupará de mi hermano: ella le llevará el té y todo lo que él requiera será su tarea.

No necesito decir que espero que se le dé el mejor de los tratos y el compañerismo que siempre hemos exigido de ustedes, lo mismo para ti, Ginny. Aquí no se permite ni se tolera las peleas ni los malos tratos por parte de los empleados, si hay algún tipo de problema entre ustedes deben hablarlo, si no pueden solucionarlo esperamos que al menos sean lo suficientemente profesionales para ignorar sus desacuerdos, en caso contrario la puerta está abierta.

Hermione recitaba su pequeño discurso con una sorprendente seriedad, y Ginny se preguntó si en algún momento llegó a tomar aire sin que ella lo notara. Sin embargo asintió a todo lo que Hermione explicó, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar que tanto Winky como Kreacher miraban seriamente a Hermione prestándole la máxima atención. Cualquiera diría que eran los empleados perfectos y, cuando Ginny comenzó a trabajar con ellos, se dio cuenta que en efecto lo eran.

―Toma ―dijo Winky con voz amable y expresión seria tendiéndole una bandeja―, es hora del té del señor, toma un té con galletas a las diez treinta, a partir de mañana tu prepararas el té, las galletas también las prepararas tú, pues como dijo la señorita serás tú quien se ocupara del señor de la casa.

Ginny asintió tomando la bandeja con cuidado, pero mientras subía al despacho de su jefe sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin poder contralarlas aunque se esforzara por controlarse, y sin que pudiera evitarlo su mente comenzó a divagar imaginando que el hombre la recibiría con la misma sonrisa que antes y sus ojos tristes esforzándose por sonreír... su corazón se estaba volviendo loco, saltaba y se apretaba en su pecho con igual fuerza, y para cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho no solo sus manos temblaban, sino todo su cuerpo.

...

Audrey temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras leía y releía el papel en sus manos, pero es que era imposible, lo que afirmaba esa hoja no podía ser verdad. Pero sin embargo lo era, ella sabía que era verdad... tenía miedo, mucho miedo... no sabía cómo las personas se lo tomarían, no sabía cómo Percy se lo tomaría, seguramente de muy mala manera... y eso era lo que más le asustaba: la reacción de Percy. Lo mejor era hablar con él lo antes posible, pero él estaba en la universidad y aún faltaban tres largas horas para que saliera de clases.

Comenzó a desesperarse al ver su reloj, no soportaría tres horas de angustia, tres horas de sufrimiento en las que no sabría qué hacer. Pensó en ensayar lo que le diría a Percy, pero lo desechó de manera automática pues sabía que olvidaría todo lo ensayado y le diría lo primero que saliera de su boca. Pero, ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Bueno, ella si sabía cómo había ocurrido... pero aun así... aun así nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que eso podía pasar.

Resignada caminó arrastrado los pies a una cafetería cerca de la universidad de Percy y decidió esperar comiendo algo dulce, quizá un poco de chocolate aliviaría su ansiedad. No supo si fue gracias al chocolate o que pudo distraerse mirando a las personas a su alrededor, pero Audrey logró soportar esas tres horas; sin embargo al darse cuenta que Percy pronto saldría su corazón volvió a dispararse y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Caminó como una autónoma hasta la entrada y espero...

Los minutos pasaron tan lentos como si fueran horas, ella estuvo a punto de echar a correr un par de veces, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron así que se quedó ahí plantada hasta que Percy apareció. Al verla sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo ella podía provocar, porque Percy Weasley era un hombre que siempre le hacía caso a su cerebro, y los sentimientos eran lo último que pasaba por su mente, pero una vez que veía a su linda Audrey su cerebro se derretía y solo mandaba el corazón, porque ella lo hacía perder la razón y eso le encantaba.

La saludó con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y una radiante sonrisa, sin embargo ella lucía preocupada, estrujaba sus manos una y otra vez con un nerviosismo impropio de la mujer; ella siempre era dulce y alegre.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió Percy preocupado.

―Bueno... la... la verdad... yo... yo... tú... ―balbuceó Audrey cada vez más nerviosa, lo cual no pudo sino alertar a Percy, algo grave había sucedido.

―Amor ―la llamó acunando su rostro en sus manos y subiéndolo para que ella lo mirara a los ojos―, me estas asustando, ¿Qué sucede?

―Percy... yo no sé cómo decirte esto... pero... ―Audrey sabía que no podría decir nada más, así que sacó la hoja del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la tendió a Percy, quien frunció el ceño y tomó la nota confundido.

Miró el papel por largo rato sin entender lo que sucedía, aunque en realidad la hoja lo decía todo. Pero eso no podía ser verdad, lo que ahí decía no era verdad. Audrey no podía... ella no podía... ¿o sí?

― ¿Qué significa esto, Audrey? ―gruñó molesto.

―Creo que está más que claro, Percy ―contestó Audrey sin mirarlo a los ojos―, lo siento... yo no sé... yo... yo...

Audrey comenzó a llorar, lo único que quería en ese momento era que Percy la abrazara y le asegurar que todo estaría bien, que él estaría con ella. Pero eso nunca sucedió... Percy no se movió ni una sola vez para consolarla ni mucho menos. Continúo observando ese maldito papel en el que se leía su sentencia en pocas palabras. "Prueba de embarazo: positiva". ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso justamente ahora? Justo ahora que la granja estaba en riesgo, justo ahora que además de estudiar debía trabajar para poder pagar las cuotas de la hipoteca, justo ahora que su familia podía darse menos lujos que nunca, justo ahora que ni siquiera sabían si tendrían lo suficiente para comer. Y ahora ella le decía que estaba embarazada, eso era más de lo que Percy podía soportar. Necesitaba irse de ese lugar, necesitaba no ver a Audrey y pensar con claridad.

―Nos vemos después ―dijo de la manera más calmada que encontró.

― ¿Te...? ¿Te vas? ―logro decir Audrey entre lágrimas―, pero... pero, Percy...

―Audrey, necesito tiempo para digerir la noticia... han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos días y solo quiero estar solo ―explicó Percy pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en un intento por tranquilizarse―, nos vemos mañana y hablamos.

Sin decir nada mas Percy se fue, dejando a Audrey con un vacío en el pecho donde antes había un corazón roto, la actitud de Percy la dejo desconcertada y deprimida, no quería pensar en que el amor de su vida la dejaría sola y con un hijo...

...

No tenía ganas de manejar, no tenía ganas ni de salir de su casa siquiera; pero como todo en su vida no importaba lo que él quisiera, lo único que importaba era lo que su padre le ordenaba. Así era siempre, Lucius ordenaba, Draco obedecía... le molestaba, le molestaba no poder replicar ni exigir su libertad. Así que ahí estaba, conduciendo su auto rumbo a la estación de tren en busca de su futura esposa a la cual prácticamente no conocía.

Inhalaba y exhalaba a intervalos largos luchando por tranquilizarse, los nudillos los tenia blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba el volante. Hubiera preferido casarse con la desesperante de Granger y haberlo elegido él, antes de casarse obligado con Astoria. Pero así era siempre, y él siempre terminaba resignándose a todos los mandatos de su padre, ¿Por qué? En realidad no lo sabía. Quizá su padre lo asustaba más de lo que admitía, o si no era porque así había sido criado, para obedecer, y lo tenía tan arraigado en su mente que ahora lo hacía de manera automática, aunque aquello le molestara.

Llegó a la estación a tiempo decidido a encontrarla rápido e irse a su casa lo más pronto posible, quizás así pudiera deshacerse de ella y salir por una horas. Pero entonces se paró en seco, ¿Cómo demonios la encontraría? él ni siquiera estaba seguro de recordarla, no estaba seguro de tener la imagen correcta en su mente. Prefirió sentarse en la banca más cercana al andén por el que sabía el tren llegaría, extendió sus brazos a lo largo del respaldar de la banca y dejó que su rostro demostrara toda su molestia y frustración. Nadie se acercaba a él, y así era mejor, no estaba de humor para aguantar tonterías de gente desconocida.

― ¿Draco? ¿Eres tú? ―dijo una voz melodiosa que no lograba esconder la timidez de la chica.

Draco subió su mirada con su típica expresión de fastidio al ser interrumpido, sus ojos se fijaron en una hermosa chica, vestía un largo vestido gris que resaltaba su figura, su elegante sombrero de ala ancha le confería a su rostro cierta belleza que lo inquietó, sus ojos de un azul mar lograron atrapar los suyos, su largo cabello negro enmarcaba una tés blanca y cremosa; la mirada de Draco se desvió de los ojos de la chica el tiempo suficiente para contemplar brevemente su boca, labios finos curvados en una sonrisa de color rosa natural. Era una chica hermosa que emanaba una calidez que Draco no llegó a entender del todo, pues a él nunca lo habían tratado con ningún tipo de calidez. Draco tragó grueso poniéndose inexplicablemente nervioso.

― ¿Astoria? ―la chica asintió ensanchando su sonrisa. Sin embargo, Draco tan frio como siempre le tendió la mano sin dirigirle una sonrisa o una palabra cálida―, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, casi no te reconocí.

―Sin embargo yo te reconocí al instante ―replicó la chica sin dejarse amilanar por la fría bienvenida―, no has cambiado nada.

Draco tomó las maletas de Astoria y la condujo a su auto casi sin verla, la chica sin embargo caminaba cerca de él casi dando saltos de emoción, nunca antes se había visto una pareja más dispar, solo quizá la de Percy Weasley y Audrey Kent. Pero Astoria se sentía feliz, ella siempre había amado al hombre que pronto se convertiría en su esposo; desde que él era el novio de su hermana a ella le gustaba verlo a escondidas o deleitarse escuchándolo tocar el piano con una pasión descomunal, ¿Cuándo podría pedirle que le tocara una pieza? Quizás ese día nunca llegaría, pero a ella le gustaba fantasear con que sí, que algún día podría amarla lo suficiente para tocar para ella y solo para ella. Ella sabía que era un matrimonio obligado, nadie se lo había ocultado, pero era la obligación más hermosa que pudieron darle, y tenía puesta toda su fe en que el alguna vez la miraría con amor, que al conocerla él la amaría.

...

Ginny se quedó paralizada en la puerta del despacho de su jefe, él estaba sentado tras su escritorio sin poder respirar con normalidad, ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer; se acercó a él poniendo la bandeja sobre el escritorio, sus manos temblaban sin control al ver que él estaba cada vez peor, se terminó de acercar y tomo su rostro para que pudiera verla, en la mirada del hombre se podía leer el pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

―Mírame ―dijo Ginny con suavidad intentando demostrar una seguridad que no tenía―, respira junto conmigo, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí, respira como lo hago yo.

Ginny comenzó a respirar despacio y sin prisa, a intervalos constantes que Harry se esforzaba por seguir, después de unos cuantos segundos él ya respiraba con normalidad. Los ojos de ambos no se separaron en ningún momento, solo podían confiar el uno en el otro; él confiaba en que ella lo ayudaría y ella confiaba en que él estaría bien si hacia lo que ella decía.

―Gracias ―dijo él con la voz y con sinceridad una vez que pudo respirar con normalidad, sin embargo Ginny se quebró y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Sin recordar quienes eran ni donde se encontraban lo abrazo con fuerza.

―Por dios, me asuste tanto ―decía entre lágrimas cada vez más fuertes―, ¿Cómo se te ocurre darme semejante susto? No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Harry no pudo reaccionar, se quedó tan quieto como una estatua sin terminar de entender por qué aquella chica se aferraba a él de esa manera, supuso que la situación la superó y por ello no le llamo la atención, además acababa de salvarle la vida en cierta manera. Sin embargo no supo cómo consolarla y hacerle ver que ya todo había pasado. Ginny lloraba cada vez más fuerte, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ese hombre que ante ella comenzaba a mostrarse no solo triste, sino también frágil. Para ella aquello era nuevo, sus hermanos eran muy distintos unos de otros, pero ninguno de ellos era frágil en ninguna forma, todos eran hombre fuertes a los que nunca había visto ni llorar ni mucho menos estar al borde de la muerte por ninguna razón. Y ahora casi ve morir a este hombre sin entender por qué demonios sucedía.

El té se había enfriado cuando Ginny logró tranquilizarse, se separó de Harry lentamente sintiendo sus mejillas rojas al darse cuenta de la cercanía, debía recordar que era una mujer soltera y Harry era un hombre, cualquiera podría malinterpretar la situación y dejarlos en un compromiso. Se limpió las lágrimas con el delantal de su uniforme y se dispuso a volver a calentar el té, sin embargo Harry le dijo que no era necesario, que no tenía ganas de tomar té por el momento.

Ginny salió del lugar dispuesta a encontrar a la señorita Granger para informarle de lo que había sucedido, estaba segura que la señorita se esperaba ese suceso en cualquier momento y que era exactamente por ello que la había contratado. Pero, ¿Qué tenía él? No se atrevía a preguntar, principalmente porque no era algo que a ella le atañera, pero de verdad quería saber. Al encontrar a la señorita le explicó lo sucedido, la mujer tensó el rostro y pronto silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

―Harry... ―murmuro entre lágrimas―, ¿Qué debo hacer, Harry? Debo cumplir mi promesa cuanto antes, pero nadie quiere... nadie está dispuesto a aceptarme...

―Señorita... ¿está bien? ―se aventuró a preguntar Ginny al no entender lo que decía.

―Aunque, quizás... si pagara por ello... si, quizá podría encontrar a alguien lo bastante desesperado para hacerlo a cambio de dinero ―Hermione comenzó a desvariar sin parar de llorar, se había olvidado por completo de que Ginny continuaba frente a ella.

― ¿Señorita Hermione? ―inquirió Ginny con suavidad comenzando a asustarse con el comportamiento de su jefa. Hermione la miró después de unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño.

―Señorita Weasley ―dijo con una repentina calma que logro asustar a Ginny―, ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto este empleo?

― ¿Disculpe? ―Ginny estaba sumamente confundida, ¿Por qué ella le preguntaba eso? ¿Por qué no había corrido al lado de su hermano después de lo que ella le había dicho?

―Usted necesitaba el empleo con urgencia, ¿Por qué? ―insistió Hermione con un pensamiento repentino, se estaba volviendo loca seguramente, pero ella necesitaba cumplir la promesa hecha a su hermano cuanto antes para que él pudiera estar tranquilo.

― ¿Por qué le interesa, señorita? ―esquivó Ginny la pregunta nuevamente, no se sentía cómoda hablando de su vida personal con una desconocida, aunque fuera su jefa.

―Cuando te vi hablando con la señora Lombotton me pareció que estabas desesperada por obtener el empleo, ¿Por qué? ―insistió Hermione.

―Pues... la verdad... si le interesa saber, mi familia tiene una deuda muy grande con el banco ―dijo Ginny rindiéndose, estaba incomoda, pero era más que obvio que la señorita no dejaría de insistir.

― ¿Ah sí? ―el rostro de Hermione se ilumino de pronto, solo debía saber unas cuantas cosas más y haría su oferta―, y de cuánto es la deuda.

―Es bastante elevada, señorita. Mis hermanos y yo debemos trabajar mucho para pagar las cuotas...

― ¿Hermanos? ―interrumpió Hermione de repente, eso era precisamente lo que ella quería escuchar― ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene?

―Seis, pero por el momento podría decirse que tres, uno está en el extranjero y los otros dos se fueron sin despedirse...

― ¿Qué edad tienen tus hermanos? Los que están aquí me refiero...

―Bueno... ―comenzó Ginny con incomodidad, esa mujer era tan extraña que la asustaba en cierta manera, y eso no era normal en Ginny, a ella casi nada la asustaba―, Charlie cumplirá los veintiocho en un par de meses, Percy tiene veintiséis y Ron veintidós...

― ¡Ah! ―exclamo Hermione como si lo que acabara de revelarle fuera de suma importancia―. Ginny, ¿podrías traer a tu hermano Ron mañana?

― ¿A Ron? ¿Para qué quiere que lo traiga? ―el ceño de Ginny estaba tan fruncido que no quedaba ningún espacio entre sus cejas.

―Quiero proponerle un trabajo... para ayudarlos ―respondió Hermione tan rápidamente que hizo que Ginny terminara de desconfiar de ella―. Bueno, debo ver a Harry. Esperare a tu hermano mañana temprano.

Hermione se fue sin darle tiempo a Ginny de replicar. Ginny se encontraba en un dilema, era cierto que necesitaban dinero para pagar sus deudas, pero qué clase de empleo pudiera darle la señorita Granger a Ron sin saber qué clase de habilidades tendría. Prefirió no decir nada, si todo salía como Ron lo había planeado no necesitarían otro empleo, las cosas estarían bien y ellos saldrían adelante. No importaba lo desesperado de la situación, no terminaba de confiar en esa extraña conversación. Su jefa parecía una buena mujer, pero también parecía haberse vuelto loca de pronto, quizá la noticia de lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano le hubiera aflojado un tornillo.


	3. El trato

Estaba tan molesto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría quedar embarazada? Él sabía que también era responsable, pero aun así estaba muy molesto con ella; esa mujer lo volvía loco, lograba que dejara de pensar y que su cerebro se derritiera, por eso estaba metido en ese lío. Si hubiera pensado un poco más en ese momento, no hubiera hecho nada con ella hasta el matrimonio, pero Audrey lograba que él no quisiera pensar, que olvidara el mundo y solo existiera ella y lo que le hiciera sentir.

Y ahora tendrían un hijo... y aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de tener un hijo con ella también estaban todas las complicaciones que surgirían, él quería terminar sus estudios, debía ayudar con la deuda que los gemelos dejaron para no perder la granja, ¿Cómo todo podía complicarse tanto en tan solo un par de días? Debía ser un castigo, estaba seguro. No tuvo ni la cabeza ni el ánimo de buscar un empleo ese día, así que decidió irse a su casa e intentar despejarse y pensar con claridad.

Él amaba tanto a Audrey y estaba seguro que amaría a su hijo, pero también estaba seguro de que solo complicarían su vida. Odiaba toda la situación y odiaba aún mas no tener dinero, todo era culpa de sus padres, ¡Mira que tiene tantos hijos sin tener ni un centavo para mantenerlos! En el fondo entendía a los gemelos, eran ambiciosos igual que él, pero para lograr sus objetivos debían hacer sacrificios. De seguro él también debería hacer sus propios sacrificios en su momento y seguro que al igual que los gemelos haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para tener éxito.

Después de unas cuantas horas caminando, ya no tiene ni un centavo en el bolsillo y debía caminar hasta que su casa todos los días, llegó a su casa sintiéndose extrañamente agotado, y no físicamente, se sentía agotado mentalmente, pensó tantas cosas en el camino y ninguna de ellas le habían resultado de la utilidad en su situación.

―Cariño ―lo saludó a su madre cuando lo vio acercarse a su casa―, ¿Estás bien? Seguro no conseguido trabajo, ¿No es cierto? No te preocupes, amor, las cosas se resuelven ya verás.

Molly lo abrazó y Percy lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar mientras recibía el abrazo de su madre y se aferraba a ella desesperado, amaba a su familia, esos locos escandalosos que siempre lograban sacarlo de sus casillas, en realidad los amaba, y odiaba pensar que lo que sucedió fue la culpa de sus padres o que lo único que quería era ser rico e importante, él siempre se había enorgullecido de todos ellos, y su madre lo era todo para él, ella lo había educado bien, ella siempre lo había escuchado y apoyado. Solo esperaba que lo hiciera nuevamente, quizás hablando con ella podría pensarlo todo con claridad, y si no, tal vez ella le daría un buen consejo y sabría qué hacer.

―Mama... ―dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras que un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas― ¿Podemos hablar de algo importante?

―Claro, cariño ―respondió su madre con preocupación―, entremos a la cocina.

Mientras Molly preparaba un poco de té, Percy pensaba en la mejor manera de contarle todo a su madre, sabía que se molestaría mucho al saber que tenía un hijo sin haberse casado primero. Sin embargo cuando ella terminó de hacer el té y lo sirvió Percy supo que debía hablar o ella se preocuparía aún más.

―Mama, no sé cómo decir esto... ―comenzó Percy evitando la mirada de su madre, mientras que ella intentaba que la mirara para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con él―, la verdad es que yo... tú sabes que hace más de un año que salgo con Audrey... y la verdad... es que yo... ella... ella está embarazada.

Ya, lo había dicho le costó más de lo que yo pensaba, pero lo había logrado; su madre sin embargo no dijo nada, no hubo gritos, ni regaños, ni lágrimas... nada... Percy volteó a verla con la cara arrugada aun esperando el regaño que no terminaba de llegar. Su madre estaba en shock, no entendía por qué sus hijos hacían todas esas cosas, primero los gemelos y ahora Percy, ¿Quién vendría ahora? ¿Ron acaso? Molly estaba totalmente segura de que hacía más de un minuto que no respiraba, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas a pesar de que ella no se movía. Pero Percy, su hijo perfecto, no podía hacer eso en esos momentos tan difíciles para ellos, seguramente ella lo había escuchado mal, sus nervios seguramente le habían jugado una mala pasada. Lo bueno es que estaba sentada o ya se habría desmayado, era cierto lo que decían: las desgracias no llegan solas.

― ¿Qué me estás diciendo, Percy? ¿Tú y Audrey? ―balbuceó Molly sin terminar de reaccionar a lo que su hijo dijo―, esto no es posible... es sencillamente absurdo... no pudiste haber hecho eso... tú, Percy, que siempre fuiste tan correcto, no puedes hacerle eso a una mujer, y menos a Audrey...

―Lo siento, mamá... sé que te decepciono... ―él sabía que no tenía ninguna excusa, la había regado, y en grande.

...

Caminaba tranquilamente camino a la madriguera, la verdad estaba contenta, las cosas habían salido bien ese día, a pesar de lo malo que era la situación por culpa de los gemelos Ginny estaba segura de que todo saldría bien. El cielo comenzó un cambiar de color de azul a rosa, rojo y naranja mientras que la vista se volvía más agreste, la ciudad daba lentamente paso al campo, se podía escuchar con cada vez más claridad el trinar de los pájaros y los animales nocturnos que lentamente comenzaban a hacer su aparición. A Ginny le gustaba caminar hasta su casa, era un viaje largo y trabajoso, pero le daba el tiempo de pensar y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje; se sentía bien al saber que ayudaría a salvar su hogar, para que ella trabajar no resultaba tan pesado, ya lo habías hecho con anterioridad y se sentía cómoda en su nuevo trabajo. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente viajó hasta su jefe, Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando ella le llevó el té? ¿Qué tan enfermo estaba ese hombre? Ginny sintió como su corazón se oprimía, no quería pensar que estaba enfermo, prefería pensar que solo era un ataque de pánico producto de un mal negocio o algo parecido... Algo en su pecho que dijo que no era lo que había pasado, pero prefiero pensar en eso, ese hombre la preocupaba genuinamente, y era extraño porque en realidad no lo conocía.

― ¿Te llevo, princesa? ―La voz de su padre la saco súbitamente de sus pensamientos sobresaltándola levemente, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo escuchar la carreta de su padre acercarse, por suerte él no lo notó―, es un poco tarde para volver a casa, ¿buenas noticias? ¿La señora Longbottom te dio el empleo?

―No ―suspiró Ginny subiéndose a la carreta de su padre―, pero una señorita amiga de ella me ofreció un empleo y lo acepté.

― ¿Y qué señorita era esa? ―preguntó su padre frunciendo el ceño, no estaba de más preguntar, Ginny era una joven muy hermosa.

―La señorita Granger, vive con su hermano... Parecen buenas personas ―respondió Ginny, su padre parecía conforme.

―Lamento que tengan que pasar por esto ―dijo su padre sin quitar la vista del frente.

―Tranquilo, entiendo que todo es culpa de los idiotas de los gemelos ―dijo Ginny sonriendo a su padre―, estoy feliz de ser útil, papá.

―Deberías preocuparte por estudiar, trabajar para ti, para tener un mejor futuro...

Ginny tomó la mano de su padre llamando su atención, él volteó a ver a su hija y ambos sonrieron, no había nada más que decir. Las cosas eran difíciles, pero saldrían adelante. El caballo continúo su camino a la madriguera donde los esperaba Ron caminando de un lado a otro desesperado, acababa de enterarse de las noticias de Percy: el muy idiota tendría un hijo, tendría que traer a su mujer a la madriguera, debería trabajar para mantenerla y preparar todo para él bebe. ¿Cómo había podido precisamente Percy ser tan irresponsable? Percy era el más recto de los Weasley, el más centrado, el que siempre obedecía las reglas. Ron estaba tan molesto que tuvo que salir de la casa antes de darle unos buenos golpes a su hermano mayor, ahora no solo no contarían con el sueldo de Percy, sino que tendrían dos bocas más a las cuales mantener. ¡Maldito Percy!

El sonido del caballo y la carreta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, su padre se bajó de la carreta seguido por su hermana Ginny.

―Ron, conseguí un empleo ―dijo Ginny muy contenta al llegar junto a él, pero frunció el ceño al verlo tan molesto―, ¿pasó algo?

― ¡El idiota de Percy arruino todo! ―estalló Ron sin poder evitarlo, no sabía cómo era que estaba logrando mantenerse afuera de la casa y no entrar a estrangular a Percy con sus propias manos, pero al menos lo estaba logrando―, Audrey está embarazada...

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, a su padre se le tenso el rostro de sorpresa, no podía ser cierto, pero pronto la sorpresa se convirtió en ira, lo mataría, él nunca había sido un padre severo, pero ahora era necesario; Percy había cruzado una línea que nunca debió haber cruzado. No solamente tendría un bebé, sino que había deshonrado a Audrey. Arthur cerro las manos en puños y entro a la casa dando pesados pasos, resoplando de furia y cegado por la rabia.

Entro a la cocina y encontró a Percy a Audrey hablando con Molly, Audrey lloraba desconsolada con sus maletas a un lado; Percy pasaba sus manos por su cara y su cabello en un gesto de total desesperación; Molly intentaba tranquilizarlos, era obvio que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no ponerles las cosas más difíciles a los chicos. La escena logro tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para no golpear a su hijo.

―Así que pronto habrá otro Weasley por aquí ―dijo Arthur sentándose al lado de su mujer, su mirada continuaba severa, pero al menos podía hablar civilizadamente.

―Lo siento, papá… ―fue todo lo que pudo decir Percy, miró a su padre a los ojos tratando de explicar lo que no podía decir con palabras.

―Fueron muy irresponsables ―los jóvenes bajaron la mirada avergonzados―, se casaran cuanto antes, tú, Percy buscaras un empleo para mantener a tu esposa y tu hijo, y harás lo posible por terminar tu carrera.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, sabían bien lo que debían hacer de ahora en adelante, pero era duro ver la cara de decepción de toda la familia, nunca fue su intención que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo tan duro.

Fuera de la casa Ron continuaba con una terrible ira contenida, Ginny lo observaba con cuidado esperando pacientemente a que Ron se tranquilizara un poco; las cosas se habían complicado demasiado, aunque Charlie consiguiera un empleo no tendrían el suficiente dinero para pagar la deuda con el banco, todo estaba perdido. Pero entonces Ginny recordó súbitamente lo que la señorita Granger le había dicho: tenía un empleo para Ron. Quizá ese empleo sería la solución a sus problemas, era mejor mencionarlo y ver qué opinaba su hermano.

―Ron ―lo llamó, él la miró intentando no pagar la rabia con ella―, mi nueva jefa: la señorita Granger, dijo que podía darte un empleo. Que si estabas interesado fueras conmigo mañana, lo había descartado pero en vista de lo que sucedió con Percy…

Ron no respondió, era increíble como siempre terminaba él resolviendo los problemas que causaban sus hermanos, estaba harto de toda esa situación a la que lo habían arrastrado sin él quererlo, ¿Acaso alguno de ellos veía todo lo que él hacía, todo lo que había sacrificado por su familia? No pudo responderle a Ginny, solamente negó con la cabeza y camino sin rumbo alejándose de la casa. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo para tranquilizarse y pensar seriamente en lo que haría, la oportunidad de empleo que le había dicho Ginny era una buena opción, pero, ¿Qué empleo le daría esa señorita? No quería pensar en todos los problemas que habían causado sus hermanos, los gemelos siempre habían sido los peores, pero nunca pensó que pudieran llegar a tanto; y Percy… de Percy jamás se imaginó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, él siempre fue tan correcto, tanto que muchas veces era fastidioso de verdad.

Siguió caminando internándose en el bosque y, sin contenerse comenzó a golpear un árbol mientras gritaba con frustración. Luego de unos minutos logro tranquilizarse un poco, sus nudillos le dolían terriblemente, estaban llenos de sangre y de horribles cortes, pero no era algo que le preocupara ya que era normal en él hacer eso cuando la situación lo superaba. Volvió a casa y hablo con Ginny, irían a ver a su jefa para hablar de ese misterioso empleo, ahora estaba desesperado.

…

Hermione estaba nerviosa, Dean había llegado hacia una hora y revisaba a Harry sin dejarla acercarse a la habitación, ¿Qué tan grave estaba su hermano? Seguramente la situación fue menos grave de lo que la nueva empleada le había dicho, seguramente la chica se había asustado y exageró la situación. Eso era lo que había ocurrido, claro que sí. Pero ella no estaría tranquila hasta que no lo escuchara de labios de Dean, paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo fuera del cuarto de Harry y frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo, tenía tanto miedo. Minutos después salió Dean luciendo cansado.

― ¿Cómo esta él? ―pregunto Hermione apenas lo vio salir de la habitación, sin querer lo miraba suplicante, no quería pensar en lo mal que estaba Harry.

―Lamento decirte que nada bien ―dijo el joven doctor al salir de la habitación, miraba a Hermione con pena, era amigos desde hace algún tiempo, y eran unas de las pocas personas que no lo trataban como basura debido a su color de piel, no quería darle malas noticias―. Él está muy mal, Hermione… Necesitará hacer ejercicio, con una caminata de una hora diaria bastará. Debo decirte Hermione que la situación es grave…

― ¿Él va a morir, Dean? ―inquirió Hermione con los ojos húmedos debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

―No te mentiré, Hermione… Harry está muy mal, no puedo decir cuánto tiempo le queda exactamente, peor su enfermedad es bastante grave y por lo que veo avanza rápido… quisiera decirte que no morirá, pero lamentablemente lo hará… no hay nada que hacer por él… debe hacer ejercicio y no recibir emociones fuerte, te recomendaría que no le des pelea, no lo hagas enojar.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, las palabras de Dean la hicieron terminar de decidirse, le propondría al hermano de Ginny Weasley que se casara con ella, ella pagaría todas sus deudas y a cambio él la llevaría al altar y haría feliz a Harry. Nada más importaba, solo que Harry estuviera feliz, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Hermione despidió a Dean al tiempo que su nueva empleada se acercaba a la casa en una vieja carreta acompañada de un chico pelirrojo bastante alto y pecoso, se veía bastante fuerte y sumamente tosco, pero el hombre seguramente serviría. No le importaba quien fuera, lo único que importaba era casarse. Los hermanos se detuvieron en la puerta, bajaron de la carreta y se acercaron a Hermione; Ginny hizo las presentaciones necesarias y los tres ingresaron en la mansión.

Hermione entro en su despacho seguida de Ron y le pidió a Ginny que los dejara solos, la chica salió dispuesta a cumplir con sus labores y los dejó solos con recelo. Hermione le pidió a Ron que tomara asiento frente al escritorio mientras ella se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

―Buenos días, señor Weasley. Es un placer conocerlo. Ayer mientras conversaba con Ginny me contó que están un poco mal con el dinero, bueno en realidad la obligué a que me lo dijera…

―Ella me dijo que usted tendría un trabajo que darme, no sé de qué se tarta pero en verdad lo necesitamos ―replicó el pelirrojo sin querer darle vueltas al asunto.

―Bueno señor Weasley, primero quisiera saber por qué tienen problemas económicos. Entienda que debo saber si es por cuestiones ilegales o algo parecido…

―Entiendo… Dos de mis hermanos hipotecaron nuestra granja y el monto de la hipoteca es sumamente elevado, mis hermanos se fueron dejándonos con la deuda con el banco, necesito el empleo para no perder la granja de mis padres que es nuestro hogar.

―Entiendo. ―Hermione estaba esforzándose por no sonreír, ese sí que era un hombre desesperado― tengo un trato que ofrecerle, señor Weasley. Yo pagaré toda su deuda, incluso estoy dispuesta en invertir en su granja ―Ron escuchaba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, ¿ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo eso? ¿Qué iba a querer a cambio?―, a cambio de que usted se case conmigo.

― ¿Qué? ―fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo luego de un par de minutos en silencio, seguramente había escuchado mal, o a esa mujer le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos.

―Como lo oye, necesito casarme a la brevedad posible, y por lo que veo usted necesita el dinero ―explicó Hermione como si lo que dijera fuera lo más sencillo del mundo―, cásese conmigo y a cambio no deberá preocuparse por sus deudas. Creo que es un trato bastante justo, señor Weasley.

―Ni siquiera me conoce, señorita ―replicó el pelirrojo sin perder la paciencia, estaba claro que esa mujer le estaba tomando el pelo.

―Y créame que no me interesa conocerlo ―dijo Hermione con seriedad―, como le dije: necesito casarme.

― ¿Este "trato" incluye la consumación del matrimonio? ―se burló Ron logrando que Hermione enrojeciera.

―Por supuesto que no, yo soy una mujer decente.

―Pues las mujeres decentes deben cumplir las obligaciones que tienen hacia su marido.

―Pues puede olvidarse de eso, señor Weasley.

― ¿Es que acaso esta locura que me está diciendo es en serio? ―Ron no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa disparatada conversación con esa mujer, poco a poco estaba perdiendo la poco paciencia de la que gozaba.

―Totalmente, la verdad es que no quiero casarme, pero debo hacerlo. Si no lo hago Harry y yo perderemos la herencia de nuestros padres ―eso era una mentira, pero no quería que nadie supiera lo que sucedía con su hermano―, necesito un esposo antes de que finalice el mes, y no negaré que nadie quiere casarse conmigo…

― ¿Por qué no? ―desjunto Ron con recelo―, es una mujer rica y muy bonita además… ¿Por qué nadie quiere casarse con usted?

―Tengo muy mal carácter ―admitió la mujer sin una pizca de vergüenza―, es más fácil para mí pagar por un esposo que conseguir a alguien que pueda soportarme. Creo que le ofrezco un buen trato, señor Weasley. ¿Aceptara?

―Debo pensarlo, es cierto que necesito el dinero, no se lo negaré… pero es bastante delicado lo que pide a cambio.

―Por favor, señor Weasley, solo seremos esposos en un papel, viviremos juntos claro está, pero no habrá sentimientos de por medio, le daré la libertad de que este con quien quiera, incluso si llega a enamorase le daré el divorcio, este matrimonio no tiene que ser eterno, y no me molesta ser una mujer divorciada. Solo le pido que no me haga ver como una cornuda y busque mujeres sin que los demás lo noten…

― ¿Cuántos tornillos le faltan, señorita Granger? ―preguntó el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse.

― ¿Cómo ser atreve a hablarme de esa manera? ―Hermione comenzó a temblar de furia, ese hombre la hacía rabiar, estaba claro que había sido un error proponerle ese trato a ese tipo tan molesto―, lárguese.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Que se largue de aquí! Estoy consciente de que esto es una locura, pero estoy desesperada; pero no necesito que se me trate de esta manera. ¿Sabe lo difícil que es para mí pedirle esto?

―La verdad es que no lo sé.

―Pues es bastante difícil, busco a alguien que esté tan desesperado como yo para que me acepte ―Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsolada, las cosas se estaban desmoronando a su alrededor y necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que le dijera que todo saldría bien. Ron se levantó y corrió hacia ella, la abraso y le dijo con voz suave:

―Ya, ya… no llore… todo va a estar bien, las cosas se resolverán ya lo verá… ―Hermione volteo a verlo quedándose sin aliento, parecía que ese hombre había leído su pensamiento― Creo que estoy un poco loco… pero acepto su trato.

* * *

Fin del capítulo! Me agradó leer sus reviews, y muchos me pidieron que no abandonara el fic y no lo haré, tengo muchas ideas para esta locura como muchos la llamaron, la verdad cada vez será más loco. Solo ténganme paciencia pues mi computadora acaba de morir y no sé cuándo podré arreglarla, espero que sea pronto… pero mientras tanto haré lo posible por actualizar por los medios que tenga. Este fic está lleno de parejas canon, pues son las que me gustan, habrá: drastoria, romione, hinny, Percy con Audrey (como sea que se escriba eso), y tengo pensado algo muy especial para Charlie. Para adelantarles algo: Harry y Ginny serán la parte dramática; Ron y Hermione se inclinaran a la comedia, pero como bien lo dije esto se centrara en la lucha del voto femenino y esa no fue una época fácil para las mujeres que protestaban y Hermione es una protestante aunque por el momento no me haya enfocado en eso por enfocarme en que busque un marido que no quiere tener. Hermione es una mujer fuerte, pero el estado tan delicado de Harry la supera y no piensa en nada más que en complacerlo; Percy y Audrey serán una pareja secundaria al igual que Draco y Astoria, pero aun así tendrán su historia.

Ya adelante mucho! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen sus reviews


	4. Voy a casarme

—¿Está seguro de querer hacerlo? —preguntó Hermione entre hipidos, poco a poco comenzaba a aliviarse, ella no era de las mujeres que lloraban como unas tontas abrazadas a un hombre debía recobrar la compostura.

—La verdad, señorita Granger, si me deja pensar las cosas por más de un minuto completo me arrepentiré... —respondió Ron con una mueca nerviosa por sonrisa—. Usted tiene razón al decir que estoy desesperado, y usted parece bastante desesperada también...

—Lo estoy —interrumpió Hermione muy seria.

—¡Maldito dinero! —gruñó Ron molesto—, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad... no quiero casarme.

—No es que yo esté saltando de alegría precisamente —replicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos comenzando a molestarse con la actitud del hombre nuevamente—, al menos yo si soy un buen partido, en cambio usted, señor Weasley, no es el mejor partido del mundo precisamente... esta en quiebra, no es nada elegante y es bastante tosco además.

—Se le olvidó decir que soy pelirrojo* —agregó Ron comenzando a molestarse con la actitud de la mujer, era ella la que quería casarse con él a cambio de dinero y ahora le salía con todas esas estupideces.

—¿Pelirrojo? ¿Acaso no estamos en pleno siglo XIX? No tengo nada en contra de los pelirrojos, señor Weasley, esas tonterías que la gente dice sobre ustedes son solo eso, tonterías —dijo ella indignada—. Creo que después de todo usted tampoco es buena opción para casarme...

—¡Espere! —exclamó el pelirrojo—, disculpe por pensar que usted era de la clase de personas que discriminan... Tiene razón, soy un muy mal partido; lo único que puedo ofrecerle es un matrimonio rápido que la ayude a salir de sus problemas, que no la tocaré a menos que usted quiera que lo haga, y que seré sincero con usted...

—¿Quién dice que voy a querer que me toque? —replicó ella molesta a lo que Ron solo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada más. Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, de verdad estaba muy desesperada para casarse con ese hombre, pero al menos él sabía cuando dar un paso atrás. Sin estar del todo convencida acercó su mano hacia él y le dijo: —, es un trato, señor Weasley —Ron estrechó su mano sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡vendiéndose como una prostituta! Eso era precisamente lo que hacía—. Venga mañana a pedir mi mano, y luego usted y yo iremos al banco a saldar su deuda. Nos casaremos en una semana, ¿entendido?

—Aún no —dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño—, no me gusta su manera de hablarme, seremos marido y mujer, así que trateme como tal; no seré su empleado, señorita Granger, yo no funciono así.

—Le estoy pagando, por lo tanto es mi empleado, señor Weasley.

—Yo la necesito y usted me necesita, estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Trateme con más respeto a partir de ahora.

Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? Si ella pagaba por un servicio ella era la que mandaba, asi de simple... Hermione bajó la mano entrecerrando los ojos, las cosas siempre se hacían como ella quería.

—Creo que es mejor que se vaya, señor Weasley, es obvio que no nos pondremos de acuerdo.

—Es evidente —respondió Ron caminando hacia la puerta sin voltear.

—¿A dónde va? —inquirió Hermione al verlo poner la mano sobre la perilla, de inmediato maldijo por lo bajo su error, le estaba diciendo claramente a ese hombre que lo necesitaba, aunque él aun no se había dado la vuelta ella estaba segura que en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Como bien dijo: no nos pondremos de acuerdo. Me voy —la simpleza con la que lo dijo molestó a Hermione, ese imbécil quería hacerse el listo.

—Lárguese —respondió Hermione, Ron no esperó que ella dijera nada más y abrió la puerta con decisión—, lo espero mañana para la petición de mi mano.

—¿Y quién pedirá su mano, señorita? —¿Por qué ese hombre no podía callarse y aceptar lo que ella decía? ¿Era idiota o algo parecido?

—Usted. —Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, la rabia la invadía cada vez más.

—¿Yo? —el pelirrojo volteó a verla por fin alzando una ceja en su dirección—, pensé que habíamos llegado a un punto de inflexión y por lo tanto no haríamos trato alguno. ¿No fué lo que sucedio?

—Usted limitese a cumplir ordenes.

—Yo tendré una esposa, no una jefa.

—Este matrimonio es una farsa —replicó Hermione.

—Una esposa falsa, pero una esposa al fin... —él no daría su brazo a torcer, no lo haría una segunda vez, Hermione suspiró.

—De acuerdo, señor Weasley,intentaré ser una buena esposa.

—¿Eso significa que consumaremos el matrimonio? —Ron estaba comenzando a divertirse a costa de la mujer, era tan fácil discutir con ella que resultaba gracioso. Solo con decir cualquier tontería ella ya estaba dispuesta a replicar.

Lo que más le gustó a Ron fue la mirada que le dirigió cuando dijo aquello, si las miradas mataran el pelirrojo ya estaría a varios metros bajo la tierra, él solo acertó a reír dejando a Hermione totalmente perpleja.

—Mañana me tendrá a primera hora aquí para pedir su mano, el anillo se lo compraré después, no tengo un centavo.

Y sin decir nada más cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió de la casa. Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota? Estaba totalmente loco, y ella estaba comenzando a asustarse, no debió haberle hecho esa propuesta a un desconocido. Pero ningún conocido quería aceptarla como esposa.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla detrás de su escritorio, toda esa situación estaba a punto de volverla loca; con Harry enfermo y, su inminente y desagradable boda era demasiado para ella. Y lo peor era saber que afuera muchas mujeres luchadoras enfrentaban las cosas más desagradables por hacer cumplir sus derechos y ella no podía hacerlo, pero quizá después de casada podría volver a protestar contra las injusticias.

Ese pensamiento logró levantarle un poco el ánimo, y sin pensar nada más salió en busca de Ginny. La encontró ayudando a Kreacher en la cocina, el viejo gruñón pareció haberle dado el visto bueno a pesar de que no le dirigiera ninguna sonrisa, en realidad nunca nadie lo había visto sonreír.

—Ginny —la llamó Hermione con suavidad, la chica caminó en su dirección hasta llegar hasta ella—, mi hermano, el señor Potter, debe comenzar a realizar ejercicios diariamente. Debe acompañarlo en dicha actividad, una hora de caminata diaria es suficiente.

—¿El señor está bien? —preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Estupendo —respondió Hermione tratando de ignorar la punzada en su corazón al recordar la enfermedad de Harry—, está en muy mala forma, eso es todo. El doctor le recomendó un poco de ejercicio. Saldran cada día a las dos de la tarde, volveran a las tres lo que te deja tiempo para preparar el té.

—Si, señorita —respondió Ginny, algo en su pecho le decía que su jefa mentía, pero no debía olvidar cual era su lugar. No era su asunto la vida privada de sus jefes. Volvió a su labor junto con Kreacher mientras Hermione se fue sin decir nada más.

Hermione caminó con su acostumbrado andar tan seguro, Harry debía estar satisfecho: iba a hacer lo que él tanto quería después de todo. Ella no se sentía particularmente feliz con ese hecho, pero al menos Harry estaría tranquilo y eso era lo más importante. Subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta el despacho en el que Harry estaba encerrado, definitivamente debía decirle a Harry que dejara la puerta abierta por si se presentaba una emergencia. Tocó la puerta suavemente y rápidamente Harry le permitió entrar.

—Tengo buenas noticias —informó Hermione apenas ingresó en el lugar—, voy a casarme como querías.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Harry parpadeando sorprendido, seguramente ella le estaba jugando una broma, apesar que él quería que ella se casara realmente no pensó que eso llegaría a pasar— ¿Con quién?

—Ronald Weasley.

—¿Weasley? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la nueva empleada? —Harry frunció el ceño, ¿Qué nueva locura había hecho su hermana?

—Pues si, es su hermano —replicó Hermione sin darle importancia.

—¿Y hace cuánto lo conoces?

—Unas horas —ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros logrando molestar a Harry—, si pasa más de un día conmigo cambiará de opinión, bien lo sabes, prefiero no dejar que huya.

—¿Puedo suponer que hubo algún tipo de oferta de por medio?

—Harry si no quieres que te mienta es mejor que no me preguntes —replicó la chica—, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Pediste que buscara un marido y así lo hice, no vengas a quejarte ahora.

—Es solo que...

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió Hermione molesta—, esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, sabes que no quiero casarme con nadie, y nadie quiere casarse conmigo; logré encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente desesperado para aceptar casarse conmigo, así que te agradeceré que no te quejes de mis metodos Harry.

Harry sintió un repentino dolor que lo hizo contorsionar el rostro, Hermione corrió a su lado asustada, eso era precisamente lo que ella quería evitar, no quería que Harry se sintiera mal por su culpa, no quería que Harry empeorara por sus tonterías.

—¡Harry!

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry con una sonrisa que pretendía hacer que su hermana no se preocupara, pero lejos de hacerlo Hermione comenzó a llorar.

—Harry... yo solo quiero que estes mejor... Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré...

—Cásate, Hermione —respondió Harry con seriedad—. Es cierto que no estoy de acuerdo con la manera en que lo estas haciendo, pero también es cierto que nadie quiere casarse contigo... Quiero que tengas a alguien que te cuide y te proteja cuando yo...

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Harry Potter —lo interrumpió Hermione con rabia y dolor.

—Hablaré con Ginny para saber qué clase de persona es su hermano, ella parece una buena chica... Seguramente él no es una mala persona... Espero que no te equivoques...

—Nunca lo he hecho... —acotó Hermione con una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios— Hablando de Ginny: hoy comenzarás tus ejercicios diarios, ella te acompañará, será solo una caminata de una hora, tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella.

—Hermione...

—Fueron las indicaciones de Dean...

—¿De verdad crees que cambiará algo?

—Por favor, Harry... Hazlo por mí... Necesito aferrarme a la más mínima esperanza... No te hará daño salir un rato a tomar aire y caminar, además como bien dijiste Ginny es una buena muchacha, te hará compañía.

—De acuerdo —se rindió Harry—, lo haré por ti.

...

Ron condujo la carreta lentamente hacia su hogar, sin poder evitarlo la conversación reciente con la jefa de su hermana daba vueltas en su cabeza, estaba seguro que se había terminado de volver loco, esa era la única explicación para que él aceptara esa locura. Él jamás pensó en casarse y mucho menos en esas circunstancias. ¿De verdad se iba a atrever a venderse de esa manera? ¿Dónde dejaría su orgullo? La situación comenzaba a desesperarlo, no quería aceptar ese extraño trato con esa loca, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Ningún trabajo le pagaría lo necesario, además que eran muchas bocas que alimentar las que habían en su casa; su padre no era tan fuerte como antes y no podría encargarse de los trabajos de la granja él solo como lo hacia antes. Resignado lanzó un suspiro, al menos no era un matrimonio real; eso había dicho ella, ella no quería un marido de verdad así que quizá las cosas fueran sencillas.

Por fin llegó a la granja y su estómago se revolvió por completo, ¿Qué le diría a su familia? No podía hacer el teatro de hombre enamorado, en primer lugar porque jamás se había enamorado así que no tenía no idea de cómo hacer eso; en segundo lugar él jamás se casaría en esa situación tan difícil por la que pasaba su familia; y por último tampoco podía hacer lo mismo que Percy y decir que ella estaba embarazada porque ella ya había dicho que entre ellos no pasaría nunca nada. No tenía más opción que decir la verdad...

Su madre de seguro lo mataría, su padre se decepcionarían y sus hermanos se escandalizarían. No sería nada sencillo pero no veía otra salida, aún faltaba un mes para la primera cuota y las cosas cada día se complicaban más. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se encontró deseando que los gemelos estuvieran ahí diciendo que habían devuelto el dinero al banco y así poder librarse del extraño trato de esa mujer.

Pero al entrar nada de eso había ocurrido, los gemelos no estaban, solos sus padres hablando con sus rostros tristes y desesperados. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él y una preguntamuda podía leerse en ellos.

—Me ofreció un trato —dijo él vacilante respondiendo de alguna forma a las miradas de sus padres—, la verdad es un buen trato y voy a aceptarlo...

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó su madre al ver que él no decía nada más.

—Bueno... Ella pagará toda la deuda en el banco... Y a cambio... a cambio yo... me casaré con ella... —la habitación cayó en un silencio sepulcral que ninguno de los tres fue capaz de romper, Ron aun se preparaba para la reacción de sus padres, no bajaría la guardia hasta que dijeran algo.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo responder su madre sin salir de su impresión.

—Voy a casarme con la señorita Granger —concluyó Ron seriamente.

—¡Eso no puede ser, no es posible que aceptes esa locura! —exclamó su padre molesto.

—Es la única solución que tenemos para resolver el problema en el que nos metieron los gemelos —dijo Ron comenzando a molestarse.

—Siempre hay otra solución, Ronald —bramó su padre molesto—. Siempre se puede trabajar más, siempre se puede hacer un esfuerzo más.

—¡Esta vez no es así! —bramó Ron tan molesto como su padre—, ¿Crees que ya no pensé en todas las opciones? Sabes que siempre pienso en una manera de solucionar los problemas, pero ésta vez no es así; la deuda es enorme, Percy embarazó a su novia, aunque Charlie, Ginny y yo encontremos trabajo no será suficiente, tú no puedes hacerte cargo de la granja solo, además que somos más personas que antes. No papá, no hay otra solución. —sus padres no respondieron, Ron había subido tanto las voz que había comenzado a gritar— Me caso la próxima semana, es una decisión tomada.

Ron se encaminó fuera de la casa sin rumbo, decir las cosas en voz alta terminó de convencerlo para hacer aquello, era cierto que no tenían otra solución, y eso lo frustraba. Su familia entendería a la larga, al menos él lo hacía para no perder su hogar, sus hermanos hacían cosas peores por motivos egoístas. Se casaría con esa mujer, ya no daría marcha atrás.

...

Astoria se sentía feliz, ella podía ver a Draco a toda hora, básicamente porque su padre lo obligaba a pasar tiempo con ella; y ella estaba dispuesta a aprovechar ese tiempo para que él se fijara en ella, estaba dispuesta a conquistar a su futuro esposo a como diera lugar.

Draco era un hombre frío la mayoría del tiempo, pero Astoria podía ver más allá de esa frialdad; él era un hombre que quería su libertad, quería hacer cosas por sí mismo, pero no contaba con el apoyo ni la fuerza interna suficientes para hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Lo habían criado para seguir ordenes y nada más, a menudo era usado por sus padres para sus negocios y beneficios, ella sentía lástima por él, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ambos compartían la misma situación sintió lástima por ambos.

Aún así podían acompañarse además que a ella le convenía el trato entre sus padres pues se casaría con el hombre que amaba.

—Buenos días, Draco —Lo saludó Astoria al entrar en el comedor.

—Buenos días —replicó Draco sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, él leía su periódico sin inmutarse como si ella no estuviera a su lado.

Astoria se sentó y suspiró profundamente Draco se comportaba como si ella no existiera y lo peor es que ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle una sola mirada, ¿Cómo demonios iba a conquistarlo si él ni siquiera parecía consciente de su presencia? La mayoría del tiempo quería golpearlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba enamorada de él en primer lugar. Era una especie de atracción que no podía describir ni controlar.

—Hoy iremos al centro de la ciudad, te acompañaré a elegir un vestido para la fiesta de compromiso, y te agradeceré que no tardes todo el día en decidirte. Me estresa ir de compras y solo lo hago porque mi padre se puso pesado —dijo Draco muy deprisa como si no quisiera que ella contestara.

—¿A qué hora debo estar lista? —fue la unica respuesta de Astoria, a ella si le gustaba ir de compras y se tardaría el tiempo que le viniera en gana. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, haría rabiar a Draco, quizás así él la notaría.

—A las diez, comeremos fuera también.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno se marchó a su habitación y se arreglaron para salir.

Draco esperaba a Astoria pacientemente junto a la puerta de entrada, cuando estuvo lista ella bajó las escaleras en dirección a él, aunque no quería hacerlo él la miró, ella estaba hermosa. No quería admitir que ella le gustaba y le hacía sentir cosas que escapaban de su comprensión, pero admitirlo sería darle la razón a sus padres y al menos quería salvar su orgullo al no aceptar lo mucho que quería casarse con esa hermosa mujer.

Astoria bajó lentamente sintiéndose observada por Draco, su corazón latía desbordado al sentir su mirada sobre ella, pero cuando quiso conectar su mirada con la de Draco él la esquivó y le dio la espalda. Sintió como su corazón se comprimía debido a su rechazo, quizá se engañó a sí misma al pensar que él la miraba porque le interesaba.

—Vamonos —dijo Draco fríamente abriendo la puerta de salida, un chofer los esperaba en el auto y rápidamente fueron hacia su destino.

El viaje resultó ser un castigo para Draco, y no solo porque Astoria no se decidía por nada y quería probarse todos los vestidos de todas las tiendas, sino porque él tenía que verla modelar vestido por vestido, cada uno le quedaba mejor que el anterior. Esa mujer era sumamente hermosa, estaba consiguiendo volverlo loco y lo peor es que ella parecía disfrutarlo, Draco estaba seguro que ella lo hacía adrede para molestarlo.

—¡Maldita sea, Astoria! —exclamó Draco cuando ya iban por la quinta tienda y había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vestidos se había probado—, escoge de una maldita vez.

—Si me ayudaras diciendo cuál prefieres ya nos habríamos ido, ¿es que viniste para adornar las tiendas? Necesito tu opinión también, Draco —replicó Astoria fingiendo molestia, en realidad se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Para mí son todos iguales —Draco se pellizco el puente de la nariz mientras mentalmente contaba hasta diez en un desesperado intento de calmarse—, señorita, envuelva el morado.

—¿Te refieres al lila? —preguntó Astoria divertida, la verdad es que ese vestido era hermoso.

—¿Lila? ¿ese es el nombre de un color? —Draco cada vez se estresaba más, las mujeres eran totalmente incomprensibles, y él pensaba que Granger era insoportable.

—Claro, es el nombre de ese color. De acuerdo, es una buena elección. Gracias por ayudarme.

Astoria sonreía complacida, Draco había elegido un vestido para ella, él no tenía ni idea lo que eso le hacía sentir. Sonriendo ampliamente Astoria intentó tomar la caja con el vestido pero Draco no se lo permitió, la tomó por ella y se encaminaron hacia un restaurante cercano.

...

—Señorita, Weasley —llamó su atención Harry mientras caminaban sin un rumbo en concreto—, ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su hermano?

—¿Mi hermano? —inquirió Ginny sin entender—, tengo seis hermanos, señor Potter.

—¿Seis? —dijo Harry sorprendido. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tantos hijos?—, bueno, el que vino hoy a hablar con mi hermana.

—Es un idiota —replicó Ginny muy seria, pero no pudo mantener el gesto por mucho tiempo, la cara de sorpresa de Harry la hizo reír con fuerza—, ¡Qué cara tiene, señor Potter! Mi hermano es un buen hombre, trabajador, inteligente cuando quiere serlo, es ostinado, terco y malhumorado; pero tiene uno de los corazones más hermosos del mundo, haría cualquier cosa por las personas que ama... ¿Cuál es la insistencia con mi hermano? La señorita Granger estaba muy interesada en mi hermano y no supe el por qué ,y ahora usted también pregunta por él...

—Mi hermana me habló de él, y quería saber que clase de persona era, eso es todo. Parece buena persona...

—Solo sé que es el mejor hermano que alguien podría desear...

—Sus otros cinco hermanos no estarán muy contentos con lo que usted dice.

—Usted no les dirá —replicó Ginny sin inmutarse.

—Podría hacerlo... Nunca se sabe lo que traerá el futuro, es un buen chantaje. —Ginny palideció y Harry solo atinó a reírse de la jóven, se veía muy graciosa, hablaba de su familia con mucho amor y eso relajó a Harry. Sin embargo iba a mantener la guardia siempre, ese hombre aun podía lastimar a su hermana.

Ginny se sentía mucho más relajada en cuanto pudo hablar libremente con Harry, no estaba segura por qué ese hombre la ponía tan nerviosa, pero ahora le parecía absurda su actitud al conocerlo. Era una persona simple pero inteligente, no se creía superior a los demás por tener mas dinero y la trataba con respeto. Le agradaba ese hombre, pero por alguna extraña razón pensar en que era su jefe hizo que sintiera una punzada en el corazón, siempre existiría esa relación de jefe empleado y ella no debía olvidar su lugar.

—Su hermana dijo que lo del otro día fue falta de ejercicio...

—Lamento si la asusté, mi manera de respirar es pésima, el doctor recomendó ejercicio para mejorarla —la interrumpió Harry antes de que preguntara mucho acerca de su salud, Ginny bajó la cabeza avergonzada, estaba comenzando a traspasar la linea.

Volvieron a su casa en silencio cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, Ginny tenía mucho que pensar, pero sobretodo debía hablar con Ron para saber qué demonios se traían sus jefes con él.

Para cuando salió del trabajo Ron la esperaba afuera para llevarla a casa, se subió en silencio a la carreta, pero cuando el paisaje fue cambiando Ron le preguntó:

—Ginny, ¿Qué tal son tus jefes, son buenas personas?

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —inquirió Ginny frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—, hoy Harry me preguntó acerca de ti, y ahora tú preguntas sobre ellos, dime lo que sucede ahora.

—Me hicieron una oferta, que ya acepté... Pero quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo.

—¿Metiendo? ¡Explícate bien, Ronald!

—No me digas asi, Ginevra —replicó Ron molesto—, la señorita Granger pagará toda la deuda con el banco.

—¿De verdad? —todo rastro de molestia en el rostro de Ginny desapareció y solo quedó la esperanza, pero pronto volvió a fruncir el ceño con desconfianza— ¿A cuenta de qué hará eso?

—Voy a casarme con ella —Ron trató de sonar casual pero no lo logró, Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, ¿Había escuchado bien? eso no tenía sentido—, sé como suena... pero sabes que nuestra situación es desesperada, y por lo que me dijo la suya también...

—Pero, Ron...

—Está bien... ya lo saben mamá y papá, mañana pediré su mano y en unos días nos casaremos... será extraño ser un hombre casado, pero todo estará bien...

Ginny apretó la mano de Ron dándole fuerza, él volteó a verla y sonrió con tristeza, era una lástima que las cosas siguieran ese rumbo pero al menos estarían juntos como una familia, y Ron estaría bien si contaba con el apoyo de su familia.

...

 ***Hace años se despreciaba a los pelirrojos, decían que atraían la mala suerte, que no tenían alma y se los llegaba incluso a relacionar con la brujería.**

 **Fin del capítulo! espero que les haya gustado! dejen sus review para saber como voy y si les está gustando! besos.**


	5. Conociendo a los Weasley

Charlie Weasley volvía de la ciudad luego de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras llegaba el día de su próxima expedición, un amigo en un museo cercano al centro de londres le dio un trabajo que aunque bien remunerado no era mucho comparado con la deuda que tenía su familia, pero al menos colaborando entre todos no estarían tan apretados en cuanto al dinero se refería.

Él creía conocer a los gemelos y nunca pensó que ellos fueran capaces de hacer algo como lo que hicieron, quizás en realidad nunca los conoció como pensaba. Al menos tenía el consuelo de una buena noticia para su familia; pero nunca contó con que el imbécil de Percy les tenía preparada un sorpresa tan grande, ¡Quién lo diría de Percy! Y es que sus hermanos poco a poco lograban impresionarlo más y más: los gemelos fugados dejando tras de sí una tremenda deuda sin importarles sus padres ni sus hermanos, y ahora el siempre correcto Percy dejaba embarazada a su novia, ¿Qué seguía? ¿Ron casado? La situación era cada vez más inverosímil.

El trabajo en el museo era bastante fácil y sencillo, debía catalogar huesos y reliquias de diferentes épocas y naciones, era una distracción para su actual situación mientras llegaba el momento de irse a su nueva expedición. Su expedición estaba pautada para principios de otoño, lo que le daba seis meses de tiempo libre. Ahora que las cosas en su casa estaban tan delicadas se encontraba ideando una solución día y noche, incluso pensó en buscar a los gemelos para que volvieran y devolvieran el dinero al banco; pero no lograba localizarlos aunque usó todas sus influencias para hallarlos.

Su primer día de trabajo fue fascinante, las reliquias que habían en el museo eran incomparables; ese era en definitiva un trabajo que lo hacía feliz. A la hora de almuerzo su amigo Kingsley, quien le consiguió el empleo en el museo, lo invitó a almorzar para ponerse al corriente de su vida, Charlie era un aventurero y un casanova, por eso siempre tenía una historia que contar bien fuera del trabajo o de alguna falda.

—¿Alguna nueva conquista, Charlie? —inquirió Kingsley con humor.

—No, hace más de dos meses que no tengo ninguna —replicó Charlie riendo luego de que el camarero apuntara sus ordenes.

— ¡No lo creo, muchacho!

—Es cierto, las mujeres huyen de mí ultimamente.

—Me pregunto por qué —tanto Kinsley como Charlie soltaron una carcajada, ambos sabían que los problemas de faldas de Charlie eran tan legendarios que quedaban pocas mujeres dispuestas a pasar por ello.

—Soy un santo...

Pero la frase de Charlie quedó a medias, Charlie calló abruptamente al ver entrar una mujer en el restaurante, era una mujer sumamente hermosa de ojos marrones y cabello castaño, sus indomables rizos caían en todas direcciones logrando darle un aire salvaje que ella se esforzaba en ocultar, su vestido era elegante y su porte lo era aún más, más que caminar ella flotaba hacia la mesa. Su vestido azul se amoldaba a su cuerpo con una sensualidad impresionante, toda ella era impresionante. Estaba acompañada por un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados en gruesas gafas redondas, seguramente era su novio o su prometido, pues si Charlie estuviera en el lugar de ese hombre hubiera puesto un anillo en su mano con la mayor rapidez posible, para que así ningún hombre volteara a verla siquiera. La observó por largo rato sin siquiera parpadear, kingsley lo observó riendo sin disimular.

—Creo que tienes nueva conquista.

—Es hermosa, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Charlie sin quitar sus ojos de la chica.

—Si que te gustan difíciles —replicó Kingsley llamando su atención.

—¿La conoces? —Charlie casi sonaba desesperado.

—Por supuesto, es Hermione Granger, y él es su hermano Harry.

—¿Hermano? No parece su hermano —replicó Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

—Son adoptados, los dos... Ella es una mujer muy difícil, Charlie. Te recomiendo que olvides que existe —dijo Kingsley muy serio, tomó la copa de vino que le tendió el mesero y le dió un sorbo. Asintió en dirección al mesero indicándole que dejara la botella.

—Será mía, Kingsley —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo como un tonto—. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Segundos después entró un hombre al campo de visión de Charlie, un pelirrojo que pronto identificó como su hermano Ron, lo más extraño de todo fue que Ron saludó con un apretón de manos al hombre llamado Harry, hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacía Hermione y acto seguido se sentó junto a ella. Charlie frunció el ceño, eso era sumamente extraño, ¿Qué hacía Ron ahí y con esas personas? Pronto su impresión quedó de lado y una nueva idea se instaló en su cabeza, si Ron la conocía podía presentarsela y tendría la mitad del camino hacia el corazón de esa mujer recorrido.

—Ya vengo, Kingsley —sin esperar respuesta se apresuró a la mesa que compartía Ron con esas personas—, ¡Ron! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Charlie! —exclamó Ron sorprendido—, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Estoy con Kingsley —respondió Charlie señalando al hombre—, si hubiera sabido que vendrías hubiera quedado para almorzar contigo.

—Esta mañana informé en casa que venía al centro de Londres, deberías prestar más atención —Ron se cruzó de brazos, Charlie nunca cambiaría.

—¿No me presentas, hermanito? —lo cortó Charlie, él quería ir al grano y que Ron le presentara a la hermosa Hermione.

—Claro —dijo Ron rápidamente, él había olvidado que debía hacer eso—, Harry, Hermione les presento a mi hermano Charlie; Charlie estos son Harry y Hermione, Hermione es mi prometida.

—¿Prometida? —tanto el color como la sonrisa desaparecieron del rostro de Charlie, si esa era una broma no era una particularmente graciosa.

—Así es, nos comprometimos hace unas horas —replicó Hermione muy seria mientras le tendía la mano como saludo. Charlie tomó su mano y le dio un corto beso en el dorso de la misma.

—Eso si es una sorpresa, no hubiera pensado que Ron se casaría... —quizá, tal como había pensado Charlie, Ron la hizo su prometida en cuanto la vió para evitar que algún otro hombre se la quitara.

—Las cosas cambian supongo —replicó Hermione como si nada.

—¿Cuándo se casan?

—Éste domingo —respondió Hermione sin inmutarse.

—¿Éste domingo? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen? —Charlie estaba estupefacto, en definitiva no conocía a ninguno de sus hermanos como había pensado.

—El tiempo es lo de menos, hermanito —replicó Ron restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano—, ¿Por qué no te nos unes para almorzar?

—No, debo volver con Kingsley, ya lo dejé solo mucho tiempo... Un placer conocerlos, imagino que nos veremos pronto.

—Hoy iran a cenar a casa, no llegues tarde —se despidió Ron de su Hermano.

Charlie volvió junto a Kingsley sintiéndose mareado, Ron se le había adelantado con aquella hermosa y salvaje mujer, eso nunca le había pasado y para colmo de males se casarían en poco días, ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

—¿Y bien, qué sucedió? —preguntó Kingsley al cabo de tres largos minutos en los que Charlie no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Se casará con Ron... Ella es mi nueva cuñada...

—¿En serio? No lo hubiera creído —era imposible que Hermione Granger se casara con alguien, y que alguien estuviera dispuesto a casarse con ella—. ¿Qué harás?

—Nada, es solo una mujer más... —replicó Charlie intentando ocultar el hecho de que esa mujer le había gustado mucho más de lo que debería.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa Harry, Ron y Hermione conversaban de la próxima boda a realizarse. Ron se sorprendió un poco al saber que la boda sería en apenas cuatro días, pero en realidad no tenía por qué impresionarlo, ella le había dicho que la boda sería cuanto antes, pero el hecho de pensar siquiera en casarse lo ponía enfermo.

—Bueno, el asunto del banco terminó bien —dijo Harry sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos—, ahora bien, tratemos un asunto de mayor importancia... Usted parece un buen hombre, señor Weasley, entiendo que esto no es un matrimonio real, aún así debe cuidar a mi hermana. Real o no usted será su esposo y espero que se comporte como tal.

—Es lo menos que podía esperar de usted, señor Potter —replicó Ron con una seriedad que era totalmente impropia en él, pero después de todo aquello era un negocio y debía tratarlo como tal—. Puedo garantizarle que protegeré, cuidaré y seré sincero con su hermana.

—Eso espero, si llega a lastimarla o incumplir con su palabra se las verá conmigo. —Ambos hombres estallaron en sonoras carcajadas al mismo tiempo, mientras Hermione los miraba con censura.

—Excelente amenaza, Potter. cualquiera diría que eres un profesional —bromeó Ron sin dejar de reír.

—La verdad es que no, me sale natural eso es todo. La verdad es que me agradas mucho y...

—¿Ya lo tuteas? —inquirió Hermione levantando una ceja en su dirección.

—Pues si, como acabo de decir: me agrada mucho.

—Si te agrada tanto entonces deberías casarte tú con él y no yo —dijo Hermione burlonamente.

—No te pongas celosa, cariño. Él es solo un amigo, tú eres la única para mí —ironizó Ron en el mismo tono que Hermione usó.

—¿Se burla de mí, Weasley? —ese hombre estaba comenzando a molestarla como siempre.

—No, Granger, para nada...

—Creo que vinimos aquí a comer —interrumpió Harry perdiéndose tras el menú para esconder la sonrisa que le provocaban aquellos dos, quizá Hermione si había elegido bien después de todo.

Ron veía el menú sin saber qué hacer, tenía mucha hambre pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar un lugar tan lujoso como aquel, estaba en un dilema total.

—Pide lo que quieras —dijo Harry como si leyera sus pensamientos—, el almuerzo lo pagaré yo, después de todo la cena va por tu cuenta. —Ron asintió sin estar muy seguro de qué elegir, si por él fuera lo elegiría todo—. Ginny dijo que comes mucho, por eso no te preocupes, pide lo que quieras.

Ron enrojeció, no era posible que Ginny dijera aquello, no era mentira, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se le deben decir a los extraños. Harry sin embargo no le prestó atención, volteó a ver a Hermione y agregó cambiando el tema:

—¿Dónde está tu anillo, Hermione?

—En mi bolso —respondió ella al tiempo que Ron decía "aún no le he comprado uno".

Y ante la mirada atónita de Ron ella se puso un anillo muy elegante en su dedo, Ron furioso se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Si había algo que tenía Ron Weasley era orgullo, si él dijo que le compraría un anillo era porque lo haría y ella debía esperar hasta que él pudiera comprarselo, era su obligación comprarle un anillo a su esposa,no podía creer que ella no hubiera tenido la paciencia necesaria para esperar por él.

—Creo recordar que te dije que te compraría uno —gruñó molesto sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

—Yo también lo recuerdo —respondió Hermione sin inmutarse logrando molestar más al pelirrojo—, éste lo utilizaré mientras me compras uno, nos casamos en cuatro días, es obvio que necesito un anillo cuanto antes.

Ron se sonrojó notablemente ante las palabras de la mujer, ella tenía razón y él se quedó sin argumentos para rebatir las palabras de la castaña quien sonreía triunfante sabiéndose victoriosa ante el pelirrojo. Ganarle a Ron le producía un placer que no lograba entender pero que le encantaba. Harry los observaba con una sonrisa, había algo entre ellos dos que le decía que eran el uno para el otro aunque ellos no quisieran aceptarlo. La comida continuó en silencio mientras el resto de la tarde Ron se la pasó enfurruñado y ceñudo; la molestia no se le quitaba con nada y no ayudaba en nada a su humor ver a Hermione tan satisfecha por haberlo dejado sin réplicas posibles, Harry en cambio se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación, se notaba que Ron odiaba perder y Hermione amaba ganar, siempre pelearían el uno con el otro por tener el control.

No hubo problema para reservar la iglesia y tampoco con el traje para Ron, solamente iría la familia de él y unos pocos amigos de Hermione y Harry; la ceremonia sería sencilla y rápida pues no tendrían tiempo para organizar nada más, además que a ninguno de los dos les importaba nada de eso. Harry hubiera deseado otra boda para Hermione, pero no sabía si tendría el tiempo necesario para eso, él intentó no pensar en eso si lo hacía seguramente se deprimiría y no quería que Hermione se diera cuenta de ello. Pero para cuando fueron a ver vestidos para Hermione ya no podía ocultar su fatiga.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Hermione acercándose a él, Harry había trastabillado y respiraba agitadamente—, creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Ron acercándose preocupado.

—Sí, él no está acostumbrado a caminar tanto... Y se cansa... Eso es todo... Necesita ejercicio —respondió Hermione esforzándose por sonreír, sin embargo su voz tembló lo suficiente mientras hablaba para que Ron notara que era mentira.

Ron no replicó, sabía que Hermione no le diría lo que sucedía con Harry pero él lo averiguaría tarde o temprano, la verdad es que Harry le caía realmente bien y si había algo que si le alegraba de ese matrimonio era haber conocido a alguien tan agradable como él, serían grandes amigos, de eso estaba seguro. Tomaron el auto de Harry el cual Ron manejó ante la sorpresa de Hermione, nunca pensó que un hombre como Ron sabría de autos, al llegar a su casa Harry se encontraba mejor, sin embargo decidieron que el vestido de Hermione lo buscarían entre ella, y Ginny otro día. Ron se despidió de todos para ayudar a preparar la cena en la madriguera donde Hermione y Harry conocerían a su familia, estaba realmente nervioso y, aunque intentaran ocultarlo, todos estaban igual de nerviosos que él, Harry prometió llevar con ellos a Ginny así que Ron se fue bastante más tranquilo.

Al llegar a su casa pudo constatar que su madre estaba sumamente nerviosa, corría de un lado a otro arreglando la casa y esmerándose en la cocina, él quería que su madre tuviera paz pero tal parecía que eso no sería posible, aunque se esforzara, siempre la hacían rabiar, siempre la hacían pasar malos ratos, y siempre tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra por culpa de sus hijos. Solamente podía desear que su matrimonio por dinero fuera la última preocupación que tuviera que soportar su madre de parte de ellos.

—Espero que todo quede perfecto para cuando llegue tu familia política —dijo su madre al percatarse de su presencia.

—Déjame ayudarte; pero no debes preocuparte tanto, no me interesa lo que ellos piensen de nosotros —dijo Ron tratando de restarle importancia.

—Pues debería importarte, Ronald Weasley —lo regañó su madre blandiendo un dedo ante él—, estarás con esa mujer el resto de tu vida al menos debería importarte lo que piense de ti.

Ron se retorció incómodo y no dijo nada más, ni él ni Hermione pensaban estar casados para siempre, o al menos era lo que ella le había dicho, en cualquier momento se podrían divorciar sin problemas y eso era precisamente lo que él esperaba que más temprano que tarde se pudiera divorciar de esa mujer que le ponía los nervios de punta pero con la que amaba discutir. El pelirrojo decidió no decir nada más para no poner a prueba la poca paciencia que tenía su madre, la ayudó con los preparativos de la cena y entre él, Percy y su padre sacaron las mesas al jardín pues eran muchos los comensales para el poco espacio del comedor. Con el paso de las horas su nerviosismo aumentó drásticamente, no quería aceptar que el hecho de que Hermione conociera a su familia lo ponía nervioso, pero así era, esperaba que ella supiera comportarse frente a su madre pues no soportaría que se pusiera pesada con su madre, al menos no igual de pesada como se ponía con él.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecer cuando llegaron Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Charlie, éste último fue visto de camino a la madriguera e invitado a compartir el auto con ellos, Percy y Audrey ya estaban listos y esperaban junto a los demas a los recien llegados, Harry y Hermione lucieron muy sencillos con sus atuendos pero esto no evitaban que lucieran tan formales como siempre, todos se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la casa. Molly abrazó con fuerza tanto a Harry como a Hermione quienes se sorprendieron por el gesto pero rápidamente aceptaron el abrazo de la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Molly los amó en cuanto los vio y, aunque aún había mucho que hablar y aclarar, ya los sentía parte de la familia y si algo tenía Molly Weasley es que sabía juzgar a las personas.

Harry y Hermione estaban fascinados con la casa de los Weasley, a la que llamaban la madriguera, era un hogar tan lleno de amor que se podía sentir en cada rincón, ambos sentían una calidez indescriptible y los hicieron añorar el tiempo en el que sus padres adoptivos estaban vivos y eran felices. La conversación no faltó y en poco tiempo hablaban entre todos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sin embargo se podía notar una leve tensión en Molly Weasley, ella quería preguntar el por qué de ese extraño trato, ¿Por qué esa señorita necesitaba casarse tan desesperadamente? Sin embargo no se atrevía a empañar la paz y felicidad que se respiraba en la madriguera, la casa no estaba así desde que los gemelos se habían ido.

—La boda será el domingo —informó Ron haciendo que todos voltearan en su dirección.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Molly, ella al menos quería que Ron tuviera una linda boda—, no nos dará tiempo de organizar nada.

—No hace falta organizar nada, señora Weasley —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa—, con la ceremonia en la iglesia es más que suficiente.

—Eso no puede ser —insistió la mujer—, ¿No habrá fiesta, ni siquiera una comida o algo así?

—Mamá, a mí no me interesa nada de eso, si Hermione no quiere hacerlo pues mejor para mí —replicó Ron sin darle la menor importancia.

—Pues me niego —bramó Molly molesta—, entiendo que no quieran nada elegante ni elaborado, pero al menos deberían preparar una comida...

—Estoy de acuerdo —interrumpió Harry—, haremos una comida entre nosotros, como la que estamos haciendo ahora mismo. Hermione es una persona un tanto solitaria y no tiene muchos amigos, mucho menos a alguien que quiera invitar a una reunión de este estilo; y me consta que Ron no quiere invitar a nadie fuera de la familia. Una reunión sencilla no estará mal.

La señora Weasley asintió, estaba conforme con eso y todos se dieron por satisfechos.

—¿Por qué necesitas casarte con mi hijo? —preguntó Molly sin poder contenerse, Hermione se tensó en su asiento; Harry bajó el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca y todos los Weasley voltearon a ver a los hermanos quienes no quitaban la mirada de la mesa como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Mamá, no es momento de hablar de eso, además la señorita Granger ya me explicó todo —contestó Ron por Hermione—, en otra ocasión podremos hablarlo con más calma.

—¿Cuál otra ocasión? en menos de cuatro días te casarás y ya será muy tarde para hablar del asunto —replicó la señora Weasley sorprendida.

—Querida, Ron dijo que él ya habló de eso con su prometida, así que déjalo así.

Charlie no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba seguro que eso ocurría principalmente porque no podía dejar de contemplar como un idiota a Hermione quien a la luz de las velas se veía aún más hermosa si es que eso era posible. En realidad se estaba comenzando a preocupar, esa mujer le estaba gustando más de lo que debería, se encontraba deseando que ella lo mirara aunque fuera una vez por unos pocos segundos. Ella comenzaba a desquiciarlo de una manera alarmante, si ella no fuera la prometida de Ron la habría lanzado contra el cesped y la hubiera hecho suya sin importarle absolutamente nada ni nadie. No debía pensar así, debía controlarse con esa mujer, si seguía así seguramente todos notarían que algo le estaba pasando.

—¿Qué dices, Charlie? —dijo Ron en su dirección, pero él no lo había escuchado por estar embelesado observado a Hermione con fascinación.

—¿Perdona? —replicó en su dirección sin comprender.

—¿Serás mi padrino? —preguntó Ron observándolo muy serio. El corazón de Charlie se hizo pedazos de pronto, él pensando en hacer suya a la prometida de su hermano y su hermano pidiéndole que fuera su padrino, pero ¿Qué clase de cruel enfermo era él? Debía suplicar de rodillas el perdon de Ron por pensar así de su mujer.

—Claro que si, hermanito —respondió frotándole el cabello con su mano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Ya pensaste en quién será tu padrino, Percy? —inquirió la señora Weasley.

—Quería que fuera Bill, pero no creo que pueda venir a tiempo —respondió Percy con si típica seriedad—, supongo que podré elegir entre Charlie y Ron.

—A mi ni me mires, elige a Charlie —replicó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso significa que quieres que te elija a ti —dijo Percy sonriendo con sorna.

—¿Acaso eres sordo? No me elijas a mí.

—¿Cuándo se casaran? —preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

—Lo más pronto posible —respondió molesta la señora Weasley, Audrey y Percy se removieron incómodos en sus asientos y los demás en la mesa se tensaron levemente.

—¿Sucede algo? —le susurró Hermione a Ron para que los demás no escucharan.

—Ella está embarazada —respondió Ron en el mismo tono que Hermione, quien impresionada llevó sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito.

Aunque nadie los había escuchado hablar ese gesto les hizo saber de lo que hablaban, ni Audrey ni Percy quitaron su vista de sus respectivos platos mientras los demás veían la reacción de Hermione. La mujer bajó sus manos al percatarse que no había sido precisamente discreta su reacción.

—Si quieren pueden casarse con nosotros, en una boda doble, ¿Qué dicen? —ella no podía permitir que ella estuviera embarazada sin estar casada, y aunque el daño ya estaba hecho esperaba por lo menos que se casaran a la brevedad posible.

—Si Audrey y Ron están de acuerdo por mí no hay problema —respondió Percy, él quería casarse con Audrey, pero los detalles como el vestido, la ceremonia y los invitados no lo interesaban mucho.

—Me parece bien —respondió Audrey avergonzada, aunque ella quería una boda diferente pero no podía darse el lujo en su situación de tenerla, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Perfecto, entonces mañana mismo iremos: la señora Weasley, Ginny, Audrey y yo a comprar los vestidos —dijo Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.

—Señorita Granger...

—Hermione —interrumpió Hermione a Ron que la vio sin comprender—, en pocos días nos casaremos, lo más lógico es que me llames por mi nombre.

—Hermione —replicó Ron de mala gana, ya estaba esa mujer comenzando a molestarlo de nuevo—, ¿No vas a pedir mi opinión respecto a si quiero hacer una boda doble o no?

—¿Serias capáz de decirle que no a tu hermano? —inquirió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, pero...

—¿Lo ves? No era necesario preguntar lo obvio —respondió Hermione en un tono de voz que denotaba que lo sabía todo, lo cual logró enfurecer mas a Ron.

—Aún así, soy el novio. Debería contar mi opinión —reclamó Ron apretando los dientes, Hermione solo lo ignoró y continuó hablando de los vestidos que comprarían al día siguiente.

La cena terminó tranquila a pesar del mal humor de Ron que lo único que hacía era crecer a cada instante, Hermione se veía extrañamente feliz, ella disfrutaba tanto de frustar a su futuro esposo que no podía evitar jugar con él. La señora Weasley les insistió a Harry y Hermione para que se quedaran a dormir y tras negarse hasta el cansancio al final tuvieron que ceder ante su petición.

Era por ello que Hermione se encontraba compartiendo habitación con Ginny mientras Harry estaba en la habitación de los gemelos. Hermione se encontraba observando el jardín desde la ventana del cuarto de Ginny, pues allí la vista era simplemente hermosa, fue entonces cuando observó a Ron de camino al bosque cercano a la casa.

—¿A dónde va a ésta hora? —preguntó para sí misma, sin embargo Ginny la escuchó y se acercó a ella.

—Debes de haberlo molestado mucho —respondió Ginny mirando a Ron—, cuando se va al bosque casi siempre es para golpear algún árbol para liberar su frustración, siempre llega con los nudillos llenos de sangre. —Hermione se escandalizó al escuchar aquello, ¿con qué clase de bestia se iba a casar? ¿sería un error lo qie estaba apunto de hacer?— Debes curarlo, ven conmigo.

Ginny la arrastró camino abajo sin dejarle decir nada, buscó un botiquín y se lo tendió, la sentó en un sofá muy remendado y la miró muy seria.

—Debes cuidarlo ahora que serás su esposa, esperalo y cura sus heridas.

Y de nuevo sin esperar respuesta de Hermione se fue, la castaña se acomodó en el sofá colocando el botiquín en su regazo, con la mirada escrutaba todo a su alrededor, la verdad es que la casa de su futuro esposo le gustaba, era sencilla y cálida en cambio su casa era demasiado grande solo para Harry y ella. El sonido del crujir de las escaleras la sacó de sus pensamientos, Charlie iba bajando a buscar un poco de leche, se quedó paralizado al verla sentada en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, señor Weasley —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa amable.

—Buenas noches —respondió Charlie quedando hipnotizado ante su hermosa sonrisa—, debería llamarnos por nuestros nombres, si a todos nos dice "señor Weasley" habrá mucha confusión, ¿no cree?

—Tiene usted razón —logró decir Hermione entre una carcajada que a Charlie le pareció la más hermosa melodía que había escuchado en su vida—, ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde, Charlie?

—Vine por un vaso de leche, ¿Quiere un poco? —Hermione negó con la cabeza y Charlie buscó el vaso de leche haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por dejar de verla—, y, ¿Usted que hace aquí?

—Espero a su hermano, Ginny y yo lo vimos caminando hacia el bosque, Ginny me dijo que seguramente necesitaría que le curara la mano —explicó señalando el botiquín.

—Entiendo, debe estar muy molesto... Pero a usted parece gustarle eso... —Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la afirmación de Charlie, en realidad si le gustaba aunque no sabía por qué, el pelirrojo se despidió marchandose a su habitación antes cometer alguna locura.

Tras unos pocos minutos más Ron ingresó a la casa, Hermione lo observó desde la penumbra, Ron estaba totalmente sudado, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo por el sudor y caía hacia su frente con rebeldía, su camisa estaba empañada por lo que él se la quitó sin notar a Hermione que no se había movido desde que lo vio abrir la puerta, la mujer contempló su torso desnudo sin poder quitar los ojos de su anatomía, el pecho de Ron subía y bajaba con fuerza, seguramente había corrido hacia la casa y ahora estaba agotado; en su abdomen se marcaban duros cuadros que Hermione estuvo tentada a tocar sin pudor, ella al observarlo comenzó a respirar agitadamente sintiendo el deseo de correr hacia el pelirrojo y tomarlo entre sus manos. Pero en lugar de eso carraspeó para que él notara su presencia, Ron se sobresaltó al no esperarla sentada en la oscuridad. Se puso rojo como un tomate y se colocó la camisa rápidamente.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó nervioso.

—Su hermana y yo lo vimos ir al bosque, su hermana me explicó que iría a golpear a algún pobre árbol que se le atravesara en su camino, y que sería tan bruto como para lastimarse a usted también en el proceso —explicó Hermione con voz mandona, Ron frunció el ceño—. Me pidió que lo esperara y curara sus heridas.

—No es necesario, puede irse a dormir —replicó Ron luchando por no volver a molestarse—. Dudo mucho que una dama como usted sepa hacer algo así.

—Pues claro que sé, en el orfanato nos caímos mucho Harry y yo, las monjas se cansaron tanto que me enseñaron a curar nuestras heridas —dijo Hermione levantándose, caminó hacia Ron y lo tomó de la mano con suavidad para llevarlo hasta el sofá.

Lo sentó con delicadeza y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas, Ron hacia gestos de dolor pero no se quejó en ningún momento.

—No sabía que eras adoptada.

—No tenía por qué saberlo —replicó Hermione concentrada en su labor—, no debería golpear a los árboles así...

—¿Qué prefiere? ¿Qué descargue mi rabia en usted? —replicó Ron con sorna.

—¿Sería capáz? —preguntó Hermione, extrañamente no tenía miedo de la respuesta porque algo dentro de sí le decía que Ron no era capaz de hacer algo así.

—Claro que no —replicó Ron con seriedad—, aunque le cueste creerlo mi madre crió a un caballero.

—Extrañamente no lo dudo, aunque usted sea bastante tosco... —Hermione terminó de limpiar la herida y colocó una venda limpia sobre ella—. Listo, creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir...

—Gracias, señorita... Hermione, gracias, Hermione... —Hermione sonrió con una dulzura que el pelirrojo desconocía, su corazón dio un vuelco vertiginoso y una sonrisa tonta se escapó de sus labios. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, pero le gustaba y le aterraba al mismo tiempo.

.. **. ... ... ...** **Fin del capítulo!** **Tenía pensado que este capítulo fufuera laboda, pero al escribirlo surgió ésto y me gustó bastante. Tuve que reescribirlo varias veces porque lo aplicación no guardaba los cambios y fue bastante frustrante, algunas cosas no quedaron igual que la primera vez pero no pude hacer nada más... espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! besos!**


	6. Marido y mujer

Hermione se despertó tan temprano como siempre, bajó a desayunar encontrando despiertos a la mayoría de los Weasley, su prometido aún no bajaba a desayunar por lo que estaba segura que estaba durmiendo. La señora Weasley le sonrió poniendo un plato frente a ella, los hermanos de Ron corearon un "buenos días" que ella respondió con amabilidad.

—¿A qué hora deberíamos salir a comprar los vestidos? —inquirió Hermione comenzando a desayunar, la señora Weasley era un excelente cocinera sin lugar a dudas.

—Podemos hacerlo después de desayunar —respondió la señora Weasley.

—De acuerdo, debo pasar por mi casa para asearme —dijo Hermione—. Harry nos llevará.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hablaban las mujeres, él había estado dándole vueltas a una idea en su mente una y otra vez y no tenía ni idea de cómo plantearla. La señora Weasley subió a despertar a Ron que era el único que aún no bajaba a desayunar, y Harry aprovechó la distracción para captar la mirada de Ginny, le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara afuera y ambos se levantaron ante las miradas de todos en la mesa, al llegar afuera Ginny lo miraba interrogante así que Harry se apresuró a hablarle.

—Señorita Weasley...

—Ginny —se apresuró a corregir ella—, seremos familia, señor Potter, puede llamarme Ginny.

—Entonces usted debería llamarme Harry —ambos sonrieron con amabilidad—, de acuerdo, Ginny... Sé que usted tenía el empleo en mi casa por causa de la deuda con su familia... Imagino que ya que no necesitan el dinero usted no continuará trabajando...

—La verdad, Harry, es que yo quiero estudiar —dijo Ginny muy seria—. Aun no estoy segura la carrera que estudiaré, pero quiero hacerlo.

—Mientras elige carrera, ¿Puede permanecer trabajando en casa? —Harry estaba muy nervioso y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué.

—Pues, no lo sé... Creo que puedo permanecer unos meses mientras comienza el nuevo curso —el rostro de Harry se iluminó, él quería que Ginny siguiera acompañándolo, se conformaba con las caminatas diarias a su lado, solo eso.

—Eso sería estupendo —dijo Harry sin disimular su extraña alegría.

—Entonces tenemos un trato usted y yo, Harry —Ginny tendió su mano hacia Harry quien la tomó sonriendo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero eran felices al pensar que continuarían juntos, y a ninguno le importó la condición en la que seguirían juntos.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para partir, subieron al auto de Harry después de despedirse de los que se quedaban en la casa, y se fueron rumbo a la ciudad. Llegaron a la gran mansión de los hermanos con la cual la mayoría quedó con la boca abierta, mientras esperaban que Hermione estuviera lista Winky les sirvió un pequeño refrigerio, aunque la empleada era amable con todos, Ginny no pudo dejar de notar que la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de censura que la hacía notar que no le gustaba que se atendiera de esa manera a alguien de la misma clase social que ella.

Harry acompañaba a las damas charlando amablemente con todas ellas, las mujeres reían y se sentían amenas en compañía de Harry, quien era amable, galante y todo un caballero de pies a cabeza. Hermione volvió rápidamente, no quería que las mujeres la esperaran durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Irás con nosotras, Harry? —preguntó Hermione al llegar a donde estaban reunidos.

—¿Y morir de aburrimiento? —inquirió Harry causando la risa de las mujeres—, no, gracias. Lleva a Dobby contigo, él las ayudará.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Claro que si. No exageres, Hermione.

Tras decir aquello Harry subió a su despacho molesto, las demás observaban la conversación sin entender lo que en realidad sucedía. Hermione pidió que llamaran a Dobby para que se encargara de llevarlas de compras. Dobby resultó ser un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello rubio platino, su piel estaba curtida por el sol, pero en sus labios había una persistente sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos, era amable y educado con todos y se veía feliz de servir a Hermione y Harry.

—Lamento molestarlo con estás tonterias, Dobby —decía amablemente Hermione—. Además de su trabajo con el jardín le pido ahora que me sirva de chofer y que cargue los paquetes que compraremos hoy.

—No hay ningún problema, señorita —replicó Dobby abriendo la puerta del auto para que subieran las mujeres—. Es un placer servirles a ustedes.

—Dobby es bastante exagerado —le dijo Hermione a las mujeres que la acompañaban—, a veces logra aborchornarme.

Entre conversaciones triviales llegaron a su destino, una tienda de vestidos de novia, la señora Weasley insistió en que debían dividirse para buscar los vestidos, Hermione no vió nada extraño en ello hasta que notó que extrañamente quedaron solas ella y la señora Weasley. Había caído en la trampa tontamente, ¿de verdad pensó que la señora Weasley se quedaría tranquila sin conseguir que le diera una razón para querer casarse con su hijo?

—Bueno —comenzó la señora Weasley logrando que Hermione diera un pequeño salto por el susto—, ahora que no tendremos interrupciones podremos hablar con calma. dígame, señorita: ¿Por qué quiere casarse tan rápido, y además con mi hijo?

—Tengo la necesidad de casarme cuanto antes —comenzó ella con tacto, no estaba dispuesta a hablar de la verdad acerca de Harry, pero al menos podía despejar unas pocas dudas—, seré sincera, señora Weasley: ningún hombre que llega a conocerme está dispuesto a casarse conmigo, tengo un genio increíblemente malo. Es por ello que preferí pagarle a alguien, ya que de otra manera no lograría casarme nunca. La verdad es que no creo que pueda llegar a ser una buena esposa he de confesarle.

—Yo no creo que Ron llegue a ser un buen esposo tampoco, se buscó al peor si he de ser sincera también...

—Entonces somos el uno para el otro, ¿no lo cree? —Hermione soltó una pequeña risa que dejó confundida a la señora Weasley.

—¿Y por qué precisas casarte tan rápido? —insistió la mujer buscando una explicación, no quería que su hijo terminara involucrándose en cosas turbias.

—Mis motivos son un poco... privados... pero ya los hablé con su hijo y él está conforme... —dijo Hermione con lentitud mientras tocaba vestidos como si de hecho los estuviera viendo, pero solo quería tener sus manos ocupadas. Era un tema del cual no estaba dispuesta a hablar y sabía muy bien que a su futura suegra no iba a ser tan fácil engañarla como a su futuro esposo—. Creo que me probaré éste.

Hermione tomó el vestido con rapidez sin siquiera mirarlo, antes que la señora Weasley pudiera decir algo más y corrió hacia el probador donde se encerró, Audrey y Ginny llegaron en poco tiempo con un vestido para Audrey y otro que a Ginny le pareció perfecto para Hermione. La señora Weasley aún no podía procesar lo que esa muchacha había hecho para no contestarle su pregunta, frunció el ceño comenzando a impacientarse cuando quedó a solas con Ginny.

—No me gusta para nada no saber por qué esa mujer necesita casarse tan pronto que está dispuesta a pagar por ello —le dijo severamente a Ginny.

—Mamá —dijo Ginny moviéndose incómoda—, lo lamento, pero sabes que sea cual sea la razón ya no se puede hacer nada... Ron debe casarse con ella. Si te sirve de consuelo parecen buenas personas, en los pocos días que llevo trabajando para ellos se han portado muy bien conmigo y todo el mundo los aprecia, creo que debemos confiar en que no hay nada malo detrás de su matrimonio.

—Debe haberlo, Ginny. Nadie paga por un marido sin razón, creeme cuando te lo digo...

—Aún así ellos ya pagaron la deuda, mamá. No tenemos manera de pagarle que no sea la de cumplir con la palabra dada por Ron... Creo que por ésta vez deberás aceptar las cosas como son.

La señora Weasley solo suspiró sabiéndose derrotada, era cierto que nada se podía hacer y debía aceptarlo, pero aunque tanto Harry como Hermione parecían buenas personas, ella no podía quedarse tranquila hasta no tener la información completa. Audrey salió primero que Hermione del vestidor y todos los pensamientos de la señora Weasley quedaron en silencio, Audrey se veía tan hermosa que le daba ganas de llorar, se veía perfecta con el vestido de lino blanco que habían escogido, el vestido era liso y largo y el poco escote que tenía estaba cubierto por un hermoso bordado con pequeñas joyas brillantes, Audrey se observó en el espejo con una sonrisa radiante. Hermione salió con el vestido que escogió Ginny afirmando que no había otro mejor para ella; Ginny tenía un excelente gusto para los vestidos, el vestido que escogió era de cola larga, aún así lograba asentuar su figura, Hermione nunca se pondría un vestido exageradamente ancho como princesa de cuento que la hiciera lucir como tonta, sin embargo el que Ginny había escogido le asentuaba su porte erguido y elegante.

—Es sencillamente perfecto, Ginny. Gracias —dijo Hermione mirándose al espejo desde distintos ángulos, el vestido de satén blanco parecía brillar en su cuerpo— al final siempre me inclino a las banalidades como éstas, aunque intento negarlo...

—Luces hermosa, Hermione.

—Audrey también luce hermosa, ese vestido es perfecto para ella —alagó hermione a la chica.

—No lo sé —dijo Audrey nerviosa y sonrojandose visiblemente—, creo que debería probarme otro... un poco más... económico...

—Tonterías —replicó Hermione moviendo una mano para desechar la idea—, yo pagaré el vestido y digo que ese es perfecto, ¿Está claro? Ahora vamos a buscar los vestidos para Ginny y la señora Weasley.

Hermione no dejó que ninguna de las mujeres replicara, y antes de que se dieran cuenta pidió a una empleada del lugar que envolviera los vestidos y los pagó rápidamente, Hermione nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta y no iba a comenzar ahora.

—Gracias, señorita Granger —dijo Audrey sonriendo ampliamente—. El vestido es hermoso.

—No hay de qué. Y mi nombre es Hermione, Audrey, no lo olvide.

—Si, Hermione.

...

Draco tenía entre sus manos el periódico aunque en realidad no leía absolutamente nada, solo quería no tener que hablarle a su prometida, al menos la chica no forzaba conversación con él y eso era algo que Draco agradecía. No estaba seguro por qué no la soportaba, ella no era una mala chica, y se conformaba con tan poco de él que llegaba a enternecerlo. Pero eso él jamás lo aceptaría, él debía ser siempre frio, y más con ella... No podía darle la satisfacción a su padre de que supiera que le gustaba su elección de pareja, nunca daría su brazo a torcer. Así que se limitaba a pasar el día en su silenciosa y cómoda compañía, Astoria no hacía nada interesante durante el día, y para qué negarlo, Draco tampoco tenía nada que hacer. Muchas veces se reclamaba a sí mismo por aceptar su prisión sin chistar, pero tampoco hacía nada por sí mismo.

—Señor, le traigo una carta —dijo una de las empleas teniéndole el sobre con una leve reverencia, a Draco siempre lo habían tratado como de la realeza y él se acostumbró a sentirse así. Sin dar las gracias a la mujer tomó la carta y con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que se retirara.

—Gracias, señora Smith —dijo Astoria a la mujer mientras ésta se alejaba, la señora Smith le dedicó una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento, en esa casa no había cortesía para los empleados.

—¿Por qué agradeces? —inquirió Malfoy sin despegar los ojos de la carta—, es su trabajo, por eso se le paga.

—Aún así una palabra amable no está demás, Draco —replicó Astoria con altivez, Draco era un niño mimado, pero claro que ella siempre lo había sabido.

—Esa es tu creencia, la mía es que esos gestos son totalmente innecesarios.

Draco terminó de leer la carta y no pudo evitar reírse, después de todo consiguieron reemplazarlo rápidamente, y en el fondo no sabía si eso le molestaba o no. Hermione Granger se casaba en apenas tres días, ¡Pobre diablo! Ese hombre iba a conocer el infierno en la tierra, no envidiaba la suerte de ese hombre, eso si lo tenia bien claro.

—Tenemos boda este domingo —le informó Draco a Astoria sin para de reír.

—¿Y qué es lo divertido? —inquirió Astoria frunciendo el ceño al no entender la actitud de Draco.

—Conozco a la novia, y no creo que el novio la conozca en realidad... Pero eso no importa, esta boda no me la pierdo por nada.

Astoria estaba cada vez más confundida con la actitud de Draco, se veía casi malvado, y eso si la confundía... Sabía que Draco era malcriado, y hasta déspota, pero jamás malvado.

...

—Entonces... ¿Nos casamos en tres días? —dijo Percy acercándose a Ron quién estaba ordeñando las vacas.

—Al menos tu amas a Audrey y quieres casarte con ella —replicó Ron sin ocultar su molestia.

—Si, siento que no puedas decir lo mismo —dijo Percy sinceramente, él no se llevaba tan bien con sus hermanos, pero aún así los quería—, los gemelos te fregaron la vida, y yo no te facilité las cosas tampoco... solo quiero decir... Lo siento, lo siento, Ron... Yo también metí la pata y te arrastré a ésta situación de porquería. Eres una persona increíble por sacrificarte de ésta manera por tu familia.

—Gracias, Percy —dijo Ron sonriendo ante las palabras de Percy, Percy no era el tipo de personas que demostraba sus sentimientos—. Solo ten una hermosa familia feliz, ¿si?

—Lo haré, es cierto que no estaba en mis planes adelantarme tanto, pero amo a Audrey.

El señor Weasley observaba a sus hijos desde lejos, la vida podía ser sumamente complicada cuando quería serlo, pronto dos de sus hijos estarían casados por las razones incorrectas: dinero y un embarazo no planeado. ¿Había criado a sus hijos de la manera correcta? No estaba tan seguro de ello, justo en ese momento solo podía pensar en que era un terrible padre para sus hijos.

...

Corría desesperada, la noticia que acababa de llegarle no podía ser cierta, Ron no podía casarse con nadie. Debía correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran para llegar a él y tener una respuesta de sus labios, necesitaba saber la verdad con desesperación. Estaba próxima a llegar, la madriguera se alzaba ante ella imponente, le faltaba el aire y sus pies descalzos dolían por los pequeños cortes hechos por las ramas de los árboles. Pronto divisó a Ron sentado en lo alto de una cerca, miraba al vacío seguramente pensando en el desastre en que había convertido su vida. Para ella no era un secreto, ella sabía por todo lo que pasaban en esa casa y siempre era feliz de ayudarlos.

—¡Ron! —lo llamó al llegar junto a él, el pelirrojo volteó a verla y sonrió con ternura.

—Lavender —saludó él con su usual sonrisa—, ¿Otra vez descalza? Tu madre se enojará.

—Sabes que eso no me importa —replicó Lavender encogiéndose de hombros causando una fuerte risa en el pelirrojo—, ¿Es verdad? ¿Vas a casarte el domingo?

—Si, es verdad —la sonrisa desapareció tanto de los labios como de los ojos del pelirrojo—, ¿Te llegó la invitación tan pronto? Esa gente si que es rápida...

—Entonces, ¿Es cierto? —susurró Lavender sin querer creer lo que escuchaba—, nunca pensé que te casarías jamás, después de lo de Luna... —un gesto de dolor invadió el rostro del pelirrojo al instante causando que Lavender balbuceara sin control—, lo siento... lo siento, Ron... No quise nombrarla...

—No iba a casarme, pero las cosas cambian. No vuelvas a nombrarla, nos vemos en la boda... usa zapatos.

Ron se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al río, Lavender se sintió muy mal por haber metido la pata con Ron, ella sabía que no podía nombrar a Luna en su presencia, pero no lo hizo a propósito, ella no quería ver a Ron sufrir, no después de lo ocurrido con Luna... Lavender suspiró ruidosamente y con paso lento y pesado volvió a su casa a través del bosque, su corazón se oprimía en su pecho al pensar en Ron. Ella siempre lo amó, pero entendía que él no sentía lo mismo por ella así que se conformaba con su amistad y estar para él incondicionalmente. Dándole su apoyo y su amistad. Con eso ella era feliz, con eso se conformaba... Pero esa boda le parecía extraña, Ron no era de los que se casaba, no después de Luna Lovegood...

...

¿Cuántas copas llevaba ya? No lo recordaba, pero de algo estaba absolutamente seguro: no eran suficientes. Podía beber todo el maldito licor de todo el maldito pueblo y aún así no sería suficiente. En sus manos aún tenía la invitación y por más que tomara las palabras seguían significando lo mismo. Ella iba a casarse, Hermione, su Hermione se casaría en menos de cuatro días y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Si no fuera tan malditamente cobarde y le hubiera declarado su amor ahora sería él quien se casara con ella. ¿Sería capaz de ir a su boda? ¿Sería capaz de ver cobardemente como otro hombre se llevaba a la mujer de su vida? No, no podía hacer eso... No podía terminar de destruirse de esa manera.

—¡Longbottom! —lo llamó una voz conocida a su espalda, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería saber nada de nadie. Encendió un cigarrillo, vicio que llevaba años dejando y aún así no podía hacerlo, solo para que ese hombre no se acercara a él, aún así lo hizo—, es extraño encontrarte aquí, ¿Escuchaste lo de Granger? ¿Quién será tan loco para atreverse a desposarla?

—Lo dices como si fuera un crimen, Finnegan —replicó Neville echando las cenizas del cigarro en la mesa.

—¿Crimen? ¡Eso es una total locura, amigo mío! —dijo Seamus riéndose con fuerza—, ¿Te conté que hace unos pocos días me golpeó en mi hombría? Esa mujer es una bestia.

—Que tú no sepas domar a una yegua salvaje no quiere decir que nadie pueda hacerlo, Finnegan.

—¿Te quitaron la oportunidad de domarla, Longbottom? —inquirió Seamus riendo con cada vez más fuerza. Neville no respondió, se limitó a tirar lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y continuar bebiendo su trago de whiskey, odiaba el sabor, pero la sensación de ardor bajando por su garganta era agradable además de lograr disminuir el nudo que se formaba en ella y apretaba con fuerza.

Una discusión en el bar logró que ambos hombres dirigieran la mirada hacia la fuente de la conmoción, uno de los clientes tomaba con fuerza a una de las camareras e intentaba subir su falda. La chica era una rubia muy hermosa de una perfectos y expresivos ojos marrones, bonita figura y finos labios, seguramente los clientes de ese lugar la molestaban a menudo pues era muy hermosa.

—Vamos, preciosa —decía arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol—. Seguro que estás acostumbrada a acostarte con tus clientes, no te hagas la digna ahora.

—¡Suélteme! —gritaba la chica desesperada, nadie parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarla.

Neville observaba la situación con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, bebía de su vaso con lentitud mientras Seamus reía divertido debía estar muy borracho para no molestarse. La chica gritaba con fuerza esperando que alguien le quitara al borracho de encima. Con el vaso de whisky ya vacío Neville se levantó, caminó hacia la camarera y el desconocido y, con fuerza le estrelló el vaso contra la cabeza al hombre quien calló en la mesa inconsciente. Neville miró a la camarera muy serio y sin decir nada volvió a su mesa.

—Gracias —dijo la camarera llegando hasta él corriendo—, pensé que nadie me ayudaría con ese imbécil... me llamo Hannah, Hannah Abbott.

—Neville Longbottom, un placer. —Neville le estrechó la mano a la chica quien lo miró muy sonrojada—, ten cuidado la próxima vez, los hombres borrachos son unos imbéciles.

—Tú no pareces serlo...

—Eso es porque no estoy borracho, dulzura —Neville se alejó de Hannah sin darse cuenta que dejó a la chica con una taquicardia inusual en ella y un sonrojo que no podía disimular, se acercó a Seamus lanzando dinero en la mesa—, me largo, Finnegan. No me sigas, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

—Lo veo, Longbottom —replicó Seamus impresionado por la acción de Neville, él siempre había sido un niño tímido y pacífico—. La noticia de la boda de Granger te desquició, prefiero esperar que te calmes antes de volver a meterme contigo.

—Púdrete en el infierno, Seamus.

Neville se acomodó su gabardina y salió del bar seguido por la vista de todos los clientes del lugar, y por los brillantes ojos marrones de la rubia que acababa de salvar. Neville caminó despacio sin tener un lugar preciso a donde ir, solo quería estar solo y lejos de todo. Olvidar su estúpido corazón roto y seguir con su vida como mejor pudiera hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo sería eso.

...

Los tres días pasaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, y el día de la boda llegó, Percy estaba nervioso; Ron estaba estresado. Los invitados para la boda ya se reunían en los asientos asignados, y los novios esperaban impacientes a las novias. Harry era el encargado de llevar a Hermione al altar y el señor Weasley llevaría a Audrey, los padres de la chica estaban tan molestos por su embarazo que no quisieron saber más de ella. Percy iba con un traje negro mientras el traje de Ron era azul oscuro pues según Hermione resaltaba sus ojos,sea lo que sea que eso significara, la iglesia estaba bellamente adornada con rosas blancas y rojas, pétalos de rosas de colores estaban esparcidos por el pasillo de la iglesia, nadie hubiera pensado que lograron hacer todo el decorado en solo cuatro días.

Ron comenzó a impacientarse, cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más lento y solo quería que todo terminara cuanto antes, él ni siquiera quería estar ahí en primer lugar, conocía a menos de la mitad de las personas que le devolvían la mirada y eso porque era su familia. Fue entonces que Draco Malfoy llegó a la iglesia, con cara de desprecio y criticando todo a su paso, hablaba arrastrando las palabras y con el tono de voz que solo podía denotar desprecio. Su perfecto traje negro conbinaba a la perfección con el hermoso vestido rosa pálido de su compañera; Astoria miraba la iglesia con ilusión, se imaginaba como estaria la iglesia cuando fuera ella la que se casara con su lindo niño malcriado.

—¡Pelirrojos! —exclamó Draco con asco al ver a Ron y su familia, sacando a Astoria de sus pensamientos—, ¿Cómo es que los dejan entrar a la iglesia? ¿No saben que los pelirrojos están relacionados con las artes oscuras? Astoria, vámonos de éste sitio tan pagano.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Astoria en voz baja realmente molesta, todos los que estaban presentes en la iglesia voltearon a verlos con el ceño fruncido. Los pelirrojos en el altar los miraban divididos entre la confusion y el enojo—. No puedo creer tu manera de hablar, todo lo que dices son un montón de tonterías, no existen las artes oscuras y las tonterías que se dicen de los pelirrojos son solo eso: tonterías. Compórtate, nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida.

—Pero es toda la verdad, Astoria —insistía Malfoy con sorna, Astoria lo miró como si nunca lo hubiera visto hasta ahora, a él realmente le gustaba el escándalo que estaba protagonizando, le gustaba humillar a esas personas—, esa gente ni siquiera tiene alma, son igual que los animales. Pero, ¡Ya sé quienes son ellos! Una familia de muertos de hambre que viven en una granja, a lo que tuvo que llegar Granger, ¡Si que estaba desesperada por casarse para llegar a tanto!

—¡Draco, por el amor de dios! —Astoria hacía lo imposible por sacarlo del lugar lo antes posible antes que todas las personas golpearan al idiota de su prometido, sin contar con la vergüenza que sentía de estar con alguien que hablaba como Draco. Todos los pelirrojos se paraban de sus asientos y caminaban en dirección a ellos, Astoria tomó a Malfoy con fuerza y lo sacó lo más rapido que pudo de la iglesia.

Ron apretaba los puños mientras era sostenido por Charlie y Percy para que no saltara sobre el rubio, aunque ellos también querían golpearlo sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar. Sin embargo Ron se libró de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo que el rubio idiota salía de la iglesia, resoplando y caminando con fuerza por el pasillo de la iglesia Ron se perdió de la vista de todos, todos lo llamaban pero él no les prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos. Entró en un pequeño cuarto donde esperaban las novias a que comenzara la ceremonia.

Hermione, Audrey y la señora Weasley estaban ahí platicando tranquilamente, Audrey estaba nerviosa; Hermione indiferente, le daba igual la situación pues ella ni siquiera quería casarse, además que todo era un farsa. Las novias lucían hermosos peinados y un maquillaje impecable, y si Ron no hubiera estado tan cegado por la rabia hubiera notado lo hermosas que lucían las dos; el pelirrojo apenas entró a la habitación tomó a Hermione con fuerza del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación seguido de Audrey y la señora Weasley quienes le pedían que soltara a Hermione. Harry y el señor Weasley quienes iban camino a buscar a las novias vieron como Ron arrastraba a Hermione hacia el altar, los invitados se escandalizaron con la situación, pero a Ron no le importó en absoluto.

—¡Suéltame! —ordenaba Hermione a viva voz luchando por soltarse del agarre del hombre—, ¡Suéltame, bruto, animal, suéltame te digo!

—Terminemos con ésto de una vez —decía Ron con rabia, cuando se molestaba dejaba de pensar con la poca claridad de la que disponía su básico cerebro—, me harté de todo ésto.

—Ronald —lo llamó Harry corriendo en su dirección—, suéltala ahora mismo.

Harry se apresuró en tomar a Ron del saco y le soltó un tremendo golpe directo a su cara. Logrando romperle el labio al pelirrojo. Ron dió un par de pasos hacia atras debido al impacto de golpe recibido, miró a Harry fulminandolo con la mirada.

—A mi hermana la respetas, Weasley. Te lo dije muy bien.

Ron se tocó el labio que comenzaba a sangrar, miró a Harry con desafío e intentó devolverle el golpe con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir, pero sus hermanos llegaron a él con toda la rapidez que fueron capaces, y volvieron a sujetarlo con fuerza impidiéndole ir directamente hacia Harry.

—Cálmate, Ron —dijo Charlie luchando por controlarlo—. Se supone que es el día de tu boda, compórtate.

—Maldita sea... —decía Ron retorciéndose entre los brazos de sus hermanos, pero lo tenían sujeto con demasiada fuerza. Audrey lloraba; los invitados observaron toda la escena con la boca abierta de la impresión; y Hermione observaba al bruto de su futuro marido sin decir nada, luchando por regularizar su respiración, estaba tan molesta con él.

—¡Ronald! —gritó la señora Weasley acercándose a él, su mirada hizo que todos en la iglesia aguantarán la respiración asustados—, ¡Compórtate como dios manda! ¡No puedo creer que justamente hoy te portes como el bruto que eres! ¡Solo un día, solo un día debías comportarte de manera decente, no era mucho pedir!

Ron quedó helado en su lugar ante la mirada y los gritos de su madre; la señora Weasley se acercó a Harry y Hermione y se disculpó por la actitud de Ron, ambos aceptaron sus disculpas tan asustados como si ella les hubiera gritado a ellos mismos. Hermione miró a Harry con censura, él era el que la había metido en esa horrible situación, ella ni siquiera quería casarse y ahora iba a casarse con ese bruto que no sabía comportarse apropiadamente con una dama. La mayoría de los invitados estaban encantados con lo sucedido, por fin un hombre ponía en su lugar a Hermione Granger, eso era algo digno de ver.

La ceremonia sin embargo se realizó como estaba prevista a pesar de la penosa situación. Audrey y Percy estaban felices de casarse mientras que Ron y Hermione estaban furiosos por el casamiento obligatorio al que se sometían, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ver al otro a la cara, estaban temblando de furia contenida, querían gritar y salir corriendo del lugar, sin embargo ambos lograron comportarse adecuadamente durante la ceremonia. La ceremonia terminó con aparente normalidad, pero una vez que los invitados se fueron Hermione comenzó a gritarle a su ahora esposo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Eres un bruto, Ronald Weasley! —No solo le gritaba sino también lo golpeaba con toda la fuerza que podía reunir. Ron la tomó de las muñacas y la alejó de sí.

—¿Estás loca? —inquirió Ron sin soltar a Hermione.

—¿Ahora yo soy la loca? ¿Quién diablos fue el que me arrastró por toda la iglesia como un cavernícola? —Ron palideció ante el reclamo de Hermione, él tenía que aceptar que ella tenía razón, pero le molestaba tanto aceptarlo, no quería hacerlo, quería decirle que era culpa de ella, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Lo siento —murmuró bajando su vista al suelo, sus orejas enrojecieron y su agarre sobre ella se aflojó, cosa que ella aprovechó par seguir golpeándolo.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es lo que tienes por decir?

—¿Qué demonios quieres que diga? —Ron comenzaba a molestarse nuevamente, pero antes de que continuaran con la pelea llegó Harry a detenerlos.

—Es suficiente —les dijo con autoridad—. Ron, creo haberle advertido que tratara bien a mi hermana, y resulta que en el mismo día de su boda la maltrata de esta manera tan burda.

—Lo siento, soy un bruto... es que ese tipo rubio me sacó de mis casillas...

—No importa lo que haya pasado, no es excusa para su comportamiento.

—Tiene razón, no volverá a ocurrir. —Ron estaba realmente arrepentido por su comportamiento, era cierto que él era un bruto, pero sabía comportarse con las mujeres— Perdóname, Hermione.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione con una frialdad absoluta. Ese estúpido matrimonio cada vez le agradaba menos y apenas tenían pocos minutos de haberse convertido en marido y mujer.

p

...

Fin del capítulo! Lamento la tardanza pero como dije no tengo computadora aún y se me complica escribir del teléfono. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, éste capítulo necesita edición, pero ya será cuando tenga computadora.

No tenía pensado en meter a Neville y Luna pero de pronto surguieron y me gustó las historias de ambos, como dije esta historia es de parejas canon, por lo tanto saldrán tanto Rolf como Hannah. A Neville quise hacerlo un poco como él sería luego de la batalla de Hogwarts pero un poco más serio y peligroso. Una vez escuché que Hannah se fijó en Neville a partir de su cambio en septimo año y por eso quise hacerlo asi, para que Hannah se enamore. También siempre pensé que a Neville le gustó Hermione por bastante tiempo así que quise que la decepción amorosa fuera el detonante de su cambio que aún no sé si será para bien...

Lavender no será la villana en este fic, esto es porque una vez me hicieron un comentario donde decía que la pobre Lavender solo por haber sido novia de Ron siempre la tomaban como villana en los Romione, y es totalmente cierto! Lavender no es mala, solo un poco inmadura y fastidiosa, por qué tiene que ser siempre la villana? pues quise darle la vuelta, ella está enamorada de Ron pero sabe que no es correspondida, asi que lo apoya y lo aconseja, será interesante verla así. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia.


	7. La noche más larga en la madriguera

—¡Estás totalmente loco! —esa boda fue la peor decisión que Hermione Granger pudo tener alguna vez en su vida.

El sol comenzaba a bajar acercándose lentamente al horizonte y la cena para celebrar la boda doble había concluído, todos estaban relajados y tranquilos hasta que una de las parejas de recién casados comenzaba una nueva pelea; Hermione no había podido nunca imaginar con lo que le saldría su reciente marido.

—Eres mi esposa, Hermione —replicaba Ron comenzando a impacientarse, la paciencia no era precisamente su virtud y Hermione lograba evaporarla en cuestión de segundos—. Debes obedecerme, de ahora en adelante viviremos en la madriguera.

—Viviremos aquí con Harry... —Hermione iba alzando su voz cada vez más, ella nunca perdía; no iba a comenzar ahora y mucho menos con ese bruto que tenía por esposo.

—No viviremos aquí —interrumpió Ron de inmediato comenzando a subir el tono de su voz,definitivamente no debió haberse casado con esa mujer—, tengo un trabajo en la madriguera, debo ayudar a mi padre con los trabajos en la granja. No viviré tan lejos de mi familia, es mi última palabra.

—Tengo el dinero suficiente para que nunca tengas que volver a trabajar, puedes tener una vida cómoda aquí en la mansión con Harry y conmigo —intentó convencerlo Hermione, pero Ron solo rió con sorna mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esa mujer no sabía de lo que hablaba, Ron tuvo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse antes de continuar.

—Tu dinero no me interesa más, Hermione. Necesitaba pagar la deuda con el banco, pero no necesito que mi esposa me mantenga, viviremos en la madriguera. Despídete de tu hermano.

Ron le dio la espalda a Hermione y salió de la casa, los Weasley miraron a la jóven con lástima, Ron podía ser un imbécil siempre que quería serlo, y él siempre quería serlo. Hermione resopló con furia, ese hombre era un completo imbécil, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así? La iba a escuchar, ya vería que con ella no se jugaba de esa manera. Con pasos pesados y la respiración irregular caminó en la misma dirección en que el pelirrojo había desaparecido.

—¡No he terminado de hablar, Ronald Weasley! —bramó con fuerza.

—Pues yo si lo hice, Hermione Granger —bramó a su vez Ron—, nos vamos a la madriguera.

—¡Nos quedaremos aquí! No puedo creer que me haya casado con un bruto como tú, primero tu numerito en la iglesia, y ahora ésto. No estoy dispuesta a ceder.

—Usted era la desesperada por casarse, ya veo por qué nadie quería casarse contigo, ¡Eres insoportable! —Ron temblaba ligeramente y comenzaba a hiperventilar, desde que nació tuvo la peor de las suertes, y ahora lo confirmaba; esa era la peor esposa que había podido conseguir.

—Hermione —la llamó Harry con suavidad—, es mejor que vayas con tu esposo ésta noche. Compórtate como una buena esposa, por favor.

—Pero, Harry... Yo no puedo dejarte aquí solo —Hermione no quería dejar a Harry solo y que algo pudiera ocurrirle.

—Ya basta, Hermione —Harry comenzaba amolestarse con la tonta actitud de Hermione—, no soy un maldito niño. Puedo cuidarme solo y vivir sin ti.

—¡Sé que no eres un maldito niño, Harry! —exclamó Hermione molestándome ahora con Harry, ahora era él quien no quería entender su posición—, pero también sé que necesitas alguien que te cuide.

—Tengo a Winky, Kreacher y Dobby, ellos me cuidaran —Harry movía las manos restándole importancia al asunto—. Vete, Hermione.

El labio inferior de Hermione comenzó a temblar, no podía creer que Harry la tratara de esa manera cuando ella lo único que quería era cuidar de él y así era como le pagaba. Pues bien, se largaría de allí. Dió media vuelta y caminó en dirección a su auto, se montó en él y lo encendió sin esperar a nadie. Ron corrió en dirección al auto y al llegar a la puerta del conductor se aferró a la ventanilla con fuerza.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó esforzándose por correr junto al auto que Hermione había comenzado a hacer andar a poca velocidad.

—A la madriguera, ¿No es allí a donde quiere usted que vayamos? —replicó Hermione sin miraralo, apretaba con tanta fuerza el volante que los nudillos los tenía totalmente blancos.

—Si-si —balbuceó Ron, verla en ese estado le causó un repentino miedo que no sabía explicar—, al menos deberías irte con tu esposo.

Hermione frenó de pronto con brusquedad lo que ocasionó que Ron cayera al suelo, ella suprimió una sonrisa que él aún así pudo notar. Frunció el ceño y se levantó del suelo molesto, se sacudió el traje y abrió la puerta del conductor, Hermione levantó una ceja en su dirección, él no podía creer que ella lo dejaría conducir su auto, ¿o si?

—Arrímate al otro asiento —dijo él respondiendo la pregunta no formulada de su esposa.

—¿De verdad crees que te dejaré conducir mi auto? —dijo Hermione despectivamente subiendo su labio superior.

—Por dios, Hermione —Ron comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo, esa mujer lo exasperaba de una manera increíble—, ¿Podrías comportarte como una mujer normal? Yo soy el hombre, yo debo hacer las cosas y tú solamente debes obedecerme.

—Me temo que tendrás que irte por tu cuenta.

Hermione arrancó el auto sin importarle que Ron estuviera agarrando aún la puerta, Ron tuvo que soltarse para no ser arrastrado por el auto. Gritó a todo pulmón a la castaña quien sin importarle en lo más mínimo condujo rumbo a la madriguera, ese matrimonio fue el peor error que ambos pudieron haber cometido, de eso estaban seguros.

...

Astoria estaba realmente molesta de camino a Malfoy Manor, el chofer se sentía realmente incómodo ante la tensión que se respiraba en el auto, él hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí con esos jefes que se notaba que en ese momento no querían ni verse el uno al otro; sin embargo Draco estaba muy tranquilo y relajado, incluso sonreía con sorna hacia su futura esposa que solo podía resoplar con fuerza buscando la mejor manera de tranquilizarse.

—Eso fue gracioso —dijo Draco comenzando a reír—, fue la mejor boda a la que he ido...

—¿En serio, Draco? —gritó Astoria con un chillido—, ¿Te pareció gracioso avergonzarme de esa manera?

—Lo sé, también estaba avergonzado —dijo Draco muy serio frunciendo el ceño pensando seriamente en lo que había sucedido, habían llegado a la mansión por lo que bajaron del auto y caminaron despacio—, no puedo creer que nos hayan invitado a la boda de semejante gentuza. De haberlo sabido no hubiera ido en primer lugar.

—¿Eso es lo que te avergüenza? ¿Es en serio? —gritó Astoria fuera de sí—, ¡Tú fuiste quien me avergonzó!

Entraron en la gran mansión mirándose con un inmenso odio, ¿Cómo se atrevía Astoria a hablarle de esa manera? Y por esa gentuza sin clase ni dinero, a Draco siempre le enseñaron que las personas solo valían según la cantidad de dinero y poder que tuvieran, y aunque Granger lo tenía, su ahora esposo carecía de ello, no podía tratar como igual a esa gente. Astoria estaba tan molesta que estaba dispuesta a irse de esa casa cuanto antes, no se casaría con ese imbécil, sus ilusiones para con el rubio se derrumbaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Te avergoncé? —Malfoy volteó hacia Astoria con incredulidad, ¿De verdad ella le estaba diciendo aquello? Eso era imposible—, no te permito que me hables de esa manera, Astoria.

—¿No me permites? No eres nadie para permitirme o prohibirme nada, solo un pobre niño mimado que piensa que todos deben rendirle pleitesía; no eres nadie, Malfoy. Le diré a mi padre que este matrimonio se cancela.

—Tú no harás nada —Astoria molesta alzó la mano para darle una sonora cachetada, pero el rubio fue más rápido y tomó su muñeca con fuerza, logró lanzarla a un sofá de la sala que estaba próximo a ellos sin soltar su muñeca ni un solo instante, Draco estaba encima de Astoria, su cabello desordenado por la reciente pelea la hacía lucir hermosamente salvaje, Draco acercó su rostro al suyo y continuó hablando en un susurro amenazador que logró enviar una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de la espalda de la jóven: —. No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, Astoria. Yo no quería este maldito matrimonio en primer lugar, pero a mí nadie me habla, ni mucho menos me trata de esa manera. Soy el heredero de la casa Malfoy...

—¿De qué demonios te sirve un apellido si no tienes nada en tu interior? —replicó Astoria con la respiración agitada, estaba furiosa. El niño mimado y orgulloso que siempre pensó que era Draco ahora se transformaba en un imbécil que se creía con el derecho de pisotear a todo el mundo solo por su apellido.

—No me interesa tener nada en mi interior siempre que los demás sepan que su lugar es por debajo de mí —Draco tomó el rostro de Astoria con su mano libre obligándola a verlo a los ojos—, tú también debes aprender cuál es tu lugar, Astoria. Pronto serás mía y entonces sabrás cual es tu maldito lugar. Te arrepentirás de verme como lo haces ahora... Con odio y superioridad... No puedo esperar a que seas mía.

Draco se acercó más a Astoria acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó, un beso brusco que a Astoria le pareció el beso más horrible que hubiera podido recibir, y lo peor es que era su primer beso. Sin quererlo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poderlas controlar, no quería darle a Draco la satisfacción de ver lo mucho que la lastimaba con sus actos, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo. Draco se separó de ella y sonrió con sorna ante la imagen de Astoria llorando por solo un beso. Sin embargo algo se agitó en la boca de su estómago, se sintió muy mal aunque no quería aceptarlo; quizá se le había pasado la mano con Astoria... Ella siempre fue una buena mujer con él y solo por una discusión él la había lastimado, sin embargo fue su orgullo quien habló.

—Si, me voy a divertir mucho cuando seas mía...

Se levantó de encima de ella, quitó su mano de su rostro con tanta brusquedad que le hizo daño, incluso dejó la marca de sus dedos en las mejillas de la jóven, y se fue sin voltear a verla tocándose los labios con sus dedos sin poderse explicar la sensación extraña que quedó en ellos al separarse de los labios de Astoria... Sabía que si la miraba una vez más se sentiría peor y quizás hasta le pediría disculpas, y eso no era propio de un Malfoy.

...

 ** _—¡Luna, pónte los zapatos! —exclamó un Ron Weasley de unos quince años, Luna reía y daba vueltas sobre sí misma con las manos alzadas sobre su cabeza, Lavender observaba la situación confundida, esa chica era realmente extraña._**

 ** _—Ro-Ro tiene razón, Luna —dijo Lavender muy seria intentando que la niña tuviera un poco de sentido común—, pónte los zapatos, hay piedras en el suelo y puedes lastimarte._**

 ** _—No me digas así, Lavender —murmuró Ron sonrojandose, pero ninguna de las chicas le hizo caso._**

 ** _—¿Cómo sentiré la naturaleza si tengo los zapatos puestos? —dijo Luna deteniéndose a observarlos con los ojos muy abiertos como si ellos se hubieran vuelto locos—, la naturaleza es muy buena, Lav. Nunca se atrevería a lastimarme._**

 ** _Lavender la miró con intensidad, ya estaba Luna hablando tonterías como de costumbre, la verdad es que no estaba segura de por qué le hablaba a la lunática de Luna. Luna siempre fue una chica rara que vivía cerca de la madriguera, así que se había criado con Ron y sus hermanos; Lavender se había mudado a ese lugar cuando tenia trece años, y el único chico de su edad que había en el lugar era Ron y él era amigo de Luna._ _Así fue como ellos tres estaban casi siempre juntos, muchas veces se unían a ellos los otros hermanos de Ron, sobre todo Ginny quien se llevaba muy bien con Luna._**

 ** _Fue entonces que Lavender lo vió: Ron observaba a Luna, la miraba de una manera tan tierna que dolía, el corazón de Lavender se oprimió dolorosamente. Nunca nadie la había visto a ella como Ron miraba a Luna, nunca había visto una mirada de total devoción como aquella, Luna volvía a dar vueltas de cara al cielo, sonreía ampliamente y gritaba:_**

 ** _—Ven conmigo, Lav. Ron es un aburrido —La expresión de Ron solo se iluminó aún más ante la sonrisa de la chica. Lavender miró a uno y luego al otro, la verdad es que no terminaba de entender aquello, aún así se quitó los zapatos y corrió hacia donde Luna daba vueltas._**

 ** _Ella también quería que Ron la mirara como a Luna, ella quería ser amada, tan amada como lo era Luna Lovegood por Ronald Weasley. Desde entonces no usaba zapatos, primero por imitar a la chica; luego por costumbre; ahora solo lo hacía para recordarla... Extrañaba mucho a la lunática de Luna Lovegood._**

Lavender había vuelto de la boda de Ron, no entendió nada de lo que sucedió en el lugar, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, Ron nunca trataría de esa manera a una mujer a quien él amara; él no veía a esa mujer como había visto alguna vez a Luna... Se quitó los zapatos sin evitar pensar en Luna, ¿Qué diría ella si hubiera estado presente en la boda? Seguramente no hubiera dicho nada, seguramente sería ella la novia y la boda hubiera sido diferente, se hubiera realizado en la madriguera como la de Bill, los novios hubieran estado descalzos, Lavender hubiera sido la dama de honor y el amor hubiera inundado el lugar.

Una gran astilla se incrustó en uno de los dedos del pie de Lavender, el dolor se extendió rápidamente logrando que ahogara un sollozo y sus ojos se hunedecieran, dolía... Dolía tanto. El dolor la sacó de sus pensamientos con rapidez, sin embargo no logró sacar a la rubia de su mente.

—Maldita sea, Lovegood —dijo con rabia sentándose para observar su pie—. ¿No dijiste que la naturaleza era incapaz de lastimar? ¿Me mentiste? Debes estarte riendo de mí justo ahora, si, te creí... De verdad creí que la naturaleza no me lastimaría, de verdad creí que tú no me lastimarías... ¡De verdad creí que tú no lastimarías a Ro-Ro! Me dá igual que no le guste que lo llame así —Lavender se paró del suelo y miró al cielo con desafío—, así es... Me dá igual que no me escuches, me da igual que no vuelvas... Me da igual que Ron no sea nunca feliz... —lágrimas amargas bajaban por su mejilla, ni siquiera le dolía tanto el pie, lo que le dolía era el pecho, lo qie le dolía era el alma—, no te atrevas a volver, Lovegood, ¿Me oyes? No vuelvas nunca más, maldita sea.

Lavender cayó sentada cubriéndose el rostro con las manos sin parar de llorar, ojalá nunca hubieran conocido a Luna Lovegood...

...

La taberna estaba tan asquerosa como siempre pero sabía que allí lo encontraría, ni siquiera sabía por qué insistía en ir a ese asqueroso lugar. En su opinión era mejor ir al caldero chorreante antes que al cabeza de puerco, pero no podía decir aquello de su amigo, quizá pensaba que el cabeza de puerco le daba más privacidad que cualquier otro lugar, porque aunque no le gustaba tenía cierto apellido que proteger.

Su amigo últimamente tomaba tomaba demasiado y tenía un humor de perros que nadie podía soportar, aún así él lo buscaba desesperadamente; le gustaba hablar con él además de que quería contarle lo que le había sucedido durante la boda, estaba feliz y quería contárselo cuanto antes.

—¡Longbottom! —lo llamó en cuanto lo vio siendo atendido por la bella camarera que salvó la última vez que estuvo ahí, él sabía que Neville lo había escuchado a pesar de que no volteó a verlo—, que bueno que te encuentro.

—Yo diría lo contrario —replicó Neville alzando una ceja despectivamente, estaba de nuevo con su mal humor habitual—, déjame en paz, Finnegan. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

—Últimamente no estas de humor para nada, Longbottom —replicó Finnegan sentándose frente a Neville. Pidió cerveza a la camarera quien se fue a buscar su pedido—. Pensé que te vería en la boda...

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿En serio? —Seamus lo observó con incredulidad, era peor excusa que se le podía ocurrir—, ¿Estuviste muy ocupado emborrachándote?

—No estoy borracho...

—Imagino que no por no intentarlo, se vé que has estado todo el día en este cuchitril.

—Si no te gusta, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Neville hablaba frio y cortante, pero eso no aplacaría el buen humor de Seamus. Hannah le trajo la cerveza y se alejó al no tener una excusa para quedarse en la mesa.

—Vine a buscarte, Neville —respondió Seamus dándole un trago a la cerveza—. Necesito contarte... Conocí al amor de mi vida.

Neville que en ese momento estaba dándole un largo trago a su whisky lo miró fijamente por encima del vaso— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

—En la boda de Granger —dijo Seamus con los ojos brillantes—, era la mujer más hermosa del lugar, te lo puedo garantizar.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No lo sé —Seamus solo se encogió de hombros como si el asunto careciera de importancia—, esa boda fue un desastre, no pude ni acercarme a ella...

—¿Desastre, por qué, acaso no se realizó? —interrumpió Neville de inmediato, la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos y Seamus extrañamente sintió lástima por él, si era cierto que le gustaba Granger después de todo...

—Lo siento, Neville... Ella si se casó... Solo que Malfoy llegó con sus estupideces y casi todos en la iglesia querían golpearlo, luego Hermione, el novio y la familia de ambos se gritaron mucho; además que ese hombre supo poner en su sitio a Granger, tienes razón, necesitaba a alguien que la domara.

—¿La trató mal?

—Mal es poco decir, la verdad es que no sé por qué se casó con él después de como se comportó. Pero en fin, hablábamos del amor de mi vida...

—¿Ese hombre se atrevió a maltratarla el día de su boda? —Neville estaba fuera de sí, temblaba incontrolablemente y apretaba con fuerza el vaso cuyo sonido indicaba que pronto se rompería.

—Eso no te interesa, Longbottom —interrumpió Seamus muy serio, pocas veces Seamus se tomaba las cosas en serio, pero sabía cuando el momento lo ameritaba—. Ella se casó con él, le pertenece... Él puede tratarla como quiera, puede hacer con ella lo que le venga en gana y tú no puedes hacer ni decir nada.

Neville le lanzó una mala mirada a Seamus, se terminó de un trago lo que tenía en el vaso y se sirvió otro trago de la botella casi vacía sobre la mesa, siguió tomando sin prestarle atención a Seamus quien prefirió dejar la conversación por la paz. Seamus se terminó la cerveza y no tomó más sabiendo que Neville necesitaría alguien que lo sacara de ese en una sola pieza. Seamus era un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabía qué hacer cuando sus amigos lo necesitaban.

...

Ron iba camino a la madriguera en la carreta de su familia, la mayoría de los Weasley fueron en el auto de Harry conducido por Dobby, él iba en la carreta con su padre. Ron chasqueaba la lengua y resoplaba cada cierto tiempo, su padre lo observaba de reojo sin saber qué decirle a su hijo para que se tranquilizara, le dolía que Ron no se hubiera casado por amor, le dolía que se comportara como lo hacía solo por sus típicas pataletas. Pero, ¿Qué podía decirle? Él se había casado por amor, él se había casado tan feliz que no podía creer su suerte. En cambio Ron... Se había sacrificado por la familia, y Arthur no encontraba las palabras para agradecerle y hacerle ver lo orgulloso que estaba de él, Ron hizo lo que creyó mejor para su familia, sacrificó su felicidad y la oportunidad de encontrar al amor de su vida por todos ellos. Había sido valiente y eso contrarrestaba lo malo de la situación.

—Ella es insoportable, papá —musitó Ron cuando el cielo cambiaba su coloración por una más oscura.

—Entiendela un poco, hijo —razonó Arthur—. Ella tampoco quería casarse, ¿no es así? Tienen mucho en común, si se dan cuenta que están en la misma situación podrían llegar a entenderse y llevarse mejor... Tú no eres precisamente una persona fácil y no hiciste de este un buen día para tu esposa.

—Lo sé... Me porté como un imbécil —Ron soltó un suspiro frustrado—. Es que no lo sé... Ella me hace perder la paciencia, cuando ella está cerca la poca cordura que tengo se evapora.

—Eso no es precisamente algo malo, hijo —Arthur reía por la bajo mientras la expresión de Ron era de total incredulidad, ¿De verdad él estaba insinuando lo que él pensaba?—. Ten paciencia con ella ésta noche, no será nada fácil...

Ron no dijo nada, nadie de su familia sabía que él y Hermione no consumarían el matrimonio, ni esa noche ni nunca. Así era mejor, evitarse preguntas incómodas para ambos, que pensaran lo que les diera la gana. Quizá Ron podría irse en medio de la noche a buscar alguna chica con quien consumar su reciente matrimonio, después de todo si su esposa no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo él conocía a muchas otras que aceptarían con gusto.

Hermione tenía poco tiempo fuera de su nueva casa, la observaba atentamente únicamente para descifrar cómo era que esa contrucción se mantenía en pie, no tenía el menor sentido para ella. la parte de abajo era obviamente la casa original, pero los pisos se fueron agregando casi al azar se alzaban inclinados peligrosamente hacia distintos puntos, dándole a la casa la impresión de estar a punto de derrumbarse, ¿Quién se había atrevido a construir tan magnífica casa? Había hecho un trabajo estupendo, perfecto podría decír pues estaba segura que a través de los años esa casa había resistido olímpicamente aa una familia tan numerosa. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura desde su auto, si no fuera por la condición de Harry estaría feliz de vivir ahí, claro si no fuera por la condición de Harry nunca hubiera conocido a esa familia tan maravillosa, lástima que ella se había casado con el único que no era maravilloso en esa familia.

Un auto que reconoció en seguida como el de Harry se estacionó al lado del suyo, miró fijamente al auto esperando encontrarse a Harry, sin embargo cuando bajaron los Weasley se desilusionó al ver que él no estaba en el auto con ellos. Suspiró pesadamente, le daba tanto miedo dejar a Harry solo sin nadie que lo cuidara. También pudo notar que su esposo no estaba en el auto tampoco y no pudo reprimir jba sonrisa de felicidad, quizá se había molestado tanto con ella que no quiso volver a la madriguera por el momento.

—Entra, cariño —dijo la señora Weasley abriendo la puerta para que ingresaran por ella—. Ron está por llegar junto a su padre, ellos vinieron en la carreta.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Hermione por lo bajo sin ocultar su decepción al saber que su esposo estaba por llegar.

Hermione entró en la casa siguiendo a todos sus nuevos familiares, cada quien se apresuró a su habitación a prepararse para dormir, el día había sido bastante pesado para todos. Sin embargo la señora Weasley llamó a Hermione aparte para hablar con ella.

—Hermione, querida —comenzó la señora Weasley—. Quisiera pedirte una disculpa por la actitud de mi hijo, se portó realmente mal hoy contigo, y la verdad es que no sé por qué lo hizo. Él no suele tratar mal a las mujeres...

—No se preocupe, señora Weasley —Hermione no sabía por qué pero esa mujer le inspiraba tanta ternura y admiración que sabía que jamás podría llevarle la contraria, y eso era algo realmente extraño en ella—. Entiendo un poco, ésta boda fue demasiado tanto para él como para mí, imagino que fue más de lo que él pudo soportar.

—Gracias, querida... Y llámame Molly.

Ambas mujeres se observaban con ternura, se sentían cómodas la una con la otra, Hermione la sentía como una madre y Molly a su vez la comenzaba a ver como a una hija. Solo la presencia de Ginny interrumpió el momento llamando a Hermione.

—Te llevaré a la habitación de Ron, Charlie acaba de llevar una pequeña maleta que te envió tu hermano con tus cosas —dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras hacia uno de los pisos más altos de la madriguera, Hermione solo quería acostarse, no le importaba nada más.

Una vez que las mujeres llegaron a la habitación de Ron, Charlie salía de la misma, Charlie se quedó paralizado en el umbral de la puerta, Hermione se veía absolutamente hermosa con su vestido blanco, su cabello estaba alborotado el moño que antes la adornaba ahora estaba totalmente destruido dándole el toque salvaje que Charlie había notado en ella la primera vez que la vio. Su corazón se aceleró queriendo escapar rápidamente de su cuerpo, y cuando notó que la mirada de su cuñada se posó sobre él, un calor se extendió por su cuerpo instalándose en una parte muy especifica de su anatomía. Se despidió de ambas lo más rápido que pudo antes de que notaran lo que le sucedía.

Se encerró en su habitación totalmente asustado, ¿cómo podía tener tal reacción por la esposa de su hermano? Eso no le podía estar sucediendo, parecía un niño de trece años excitandose solo con ver a una mujer, y ese no era el problema, si una mujer causaba esa reacción en él usaba sus dotes de casanova para que cayera a sus pies,pero con ella no podía hacer eso, ella era totalmente imposible para él... ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan absolutamente perfecta, por qué su hermano tuvo que casarse con ella y por qué tenía que tenerla tan cerca de él mientras su hermano le hacía todo lo que él mismo quería hacerle? Definitivamente esa sería una noche muy larga para Charlie Weasley.

...

Ron por fin llegó a su casa junto con su padre, se bajaron de la carreta y guardó el caballo para que descansara luego del agitado día, solo quería dormir, solo eso. Subió a su cuarto con pasos pesados olvidando totalmente a su reciente esposa, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación ella fue lo primero que vio, Hermione estaba sentada en el alféizar de su ventana observando el bosque mientras peinaba suavemente su cabello, el camisón de verano que tenía puesto no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Hermione —la llamó con suavidad, aún así ella se sobresaltó—, ¿Quiéres que te haga mía?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Hermione indignada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso?

—Entonces deberías cambiarte, debes saber que soy hombre y ese camisón me hace pensar en ciertas cosas...

—Tengo puesto esto porque hace demasiado calor, no lo hago para que pienses nada —dijo Hermione mientras toda su cara se sonrojaba.

—Tienes razón —asintió Ron comenzando a quitarse la ropa—, yo duermo en ropa interior.

Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se desnudó frente a ella, ahora no solo era su rostro, sino tambien todo su cuerpo el que se sonrojaba, tanto su corazón como su respiración se agitaron, y aunque quería voltearse para no verlo no podía hacerlo, solo podía observar su torso desnudo frente a ella. Cuando logró salir del extraño trance en el que la colocaba el cuerpo de su esposo, se metió rápidamente en la cama y se tapó totalmente con las mantas intentando no prestar atención al delicioso olor que la envolvía.

De pronto sintió que la cama se hundía a su lado, se descubrió el rostro solo para observar como Ron se acostaba a su lado.

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —preguntó Hermione escandalizada.

—Acostándome para dormir —dijo Ron con una simpleza que hizo molestar a Hermione.

—No pretenderás dormir aquí.

—¿Y dónde esperas que duerma?

—¿En otra habitación, en el suelo, en el bosque? La verdad no me interesa.

—No hay más habitaciones libres, además esta es mi cama, si quieres tú duerme en otro lado, yo no lo haré... Si decides dormir aquí prometo no tocarte.

Hermione resopló sonoramente luchando por tranquilizarse, había tenido suficientes peleas por un dia y, aunque odiara perder, prefería quedarse callada, ignorarlo y dormir. Hermione le dio la espalda a su esposo y cerró los ojos; Ron también le dio la espalda a su esposa y aunque lo intentó no pudo dormirse, en su mente estaba fija la imagen de Hermione en ese pequeño camisón, esa imagen lo estaba enloqueciendo, y cada vez cerraba los ojos era lo único que podía ver con claridad... Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de voltearse hacia ella, arrancarle ese pequeño camisón que comenzaba a desquiciarlo y consumar su matrimonio como dios manda. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía propasarse con ella de esa manera, él no era ese tipo de hombres, aunque era difícil controlarse teniéndola tan cerca de él.

Los minutos pasaban con una lentitud desesperante para Ron, él era un hombre después de todo y tenía necesidades como todos. Pero entonces Hermione comenzó a moverse y agitarse molestándolo totalmente, se volteó para reclamarle para que lo dejara dormir, pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenía una pesadilla, Hermione repetía el nombre de Harry una y otra vez, ¿Cuál era la obsesión de esa mujer con su hermano? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ellos no eran hermanos, ¿Cierto? ¿Podía ser que ella estuviera enamorada de Harry?

Hermione se agitaba cada vez más pareciendo desesperada, la pesadilla era bastante mala, y sin saber qué hacer Ron hizo lo único que su cuerpo fue capaz de hacer por sí solo: la abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerla; el efecto fue instantáneo. Hermione se tranquilizó poco a poco hasta terminar profundamente dormida en sus brazos, Ron quería correr, no quería pasar la noche abrazado a ella de esa manera tan íntima luego de estar pensando en hacerla suya de mil maneras posibles. Pero temía que si la soltaba las pesadillas volverían para no dejarla dormir tranquilamente. La respiración acompasada de Hermione golpeaba su pecho haciéndole cosquillas que lo hacían ronronear de placer contenido, definitivamente esa sería una larga noche para Ron Weasley.

...

Fin del capítulo capítulo! subí pronto el capítulo ,milagro! la razón es que armé la historia de Lavender y me encantó! asi que me inspiré para escribir, será hermosa su historia! También dejé ver un poco de Luna, la historia de Luna se irá desarrollando en recuerdos que estaran en cursivas. La cosa con Luna es que en la mayoría de los fic que he leído Luna es una ninfómana o una chica muy sexualmente abierta, eso no me molesta, pero siempre me queda la espina de esa no es Luna, la Luna de este fic va a ser más apegada a la original y quizás eso les de una pista de lo que pasó con ella... ¿Draco fue muy malo? No olviden que Draco es malo aunque muchas veces lolo suavicen, él cambiará por Astoria porque así es como yo los imagino, Draco no es fácil y Astoria tendrá la traumática labor de cambiarlo... Harry y Ginny tendrán mas protagonismo en el próximo capítulo, Charlie sufrió un poco en este capitulo, me disculpo pero continuará haciéndolo. estan disfrutando la historia? Espero que si, dejenme sus teorías y opiniones!

Y por último pero no menos importante, una de mis lectoras resulta ser la escritora de una historia que estoy leyendo y hace mucho tiempo que tiene paradi el fic, el fic es: sexualmente complicado. Por favor termínalo! necesito leerlo!!


	8. Con la ayuda de Charlie

**_—Ven, Ron —decía Luna con una enorme sonrisa radiante—. Quiero mostrarte algo increíble._**

 ** _Luna abría los ojos más de lo debido, dándole un extraño aspecto que extrañamente Ron amaba. La falda de su vestido se movía junto con el viento, pues Luna usaba vestidos que le venían demasiado cortos para ser llevados por una chica respetable, pero Luna no pretendía tentar a nadie con esos vestidos, solo se vestía así porque esos vestidos le parecían muy cómodos; a Ron esos vestidos lo incomodaban, a veces incluso podía ver sus rodillas, ver tanta piel en una chica lo ponía muy nervioso, además que no podía evitar que su cuerpo tuviera ciertas reacciones indeseadas._**

 ** _—¿A dónde me llevas, Luna? —inquirió Ron corriendo por las escaleras de la madriguera tras la chica que lo enloquecía._**

 ** _—Ya lo verás, apresúrate._**

 ** _Extrañamente Luna llevó a Ron al ático de la madriguera, donde solo había polvo y objetos olvidados que nadie se había tomado la molestia de tirar. Ron miró a la chica sin terminar de entender lo que ella quería mostrarle, Luna aún sonriendo se acercó a una pequeña ventana que era la única iluminación del lugar, la abrió y se paró en el alféizar, el viento jugaba violentamente con su vestido y el frio inundó la habitación. Ron la miró aterrado, Luna sonreía y miraba al vacio._**

 ** _—¿Qué crees que haces, Luna? —preguntó Ron en un tono de voz suave e inseguro, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que bajara a Luna de ese peligroso lugar._**

 ** _—¡Ellos me enseñaran a volar, Ron! —exclamó Luna emocionada señalando al vacío como si pensara que en ese lugar había alguien más—, ¿No son grandiosos?_**

 ** _—Ahí no hay nadie, Luna —logró decir Ron mientras se acercaba despacio a la chica, un movimiento en falso podría ser peligroso._**

 ** _—Claro que no, Ron —dijo la rubia volteando a verlo como si Ron hubiera perdido la razón, Ron alzo una ceja sin comprender, ¿Luna estaba tomándole el pelo?—. Me refiero a esas bellas aves, no a personas..._**

 ** _—¿Aves? —repitió el pelirrojo sin entender._**

 ** _—Claro, Ron... Las dos grandes aves blancas al frente de mí, son hermosas, ¿No es verdad? —Luna volvió su vista nuevamente al vacio mientras Ron se acercaba a ella despacio totalmente asustado por lo que sucedería si no llegaba a tiempo—, lo hare yo primero y luego podrás hacerlo tú. Se lo diremos a Lavender luego..._**

 ** _—Luna, baja de ahí... —Ron llegó a su lado ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomara._**

 ** _—Bajaré por aquí, Ron. No te preocupes —fue entonces que Luna saltó provocándole un susto terrible a Ron..._**

—Ronald... Ronald, despierta —decía una voz que estaba seguro que conocía pero por alguna razón no podía recordar de quien era, ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido?

Recordaba haber abrazado a Hermione para que dejara de tener pesadillas, pero él no podía dormir teniéndola tan cerca... ¿Entonces? Ron no quería abrir los ojos, parecía más importante tratar de saber el momento exacto en el que se había dormido, pero esa molesta voz y esa pequeña mano tibia no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, ¿Quién era tan fastidioso como para interrumpir sus pensamientos?

—Vamos, Ronald —insistía la voz impaciente—, tu padre dice que ya debieron haber comenzado con sus trabajos.

—Déjame en paz, Hermione —replicó Ron con voz pastosa, y fue entonces que su cerebro hizo click, era la voz de Hermione, claro. Tan molesta como siempre.

—Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer —Hermione comenzaba a molestarse de verdad con ese hombre—, levántate de una vez.

Ron era terco hasta para despertar, no quería hacerlo por nada del mundo y la poca paciencia de la que disponía Hermione se estaba agotando. Cuando ella despertó casi grita de terror al verse envuelta en los brazos de un hombre, ¡El imbécil de Ron se había atrevido a aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía! Ella no iba a dejarlo salirse con la suya. Pero antes de mover su mano para golpearlo como era debido se paralizó, su esposo se veía tranquilo y relajado y, sumándole las pecas de su rostro, parecía un niño pequeño. Eso era, Ronald Weasley era un niño malcriado. Lo observó en silencio con los ojos entornados por unos segundos, y entonces ocurrió algo increíble, ¡Él sonrió...! Ronald Weasley sonrió con tanta dulzura que Hermione olvidó cómo era que se respiraba, no sabía qué hacer, se quedó totalmente paralizada con la mente en blanco, era la primera vez en su vida que no podía pensar en nada en absoluto. Pero un murmullo la sacó de su estupor.

—Luna...

Ron había pronunciado ese nombre con tanta ternura y tanta delicadeza que le dolió, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? ¿Quién era Luna? ¿Por qué tenía que decir el nombre de otra mujer en sueños? ¿Y por qué demonios eso le importaba a ella? No, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Él podía decir el nombre de miles de mujeres si quería, eso no era de su incumbencia. Entonces se dió cuenta que él aún la abrazaba, sin despertarlo se soltó de su agarre y salió camino al baño, se aseó rápidamente y bajó rumbo al comedor.

Las mañana en la madriguera eran sumamente hermosas, el cielo azul, el aire puro y el cantar de los pájaros le daban una enorme paz que jamás encontraría en la cuidad; y por si fuera poco el lugar era inundado por el delicioso olor del pan recién horneado y el café recién colado, incluso podía sentir el olor de la leche fresca. Era una combinación perfecta que la llenaba de energía, estaba lista para volver a las calles a pelear al lado de las sufragistas, estaba lista para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, tan solo con lo que ese hogar la hacía sentir era más que suficiente para llenarse de vida. Ahora ese era su hogar y lo adoraba, si Harry también estuviera allí todo sería perfecto... ¿No sería perfecto vender su mansión en la ciudad y que ambos se fueran a vivir con esa maravillosa familia? Entonces Harry y ella volvería a tener un hogar.

—Nuestro nuevo hogar... —susurró Hermione con una sonrisa tanto en sus labios como en sus ojos.

—Me alegro que lo consideres tu hogar, hija —dijo Molly Weasley con felicidad, sin embargo Hermione dió un respigo al no esperarse que alguien más estuviera junto a ella.

—Señora Weasley, me asustó —murmuró la jóven cohibida.

—No te preocupes, querida. Ven a desayunar, casi todos están en la mesa.

Y así era, en realidad ahora que ella había bajado solo faltaba Ron en la mesa, Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, la señora Weasley dándose cuenta le dijo:

—Ron siempre es el último en despertarse, no te preocupes por eso. Arthur hace los trabajos que se requieren a primera hora, luego Ron se une a él. Aunque es muy dormilón también es muy trabajador.

Pero Hermione no iba a permitir que su esposo siguiera siendo un flojo, él también debía levantarse temprano como los demás y ella no volvería a despertar tan tarde tampoco. Se dió la vuelta y salió del comedor, nadie le prestó atención y siguieron comiendo como si jamás hubieran probado comida en mucho tiempo, incluso Audrey comía como una auténtica Weasley.

—¡Ronald Billius Weasley! —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia, ese hombre se despertaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Ron se levantó rápidamente visiblemente molesto, sin embargo Hermione sonreía victoriosa, y aunque se veía hermosa ese gesto hizo molestar más al pelirrojo.

—¡Déjame dormir, maldición! —rugió molesto, sin embargo Hermione no se asustó ni retrocedió.

—No, es hora de despertarse —replicó Hermione alzando una de sus cejas sin importarle el mal humor de su marido—, sal de la cama ahora.

—Déjame en paz —dijo Ron envolviendose en las sabanas y dándole la espalda a Hermione.

La chica no se dejó amainar por la actitud del hombre, volviendo a perder la paciencia tiró con fuerza de la sábana descubriendo el cuerpo de su esposo, se sonrojó al volver a ver su cuerpo casi desnudo por completo. Recordar que durmió toda la noche pegada a ese cuerpo le provocó un calor tremendo surgiendo de su vientre, no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, esa sensación de vértigo en su estómago no podía ser normal, y que además lo provocara ese hombre no era una buena señal, seguramente él la ponía enferma y era la señal que enviaba su cuerpo para alejarse de él.

—¡Levántate de una buena vez! —exclamó la castaña al tiempo en que salía corriendo de la habitación, tenía que huir de él cuanto antes.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando algo llamó su atención, la puerta de una habitación en la que se leía: "No entrar sin el permiso de Bill Weasley". Ella sabía que Bill era uno de sus cuñados que vivía en el extranjero con su esposa, Hermione frunció el ceño. Si él vivía en el extranjero eso significaba que la habitación estaba libre, lo cual convertía a Ron Weasley en un auténtico mentiroso, ¿No había dicho que no habían habitaciones libres?

—¿Qué haces? —dijo la voz de Ron cerca de ella.

—¿De quién es ésta habitación? —preguntó por respuesta, Ron dirigió su vista a la habitación antes de contestar.

—Era de Bill.

—¿Quién la ocupa ahora?

—Nadie —respondió su esposo encogiéndose de hombros. Él era un total descarado.

—¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que justo anoche dijiste que no habían habitaciones libres?! —bramó Hermione perdiendo el control.

—Esa habitación es de Bill... —dijo Ron retrocediendo ante el peligro de Hermione molesta, ella era peligrosa y él lo sabía.

—Tú solo querías aprovecharte de mí, ¿No es así? Eres de lo peor.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Ron rápidamente—, te estoy diciendo que esta habitación es de Bill, todas sus cosas están ahí y es como si él aún la ocupara, nadie la usa para nada más. También la de los gemelos está libre, pero ellos hacían extraños experimentos ahí, apesta a humo, grasa, metal y gasolina. No te dejaría dormir allí. además no sé por qué te quejas, no me aproveché de ti y te traté como es debido.

—Una mentira es una mentira —insistió ella sin dejarse convencer, y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir otra palabra se marchó escaleras abajo resoplando improperios contra los mentirosos.

Cuando volvió al comedor escuchó su nombre en la boca de Ginny.

—Hermione me llevará, seguramente va a buscar su ropa, ella puede llevarme de ser así.

—¿Llevarte a dónde? —dijo Hermione entrando al comedor.

—A casa de tu hermano Harry. Debes buscar el resto de tus cosas, ¿No es cierto? —respondió Ginny simplemente.

—Si, ¿Para qué vas?

—A trabajar. Aún trabajo para Harry.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Hermione emocionada mientras Ginny asentía sin entender la emoción de su cuñada—, ¿Cuidarás de él, Ginny?

—No te preocupes, Hermione, cuidaré de él como hasta ahora.

—Gracias, Ginny. Vámonos entonces.

Todos los que tenían que ir a la ciudad se fueron en el auto de Hermione a quien no le importaba llevarlos a todos. Una vez en la casa de Harry, Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, a pesar de que Harry la hizo molestar la noche anterior ella no podía permanecer mucho tiempo molesta con él. Harry había pasado bien la noche y le rectificó a Hermione que era una exagerada por preocuparse tanto. Y Hermione, luego de pedir que arreglaran sus pertenencias, se fue rumbo a la ciudad sin decir nada más.

Hermione fue a una de las reuniones de las sufragistas totalmente emocionada de volver.

—¡Hermione, volviste! —exclamaron las mujeres al verla llegar.

—Lo siento mucho —se excusó Hermione con vergüenza—, no ha sido un buen tiempo para mí. Sucedieron muchas cosas y por eso me alejé un poco, pero ya estoy de vuelta para luchar.

—Así se habla, Hermione —dijo Mcgonagall, una de las líderes del movimiento—. Hoy protestaremos frente al parlamento, ya basta de que todas las promesas de los políticos queden en palabras, hay que exigirle hechos.

Todas las mujeres presentes rugieron y aplaudieron de acuerdo con las palabras de la mujer que las guiaba, Hermione estaba emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no participaba en las protestas y se sentía inútil. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser útil, de luchar por lo que creía, y eso era muy importante para ella.

...

Ginny estaba feliz de seguir trabajando junto a Harry, él era un buen hombre y el trabajo era sencillo y agradable. Y aunque muchas veces tener muy cerca a Harry la ponía extrañamente nerviosa, ella era lo más profesional que podía. Cumplió todas sus obligaciones al pie de la letra, con tanta profesionalidad que incluso Winky dejó de estar molesta por saber que ahora era miembro de la familia a la que servía. Winky pensó que ella vendría a querer mandar por sobre todos ellos sintiéndose dueña del lugar, le agradó darse cuenta que no era esa la intensión de Ginny, siguió acatando las ordenes al pie de la letra sin quejarse ni chistar.

Cuando la hora de la caminata de Harry llegó, Ginny estaba muy emocionada, ella vivía para esas caminatas, donde ambos podían ser iguales por unos instantes.

—El cielo está sumamente hermoso —dijo Ginny al poner un pie en la calle, dió una vuelta sobre sí misma y esperó que Harry saliera y se reuniera con ella. Al hacerlo el hombre dirigió la vista al cielo.

—Tienes razón, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veía al cielo? —dijo para sí mismo, pero Ginny lo escuchó.

—¿No ves el cielo todos los días? —dijo sin poder creérselo—, el cielo está ahí todo el día, ¿Cómo es que no lo ves a diario?

—Siempre estoy demasiado ocupado, no tengo tiempo para nada excepto trabajar...

—¡Eso es una locura! —exclamó Ginny sin poder creérselo—, ¿De qué te sirve solo trabajar? La vida se te va a pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no la disfrutarás. Ven, hoy iremos a hacer algo divertido.

Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano y caminó con decisión, él no debía vivir únicamente para trabajar, de eso se encargaría ella. Harry la observaba desconcertado, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, él siempre tenía que trabajar sin importar nada más, y ahora ella pretendía que él se olvidara de su trabajo, esa mujer estaba mal de la cabeza. Luego de caminar por un largo tramo llegaron hasta el cine.

—¿El cine? —inquirió Harry al llegar entrando trás ella—, la verdad nunca he tenido tiempo para venir.

—¿Nunca has venido al cine? ¿A dónde ibas con tus novias? —dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente, Harry solo pudo enrojecer.

—¿N-novias? Yo... yo nunca... nunca he tenido... —balbuceó Harry subiendo de color a cada segundo, Ginny era muy directa y eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

—¿Nunca te han besado?

—Bu-bueno si... Una vez besé a una chica que me gustaba en el orfanato, antes de irme reuní todo el valor para besarla, pero nunca la volví a ver...

—¡Qué tonto! —Ginny solo pudo reírse con fuerza de él, Harry frunció el ceño, ella se estaba tomando atribuciones a las que no tenía derecho—, si lo hubieras hecho antes quizás hubieran sido novios o algo, en cambio lo hiciste al irte. ¿Ese fue todo el valor que tenías? Es bastante poco.

Harry no pudo contestar, Ginny tenía razón: él no fue valiente, fue cobarde hasta el final. Si hubiera sido valiente hubiera vuelto al orfanato para pedirle a Cho una cita, y en cambio nunca más la volvió a ver guardando el recuerdo de ese único beso.

Harry pagó los dos boletos para el cine que Ginny había pedido, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tan callado como siempre. Ginny lo dejó pensar con tranquilidad mientras compraba dulces para comer. Le tendió un chocolate diciendo:

—Tómalo, es bueno para el corazón —Harry solo paseó la mirada de Ginny al chocolate sin terminar de procesar lo que decía la chica frente a él.

Ginny en cambio le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que logró que su cuerpo tuviera un fuerte escalofrío, Harry la miró fijamente y tomó el chocolate; todo su cuerpo le gritaba que cualquier cosa que saliera de los labios de esa chica él lo creería sin chistar. Porque estaba seguro que una chica como ella jamás se atrevería a mentirle.

...

Seamus estaba aburrido en su trabajo, quería irse de allí y buscar al amor de su vida, la castaña que conoció en la boda de Granger y que en un instante robó su corazón. ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer? ¿Dónde vivía? Él quería saberlo cuanto antes, sino se volvería loco. Quería verla, cortejarla, conquistarla y casarse con ella. Ya podía imaginar los hijos que tendrían juntos, la casa en la que vivirían, la boda que organizarían. Solo hacía falta saber quién era ella.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron súbitamente por la aparición de una cabellera castaña y una tez blanca como la leche, unos ojos azules lo miraron confundidos, como si tratara de recordar dónde había visto su rostro con anterioridad. Sin embargo su confusión duró poco tiempo seguramente al darse cuenta que en verdad no le interesaba el asunto lo suficiente para seguir prestándole atención.

—Disculpe —le dijo la mujer de su vida—, ¿Sabe dónde está la oficina de correos? Hace tiempo que no vengo y creo que me perdí.

—Puedo acompañarla si gusta —respondió Seamus con alegría.

—No se moleste, puedo ir sola —replicó la chica dando un paso hacia atrás, ese hombre la ponía sumamente nerviosa. No parecía un mal hombre, pero su cuerpo vibraba bajo su mirada.

—No es molestia, además podría volver a perderse, la oficina de correos está un poco lejos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la mujer después de pensarlo por todo un minuto, la verdad si necesitaba la ayuda que le brindaba aquel hombre, además él parecía ser buena persona y ella nunca se equivocaba al juzgar a las personas.

—Soy Seamus Finnegan—se presentó él extendiendo su mano hacia la chica, ella apoyó su mano en la suya mientras decía:

—Lavender, Lavender Brown.

Seamus besó la mano de la jóven con delicadeza mientras sonreía, ese día marcaría el principio de la etapa más maravillosa de su vida. Esa era la mujer perfecta, su cuerpo se lo gritaba con una intensidad impresionante.

...

Todo a su alrededor era de absoluta confusión, ¿Qué había sucedido tan de pronto? No tenía la menor idea. Recordaba haber estado con los carteles y las demás mujeres frente al parlamento, y de pronto todo se alocó, algunas mujeres lanzaban piedras al edificio, los policías las disperaaban con fuertes golpes, la violencia era extrema. Ella solo quería ser escuchada a como diera lugar, no llegó a pensar que preferían iniciar una guerra antes de ser razonables.

La rabia se apoderó de todo su ser y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que encontraba a su paso contra los oficiales que golepaban a sus compañeras de lucha, Hermione gritaba furiosa la rabia que sentía en su interior no podía controlarla. Un hombre salió de la nada y la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, Hermione cayó al suelo sin respiración, el hombre se preparó para soltar una patada sobre su pequeño cuerpo, perp entonces alguien lo tomó del traje y lo golpeó con saña para luego lanzarlo lejos.

—Hermione, ¿Está usted bien, Hermione? —dijo la voz profunda de un hombre que estaba segura de conocer. La falta de respiración le impidió hablar y la vista nublada por el golpe le impidió distinguir a la persona que le hablaba. El hombre la levantó con delicadeza y se la llevó lejos del lugar.

Charlie salía del museo rumbo a un restaurante cercano listo para almorzar, vió a lo lejos a unas mujeres que comenzaban a marchar, entre ellas logró distinguir a su reciente cuñada. No se asombró de ver que estaba con las sufragistas, ella era de esas mujeres fuertes que defienden lo que creen, se le notaba en la manera de actuar, en la manera de mirar y en la manera en la que no toleraba las injusticias. Tomó su almuerzo cerca de la protesta, solo para vigilar que estuviera segura.

Se alegró de haberlo hecho pues la policía intervino en la protesta y rápidamente todo se volvió un baño de sangra, las mujeres eran golpeadas salvajemente e incluso las arrastraban por el suelo para llevarlas a prisión. Charlie salió corriendo rumbo al lugar buscando desesperadamente a Hermione, todo su alrededor era sumamente confuso, había gritos, sangre, piedras y gente corriendo por todos lados, no tenía ni idea de cómo encontraría a Hermione en tal situación.

Perp entonces vió a un imbécil golpearla en el estómago y ella cayendo al piso, el hombre que la había golgolpeado quería arremeter contra ella de nuevo, y eso Charlie no lo iba a permitir. Llegó hasta ellps con una velocidad impresionante, tomó al hombre del traje y sin poder contralarse comenzó a goleparlo sin saber lo que hacía, solo podía sentir que sus puños chocaban una y otra vez contra algo duro y poco a poco se liberaba de la rabia que se apoderó de sí al ver a Hermione ser maltratada de esa manera tan salvaje. Cuando se cansó de golpear al hombre lo lanzó lejos y se volvió hacia su cuñada. Por más que le hablaba ella no le respondía, debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes. La tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó hasta el museo.

—Charlie —logró decir Hermione después de mucho esfuerzo—, ¿Tú me salvaste?

—No iba a permitir que esos salvajes te hicieran daño —replicó Charlie volviendo a molestarse al recordar como ese idiota había lastimado a su Hermione. Un momento, ¿Su Hermione? Ella no era de él, nunca sería suya, ella era de Ron, su hermano, y él debía dejar de pensar en esa mujer, cuanto antes mejor.

—Gracias, Charlie —dijo Hermione—. Sin tu ayuda no sé qué hubieran hecho esos hombres.

—No vuelvas a ir a esas protestas, Hermione —suplicó Charlie preocupado—. Es por tu bien.

—Lo siento, Charlie. No puedo hacerlo.

Una semana después, luego de salvar a Hermione de la cuarta protesta Charlie entendió que era suficiente, debía hablar con Ron para que hiciera algo a antes de que Hermione saliera gravemente lastimada. Aunque eso hiciera que Hermione no volviera a dirigirle la palabra, ya no estaba dispuesto a cubrirla para que su familia no supiera lo que ella hacía en la ciudad cada día.


	9. El cuento de los gemelos

La morena movía las caderas frente a él de manera demencial, él la observaba despojarse de su ropa desde su lugar en la cama, mojó sus labios excitado con la hermosa vista, sus senos perfectos saltaron ante él al ser liberados de la ropa. La chica mordió su labio inferior seductoramente cuando el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. En pocos pasos la mujer llegó hasta él y se sentó en su regazo.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver ahora que estás casado —confesó haciendo un puchero hacia él.

—¿Y dejar que te sientas sola? —replicó Ron con una sonrisa—, no me atrevería a hacerte algo así.

Era la primera vez desde que se casó que Ron "visitaba" a una de sus muchas "amigas", él dormía cada noche con Hermione, y aunque la chica ya no tenía pesadillas, siempre dormían abrazados, se había acostumbrado tanto a ello en tan solo una semana que no buscaba la compañía de ninguna otra mujer por las noches. El olor de la piel de Hermione lo tranquilizaba, y el calor de su cuerpo lo llenaba de paz. Pero cada noche se encontraba soñando con hacerla suya, por eso decidió visitar a Padma, quizá con un poco de distracción se le bajarían las ganas que sentía por saborear a la castaña.

Padma era muy hermosa, su cremosa piel canela era exquisita, su cuerpo estaba bellamente esculpido por los ángeles de eso no habían dudas, y ni hablar de su sexo, era la cosa más jodidamente deliciosa que existía; por eso ella era una de sus favoritas, por eso la había escogido esa tarde: Ron necesitaba a la mejor para olvidar las ganas que tenía por su esposa. Si tan solo Hermione no fuera tan malditamente complicada, si tan solo fuera como las demás mujeres ansiosa de complacer a su esposo, pero no... Hermione estaba ansiosa solo por hacerlo rabiar solo por eso.

Padma besaba su cuello con gran pasión pero el pelirrojo ni se inmutaba, hasta podía decirse que no sentía absolutamente nada... Y así era, él solamente podía pensar en el dolor de cabeza que tenía por esposa. Padma lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender lo que sucedía con el hombre.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ron? —inquirió la chica.

—Si —respondió él rápidamente recordando lo que hacía en ese lugar, ¿Por qué su mente solo pensaba en su esposa cuando frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer dispuesta a hacer lo que su esposa no estaba dispuesta?

Ron la tomó por las caderas y se acercó a ella para besarla, apenas cerró sus ojos la imagen de Hermione inundó su mente, sentir los labios de Padma sobre los suyos se sintió terriblemente mal, se sentía enfermo tan solo de pensar en poseer un cuerpo que no fuera el de Hermione. No podía hacerle aquello, no podía ni quería engañarla. Respirando profundamente y sintiéndose como un total idiota alejó a la chica de él.

—No puedo hacer esto... Lo siento, Padma. Tienes razón, no puedo hacer ésto ahora que estoy casado... Debo irme.

Ron se levantó y se fue dejando a la morena totalmente confundida e insatisfecha, Ron Weasley era un idiota. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y la cerró con furia totalmente frustrada.

...

Hermione estaba fuera de la madriguera apoyada en una cerca que no estaba segura de lo que delimitaba, el cielo estaba oscureciendo y Ron no aparecía por ningún lado, nadie sabía decirle en dónde se había metido su marido, pero algo en su interior le decía claramente dónde se encontraba y qué era lo que hacía. No podía evitar sentirse furiosa, Ron era un idiota, pero ella sabía que él tenía sus necesidades que ella no cumplía y claramente le había dicho que jamás cumpliría, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Ella le había pedido honestidad, si, era eso... Claro que si, él había prometido serle sincero y no lo estaba siendo.

Lo vió a lo lejos mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella, los últimos rayos del sol ilumiban su cabello como si estuviera prendido en fuego, lo observó acercarse sintiendo el desesperado latido de su corazón, la tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca su corazón se oprimió; una mancha de labial sobre la piel de su cuello llamó su atención, se sintió terriblemente herida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía herida? Ron sonrió al acercarse a ella y eso solo pudo enfurecerla, ¿Cómo podía sonreírle de esa manera después de haberla traicionado?

—¿Me estabas esperando? —preguntó Ron con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

—En tus sueños, Weasley —replicó Hermione con frialdad, Ron se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —atacó Hermione furiosa, no podía evitar temblar de rabia ante el descaro del pelirrojo.

—No he hecho nada malo, Hermione —dijo con tanta seguridad que Hermione estalló.

—¡Dícelo a la marca de labial que tienes en el cuello! —gritó Hermione fuera de control, Ron se llevó la mano justamente al lugar donde estaba la mancha luciendo desconcertado—, eres un descarado, Ronald Weasley.

—¿Por qué te importa? —inquirió el hombre confundido.

—Porque... porque... porque prometiste ser sincero... tú... dijiste que si estabas con otra me lo dirías —balbuceó Hermione sonrojandose, algo en ese gesto hizo sonreír a Ron, ella estaba mintiendo.

—¿Por qué te importa, Hermione? —insitió el pelirrojo, pero su esposa no respondió—, No te he ocultado nada... La verdad es que yo...

—¡Ron! —lo llamó Charlie interrumpiendolo, llegó hasta la pareja y añadió: —, ¿Podemos hablar? Es importante.

—Hermione, entra a la casa —ordenó Ron sin apartar la vista de su hermano—, terminaremos ésta conversación después de la cena... Por favor.

Hermione no iba a cumplir la orden de su esposo, pero ese "por favor" lo cambió todo, los hombres no acostumbraban a pedir nada por favor a sus esposas: ellos solo ordenaban y la opinión de ellas no valía nada en absoluto. Hermione se fue sin decir nada más, ya se desahogaría luego de la cena.

Ron observaba a su hermano mayor muy serio, Charlie no era de los hombres que tomaran las cosas demasiado en serio, mas bien lo contrario: Charlie era un poco igual de loco que los gemelos, y el hecho de querer hablar con él con tanta seriedad debía ser algo grave. Pero nada lo preparó para aquello.

...

Hermione se paseba en la habitación de Ron de un lado a otro, quería gritarle al idiota de su marido, quería exigirle que no podía estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, que quería tener su calor solo para ella, ese calor que desprendía su piel y que la hacía sentirse segura. El mundo era un lugar horrible, pero todos los problemas del mundo desaparecían en los brazos de Ron. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella ingresó su esposo, lucía sumamente molesto, ella intentó atacarlo con palabras duras pero él apenas cerró la puerta del cuarto le dirigió una mirada furiosa y sombría.

—¿Se puede saber —dijo en un tono de voz aparentemente calmado pero que el temblor de la misma denotaba su furia contenida— qué demonios haces en las revueltas que hacen las locas de las sufragistas?

—Exigir mi derecho —dijo ella sorprendida, ni siquiera sabía que Ron supiera ese término y menos de las protestas a las que ella asistía.

—Escúchame bien, Hermione. Como tu esposo te prohibo que participes en semejante locura.

—Tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada...

—¡Soy tu jodido esposo, maldita sea! —bramó Ron perdiendo el control—, Tú eres mi maldita esposa y harás lo que yo te ordeno, aunque tenga que darte de azotes, harás lo que yo te mande.

—Este matrimonio es una farsa, Ronald —replicó Hermione temblando de furia, ¿de verdad él sería capaz de golpearla?—, tú mismo estas volviendo de haberte revolcado con otra.

—Los hombres siempre engañan a sus esposas, querida —replicó Ron con sorna, sin pensar en lo que decía—si quiero cogerme a media Londres ese es mi asunto, tú como mi esposa debes aguantarlo callada. No quiero volver a saber que estuviste en esas malditas protestas, no volveré a repetirlo.

—¡Eres un verdadero idiota, Ronald Weasley! —bramó Hermione sin dejarse intimidar—, ¿Qué no ves que es importante para mí? Eso me pasa por casarme con el primer bruto que se cruzó en mi camino.

Ron alzó la mano hacía Hermione sin atreverse realmente a golpearla, solo quería que se callara, no quería escucharla decir que se arrepentía de haberse casado con él, Ron sabía que ella se arrepentía, pero no quería que las palabras salieran de sus labios; porque le dolería... le dolería tanto que ella dijera sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso Ron no pensaba eso precisamente? ¿Él no estaba arrepentido de casarse con ella?

—¡Golpéame! —el grito enloquecido de Hermione lo trajo a la realidad, aún mantenía su mano en alto por simple inercia—, ¡Eres tan malditamente despreciable! Nunca debía haberme casado contigo, nunca debí...

—No te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo —bramó Ron dando un paso hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no? Esa es la verdad, nunca debí haberme casado con un bruto como tú, ni siquiera por estar obligada a casarme...

No pudo decir nada más, Ron calló todas sus palabras con un beso brusco y desesperado, le dolía escucharla hablar así, le dolía saber lo mucho que lo odiaba. Se separó de ella rápidamente y se fue camino al bosque para descargar la frustración como siempre hacía; Hermione de quedó petrificada sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de suceder en ese momento, ¿Ron de verdad la había besado? ¿Por qué? Para jugar con ella seguramente, para desquiciarla, para romper su alma lentamente... Él era un hombre sumamente cruel, y el corazón de ella era sumamente estúpido por latir de esa manera por un simple beso de un hombre que claramente no la quería.

Hermione caminó hacia afuera de la casa por inercia, aún estaba aturdida por el beso que le se atrevió a darle su cruel esposo, sentía tantas ganas de llorar, tantas ganas de gritar de frustración. Y en cambio solo pasó sus dedos ppr sus labios recordando el sabor de los labios de Ron, era lo más delicioso que había probado aunque no quisiera admitirlo. La silueta de un hombre llamó su atención, Charlie le daba la espalda sin percatarse de su presencia.

—Hola, Charlie —le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Ron se fue al bosque —respondió Charlie sin mirarla.

—Lo sé, está furioso... No pensé que tendría esa actitud...

—Está preocupado por usted, Hermione —replicó Charlie aún sin mirarla—. Y yo también... No ha sido fácil verte en esos lugares, corriendo a través de la multitud rogando porque no te hagan daño o no te metan presa, si Ron estuviera ahí contigo te encerraría para que no vuelvas a salir.

—Es importante para mí, Charlie —Hermione comenzó a temblar, su ojos se humedecían y su voz comenzó a romperse—. Creo que en el fondo solo quiero que él me apoye, que entienda lo que es para mí y lo acepte...En cambio él, él... Es solo un bruto que no sabe de lo que habla, que resuelve todo a los golpes y pretende que yo cambie mi manera de ser por él.

—Yo no creo eso —replicó Charlie con calma, él no quería ver llorar a Hermione y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla y besarla—, ¿Por qué Ron querría cambiarte? Eres perfecta tal como eres Hermione.

—Pero no para él... —Hermione bajó la cara al suelo sin poder contener las lágrimas—, ¿Es que acaso no lo viste? Su cuello manchado por los labios de otra...

—¿Qué? No, Ron no haría eso... No te haría...

—Es mejor que vaya a buscar la caja de primeros auxilios, tendré que curar las manos de mi esposo cuando vuelva —Charlie volteó a ver a Hermione a tiempo para ver sus lágrimas que ella se apresuró a limpiar.

—Hermione, ¿Eres feliz con Ron? —inquirió Charlie con un extraño presentimiento.

—Es mejor que entre a la casa —esquivó Hermione disponiendose a entrar, pero Charlie la tomó del brazo impidiéndole continuar.

—Hermione, responde mi pregunta... Por favor.

Por favor, esas simples frases le dolieron, le dolieron porque le recordaron al imbécil, bruto y traidor de Ron, al Ron que estaba con otra; al Ron que no la entendía; al Ron que pretendía cortar sus alas y cambiar su manera de ser... Al Ron que no se atrevía a odiar sin saber por qué... Sin pensarlo se lanzó al pecho de Charlie y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, no terminaba de entender por qué lloraba de esa manera. Charlie la abrazó con fuerza, no quería verla sufrir por Ron, obviamente su hermano no la merecía, ella era una mujer extraordinaria que no podía dejar de amar aunque estuviera mal. Las manos de Charlie recorrían su espalda intentando consolarla, controlando sus terribles ganas de irse lejos de allí con ella y jamás volver.

Ninguno de los dos vió al pelirrojo que volvía del bosque y solo los observó en silencio hasta que ambos se separaron, vió a su Hermano Charlie tomar a su esposa del mentón para que lo viera a la cara, vió a su esposa sonreírle tristemente a Charlie y por último los vió entrando a la casa, ¿Qué significó todo eso? No se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta. Adentro de la casa su esposa lo esperaba con la caja de primeros auxilios de su madre, sentada en el sofá pacientemente.

Ron se acercó a ella sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado y Hermione tomó sus lastimadas manos comenzando a limpiar sus heridas. Ron la observó concentrada, sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

—No te engañé —le dijo sin saber por qué necesitaba explicarle aquello.

—Mentiroso —susurró Hermione con rabia, Ron pudo ver como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

—Es la verdad —replicó Ron con seriedad—, fui a donde una mujer y...

—No quiero saber lo que hiciste con ella, Ronald —Hermione apretaba los dientes con fuerza y aplicaba más presión de la debida a la mano de Ron.

—Pero yo quiero decirtelo —Ron la tomó del mentón con su mano libre y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano haciendo lo mismo hacía pocos minutos, los ojos húmedos de Hermione se posaron en los suyos en un ruego silencioso, suplicando que no la lastimara más por esa noche—, fui a ver a una mujer, ya sabes con que intensión... Pero no pude... No me atreví a hacer nada con ella, la dejé sola en el cuarto y me vine a casa con mi esposa. Juro que no me acosté con ella, Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione con el corazón oprimido, quería escuchar que Ron dijera que fue por ella, que le dijera que solo quería estar con ella.

—No lo sé —fue la respuesta de su esposo—, también me pregunto lo mismo... Pero juro que no te traicioné, y mantengo mi palabra, si tengo una relación con alguien serás la primera en saberlo. Tienes razón, debo mantener mi palabra.

—Gracias, Ronald —Hermione volvió a su tarea apartando la vista de Ron, no quería que el leyera en sus ojos lo mucho que le dolían sus palabras, ella no quería saber nada, ella solo quería que él no estuviera con ninguna otra, lo quería para ella. Pero, ¿Cómo decirle eso? No era un matrimonio real, él no la amaba, ella no lo amaba, ¿Cierto? Ella no podía amarlo...

...

El día amaneció totalmente esplendoroso, los pájaros cantaban, el sol salía luminoso, los árboles se mecían con el viento, un hermoso día de verano. Dos pelirrojos altos y fornidos tomaban el camino a la madriguera riendo de sus propios chistes, eran iguales de los pies a la cabeza, incluso sus pensamientos eran tan parecidos que parecían una sola persona, ¿Qué dirían todos cuando los vieran? ¿Se volverían locos? No podían esperar ver la cara de todos cuando ellos entraran por la puerta de la casa. Ésta era sin duda su obra maestra.

Iban caminando despreocupadamente de vuelta a casa, a su hogar. Una mujer castaña estaba parada en el jardín viendo al cielo, en sus manos sostenía una taza de café, y en una de sus manos brillaba un anillo dorado. Ninguno de los dos sabía quién era ni qué hacía en la madriguera tan temprano. La hermosa mujer escuchó sus pasos y volteó a verlos con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ronald! —llamó la mujer sin quitarle la vista de encima a los gemelos quienes ya estaban cerca de ella.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Fred con seriedad.

—Hermione Weasley —respondió la mujer mirando de reojo la casa esperando que saliera Ron.

—¿Weasley? ¿Con ese cabello? —inquirió George viéndola de arriba hacia abajo sin comprender.

—Todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, preciosa —continuó Fred observándola de la misma manera que su gemelo—. Tú no eres una Weasley, nosotros lo sabríamos.

—¡Ronald, ven aquí! —gritó la chica llamada Hermione comenzando a asustarse, los gemelos comenzaron a divertirse con la situación.

—¿Qué hice ahora, Hermione? —gritó Ron desde el comedor.

—Aunque, si lo que de verdad quieres —comenzó Fred acercándose lascivamente hacia ella. Sin prestar atención a su hermano menor.

—Es ser una Weasley, nosotros podemos ayudarte —continuó George acercándose igual que su gemelo.

—Te prometo que pasaras un muy buen rato...

—Y nosotros también lo haremos.

—¡Ron, ayúdame! —gritó Hermione mientras lanzaba el café caliente en dirección a los gemelos quienes se reían al tiempo que esquivaban el líquido caliente.

No habían dado ni un paso más en dirección a la castaña cuando un muy asustado Ron salía corriendo de la casa en dirección a Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿Estás bien? —gritó Ron corriendo hacia ella sin siquiera ver a los gemelos.

Totalmente asustado llegó hasta la mujer en solo segundos, la revisó con la mirada de arriba a abajo buscando alguna herida sin encontrar nada. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al ver que su esposa estaba perfectamente bien; Hermione entonces señaló a los gemelos. Ron volteó en la dirección en que apuntaba su esposa, y al ver a sus hermanos su preocupación se convirtió en furia, los mataría, de verdad iba a matarlos con sus propias manos.

—Hola, hermanito —saludaron sus hermanos—, ¿Nos extrañaste, pequeño Ronnie?

—¿Hermanos? ¿Son tus hermanos gemelos? —preguntó Hermione paseando su mirada de uno a otro sin terminar de procesar la información—, los gemelos no puedes volver, no despdespués de lo que hicieron...

Y fue todo lo que Ron necesitó para saltarles encima e intentar golpearlos con furia, Fred esquivó el golpe, pero George no tuvo tanta suerte como su gemelo, Ron lo golpeó directo en la cara y cayó al suelo. Antes de que Ron pudiera abalanzarse sobre él para seguir golpeándolo Fred lo sujetó con fuerza por la espalda impidiéndoselo.

—Cálmate, Ron —dijo Fred mientras George se tocaba el labio roto por el golpe de Ron.

—¡Voy a matarlos, malditos bastardos! —gritaba Ron fuera de sí.

—¡Charlie, señora Weasley! —gritó Hermione al borde de las lágrimas—, ¡Alguien por favor venga!

Los Weasley salieron corriendo de la casa al escuchar el grito desesperado de Hermione, la señora Weasley preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —Pero nada pudo prepararla para lo que vería, los gemelos... Sus gemelos estaban ante ella peleándose con Ron, los ojos de la señora Weasley se humedecieron—, ¿Fred? ¿George?

Sus tres hijos voltearon a verla, la señora Weasley llegó ante ellos llorando mientras todos la veían sin reaccionar. Molly llegó hasta Fred y tocó su mejilla cerciorandose de que era real, una vez que lo comprobó golpeó con fuerza la mejilla del chico.

—¡Ma... Mamá! —balbuceó Fred tocándose la mejilla.

—¿Ahora te acuerdas que tienes madre? ¿Cómo pudieron hacernos eso? Se fueron después de dejarnos con una enorme deuda —gritaba la señora Weasley fuera de sí.

—Tranquila, mamá —dijo George comenzando a asustarse—, tenemos el dinero de la deuda.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron volteando a ver a los gemelos.

—¿De verdad creían que los dejaríamos con semejante deuda sin decir nada? —dijo George fingiendo dolor.

—Fue una de nuestras bromas, familia —continuó Fred riendo—. Una de nuestras mejores bromas.

—¿Una broma? —repitió Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

—Claro, Ronnie...

—Voy... Voy a matarlos —murmuró Ron con tranquilidad—, ¡Los mataré sin importarme nada!

—¡No, Ron! —gritó Hermione, y todos voltearon a verla.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Fred sin prestarle atención a Ron.

—La esposa de Ron —respondió Ginny temblando de ira. Las bromas de los gemelos fueron demasiado lejos.

—¿Esposa? —inquirió George.

—Eso es imposible —continuó Fred.

—Ron jamás se casaría —dijo George como si estuvieran haciendo un mal chiste.

—¡Me casé para poder pagar esa maldita deuda! —estalló Ron yendo en dirección a los gemelos, pero Charlie lo sostuvo impidiendo que los golpeara.

—No tienen ni idea de lo que su broma afectó a Ron, no tienen ni idea de el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer —dijo Percy totalmente molesto, Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada, eso era lo que era ella: un sacrificio. Ella lo sabía, aún así su corazón se oprimió.

—Nosotros nunca los dejaríamos así y nos iríamos, debían confiar en nosotros —reclamó Fred como si lo que dijeran los demás fuera una locura.

—No debieron hacer semejante estupidez —continuó George.

—¡Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, sin ninguna explicación! —estalló la señora Weasley y todos dejaron de respirar—, esta vez fueron demasiado lejos, ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?

—En Londres, abriendo nuestra fábrica. Es un total éxito —dijo George con orgullo.

—Como sabíamos que sería —continuó Fred—, sabíamos perfectamente lo que hacíamos al pedir el préstamo en el banco, tenemos lo suficiente para pagar toda la deuda. Nunca los hubiéramos dejado metidos en una situación semejante.

—¡La deuda ya está pagada y yo ya estoy casado, maldita sea! —volvió a gritar Ron—, al menos hubieran dejado una maldita explicación en la nota que dejaron. ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez, Charlie!

Al Ron poderse desprender de Charlie se fue directo al bosque, Hermione quería seguirlo pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Todos los Weasley miraron a Ron internarse al bosque sin decir nada. Cada quien con sus propios pensamientos. Charlie solo podía pensar una y otra vez que Hermione y Ron se habían casado únicamente por dinero, quizás él tuviera una oportunidad para enamorarla si Ron en realidad no la quería; Hermione solo pensaba en Ron y su frustración de casarse con ella sin razón, de arruinar su vida con una esposa como ella; los demás Weasley solo querían hacer daño a los gemelos por su estúpida broma. Solo Fred cortó el silencio.

—Definitivamente les falta sentido del humor, familia.

...

 ** _Fin del capítulo! Este capítulo hacía mucho que quería escribirlo. La primera escena que imaginé de este fic fue la de Charlie y Hermione luego de la pelea con Ron. Espero que les esté gustando el fic, ya saben que escribo desde el cel, aún así espero les haya gustado. Este capítulo fue más Romione, y aunque quise que tuviera drastoria no pude meterlo, así que será en el próximo. ¿Qué tal los gemelos molestando a Hermione? Pronto más de Luna y lo que le sucedió. ¿Cuál de las historias es su favorita? Charlie está pensando en conquistar a Hermione, ¿se atreverá a hacerlo antes de irse? ¿Hermione dejará de ir a las manifestaciones como quiere Ron? ¿En realidad Ron es un bruto que no entiende a Hermione? Sigan la historia para enterarse. Besos!_**


	10. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

Soltó un golpe duro y certero. Una broma, una maldita broma.

Un segundo golpe más fuerte que el anterior. Toda su vida era una jodida broma de mal gusto, todo en su vida era una maldita broma que nunca le había causado gracia.

Un tercer golpe provocó que las heridas, que se había hecho hace dos noches después de discutir con su esposa, se abrieran y sangraran. Hasta ese matrimonio era una maldita broma de mal gusto. Los gemelos tenían toda la culpa de su desgracia, si no fuera por su estúpido sentido del humor nunca hubiera conocido a Hermione Granger y su vida sería mucho más sencilla. No tendría que pasar por toda esa basura que no terminaba de entender. Desearla cada noche sin poder hacer nada mas que abrazarla; preocuparse por ella hasta el punto de transformarse en un bruto que ella pensaba que no la entendía; pensar tanto en ella que ya ni siquiera recordaba a Luna... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él había olvidado a Luna! ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Golpeó el pobre árbol con cada vez más fuerza haciéndose mucho daño, la sangre bañaba sus manos pero a él no le interesaba, estaba tan molesto, tan frustrado y tan triste que nada le importaba, no podía sentir nada. Escuchó pasos acercándose a él lentamente, dejó de golpear el árbol concentrándose en el sonido de los pasos, ¿Quizá su esposa lo había seguido preocupada por él? Claro que no, ella no sentía nada más que odio por él. Sin embargo sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que quien se le acercaba era su hermano Charlie.

—Si sigues así vas a dañarte la mano —dijo su hermano mayor al acercarse a él.

—No me importa —replicó Ron volviendo a dar un golpe—, si golpeo a los gemelos mamá se molestará. De verdad que quiero matarlos esta vez.

—¿Es cierto que te casaste por dinero? —dijo Charlie sin rodeos, quería saber la verdad, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Sin embargo Ron no le contestó, y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó—, no lo sabía... Pensé que se amaban.

—No, ella no me ama —respondió Ron dando otro golpe.

—¿Y tú la amas? —Ron tardó varios segundos antes de contestar.

—No, por supuesto que no —Ron lanzó un nuevo golpe al árbol pero no terminó de darlo, ¿Por qué eso le sonaba como una mentira dolorosa? Eso era lo que se suponía que él debía decir, se suponía que era la verdad.

—¿Aún piensas en Luna? —inquirió Charlie con seriedad.

—Siempre lo hago —la voz de Ron parecía desafiante, en realidad quería mentirse a sí mismo, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez en que pensó en Luna. Pero se suponía que ella siempre estuviera en sus pensamientos, eso era lo correcto, él prometió no olvidarla y eso es precisamente lo que él haría—. Mejor voy a casa...

—Ron —llamó Charlie antes que se alejara, era una suerte que Ron le estuviera dando la espalda en ese momento porque eso lo haría más fácil—, ¿Van a divorciarse?

—Si, no se cuándo... Pero ese fue el trato —dijo Ron apretando sus puños fuertemente, porque decir aquello le dolió mucho más de lo que le dolieron los golpes dados al pobre árbol.

—Entonces tengo una oportunidad —agregó Charlie pasando junto a Ron para caminar a la casa juntos.

Pero Ron no lo siguió, quedó en el mismo sitio paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar, ¿Cómo demonios era que se respiraba? ¿Por qué Charlie había dicho aquello? ¿Por qué sus hermanos se empeñaban en arruinar su vida? ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser feliz nunca? ¿Es que él no merecía ser feliz también? ¿Por qué entre tantas mujeres su hermano se interesaba en su esposa? Hermione ni siquiera era bonita, aunque siempre lucía hermosa antes de salir. Pero si Charlie la viera cuando despierta, con su cabello alborotado dándole ese aspecto salvaje, con los ojos entrecerrados sin atreverse a abrirlos totalmente para protegerse del sol, con esos camisones cortos para poder soportar el calor del verano, el cual no parece molestarle tanto ya que duerme abrazada a él cada noche. ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que ser tan malditamente perfecta? Todo era culpa de ella, si ella no tuviera esa hermosa sonrisa; si ella no tuviera ese endemoniado carácter que daban ganas de besarla cada vez que replicaba; si no tuviera esa figura desquiciante que lo enloquecía; si no frunciera la nariz de esa forma cada vez que él decía algo que no le gustaba; si no tuviera esa mala costumbre de regañarlo por todo y no querer comportarse como una esposa normal... Si ella... Si ella no fuera tan Hermione...

Caminó de vuelta a su casa cabizbajo, los nudillos le ardían y sangraban profusamente. Necesitaría limpiarse esa herida cuando llegara a la casa, pero no quería llegar ahí y ver a los gemelos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque si algo le sobraba a los gemelos eso era el descaro con el que actuaban luego de hacer una broma, cualquiera pensaría que traumatizar a tu hermano pequeño de tan solo cuatro años es algo muy grave, pero los gemelos se comportaron como si nada. Y estaba seguro de que así actuarían luego del nuevo desastre que habían creado.

Al entrar en la casa lo primero que vió fue a Hermione esperándolo para curar sus heridas como siempre hacía, sin decir una palabra se sentó junto a ella y la castaña comenzó a curar sus heridas casi mecánicamente.

—Deberías dejar que se curen bien tus nudillos antes de volver a lastimarlos —lo regañó como si él fuera un niño pequeño y ella fuera su madre.

—Esta bien, mamá —replicó el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse a lo que su esposa le dirigió una mirada asesina. Ron volteó la mirada en otra dirección consiguiendo ver a su madre preparando un pastel—. Ahora celebran con pastel la vuelta de los gemelos...

—No es por ellos —lo interrumpió Hermione—, es por mí. Yo le pedí que hiciera uno.

—¿Para qué?

—Harry está de cumpleaños y le pedí a tu madre que hiciera un pastel para él, Ginny lo traerá para el almuerzo y así no pasará su cumpleaños solo en la casa trabajando.

Ron no respondió, de nuevo el pensamiento de que Hermione sentía algo por su hermano cruzó su mente, botó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en su pecho y prefirió dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta que daba a la salida de la casa.

—Siento lo que te hicieron tus hermanos —dijo Hermione repentinamente—, su sentido del humor es un poco chocante la verdad... Y fue muy noble de tu parte sacrificarte de esta manera por tu familia. Sé que no soy una persona facil de manejar, aunque tú tampoco eres fácil de tratar.

—Si, lo sé... —dijo Ron llevándose una mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello en un gesto de nerviosismo, era extraño hablar civilizadamente con ella—. Tampoco es que estar contigo sea una auténtica tortura, ¿Sabes? No eres mala persona y quizá pudimos haber sido amigos de otra manera.

—¿Por qué no intentarlo? —dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes por la emoción—, seamos amigos, Ronald. ¿Quieres?

—Si... Quiero ser tu amigo, claro —ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello, pero quería tomar la oportunidad que su esposa le daba, era mejor eso que pelear constantemente.

Hermione le dirigió la más hermosa sonrisa que había tenido hasta ahora y Ron solo pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba mientras Hermione seguía curando sus heridas como si fueran el matrimonio perfecto.

...

El perfume de la almohada no lo reconocía, el colchón no era tan suave como de costumbre, las sabanas eran más delgadas de lo que recordaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Estaba en el cabeza de puerco como de costumbre, bebiendo para olvidar lo inolvidable. Y entonces un hombre lo tropezó y él lo tomó como una invitación a pelear, no tenía ningún recuerdo luego de eso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse al brillo intenso del sol que solo lastimaba sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía como ya era costumbre en él, quizá debía dejar de tomar pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, porque cuando no estaba cayéndose de borracho el pecho le dolía terriblemente y el recuerdo de Hermione invadía su mente recordándole que era de otro.

Una silueta contra la ventana llamó su atención, una mujer miraba hacia la calle pensativa, no sabía quién era, solo podía ver su rubio cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda, siguió mirándola por un buen rato sin terminar de reaccionar a la situación. Quería recordar dónde había estado y con quién, ¿Quién era ella? Como respuesta la mujer volteó hacia él, revelando unos ojos azules en un hermoso rostro.

—¿Hannah? —preguntó Neville con voz ronca.

—Despertaste —dijo Hannah con evidente alivio—, llevas dos días inconsciente.

—¿En serio? —Neville no podía creer lo que ella le decía, era imposible que él hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin despertar, Hanna solo asintió con la cabeza—, ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa, no tengo ni idea de dónde vives —explicó la mujer sonrojandose—. Te traeré algo de comer.

Hannah desapareció unos instantes para volver a entrar con una bandeja con comida, se veía muy preocupada por él lo cual hizo que se sintiera incómodo. Pocas personas se preocupaban por él; Hermione y su abuela por ejemplo. Seguramente su abuela estaría preocupada por él, pero en ese momento prefirió no pensar en eso. Comió casi por inercia ante la mirada preocupada de la rubia.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella.

—Si, no te preocupes —respondió Neville mecánicamente, ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que responder aquello?

—¿Qué no me preocupe? —gritó Hannah estallando de pronto ante semejante estupidez, ¡Claro que iba a preocuparse!—, ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme si llevas días tomando sin control? Y ahora casi logras que te maten, y yo sin saber qué hacer... Pensé que te habían hecho mucho daño, quería llevarte al hospital pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para ir... Así que solo pude quedarme aquí luchando por bajarte la fiebre y rezando para que despertaras... Y yo... Yo...

Hannah comenzó a llorar sin control lanzando sus brazos al cuello de Neville y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, Neville quedó totalmente paralizado, nuevamente no sabía qué hacer, ella se veía tan preocupada por él, y él solo la había hecho pasar un muy mal rato. Era un completo inútil como siempre se lo habían dicho. No quería aceptarlo pero era así. Hannah se calmó lentamente, respirando entrecortado levantó su rostro hacia él, se veía hermosa con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sus azules ojos aún nublados por lágrimas que luchaba porque no cayeran. Sin saber por qué lo hacía Neville se acercó a ella y la besó imaginando que eran los labios de Hermione los que besaba, sintiéndose la peor porquería del mundo. Ahora si había terminado de meter la pata con esa pobre chica.

...

Se encontraba sentado en el jardín de su mansión disfrutando del sol, según le dijo a su madre, pero en realidad estaba pensando muy seriamente en un asunto que no abandonaba su mente desde hacia una semana. En sus manos tenía aquella maldita carta que ella había querido mandar unos días atrás, pero él la había visto antes de que fuera enviada y la robó. Después de todo si fue cierto que estaba dispuesta a decirle a su padre que quería cancelar la boda, pero él no pudo permitir que esa carta fuera enviada y que así ella se alejara de él. Prefería que lo odiara para siempre y que estuviera a su lado a que se la arrebatara algún otro extraño y no volver a verla.

Ya era bastante malo que ella dejara de estar a su lado como de costumbre, ya era bastante malo haberse admitido a sí mismo que le hacía falta su presencia para respirar con tranquilidad, ¿Y ahora también debía aceptar que ella estuviera con alguien más? No, no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, no con ella. Astoria debía ser suya, solo suya.

Draco rompió la carta en pequeños pedazos que se encargó de botar él mismo, no quería arriesgarse a que Astoria descubriera lo que había hecho. Una parte de él se repetía una y otra vez que debía pedirle perdón, que debía decirle que le hacía falta su compañía, que le hacía falta darle un nuevo beso, esta vez de una manera más dulce y delicada, como ella se lo merecía... Pero otra parte de él se repetía que no tenía por qué hacer aquello, que él era su dueño y ella debía hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Sintiéndose totalmente tonto llegó a una conclusión, le pediría disculpas e intentaría enmendar la situación, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ella, solo por ella.

Entró a la mansión respirando profundamente para infundirse un valor que sabía que no tenía, pero quería esforzarse por ella, ella lo merecía. Al pasar cerca del despacho de su padre éste lo llamó, Draco entró en la habitación sintiéndose extraño; su padre no solía llamarlo así, casi siempre lo ignoraba y lo dejaba hacer lo que él quisiera.

—Draco, pronto te casarás —comenzó Lucius cuando Draco se sentó frente a su escritorio—, y creo que ya es hora que comiences a involucrarte en los negocios de la familia.

—Si, padre —respondió Draco mecánicamente, él fue criado para aceptar órdenes y no pensar en nada más.

—Muy bien, hay un nuevo negocio en el que estoy entrando y necesito alguien de confianza para que lo maneje, y ese seras tú —explicó rápidamente Lucius—. Yo te enseñaré y te explicaré lo que debes hacer sobre la marcha. Comercializaremos con opio.

—¿Opio? —inquirió Draco frunciendo el ceño, estaba seguro que no lo había comprendido bien—, pero padre, recientemente se aprobó la ley que hace al opio una sustancia ilegal*.

—Exactamente —dijo Lucius con una enorme sonrisa casi demente—, al volverse ilegal las personas pagarán más dinero, cuando el opio era totalmente legal era un negocio rentable, pero ahora es un negocio que nos hará ganar mucho dinero. Nadie puede comercializar con él por lo que tendremos miles de clientes a los que vendérselos a un precio mucho más elevado que antes.

—Pero, ¿Y si nos atrapan? —Draco comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, no eran esos precisamente los negocios que pensó heredar de su padre.

—No lo harán, tengo los contactos necesarios, además con todo el lío que están montando las mujeres con sus tonterías nadie estará al pendiente de lo que hacemos —replicó Lucius moviendo su mano para restarle importancia a las preocupaciones de Draco—, llevarás a cabo éstos negocios, Draco. Es una órden.

—Si, padre —fue la única respuesta que Draco pudo darle sintiéndose como un auténtico robot. Y olvidando por completo sus planes para lograr que Astoria lo perdonara.

...

Estaba perdido, totalmente perdido... El bosque era demasiado denso y ahora que lo pensaba no debió haberse adentrado en él solo sin tener idea del camino. Su alegría por ver a Lavender lo volvió un insensato, pero el haber encontrado la dirección de la chica en tan corto tiempo lo hizo tan feliz que olvidó el sentido común, solo sabía que cruzando el bosque llegaría a su casa. Compró flores y chocolates en la ciudad y partió rumbo a casa de la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero ahora estaba en mitad del bosque sin saber en qué dirección ir, al menos había ido temprano y no anochecería tan pronto.

Seamus se sentó en la raíz de un árbol pensando en lo que debía hacer a continuación, esa visita se estaba convirtiendo en un total fiasco, no solo no había podido ver a su hermosa castaña, sino que ahora estaba totalmente perdido. La proximidad de una sombra llamó su atención, subió la mirada para encontrarse con su diosa personal, se levantó rápidamente totalmente emocionado por su buena suerte. La chica lo observó fruncido el ceño confundida, seguramente intentando recordarlo, ¿Era en serio? Lo entendió la primera vez, con todo lo que sucedió en la boda. Pero apenas dos días atrás él la había ayudado a ir al correo a enviar una carta, ¡Debía recordarlo, por dios santo!

—¿Te conozco? —se atrevió a preguntarle confirmandole lo que estaba pensando.

—Seamus Finnegan —respondió con voz ahogada por la tristeza—, te ayudé a ir al correo hace dos días.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Lo siento, soy mala recordando rostros, pero no creo que vuelva a olvidar el tuyo. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Si no conoces este bosque es muy peligroso entrar en él.

—¿Tú lo conoces? —replicó el hombre relajándose ante la explicación de la hermosa mujer.

—Claro, vivo cerca desde hace años y siempre debo atravesarlo por una u otra razón —Lavender se encogió de hombros mientras Seamus la recorría con la mirada, el largo de su falda era un poco más corto de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero nada demasiado escandaloso, lo que más llamó su atención fue ver sus pies descalzos, sus pies eran sumamente hermoso y delicados a pesar de estar desprotegidos, realmente eran una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto.

—La verdad es que venía a verte —dijo Seamus después de un rato de haberla observado atentamente.

—¿A mí? —inquirió Lavender confundida a lo que Seamus asintió—, ¿Para qué?

—Vine a darte estás flores —respondió Seamus tendiéndole el ramo de flores mientras sonreía con galantería.

—¿Para qué? —insistió Lavender sin entender lo que el hombre hacía—. Aquí en el bosque hay muchas rosas y flores de miles de colores sumamente hermosas, además esas que traes tú son solo cadáveres que pronto se marchitarán, mientras las que hay aquí tienen mucha más vida por delante.

Seamus se quedó pasmado ante tal explicación, había dado por supuesto que a todas las mujeres le gustaban los ramos de flores, y ella le gustó más por el hecho de que no le gustaban—También traje chocolates...

—Bueno, eso sí es un buen regalo —replicó ella sonriendo mientras aceptaba el chocolate—, aún así debo insistir, ¿Para qué?

—Me gustas —se atrevió a decir Seamus, ella era una mujer que no entendía las sutilezas, si no se le decían las cosas de frente jamás las entendería—, quiero que me dejes cortejarte.

—¡Ah! —fue todo lo que pudo responder Lavender sintiéndose incómoda—. Lo siento, señor Finnegan. Pero no estoy interesada.

—¿Por qué no?

—A mi me gusta otro.

—No importa —dijo Seamus tomando una decisión—, haré que cambies de opinión y me prefieras a mí.

Lavender lo observó entre divertida y compasivamente, era duro querer a alguien que no te queria, ella lo sabía muy bien, era exactamente lo que le sucedía a ella. Ella amaba a un hombre que nunca había sentido nada por ella, y aunque nadie lo entendiera, eso dolía mucho. No quería que alguien sufriera de esa manera por su causa.

—No quiero que se haga ilusiones conmigo, señor —dijo Lavender sintiendo pena por él—.Es mejor que me olvide... Venga, le enseñaré el camino para que salga del bosque.

...

El silencio envolvía el auto de Harry, era un silencio muy cómodo que ni Ginny ni Harry querían romper, escuchar la respiración del otro era para ellos el sonido más interesante del mundo. Ginny observaba el cielo por la ventana sin percatarse de las miradas que Harry le dirigía de vez en cuando. Esa última semana había sido muy especial para Harry, Ginny siempre lo llevaba a un lugar diferente para que él hiciera algo nuevo. Habían ido por un helado, al cine, al museo y de nuevo al cine, cada día junto a Ginny había sido especial y Harry se encontró varias veces a sí mismo soñando despierto recordando los momentos que había pasado con Ginny, o observando el reloj para así contar los minutos que faltaban para salir con ella.

Harry había encontrado en Ginny una mujer totalmente maravillosa, divertida, graciosa, hermosa y que extrañamente lo hacía sentir libre. Libre de responsabilidades, libre para ser solo Harry, sin tener sobre sus hombros el destino de miles de trabajadores a su cargo. Cuando Ginny sonreía el mundo se iluminaba, cuando Ginny estaba a su lado Harry olvidaba todo, pero sabía que no podía estar con ella y ese conocimiento lo desesperaba. No podía hacerle eso a alguien tan maravilloso como Ginny.

Llegaron a la madriguera donde inmediatamente la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre Harry para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, Harry aunque incómodo le correspondió el abrazo tan maternal de la mujer, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el amor de una madre hacia él. Hermione lo abrazó con dulzura deseándole lo mejor, cuando Ron lo felicitó pudo ver que estaba muy furioso, solo se pudo preguntar si eso sería por culpa de Hermione.

El almuerzo estuvo totalmente delicioso, la señora Weasley era una cocinera increíble y ninguno podía esperar por el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry, sin embargo Ron aún estaba insoportable, resoplaba cada cinco segundos y no había dejado de fruncir el ceño en todo el almuerzo. Todos se estaban hartando de él así que Harry se lo llevó aparte para hablar con él e intentar calmarlo.

—¿Hermione te hizo algo? —dijo cuando llegaron a la cerca que en realidad no demarcaba nada.

—¿Hermione? —repitió Ron confundido—, ¿Por qué ella me haría algo?

—Bueno estas de muy mal humor y ella no es nada fácil de sobrellevar —respondió Harry rápidamente, él más que nadie sabía como era Hermione.

—Bueno, no... No es nada fácil la verdad.

—Era igual en el orfanato... —dijo Harry con nostalgia—, era la niña más mandona del lugar, la más inteligente y astuta...

—Parece que se quieren mucho —replicó Ron comenzando a molestarse nuevamente, esta vez por una razón totalmente diferente. Si Harry y Hermione se querían ¿Por qué no estaban juntos, por qué lo ponían a él en medio de toda esa porquería?

—Ella es mi familia, Ron —dijo Harry con sinceridad—. Cuando llegué al orfanato ella ya llevaba alrededor de un año allí, yo tenía mucho miedo, era un pequeño niño de once años en un lugar extraño con personas extrañas, pero ella me defendió y me cuidó siempre. Como si fuera mi hermana mayor, mi vida pasaba por un tiempo horrible y ella fue lo único bueno en mi vida, nos hicimos hermanos.

—¿Por qué llegaste ahí? —Ron poco a poco se iba olvidando de su rabia contra los gemelos y los celos contra Harry.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente, mi custodia se la dieron a la hermana de mi madre, pero ni ella ni su esposo me querían, así que me llevaron al orfanato. Quizá fue lo mejor, no lo sé... ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida rodeado de gente que no me quería?

—Supongo que mucho peor que ahora —Harry y Ron rieron con trsiteza—, al menos aquí he tenido el amor de mi familia... Haría lo que fuera por ellos.

—No tienes que decirlo —replicó Harry—, mucha gente pensaría mal de ti por casarte como lo hiciste, pero sé que fue por algo bueno.

—Si... y cómo me pagan... —El mal humor volvía a invadirlo, sentía que podía confiar en Harry, que era una buena persona que lo entendería—, los gemelos siempre me molestan con sus tonterías, ¿Sabes que por su culpa no soporto las arañas?

—¿Las arañas?

—Si, cuando tenía cuatro años le rompí un juguete a Fred, ni siquiera recuerdo qué juguete fue... Pero entonces Fred no se le ocurrió otra manera de venganza que rellenar mi osito de peluche con un montón de arañas asquerosas, me traumaticé tanto que ahora les tengo pánico... Y eso es solo una de las pocas cosas que me han hecho, incluso la deuda con el banco fue una de sus bromas, ¡Me arruinan la vida una y otra vez y actúan como si nada sucediera!

—Eso suena bastante malo, ¿No has pensado en ser un poco más egoista, como ellos?

—Si, pero no puedo hacerlo... Siempre que lo pienso recuerdo a mi madre y simplemente no puedo hacer nada que le cause tristeza —Ron suspiró y miró al infinito, le gustó hablar con Harry, sentía que él lo comprendía de alguna forma—, creo que mejor vamos por el pastel.

El pastel de chocolate estuvo delicioso igual que todo lo que preparaba la señora Weasley, Harry se sentía muy bien, los Weasley eran una maravillosa familia y Hermione era muy afortunada de pertenecer a ellos. Harry se encontró a sí mismo deseando formar parte de tan maravillosa familia, no solo como el hermano de Hermione sino de una manera mucho más cercana, la imagen de Ginny vestida de blanco y él esperándola en el altar invadió su mente, todo su cuerpo se relajó ante la maravillosa visión y deseó poder hacerla realidad, aunque sabía que era imposible.

Ginny le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y casi de manera automática la siguió sin decir nada, ella se adentró un poco en el bosque y a Harry le sorprendió que a nadie le pareciera extraño esa manera de actuar, los Weasley parecían ser una familia muy liberal en ciertos aspectos, o quizá todos confiaban en que Harry era un buen chico y nunca dañaría a la pequeña Ginny.

—No te compré ningún obsequio —comenzó Ginny mirando al suelo.

—No tenías que comprarme nada —replicó Harry muy serio, no entendía a dónde quería llegar Ginny.

—La verdad es que no sabía que era tu cumpleaños —continuó ella ignorando sus palabras por completo.

—Es normal que no supieras eso —dijo Harry tratando de mantener una conversación que estaba claro que la chica no seguiría.

—Sin embargo hay algo que quisiera regalarte, pero no sé cómo lo tomarías.

—Lo que quieras regalarme lo aceptaré con mucho cariño, Ginny.

Ginny subió su mirada hacia su rostro y lo miró por unos segundos bastante más seria de lo normal, seguramente sopesando lo que haría a continuación, caminó la corta distancia que los separaban y acercó sus labios a los de Harry, fue un beso lento y torturante, Harry no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero cuando Ginny entre abrió los labios perdió la cabeza. Permitió que su lengua explorara el pequeño espacio que Ginny le dió sin importarle nada más, ¿Qué importaba si pronto moriría? ¿Qué importaba que su corazón podría detenerse en cualquier segundo? Su enfermedad no importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único importante en el mundo era el calor que emanaba del cuerpo Ginny, era el sabor labios, era la suavidad de su pelo entre sus dedos. Y cuando un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la pelirroja Harry estuvo seguro que no abandonaría el mundo mientras Ginny estuviera allí.

—¿Harry? —dijo Hermione al ver a Harry y Ginny besarse, ella no quería interrumpirlos, pero sabía que Ron la había seguido y era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —dijo Ginny sonrojada volviendo a casa a toda velocidad.

—Ya sé lo que me dirás —dijo Harry sin voltear a verla, se sentía extraño, feliz y a la vez sumamente triste—, sé que debo alejarme de ella para que sea feliz porque mi maldito corazón no sirve para nada...

—Harry, sabes lo que dijo Dean —dijo Hermione acercándose lentamente a Harry—, no hay cura para un infarto al miocardio... He sufrido mucho desde que me enteré, temiendo que en cualquier segundo tu corazón colapse... —los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a inundarse, aunque quería ser fuerte para Harry no podía— no deseo que Ginny pase por ésto... ¿Tú si?

Harry se dejó invadir por la impotencia y lloró, si no tuviera esa sentencia de muerte sobre él podría cortejar a Ginny como haría cualquier otro y hasta quizá podrían casarse y ser felices. Y así los encontró Ron, ambos llorando a cierta distancia el uno del otro. ¿Qué sentían ellos el uno por el otro? ¿Cómo encajaba Ron ahí?

...

 ***Antes de 1908 el opio era totalmente legal, pero hubieron ciertos problemas con china, lo que ocasionó varias guerras entre china, Inglaterra y estados unidos, para 1908 se prohibieron las drogas y los primeros narcotráficos comenzaron, traficaban sobre todo opio, heroina y morfina, dije que el fic iba a ser lo más realista posible y he investigado mucho!**

 **Fin del capítulo! Espero les haya gustado! el próximo será mucho más intenso, y espero develar lo que le sucedió a Luna! Dígame qué pareja les gusta más!**


	11. En Azkaban

Harry se fue cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, se sentía terriblemente triste por lo que había sucedido, él quería corresponder los sentimientos de Ginny pero sabía que lo mejor era no estar junto a ella para no hacerla sufrir. Solo pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando fuera al día siguiente a trabajar como siempre, o al salir juntos como todos los días, ¿Qué le diría? Jamás la verdad, quizá lo mejor sería mentirle... Eso era: Si ella preguntaba si la quería, él simplemente le mentiría.

...

Ron prefirió irse a dormir temprano y acabar con el día de porquería que había tenido hasta ahora, sin despedirse de nadie se fue a su habitación luchando por controlar su mal humor antes que Hermione entrara en la habitación, quería al menos dormir tranquilamente con ella como todos los días. Ya era bastante malo sufrir al solamente poder abrazarla cuando todo su cuerpo le gritaba que lo único que quería hacer era poseerla la noche entera. Es que no importaba la edad que se tuviera, las malditas hormonas siempre jugaban en contra de los hombres.

...

Hermione comenzaba a sentir sueño, pero hacía un tiempo que no veía a su esposo y no sabía si el muy idiota había vuelto a entrar al bosque a descargar su furia. Es que era tan imbécil que era capaz de partirse la mano sin importarle en lo más mínimo, quería entrar al bosque a asegurarse de que él no estuviera allí, pero la verdad no se sentía segura de hacerlo, ya era tarde y ella no conocía el dichoso bosque. Se acercó a la cerca analizando la situación cuando sintió pasos tras de sí, volteó esperando ver a su esposo pero fue su cuñado Charlie quien se le acercaba.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Hermione? —preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella.

—No sé dónde está Ronald —dijo ella simplemente como respuesta.

—Creo que ya subió a su cuarto —replicó Charlie frunciendo el ceño, estaba seguro que había visto a Ron perderse hacia las escaleras hacía unos minutos.

—¿De verdad? —el alivio de su cuñada fue evidente, lo que no fue evidente para él fue la razón—, pensé que se había ido al bosque de nuevo... en fin, entonces yo también voy a la habitación.

—Hermione —llamó Charlie a la mujer antes que se fuera—, ¿Cómo la trata mi hermano?

—Pues bien, supongo... —respondió Hermione confundida.

—¿Supones? —Hermione solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. La verdad yo no sabía que su matrimonio no es real. Pensé que se amaban.

Hermione no respondió, no sabía a dónde quería llegar el hombre con aquella conversación, además que lo que él había dicho le hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho que no supo descifrar, ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor?

—Pensé que mi hermano se me había adelantado —continuó el pelirrojo.

—¿Adelantado? —repitió Hermione sin entender.

—En conquistar tu amor...

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —ella no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, quería ir a su cuarto con su esposo, quería que Ron la abrazara con esa ternura y delicadeza de siempre para que ella pudiera dormir, y en cambio tenía una conversación totalmente descabellada con su cuñado.

—Desde la primera vez que la vi no he podido dejar de pensar en usted, Hermione —confesó Charlie dejando a la castaña totalmente aturdida—. Pero entonces supe que se casaría con mi hermano así que intenté por todos los medios olvidarla, pero no he podido y me he sentido muy mal por ello. Pero ahora que sé que éste matrimonio es una farsa, veo que hay una oportunidad que no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar.

—¿Oportunidad? —repitió Hermione frunciendo el ceño indignada—, escúcheme, Charlie. Aunque sea un matrimonio falso, es un matrimonio al fin. Yo no pienso engañar a mi marido y usted no debe verme más que como su cuñada.

—Ron me dijo que se divorciarían, y esa será mi oportunidad.

Hermione quedó paralizada, era cierto... Ellos iban a divorciarse, ese era el trato que había hecho con Ron, pero se estaba acostumbrando a dormir abrazada él, a escuchar sus ronquidos cerca de su oido, a sentir su calor cada noche haciéndola sudar sin que eso le importara en lo más mínimo. Ella no quería divorciarse de Ron, no sabía por qué pero estaba segura que hacerlo sería un error, todo su ser se lo gritaba, ¿Qué haría cuando Ron le pidiera el divorcio? Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó lo cerca que ahora se encontraba Charlie de ella, solo el susurro de su cuñado muy cerca de sus labios la hizo enfocar su vista en él.

—Deme la oportunidad de ganarme su amor, Hermione...

Charlie tomó su mejilla con su mano acercándola a él, acortó la poca distancia entre ellos y la besó. Hermione ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, en su mente solo estaba presente Ron y su futuro divorcio que no quería llevar a cabo. Pero cuando sintió la mano de Charlie deslizándose hasta su cuello y su lengua intentando invadir su boca, entendió lo que sucedía, Charlie la estaba besando. Y eso se sentía realmente mal, el sabor de sus labios no era como el dulce sabor de los de Ron, el calor de su piel no era tan intensa y sofocante como la de Ron, sus labios no eran igual de suaves que los de él. Se apartó de Charlie rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla? Ella era su cuñada, ella estaba casada con su hermano, ella amaba y respetaba a su esposo... ¿Ella amaba a su esposo? ¿Ella amaba a Ronald Weasley? ¿A ese hombre tan desesperante? Si, ella lo amaba, no podía negárselo a sí misma. Como por acto reflejo soltó una sonora bofetada en la cara de su cuñado, quien se llevó una mano al sitio donde ella lo había golpeado.

—Nunca más vuelvas a atreverte a hacer algo así, soy una mujer casada —dijo Hermione mientras sentía una ligera humedad en sus mejilla, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?—, soy tu cuñada y es lo que siempre seré. No le diré nada a Ron por esta vez, no me obligues a tener que decírselo por querer hacerlo de nuevo.

Charlie no respondió, Hermione se alejó de él totalmente furiosa luchando por calmarse antes de llegar al cuarto de Ron y que él notara lo mal que estaba, ni siquiera estaba así por el beso de Charlie, estaba así por el imbécil de su marido, ¿Cómo pudo enamorarla? Eso era totalmente inaceptable.

Llegó a la habitación y lo encontró sentado en la cama mirando al infinito, recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo con la vista, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez dándose cuenta del por qué lo hacía. Él le gustaba y mucho. El ruido de la puerta al cerrar llamó la atención de Ron, volteó a verla y sonrió, la sonrisa de Ron era una de las más hermosas del mundo, toda rabia y preocupación abandonaron su cuerpo y solo pudo concentrarse en la radiante sonrisa que él le regalaba. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo el calor apoderarse de su rostro, caminó despacio a buscar su ropa de dormir.

—Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo —dijo sin saber por qué.

—Te estaba esperando... Hubiera esperado para subir juntos, pero no fue un buen día para mí, preferí esperarte aquí y tranquilizarme —explicó Ron con rapidez.

Hermione entró en el baño y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, al volver junto a su esposo él volvió a sonreír y se metieron juntos en la cama. Ron la abrazó como siempre, pero en un momento de locura total Hermione se acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los suyos dejando a Ron impresionado. Cuando él preguntó a qué se debía eso ella solo respondió: "quise quitarme un mal sabor de boca, lo siento". Ron asintió totalmente atontado, sin atreverse a hacer nada que pudiera molestar a su esposa y acabar con la magia del momento que el cielo le regalaba.

...

Todo era confuso a su alrededor, los hombres las atacaban, y no solamente los policías, todos los hombres que habían a su alrededor estaban golpeándolas salvajemente. Algunas mujeres habían sido desnudadas y tocadas inapropiadamente, los gritos retumbaban en sus oidos y el polvo no la dejaba respirar. Y Hermione solo podía pensar en que Ron se molestaría mucho cuando se enterara de su desaparición, aunque él le había ordenado no volver a asistir a esas revueltas ella no le hizo caso y volvió a ir sin importarle nada.

El labio inferior comenzaba a hincharse debido a un golpe dado por algún extraño, un líquido viscoso le bajaba por la sien haciéndole saber que tenía una herida profunda en la cabeza, todo ese tiempo había sido afortunada pues Charlie siempre la había ayudado antes que la situación fuera peor. Pero ahora no tenía quien la ayudara, un desconocido la tomó por el cabello y la arrastró hasta un lugar desconocido para ella.

La puerta de un edificio negro se abrió pesadamente, Hermione estaba tan aturdida que no escuchó los gritos que su cuñado Charlie daba al buscarla con desesperación entre la confusión que había en el lugar y la masa de personas atacándome los unos a los otros.

—Traje a otra para el calabozo, Dolohov —dijo la voz de un hombre que no conocía.

—Ésta es bastante bonita —replicó el hombre llamado Dolohov—, ojalá pueda tener un momento a solas con ella, de verdad que va a gustarme mucho.

Hermione no terminaba de entender la situación, la voz de Dolohov sonaba sumamente asquerosa, y ese tono de voz la hizo temblar e imaginar lo peor, quería irse de ese lugar, quería escapar y volver con Ron. Dolohov la tomó por un brazo y la llevó casi a rastras hasta una celda que se cerró rápidamente tras ella, Hermione cayó al suelo sin salir de su aturdimiento. Sin embargo pudo comprender que estaba presa, no le importaba ir presa por sus ideales, aunque sabía que las torturas a las que sería sometida, ella sería fuerte, no importaría nada mientras valiera la pena al final de todo.

...

Charlie no pudo encontrar a Hermione por ningún lado así que fue directamente a la cárcel de Azkaban, sabía que a muchas mujeres las encarcelaban y torturaban en ese sitio, no quería que Hermione pasara por eso sí él podía evitarlo. Llegó ante un hombre con mala cara que vigilaba la entrada a la prisión, el hombre lo miró de arriba a abajo despectivamente.

—¿Qué quiere? —gruñó el hombre molesto.

—Quiero saber si una mujer está aquí —respondió Charlie.

—Es probable —replicó el hombre sin cambiar el tono de su voz—, si la describe es probable que pueda darle una respuesta.

—Es una mujer delgada, piel blanca, caballo castaño y ojos marrones, es bastante bonita.

—Si, ella está aquí —respondió el hombre—, es probable que cuando salga ya no sea tan bonita, si es que sale viva de este lugar.

Charlie se abalanzó sobre el hombre dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el hombre lo apuntó con un arma antes que el pelirrojo pudiera tocarlo. Charlie decidió que lo mejor era avisar a Ron cuanto antes. Decidió ir primero a casa de Harry, así Harry le prestaría un auto y llegaría más rápido. Corrió hacia la mansión lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, no quería que Hermione sufriera por mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Ginny fue quien abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de ver a Charlie ahí.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Ginny asustada.

—Si —respondió Charlie hiperventilando debido al esfuerzo realizado—, Hermione está presa. Vine para que Harry me preste un auto para buscar a Ron en la madriguera.

Ginny se llevó las manos a su boca ahogando un grito, había escuchado las terribles cosas que les hacían a las mujeres allí, algunas no salían vivas de ese lugar. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermano y lo llevó hasta Harry, quien al escuchar la noticia le dió su carro para que fuera por Ron, sin embargo una vez que Charlie se hubo ido Harry colapsó. Se llevó una mano hasta su pecho quejándose de un terrible dolor en el mismo, casi no podía respirar y su rostro fue perdiendo el color. Ginny se asustó al no saber qué hacer, Harry logró susurrarle que llamara a Dean, que él sabría qué hacer.

Sin saber cómo fue capaz de hacerlo Ginny buscó el número del hombre y le pidió que fuera con urgencia. Después de lograr esa hazaña se derrumbó en el suelo junto a Harry tomando su cabeza y llorando desesperada, tenía tanto miedo de perderlo.

...

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía en ese celda vacia, le habían llevado un plato de comida que no tocó y el carcelero al ver el plato intacto le recomendó que comiera, que era lo mejor para ella, pero no lo hizo, pasaría por la misma huelga de hambre que hacían sus compañeras, tarde o temprano debían dejarla salir. Un segundo plato de comida llegó a su celda y ella siguió sin probar bocado, solo el recuerdo de su esposo le daba la tranquilidad necesaria para estar encerrada en ese lugar sin que nada más le importara.

La noche llegó con una lentitud desesperante, fue cuando un hombre llegó a su celda y pudo notar que era Dolohov, el mismo que había dicho que disfrutaría tenerla a solas. Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente cuando el hombre cerró la puerta tras él, la miraba de una manera tan sucia que sintio náuseas, ella estaba débil por los golpes y la falta de comida, mientras él era un hombre alto y musculoso, sería muy difícil protegerse de él.

Dolohov comenzó a tocarla con descaro, tenía una horrible sonrisa en su rostro que la tenía aterrada, intentó librarse de su toque pero Dolohov solo reía de sus infructuosos intentos, el hombre la golpeó en el estómago dejándola sin aire, cayó al suelo luchando por respirar y el hombre aprovechó para quitar los botones de su vestido. La piel de sus hombros quedó al descubierto ocasionando que el hombre relamiera sus labios con deseo, Hermione logró levantarse tomando el vestido con sus manos para que no cayera al suelo y el hombre no viera su cuerpo desnudo. Dolohov volvió a acercarse a ella buscando la manera de tocarla, pero Hermione no se lo permitió, huyó de su agarre con una rapidez de la que no se creía capaz. El hombre ya harto de la situación la sostuvo con violencia a la altura de sus caderas, le tapó la boca con fuerza y pasó su asquerosa lengua por su cuello. Hermione se desesperó, no era así que quería perder la virginidad, quería hacerlo con su esposo, solo con él. Pensar en Ron le dio fuerzas para no dejarse tocar por ese desgraciado, mordió con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz la mano del hombre, hasta que un sabor metálico en su boca le dio a entender que había traspasado la piel del hombre. Dolohov gritó de dolor y la soltó, acto seguido le lanzó un golpe contundente en el rostro que la lanzó al suelo, pero al menos la mordida funcionó, Dolohov salió de la celda con la mano dolorida maldiciendo a Hermione por haberlo lastimado.

—Crees que te librarás tan fácilmente de mí —dijo al cerrar la reja que la mantenía encerrada —, mañana tendré mi venganza, pequeña perra.

Hermione se levantó lentamente con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, aún asustada por lo que acababa de pasar en esa oscura y húmeda habitación, ese hombre terrible estuvo a punto de profanarla sin importarle nada, el mundo se había convertido en un espantoso lugar y los hombres trataban a las mujeres de formas cada vez más terribles. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de todo su ser, ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Volvería a ver a Ron? No se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo pues era lo correcto, volvería a hacerlo mil veces de ser necesario. Pero el pensamiento de morir sin decirle a Ron lo que sentía la llenó de tristeza, era absurdo saberse enamorada en secreto de su esposo, pero así era y ella ya no quería seguir guardando su amor en secreto, ya no lo haría.

Se acostó en la pequeña cama dispuesta a descansar del terrible día rezando porque el nuevo día la devolviera a los brazos de su esposo, daba vueltas una y otra vez, no solo de nerviosismo, sino también de incomodidad, se sentía totalmente extraña. Algo le faltaba para poder dormir, luego de dar vueltas por mas de media hora comprendió que le faltaba su esposo, le hacia falta tenerlo a su lado para poder dormir con tranquilidad. Se acurrucó hecha un ovillo, abrazándose a sí misma, esa sería la noche mas larga de su vida.

...

Dean Thomas examinó a Harry lo más pronto que pudo hacerlo, Harry no solo era su paciente sino también su amigo, cada vez que tenía un ataque se preocupaba hasta el punto de no querer atenderlo por miedo a que sus nervios lo traicionarán, aún así lo atendía lo mejor posible. Ese día el ataque fue mayor a lo que estaba acostumbrado, luego de hablar con una hermosa pelirroja que trabajaba para Harry comprendió lo que había sucedido, Hermione y sus loqueras estaban afectando a su pobe hermano.

Le habló a la pelirroja del estado de Harry, de los cuidados que el hombre necesitaba, de lo avanzado de su enfermedad, en fin, le explicó absolutamente todo lo que le sucedía a Harry.

Ginny lo escuchaba sin mostrar ninguna emoción, cada palabra que ese doctor le decía era una sentencia de muerte para ella, solo podía sentir dolor através de todo su cuerpo, su pecho y su garganta eran las zonas en las que el dolor era totalmente insoportable. Harry era un hombre maravilloso, un hombre amable, delicado y un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y ahora resultaba que tenía una sentencia de muerte sobre sus hombros... ¿Qué podía hacer ella? En tan corto periodo de tiempo había comenzado a sentir muchas cosas por el hombre serio y trabajador que pocas veces sonreía o se relajaba tan solo un poco, al que le costó horrores lograr que se relajara y se divirtiera un poco por un par de horas.

—El doctor ya se fue —anunció Ginny a Harry entrando en su habitación, ella se mantenía fría y distante. Estaba furiosa con él sin tener un motivo real—, dejó instrucciones para su cuidado.

—Ginny —la llamó Harry suplicante, imaginándose lo que la pelirroja sentía en ese momento al enterarse de su enfermedad—, siento que te hayas enterado asi...yo debí decirte...

—¿Por qué? —lo interrumpió Ginny molesta—, solo soy su empleada, señor Potter. No tenía que decirme nada que no fuera asunto mío.

—No hables así, sabes que eres importante.

—¿Por qué? —lo retó ella desafiante comenzando a gritarle—. No soy nadie para que usted me confíe sus problemas... No soy más que una chiquilla tonta que se enamoró de un hombre que nunca la verá más que como su empleada..

—Yo te amo, Ginny. No quiero verte sufrir, no por mi causa... No por el miedo de que en cualquier momento llegue a ser mi final...

—¿Usted, qué? —había escuchado mal, era eso definitivamente lo que sucedía, Harry no pudo haberle dicho aquello, ella lo había imaginado y ahora él la sacaría de su error...

—Te amo —repitió Harry, se suponía que él debía mentir acerca de sus sentimientos, pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo decir más que la verdad—, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para darle mil vueltas a mis sentimientos, por eso que lo digo de frente. La amo, Ginny... Pero, no podemos estar juntos, no sería justo para usted...

—No me interesa si es justo o no —replicó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero a mí si —dijo Harry muy serio—, veo lo mucho que sufre Hermione, no quiero que usted sufra de esa manera también... No soportaría saber que la lastimo...

—Ni siquiera sabe lo que yo siento —replicó Ginny muy seria.

—Tampoco quiero saberlo —concluyó así Harry la conversación—. Quisiera estar solo, le llamaré si necesito algo.

...

Ron estaba totalmente desesperado, él le había dicho a esa desesperante mujer que no volviera a ir a esas malditas protestas, ¿Por qué ella no le hacía caso? No era muy difícil cumplir una órden de tu marido, él se lo había ordenado por su bien, Ron comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Hermione con respecto a sus deseos de ser escuchada, era además una buena causa, pero cuando Charlie le advirtió las cosas horribles que le sucedían a las mujeres en ese lugar se desesperó, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Hermione o se volvería loco. Y ahora ella estaba presa por no haberla vigilado lo suficientemente bien.

La prisión de Azkaban era imponente y fría, el solo verla producía escalofríos, no quería imaginarla por dentro y mucho menos a Hermione adentro, Ron sabía que ella era fuerte y sobreviviría a ese lugar, pero no quería que tuviera que pasar por ello. Ron gritó a los guardias, los golpeó y peleó con todos y cada uno de ellos, llamó a su esposa a gritos y ninguna de esas cosas funcionó. Por ninguna razón pudo pasar para sacarla de ese horrible lugar.

—¿Sabías que ella vendría aquí hoy? —inquirió Ron cuando iban de camino a casa de Harry sin obtener ningún resultado. Charlie iba conduciendo mirando al camino fijamente.

—Imaginé que vendría a la protesta —respondió Charlie—, no quería que llegara a tanto. Hermione es muy terca...

—Mi esposa —replicó Ron gruñendo, Charlie frunció el ceño sin entender—, no es Hermione para ti, es mi esposa. No quiero que te confundas ni que pases la linea, Charlie.

—¿Qué linea? —replicó Charlie sin despegar la vista del camino—, tu matrimonio no es real.

—Sigue siendo mi esposa, real o no. Eres mi hermano mayor y te respeto, pero debes entender que ella es mi esposa.

—Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado —dijo Charlie sonriendo, pero al ver que Ron no respondía se puso serio—, ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—No —respondió Ron más serio de lo que había estado en toda su vida—, pero es mía, ¿Lo entiendes? Ella es lo único que tengo, no la perderé ni mucho menos la compartiré con nadie.

—Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, ella no es un objeto. Debes dejarla ser feliz.

—Dije que no la amo, Charlie —terminó Ron cuando llegaban a a casa de Harry—. Si la amara querría que fuera feliz, pero yo solo quiero que esté a mi lado. Aunque no me ame, aunque me odie, es mía y será mía hasta que me de la gana.

—Justo ahora quiero golpearte —dijo Charlie bajando del auto.

—¡¿Si?! —gritó Ron dando zancadas en dirección a Charlie con los puños apretados—, pues yo también quiero golpearte justo ahora. ¡De todas las mujeres del mundo tenías que fijarte justo en ella!

—Es hermosa, inteligente y graciosa. Claro que iba a fijarme en ella —replicó Charlie tan molesto como Ron—, la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Ron se abalanzó sobre Charlie al momento que Ginny abría la puerta principal, Ginny corrió hacia sus hermanos a tiempo para impedir que Charlie le devolviera el golpe a Ron, gritó por ayuda a lo que acudieron Dobby y Kreacher quienes impidieron que los hermanos continuarán con su pelea.

...

El amanecer llegó a la fría celda sin llenarla de la calidez, Hermione no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche temiendo que volvieran a entrar a su celda y completar lo que su carcelero había querido comenzar. Se sentía cansada, adolorida y hambrienta. Pero no iba a quejarse, cada dolor, cada carencia y cada sufrimiento en su lucha era bienvenido, ella pasaba por todo eso por un bien mayor.

Otro carcelero le llevó el desayuno advirtiéndole que era su última oportunidad de comer antes que las cosas se pusieran feas, Hermione siguió sin comer a pesar de toda el hambre que sentía, no era la primera vez que pasaba hambre y seguramente no sería la última, no se doblegaría solo por eso.

El carcelero volvió luego de una hora, sonrió malignamente al ver que la mujer no había probado bocado.

—Te lo advertí, preciosa —dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, caminó hacia Hermione quien instintivamente caminó hacia atrás alejándose del hombre.

La pequeña celda no le dio el suficiente espacio para huir de él, el hombre la tomó con fuerza por los brazos y la sacó de la habitación. La arrastró por un camino largo y oscuro del cual no podía ver ni siquiera la mitad, el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo con una velocidad descomunal, ¿Qué iban a hacerle? Quería estar junto a Ron, quería besarlo son importarle que él la rechazara, qquería decirle que no le importaba nada, solo estar a si lado... No quería estar en ese lugar a punto de ser torturada, pero debía ser valiente y soportar la situación lo mejor que pudiera. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran como geltina, que su estómago se contrajera de los nervios y que su respiración se volviera pesada por el inmeso miedo que sentía.

La obligaron a entrar a un pequeño cuarto con una silla con cadenas en el centro, fue allí donde la colocaron, esposandola a la silla. La vista de Hermione se enfocó en una pequeña mesa con instrumentos que no pudo reconocer pero que aumentaron su temor. El hombre que la había llevado hasta allí se fue dejándola sola, pocos minutos pasaron desde que la habían encadenado cuando llegaron tres personas: uno de ellos era Dolohov quien sonreía maniáticamente; un hombre de cabello negro y bata blanca sobre la cual había una pequeña placa que rezaba: Doctor Rodolphus Lestrange; y una mujer de cabello negro y parpados caídos con una placa parecida a la del Doctor, en ella podía leerse: Enfermera Bellatrix Lestrange.

Todos se le acercaron junto con los instrumentos que no podía identificar, pero imaginándose que eran del tipo médico. Acercaron hasta ella un embudo con una manguera de plástico pegada, las tres personas reían mientras ella se retorcía en el asiento sabiéndose sin escape. La manguera de plástico la acercaron a su nariz y la metieron en una de las fosas nasales dolorosamente.

—Te dijimos que era mejor comer —dijo Dolohov soltando una cruel carcajada—, ahora comerás.

—¿Qué deseas comer? —preguntó la mujer riendo también, Hermione no respondió, le dolía la nariz—, ¿Lo dejas a mi elección? Muy bien.

La mujer se acercó a ella nuevamente vertiendo en el embudo una especie de líquido grumoso que rápidamente entró a su sistema através de su nariz. sintió su nariz, garganta y tráquea arder. Dolía demasiado, quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo sin ahogarse, y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse Dolohov le dió una bofetada para despertarla.

—Estas persona están aquí para asegurarse de que no mueras —dijo Dolohov al oído de Hermione—, ustedes quieren presionar al gobierno haciendo huelga de hambre, pues nosotros las obligamos a comer y nos aseguramos de que vivan lo más que se pueda, no puedo decir que no se nos pase un poco la mano de vez en cuando...

Hermione sentía que su cabeza estallaría debido al dolor que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, quería que aquello acabara de una vez, quería poder desmayarse para dejar de sentir dolor, era una manera muy horrible de ser alimentado.

Su mirada comenzó a nublarse y comenzó a notar la pérdida de sus sentidos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe; solo pudo reconocer cuatro cabelleras pelirrojas que entraban a la habitación y atacaban a sus atacantes. Alguien se acercó a ella gritando su nombre, pero ella apenas podía mantenerse conciente haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, mucho menos podría reconocer una voz. Pero cuando el hombre llegó hasta ella con la preocupación invadiendo su rostro, ella pudo ver unos hermosos ojos azules que le traían una enorme paz.

—Ron... —fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione antes dede adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Ron liberó a Hermione con las manos temblorosas, no podía creer lo que esos malditos habían hecho con su esposa, si su preocupación por Hermione no hubiera sido tan grande seguramente los hubiera matado a todos con sus propias manos. Corrió lejos de ese horrible lugar con su esposa en brazos, debía llevarla a un hospital.

...

Era un día hermoso, no lo podía negar, y el hecho de tener la posibilidad de verla aumentaba la belleza del día, saber que iba a verla lo hacía feliz. El hospital estaba tan inmaculado como de costumbre, los fríos pasillos se verían mejor con un poco de color. Él agradecía cada día de su vida que el destino lo hubiera puesto en ese lugar, porque ese hospital era más que un centro de tortura para los pacientes que habían allí, pero él logró cambiar casi todo desde que llegó.

El pasillo a la habitación 713 era más largo de lo que recordaba, y es que tres días sin verla para él eran como tres mil años. Al final llegó a la puera de la habitación, antes de entrar se despeinó su cabello rubio con nerviosismo, respiró profundamente y entró. La mujer miraba por la ventana a un punto fijo en algun lugar del suelo.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludo el hombre—, traje una carta que llegó para ti.

—Hay que cortar esos arbustos —respondió la mujer sin dar muestras de haberlo escuchado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con paciencia.

—Está lleno de nargles, Rolf —replicó la rubia como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo, volteando a verlo con sus enormes ojos grises.

—Les informaré a los jardineros que lo hagan, Luna —replicó Rolf armándose de paciencia—. Y recuerda que debes llamarme: Doctor Scamander. Eres mi paciente, pequeña Luna —la mujer no respondió por lo que el rubio continuó—. Como te dije tienes una carta, es de tu amiga Lavender, ¿Quieres que te la lea?

—De acuerdo —asintió Luna, sentándose en la cama de su habitación en el psiquiátrico que ya hacía algunos años que era su hogar obligatorio, Luna extrañaba pasear por el bosque, respirar aire puro y jugar con sua amigos. Pero al menos tenía al mejor psiquiatra del mundo a su lado, Rolf Scamander.

...

Fin del capítulo! estaba ansiosa por escribir este capítulo por dos razones: este capítulo marca el comienzo del romione, e introduce a Luna.

Varios se han quejado porque quieren mas acción Ron- Hermione, pues a partir de ahora comenzará! recuerden que Ron y Hermione son muy lentos con sus sentimientos, sino hubiera sido por la batalla de Hogwarts quien sabe si se hubieran declarado. entonces quise que el detonante fuera la tortura de Hermione.

Cuando pensé en incluir a Luna lo único que pensé fue: cómo tratarían a una persona como Luna en esa época? y solo pude pensar en que la encerrarían en un manicomio, sin embargo Luna si está mentalmente enferma, pero Rolf la ama así.

Siguiendo con las clases de historia, durante las protestas realizadas en favor del voto femenino las mujeres eran golpeadas, maltratadas e incluso violadas, tanto por policias como por hombres civiles que circularan por los lugares. En la carcel eran sometidas a torturas, siendo la más común el alimento forzado, que fue el método con el que torturaron a Hermione en este capítulo, cabe destacar que muchas mujeres murieron durante ésta práctica.

Inmaru: Dijiste que esperabas que Ron se pusiera violento con Charlie en el capítulo anterior, no lo escribí así por dos razones: la primera es que Ron respeta mucho a sus hermanos mayores (aunque discute mucho con los gemelos porque siempre se meten con él, él nunca los agrede), además en los libros Ron siempre ha dicho que Charlie es el más fuerte y musculoso de sus hermanos, nunca buscaría una pelea con él a menos que sus sentimientos lo abrumen, como ocurrió en éste capítulo. Y segundo Ron aún no acepta sus sentimientos por Hermione, entonces no lo veo peleando con Charlie por una mujer a la que no acepta amar, con cualquier otro pelearía, pero no con su hermano lo haría. La razón para olvidar la historia principal en algunos capítulos es porque cada historia secundaria es importante para mí y no quiero que queden olvidadas, ya que me gusta lo que he pensado para cada una. Espero sigas disfrutando la historia.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus review ,nos leemos! Besos.


	12. Primeras veces

**Advertencia de contenido adulto! Se recomienda discreción...**

...

 ** _—Lograré que el viejo Xeno haga un buen artículo —decía Charlie empecinado._**

 ** _—Lo dudo, cariño —le contestaba su madre, no quería que Charlie se hiciera ilusiones en vano._**

 ** _El señor Lovegood solo quería que él le dijera que en las excavaciones habían maldiciones que romper, seres extraños de otro planeta y tesoros impresionantes escondidos por miles de años. Charlie seguía insistiendo en que lo convencería de crear un artículo serio acerca de lo que era en realidad la arqueología. Así que Charlie fue a la entrevista que tenía agendada con Lovegood lleno de esperanzas que nadie pudo quebrantar._**

 ** _Caminó despacio pues iba a muy buena hora, podía darse el lujo de disfrutar del sol y del paisaje primaveral que ahora adornaba el camino a casa de los Lovegood, rápidamente vislumbró la casa que visitaría, ellos eran una familia sumamente extraña de la que todos dudaban de su salud mental. Llegó al lugar, una casa propia de sus dueños, ¿Quién viviría en una casa así? Alejó sus pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, debía concentrarse en intentar que Lovegood hiciera un buen artículo, uno serio y no las tonterías que estaba acostumbrado a hacer en su absurdo periódico._**

 ** _Tocó la puerta con fuerza al llegar a ella, sin obtener respuesta alguna, Charlie frunció el ceño molesto, se suponía que Lovegood estaría en casa esperándolo. Volvió a tocar con un poco más de fuerza obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado, chasqueó la lengua molesto sin poder evitarlo, era una total falta de respeto en su opinión. Charlie resopló con fuerza tranquilizarnose al instante. Lovegood tenía una llave de repuesto bajo una maceta, estaba seguro que a él no le importaría que Charlie lo esperara dentro de su casa._**

 ** _Abrió la puerta encontrándose una casa en total desorden, desde que la esposa de aquel hombre murió su hogar no volvió a ser igual, sin embargo todos sabían que Luna, la hija de Xeno, era su razón de ser y de existir. Era su hija amada._**

 ** _Charlie cerró la puerta tras de sí confirmando que no había nadie en aquella casa, sin poder evitarlo fue hasta el baño a refrescarse. Caminar hasta el baño era una travesía enorme, cajas por todos lados, papeles, periódicos e incluso extraños objetos le dificultaban su labor, que seguramente en otra casa hubiera sido la cosa más fácil y sencilla del mundo._**

 ** _Llegó mas sudado y más cansado de lo que había llegado a la casa en un principio, pero al menos logró llegar. Al entrar al baño una visión lo hizo retroceder espantado, ante él estaba Luna; acostada en la bañera totalmente vestida, la bañera estaba llena de un líquido rojo, seguramente sangre mezclada con agua. Charlie corrió hacia la figura pálida de la chica y la sacó del agua con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, fue entonces que se fijó en las muñecas rasgadas de ella._**

 ** _—Luna, Luna —la llamaba dándole pequeños golpes en las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar, Luna abrió sus grandes ojos con lentitud posándolos en él._**

 ** _—Charlie —dijo con debilidad Luna, sonriéndole._**

 ** _—¿Qué hiciste, Luna? —reclamó Charlie con furia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer que Luna fuera capaz de aquello. Charlie tomó unas toallas y envolvió con ellas las muñacas de Luna._**

 ** _—Quería dormir, Charlie —replicó Luna con un hilo de voz—, hace mucho que no logro dormir, extraño dormir, Charlie... Necesito dormir al menos unas horas, no encontré otra manera de lograrlo. Los torposoplos me ayudarán a despertar._**

 ** _—¡Maldita sea, Luna! —gritó Charlie desesperado—, termina de distinguir la realidad de los sueños._**

 ** _Luna volvió a desmayarse mientras Charlie corría cargándola con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Debía llegar cuanto antes a un hospital o Luna no lo lograría..._**

...

Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, Hermione estaba muy mal y los médicos no daban respuesta, Ron estaba junto a su esposa: nadie pudo separarlo de ella, no solo amenazó, sino que también golpeó duramente a cualquiera que se atrevió a intentar apartarlo de ella. Los doctores prefirieron dejarlo con ella ya que la mujer estaba fuera de peligro. Pero si ellos la hubieran visto como la vió Charlie no dirían lo mismo, los malditos doctores no sabían absolutamente nada.

Cada vez que Charlie cerraba los ojos la escena volvía a cobrar vida, Hermione siendo torturada por unos malditos bastardos que merecían morir, pero no, el gobierno los apoyaban e incluso esa tortura era una ley hecha para "proteger"a las mujeres que podían morir de hambre. Sentía tanta ira en su interior que pensaba que estallaría de un momento a otro.

...

Ron no se había separado de Hermione ni un solo segundo, la última vez que la descuidó acabó en ese estado y él no permitiría que algo así volviera a sucederle, nunca más se apartaría de ella. Sentado en una pequeña silla junto a ella le tomaba la mano con fuerza, quería que ella supiera que él estaba allí, esperando porque ella despertara, quizás así ella reaccionaría. Escondió su cara entre las sabanas luchando por no llorar, no quería verla, no en el estado en que se encontraba; sus labios estaban hinchados y quebrados producto de algunos golpes que esos malditos le hicieron, sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados, seguramente había llorado y no había podido dormir, se veían terriblemente mal y él no quería verla así.

Los médicos decían que ella estaba fuera de peligro, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no despertaba? Desde que ella se había desmayado luego de decir su nombre no había vuelto a despertar, y eso lo desesperaba terriblemente. Hermione comenzó a agitarse en sueños cosa que lo asustó, gritó por una enfermera que solo le dijo que seguramente su esposa tenía un mal sueño, ¿Un mal sueño? ¿Ese era su gran diagnóstico? Claro que ella tendría muchas malditas pesadillas después de lo que le hicieron en esa cámara de tortura que llamaban cárcel. Si él y sus hermanos no hubieran podido llegar en ese momento, no quería ni pensar en lo que lo que le hubiera pasado a ella...

...

Septiembre llegó y con él el frio gélido del otoño, Hermione se había recuperado lentamente, su esposo la cuidó atentamente, estuvo a su lado curando sus heridas, velando sus sueños y haciéndola sentir a salvo y protegida de todo mal. Comenzó a no poder dormir si no lo tenía a su lado abrazándola con fuerza. Si Ron se levantaba en medio de la noche ella se despertaba automáticamente, solo los brazos de Ron le daban seguridad para dormir. Ron no le reclamó por haberlo desobedecido, pero ella sabía que ganas no le faltaban en absoluto, pero que su estado de salud lo frenaba de decirle lo estúpida que era en su opinión. Pero ella agradecía todo lo que él había hecho por ella en ese mes, en realidad Ron era un buen esposo, solamente tenía un caracter de los mil demonios y un orgullo nada sano para él.

Y ella sabía que el verlo así tan perfecto, era solamente gracias a estar enamorada de él de una manera absurda y descomunal.

Pudo sentir como Ron se esforzó en salir de la cama sin que ella lo notara, ya era de día y si él quería que ella se quedara un poco mas en la cama, ella así lo haría. Se quedó tumbada sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente, como bien sabía que lo haría, sin embargo esperó unos minutos antes de bajar a desayunar. Cuando creyó conveniente bajar logrando que su esposo no notara que sus intentos por no despertarla habían sido en vano, se vistió y bajó, la voz de Ginny desde la cocina llamó su atención.

—Imagino que tú harás otra, mamá. Ésto no se podrá comer, apuesto lo que sea a que ni Hermione querrá comérselo.

—Cállate, enana —exclamó Ron abochornado, Hermione podía imaginar incluso el color de sus orejas en ese momento, pero, ¿De qué hablaban?

—Ginny, deja en paz a tú hermano —replicaba la señora Weasley con censura—, está haciendo algo muy lindo por su esposa.

¿Algo lindo por ella? ¿Qué podía ser? Hermione terminó de bajar al último piso con todas esas interrogantes en su mente, al entrar en la cocina pudo ver a su esposo trabajando en una masa de un rico olor, Ron al percatarse de su presencia se sonrojó a tal punto que no se podía distinguir su cara de su pelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró por lo bajo sin atreverse a mirarla.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Hermione, no por no haberlo escuchado, sino porque había olvidado que era su cumpleaños y además la sorprendía que su esposo lo supiera.

—Feliz cumpleaños —repitió Ron de igual manera.

—¿Es hoy?

—Pues claro —dijo Ron comenzando a perder la paciencia como de costumbre—, ¿Crees que haría un pastel sin estar seguro?

—¿Estas haciéndome un pastel? —las noticias la impresionaban cada vez más, jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaría que su esposo haría algo así.

—Si —respondió Ron subiendo el tono de su rostro unos niveles más—. No es necesario que te lo comas, nunca he cocinado en mi vida, y no creo que...

—Claro que me lo comeré —dijo Hermione determinada—, espero que tu madre haga otro pastel, porque no compartiré el que hagas para mí.

Ron no dijo nada más, continuó trabajando en la masa sin poder ocultar la sonrisa boba que se formaba en sus labios sin su permiso. El corazón de Hermione latió de prisa, Ron parecía un niño al que santa le había dejado un hermoso regalo, y eso la hacía sentirse especial, ella había logrado crear esa sonrisa en él. Ron metió la masa en el horno, tenía manchas de harina en su nariz y en la frente un poco de la masa se vislumbraba. Su esposo le sonrió con suficiencia, orgulloso por el trabajo realizado. Su suegra preparó otro pastel además de un almuerzo para celebrar el cumpleaños de ella.

Harry llegó antes del mediodía, su salud aparentemente había mejorado desde que Hermione salió del hospital, aún así a veces estaba débil y era entonces que Ginny lo ayudaba, le daba su medicina a la hora, lograba que él respirara con normalidad cuando se agitaba mucho. Lo cuidaba incluso mejor que a sí misma. Ella entendía que Harry no quisiera tener nada con ella debido a su enfermedad, pero ella no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él, ella lo amaba, y mucho. Cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le daba miedo que se saliera de su pecho, pero también se oprimía al saber que era inevitable perderlo en cualquier momento.

La reunión comenzó y terminó con mucho humor y felicidad, sin embargo no era solamente el cumpleaños de Hermione, era la despedida de los gemelos que ya se habían mudado a la ciudad, y también la despedida de Charlie que pronto se iría a una nueva expedición. Ninguno permitió que esos acontecimientos opacaran la fecha tan dichosa y feliz.

La noche llegó con mucha rapidez para todos, Harry fue invitado a quedarse en el cuarto vacio de Bill y el hombre aceptó encantado, le gustaba estar en la madriguera rodeado de personas tan maravillosas y cálidas.

—Si te casaras con ella serías parte de la familia —dijo Fred a espaldas de Harry mientras él miraba por la ventana del cuarto de Bill.

—¿Casarme con quién? —preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

—Con mi madre, Potter —respondió Fred con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos—. Sabes que hablo de Ginny.

—Yo no quiero casarme con su hermana —replicó Harry con seriedad.

—Claro, y Ron no está enamorado de su esposa.

Harry no respondió, era muy evidente para todos lo que Ron sentía por Hermione, lo más probable era que lo que él sentía por Ginny fuera igual de evidente para todos. Pero Harry no se casaría con Ginny, por más que lo deseara. Fred entendió su silencio y lo dejó solo luchando con sus pensamientos.

...

Hermione aún no subía a su cuarto, estaba temblando pensando en lo que quería hacer, pero no tenía la valentía necesaria para hacerlo. Se sentó frente a la chimenea para darse un poco de calor, el aire del otoño se sentía más frio en la noche. Se concentró en el fuego, ese fuego que le recordaba tanto a su esposo. Porque Ron era fuego, un fuego en el quería consumirse completamente.

—¿Frío? —inquirió la voz de Charlie acercándose a ella.

—Un poco —replicó Hermione sin apartar sus ojos del fuego, sintió como Charlie se sentó a su lado.

—Toma —le extendió un paquete sin mirarla—, tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Hermione lo aceptó con una sonrisa por compromiso que el hombre notó de inmediato, lo abrió y encontró un libro de cocina en él.

—Tu esposo come demasiado, te ayudará.

—Gracias, Charlie —dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

—Es solo un libro...

—No es solo por eso.. Gracias por todo y por entender lo que siento.

—Es lo que debo hacer, cuñadita —replicó Charlie riendo—. Cuídalo, y espero que te cuide...

Charlie se fue a su habitación, le dolía tanto saber que la mujer que amaba no lo correspondía, que esa mujer amaba a su torpe hermano menor. Pero al menos era correspondida. Ella sería feliz, se lo merecía.

Hermione continuó frente al fuego con una lucha descomunal librandose en su mente, ¿Estaba segura del paso que daría? Seguramente la vida quiso darle una respuesta pues su esposo se acercó a ella, le colocó una gruesa manta y se sentó a su lado.

—Toma —le dijo teniéndole una pequeña caja—, es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—Pensé que mi regalo era el pastel —dijo pensativa sin tomar el regalo que Ron le tendía.

—Ese era solo un detalle que quise darte, este es tu regalo —explicó Ron muy serio—, pero si no quieres el regalo.

—Claro que lo quiero —dijo Hermione tomando la pequeña caja antes de que Ron no quisiera darselo.

Ron sonrió ampliamente cuando Hermione tomó la caja con total felicidad en su rostro, estaba más emocionada de lo que él pensó que ella lo estaría. Hermione desenvolvió la pequeña caja encontrándose con un hermoso anillo de oro. Lo miró sorprendida y luego volteó hacia su esposo.

—Es tu anillo de matrimonio —explicó él sonriendo—, te dije que te compraría uno.

—No era necesario —dijo ella mirándolo impresionada, él siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas que la dejaban sin palabras.

—Claro que si —dijo él poniéndose repentinamente serio de nuevo—, es mi deber como tu esposo. No es sólo un anillo, es la promesa de que te cuidaré y te protegeré, y que estaré contigo por siempre.

Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con ternura dirigiendo su mirada al anillo entre sus dedos. Pudo notar algo en el interior del anillo, lo acercó a sus ojos y leyó una pequeña inscripción: _R/H por siempre es simplemente muy poco tiempo_.

—Fred y George me obligaron a ponerle una inscripción —explicó Ron enrojeciendo—, no estaba seguro de lo que debería poner, así que eso fue lo que pensé. Soy el peor intentando ser original.

—No —replicó Hermione conmovida—, es perfecto, Ron.

—¿Ron? —repitió el hombre frunciendo el ceño—, es la primera vez que me dices Ron.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella mirando en otra dirección apenada—, no lo había notado... Si no quieres que lo haga...

—No, tú puedes llamarme como quieras.

—Ven —dijo ella dándole espacio en la manta que él le había colocado—, hace frio aunque estemos cerca de la chimenea.

Ron no replicó, se metió junto con ella en la manta sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su piel. Estaba feliz, había sido un día tranquilo junto a Hermione y el pensamiento de que estaban comenzando a comportarse como marido y mujer invadió su mente haciéndolo sonreír abiertamente. Mientras Hermione ya tenía la respuesta a su dilema, como bien decía su nuevo anillo de bodas, por siempre era simplemente muy poco tiempo.

...

Todos en la casa dormían ya, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza haciéndola sentir insegura y que sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente estables para soportar su peso. Estaba decidida, era cierto, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan nerviosa. Respiró profundamente botando el aire por la boca en un intento por tranquilizarse, ella haría aquello, sin importarle absolutamente nada. Encendió una vela al salir del cuarto, necesitaba luz para ver hacia donde iba.

Subió las escaleras esforzándose por no hacer ruido, cosa realmente difícil pues todos los escalones de su casa crujían, sin embargo tuvo la suerte de que ninguno de ellos hiciera ruido. Logró llegar a su destino sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, aún estaba a tiempo de irse a su habitación sin cometer ninguna locura, pero sabía que si no cometía esa locura se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Abrió la puerta despacio, sin embargo eso no evitó que chillara con fuerza, el hombre que dormía en aquella habitación se levantó aturdido. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella sorprendiéndose de encontrarla ahí tan tarde, no era propio de una mujer decente ir al dormitorio de un hombre. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada; ella avanzó hacia él despacio, cerrando la puerta al pasar. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana dándole la iluminación perfecta para poder verla sin necesidad de encender las luces por lo que ella se atrevió a apagar la pequeña vela que la había acompañado hasta allí colocándola con suavidad en una mesa cercana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él con temor, no pido evitar que su voz temblara un poco ante tan peligrosa situación.

Como respuesta la mujer jaló una pequeña soga de su ropa haciendo que toda la prenda se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo revelando su desnudez, él perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones al ver tan hermosa visión, el cremoso cuerpo de ella brillaba a la luz de la luna, sus pechos eran tal y como se los había imaginado, sus pezones rosados le invitaban a probarlos, sus caderas anchas y si cintura estrecha llamaban a sus manos a perderse en ellas, pequeñas gotas de sudor lograban darle un aspecto exquisito gracias a esa particular luz que los envolvía. Ella lo miraba fijamente haciéndole ver lo decidida que estaba a hacer aquello con él.

—Debes irte ahora —dijo él esforzándose por sonar frio y distante, cosa que no logró. Todo en él le gritaba que se quedara junto a él haciendo todo lo que ella había querido ir a hacer.

—Sabes que no me iré —dijo ella acercándose lentamente hacia él, se sentía como una leona a punto de comerse una presa que se le antojaba extremadamente deliciosa. Llegó hasta él sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. El hombre tembló ante su cercanía y ella entendió que él se había rendido ante ella.

—Ginny, no me hagas ésto, por favor —suplicó Harry, él sabía que si le hacía el amor a Ginny no podría alejarse nunca mas de ella—, sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Por eso mismo es que hago ésto, Harry —replicó Ginny con la respiración agitada—. Sé que nunca tendremos nada, pero yo te amo y quiero entregarme a ti. Quiero que seas el primero, que seas el único... No tienes que prometerme nada, ni siquiera debes amarme si no quieres, solamente hazme tu mujer. Aquì y ahora quiero ser tuya.

Ginny lo besó sin encontrar ninguna resistencia por parte del hombre que ahora pasaba sus manos por toda la extensión de su piel.

...

Ron y Hermione subieron a su habitación en silencio, no podía negar que aquello le resultaba extraño, Hermione estaba muy callada, y ella siempre tenía algo que decir o algo por lo que quejarse. Verla sin palabras era algo extraño y escalofriante, ella no era así, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Como cada noche se acostaron en la cama abrazados, Hermione no había cambiado sus pijamas a unas mas abrigadas propias del invierno, seguía usando las cortas y ligeras del verano, ¿Es que ella no sabía lo que esas pequeñas telas causaban en él? Hermione temblaba casi con violencia contra su pecho, estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad, se estaba comportando muy extraño.

—Ron —dijo Hermione con voz baja y tímida—, aún es mi cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?

—Claro —dijo Ron sin entender hacia donde iba la conversación.

—Si te pido un deseo de cumpleaños, ¿me lo cumplirás? —continuó ella temblando aún más fuerte.

—Claro, pide lo que quieras —respondió el pelirrojo estrechandola entre sus brazos.

—Hazme el amor —murmuró su esposa tan bajito que llegó a dudar de haberla escuchado.

—¿Qué? —no podía creer que ella le estuviera pidiendo aquello, ¿era otro de sus sueños?

—Hazme el amor —repitió la castaña con un poco más de seguridad—, dijiste que algún día te lo pediría, ahora te lo pido. Hazme el amor.

—¿Por qué estás pidiéndome esto, Hermione? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque es lo que deseo, deseo ser solo tuya. Deseo que esta noche seamos uno solo.

—Yo... Yo no lo sé... —titubeaba el hombre nervioso.

—Por favor, Ron —decía Hermione pegándose más a su cuerpo—, por favor...

Ahora fue el turno de Ron de temblar con violencia, y fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta, si lo dejaba pensar mucho él no sería capaz de hacer nada por miedo a pensar que ella tenía otras intensiones o no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Tomó aire profundamente para infundirse valor, se acercó a su rostro con rapidez y depositó un beso suave en sus labios. Ron no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba, pero se encontró respondiéndole el beso a su esposa con la misma suavidad y ternura con la que ella lo besaba. Se dio cuenta que no le importaban las razones, no le importaban sus inseguridades, no le importaba nada en absoluto, solo lo que los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos le hacían sentir.

La tomó por las caderas recostándola en la cama para así él poder subir encima de ella, la besó con pasión, la misma pasión que hace meses sentía hacia ella. Sus manos se deleitaron recorriendo su cuerpo despacio, su boca se sació las ganas que sentía por probar su cuello, ahora las ganas se concentraban en sus senos. Hermione vibraba con cada nueva caricia, gemía con cada nuevo beso y temblaba con cada nuevo mordisco por parte de su esposo. Él sabía que esa era su primera vez y estuvo dispuesto a hacer que ella la disfrutara.

Con delicadeza deslizó su mano por sus muslos cremosos, robándole suspiros a Hermione a su paso, el pequeño camisón estorbaba demasiado para su gusto. Estaba sumamente excitado y eso le preocupaba, debía controlarse o acabaría haciéndole daño en su primera vez, pero tenerla así para él, saber que él sería el primero lo excitaba aún más. Hermione acariciaba a Ron torpemente, se sentía tan inexperta como era, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba a un hombre como Ron que le hicieran? Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Su esposo gemía sobre ella dándole a entender que lo que hacia le gustaba.

No sabía en qué momento se habían desnudado, pero si sabía que estaba a punto de entregarse al hombre que amaba, y nada podía compararse con eso. Las manos de Ron se dirigieron a su sexo acariciandolo con un ritmo increíblemente delicioso, extrañamente su interior comenzó a doler, como si algo le faltara, y entonces comprendió lo que necesitaba.

—Ron... Te necesito —susurró entre gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

—¿Estás totalmente segura de esto? —inquirió Ron nervioso sin entender el motivo—, aún puedes dar marcha atrás.

—No quiero dar marcha atras —dijo Hermione totalmente agitada—, quiero ser tuya... Solo tuya...

Ron asintió con la cabeza, separó las piernas de su esposa y comenzó a adentrarse en su estrecha humedad, era tan malditamente delicioso que estuvo a punto de acabar apenas comenzó a entrar en ella, un quejido de dolor lo hizo parar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él asustado.

—Si —susurró ella sonriendo a pesar del dolor—, continúa.

Ron siguió entrando en ella con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz, cuando finalmente entró por completo los ojos de Hermione estaba llenos de pequeñas lágrimas que ella en vano se esforzaba por no derramar.

—Lo siento —dijo su esposo—, la primera vez siempre es dolorosa para una mujer.

Ella asintió rápidamente sin ser capaz de hablar, Ron permaneció dentro de ella sin moverse hasta que ella lograra relajarse, una vez lo hizo el hombre no aguantó más y con movimientos lentos y precisos comenzó a salir y entrar en ella con un delicioso vaivén que comenzó a llevarla a la locura, y sus fuertes gemidos se lo dieron a entender al pelirrojo. ¿Con cuántas mujeres había estado? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que ninguna fue nunca tan deliciosa como ella, ninguna nunca lo hizo sentir de esa manera, ninguna de ellas lo había llevado a un paraiso tan perfecto como el que su esposa le enseñaba en ese preciso momento. Estaba seguro que desde ese momento él le pertenecía, a esa mujer desafiante y desesperante, a esa mujer valiente, hermosa y salvaje. Y ella le pertenecía a él, solo a él, y cualquiera que quisiera quitársela sufriría las consecuencias. Los dos amantes tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo, soltando sonidos guturales que le demostraban al otro lo mucho que lo disfrutaban. Hermione se asomó bajo las sábanas al sentir un líquido deslizándose por sus piernas, su sangre se mezclaba con la escencia de su esposo, él fue delicado con ella, aún asi había dolido y había sangrado más de lo que creyó posible, su vientre dolía y tenía unas enormes ganas de lavarse. Sin embargo se sentía feliz, él la había hecho tocar el cielo y si no fuera por el dolor que se instalaba en su vientre ya estaría repitiéndolo. Salió de entre las sábanas y se abrazó a suesposo con fuerza sin poder dejar de sonreír contra su pecho fuerte, lo amaba demasiado para ser verdad.

...

Harry besaba a Ginny como si su vida dependiera de ello, se le hacía casi imposible no pensar en ella a diario, y ahora ella estaba ahi, encima de él totalmente desnuda, debía hacerla suya. No le importaba su enfermedad, en ese pequeño cuarto y en esa pequeña cama solo importaban ellos dos, el mundo no existía, había desaparecido por completo, porque los labios y la piel de Ginny era lo unico que era real en mundo, porque su cuerpo le gritaba que lejos de ella terminaría de morir.

Ginny jadeaba y gemía mientras movía las caderas sobre Harry, estar ahí con él era absolutamente perfecto y maravilloso, porque él podía decir que no quería estar a su lado, pero ella sabía que le mentía. Porque ella podía escuchar el susurro desesperado de su cuerpo implorandole que no lo deje, que no se separe nunca más de su lado, y eso era precisamente lo que ella deseaba.

Desesperada bajó el pantalón de pijama de Harry, quien la detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre sus muñecas.

—Ginny, si hacemos ésto ya no habrá vuelta atrás —dijo Harry con la voz ronca por el deseo.

—Yo lo sé, Harry —dijo Ginny con la respiración agitada—. Ya lo pensé y esto es lo que deseo, hazme tuya... Si no me haces tuya cuanto antes te juro que voy a morir...

Aunque no le agradó que usara esa expresión Harry soltó su mano y la dejó desnudarlo, Harry cerró los ojos cuando la mujer acarició su sexo casi sin nerviosismo, y cuando pensó que nada podía ser mejor Ginny lo tomó con firmeza y lo dirigió a su entrada sin dudarlo.

—Asi no, Ginny. Te dolerá —dijo Harry con rapidez, pero ella no le dió importancia.

Ginny se dejaba caer sobre su pene con una lentitud desesperante, él no quería apresurarla y que luego se lastimara, cada centímetro que Ginny le permitía adentrarse en ella era un centimetro mas hacia el paraíso. Ginny se movía lento y torturantemente sobre él haciendo que Harry perdiera la cabeza, con pestresa Harry llevó a Ginny para acostarla en su cama sin interrumpir su unión. Harry embestía con fuerza, logrando que Ginny se mordiera los labios para que no gritara su nombre una y otra vez. Harry besaba su cuello mientras sus embestidas se volvían cada vez más frenéticas, y cuando sintió el espasmo de Ginny envolver su erección solo pudo dejarse arrastrar por ella y terminar también. Harry cayó a su lado respirando con dificultad.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ginny nerviosa recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Si —respondió agitado—, solo algo agotado por el ejercicio... ¿Tú estas bien, te lastimé?

—No negaré que dolió un poco —dijo Ginny sintiéndose levemente cohibida—, pero estoy tan feliz que eso no importa.

—Te amo, Ginny —dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny sonriera—. Pero sabes lo que pienso...

—Lo sé —respondió sin voltear a verlo—, te dije que no te pediría nada y no lo haré... Creo que debería irme...

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente—, quédate un poco más... Quiero sentir el calor de tu piel un poco más, quiero abrazarte un poco más, quiero recordar que esto no es un sueño nada más.

Ginny asintió mientras Harry la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza, se sentía tan plena en ese momento que las consecuencias de sus actos no le importaban en lo más mínimo, había entregado su honra a un hombre que no se casaría con ella por miedo a herirla. Pero no le importaba, era feliz de haberse entregado a Harry, lo amaba.

...

 **Fin del capítulo!! En un principio iba a subir el capítulo con la historia de Luna, pero preferí subir este y darles un poco de Romione y Hanny. Les gustó? A mí me encantó escribirlo! No era lo propio en esa epoca que las mujeres se entregaran a un hombre antes del matrimonio, pero lo hago por el bien de la trama!**

 **Es probable que el próximo capítulo sea la historia de Luna y la continuación de las otras historias que han quedado olvidadas.**

 **Gracias por los review del capítulo anterior! Ese capítulo quería escribirlo casi que desde que comencé la historia y junto con la escena de Charlie y Hermione hablando luego de la pelea con Ron, fue de las primeras escenas que pensé para el fic. Me esforcé mucho para que quedara igual que como estaba en mi mente. que les haya gustado significa mucho para mí.**

 **Besos a todos, nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Luna

La mañana siguiente Ron despertó mucho más temprano de lo usual, y para hacer todo más extraño Hermione aún dormía. Ron la observó dormir plácidamente paseando su mirada por su espalda desnuda, Hermione respiraba con tanta tranquilidad que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo a él también, ¿Hace cuánto no se sentía tan bien? No estaba seguro, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente estaba seguro que la respuesta sería: nunca. Nunca se había sentido como en ese momento, tan lleno, tan pacífico... Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente de forma repentina, el sabor de sus besos, la suavidad de su piel, la estrechez de su sexo, la calidez de su cuerpo. Quería volver a repetirlo, tanto que su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando ante el recuerdo, sin pensarlo comenzó a besar su espalda, tentaba al destino y él muy bien lo sabía, quizás Hermione no quisiera volver a hacer el amor con él, tal vez se arrepentía de la noche anterior, tal vez solo fue un deseo producto de un momento de locura.

La piel de su espalda era tan suave y cremosa que no pudo conformarse con un solo beso, fue repartiendo besos por toda la extensión de su columna, en algún punto que no supo definir Hermione comenzó a moverse entre las sábanas, su respiración se volvió pesada y de sus labios se escapaban pequeños suspiros que comenzaron a enloquecerlo. Sentir los labios de su esposo recorrer su cuerpo de esa manera tan deliciosa la estaba llevando a la locura, pedirle que le hiciera el amor la noche anterior fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en su vida, se volteó rápidamente para quedar frente a él y darle la excusa perfecta para que besara el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que pare? —inquirió Ron agitado mirándola a los ojos, no sabía si ella volvería a querer ser suya nuevamente.

—No —respondió Hermione intentando respirar con normalidad—, quiero que continúes... Quiero que me beses hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo...

Ron la besó apasionadamente antes que ella se arrepintiera, él aún no entendía que ella quería eso desde hace ya algún tiempo, y ahora que había hecho el amor con él no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo. Ron bajó sus labios a su cuello y repartió besos por cada centímetro de piel al que tenía acceso, y Hermione no le ponía ningún impedimento. El pelirrojo llegó a sus senos blancos como la leche, mientras a uno de ellos lo besaba al otro lo acariciaba y apretaba con su mano; Hermione gemía cada vez más fuerte ante las caricias que su esposo le brindaba, en un acto reflejo tomó su cabeza acercándolo más hacia ella, aprovechando la ocasión para acariciar su rojo cabello. La piel de Hermione hervía mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer.

—Ron —logró gemir tan alto que si alguien estuviera pasando cerca de su habitación la hubiera escuchado. Pero a ninguno de los dos podía importarle menos.

Ron bajó por su estómago besando su ombligo en el camino, mientras con ambas manos acariciaba sus senos, Hermione se mordió el labio cuando su esposo llegó muy cerca de su sexo.

—¿Puedo besarte aquí? —preguntó y, aunque Hermione estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza, asintió dándole permiso de continuar.

Ron no esperó otra confirmación, rápidamente besó a su esposa en tan delicado lugar, pero no se conformó con eso, quería probar su sabor asi que con delicadeza pasó su lengua por entre sus húmedos labios robándole la respiración a su esposa, Hermione temblaba con cada vez más violencia, mordía sus labios con fuerza luchando por no gritar de placer cuando la lengua del pelirrojo tocó un punto sumamente sensible de su anatomía. Al sentirla temblar de esa manera Ron continuó estimulando el pequeño botón que comenzaba a llevar a su esposa a la locura.

—Ron... —siguió gimiendo la castaña, pero Ron se dió cuenta que mordió sus labios para no seguir diciendo nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad—, ¿Quieres que pare?

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñó la castaña haciéndolo reír—. Por favor, sigue... Estoy a punto...

—¿A punto? ¿De qué? —continuó hablando Ron causando que Hermione lo fulminara con la mirada—. No seguiré a menos que me digas, ¿A punto de qué?

—¡De acabar! —gritó frustrada la castaña, Ron sonrió con sorna volviendo a su trabajo.

—¿Ves que no te costaba nada? —se burló el pelirrojo, y si no fuera porque volvió a reanudar la deliciosa estimulación, Hermione lo hubiera golpeado.

Pocos segundos después Hermione sucumbía ante su orgasmo temblando de pies a cabeza. Ron trepó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, y Hermione se entregó a la pasión de ese beso tan divino, acarició la espalda de su esposo lentamente logrando que él suspirara sobre su boca. Hermione comenzó a besar su cuello ante lo que Ron se acostó en la cama dejándola sobre él para que siguiera con su labor cómodamente.

El ruido de un golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó —¡Ron, Hermione bajen a desayunar! —dijo la señora Weasley con dulzura.

—Estamos algo ocupados, mamá —logró decir Ron con toda la normalidad que pudo—. Bajaremos en un rato, no te preocupes.

Los pasos de su madre se alejaron al tiempo justo en que Hermione daba un beso en el miembro de Ron, este lanzó un suspiro cuando ella lo acarició en toda su extensión, las caricias de Hermione eran tan malditamente deliciosas que Ron estuvo a punto de acabar en segundos, sin embargo controlandose la tomó de las caderas, la acomodó encima de su erección y la penetró sin cambiar la posición. Con las manos en sus caderas comenzó a guiar el ritmo de la castaña, hasta que ella sola consiguió un cómodo y sensual movimiento entrelazando sus manos con las de su esposo. Se miraban a los ojos mientras el vaivén de sus caderas los llevaba a la locura, sus corazones latían aceleradamente y de sus labios solo salían sus nombres entre fuertes gemidos. Ambos estallaron al mismo tiempo cayendo la cabeza de Hermione sobre el pecho de Ron quien besó su coronilla con tanta ternura que hizo que Hermione sonriera. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en esos momentos: ¿Cómo le digo lo que me hace sentir?

...

Harry despertó sintiéndose totalmente vacio, Ginny se había ido de su lado luego de entregarse a él, había sido la noche mas especial de su vida, y la más triste también.Tenerla entre sus brazos fue la sensación más maravillosa que el mundo podía regalarle, el recuerdo de sus besos y su cuerpo permanecerían por siempre en su memoria, deseaba tanto estar con ella, casarse, formar una familia a su lado. Quería por una maldita vez en su vida ser egoísta, egoísta con todos y tener lo que él quería, ¿Qué importaba si todos se opusieran a su relación? ¿Qué importaba que al enterarse de su enfermedad la familia de ella no quisiera que estuvieran juntos? ¿Qué importaba lo mucho que Ginny sufriría cuando él muriera? Ese fue el final de su egoísmo, Ginny sufriría mucho cuando él muriera, Ginny siempre viviría con el miedo de perderlo. Él no podía hacerle eso, no a la mujer a la que amaba tanto...

Bajó a desayunar nervioso, el saber que la vería no ayudaba a sus nervios, debía actuar con normalidad pero sabía que no iba a lograrlo. Llegó hasta la mesa llena de pelirrojos, y aunque le pareció extraño no ver a Hermione despierta, lo olvidó al instante en que Ginny apareció en su campo de visión. En ese instante el mundo dejó de girar, la mesa se vació y solo existían ellos dos, al igual que la noche anterior, el mundo no existía, solo Ginny y él.

—Buenos días, querido —saludó la señora Weasley con cariño— ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?

—Mejor imposible, señora Weasley —respondió sonriendo como un bobo al recordar la noche junto a Ginny, por efecto reflejo la buscó con la mirada encontrándola rápidamente. Ginny bajó la vista sonrojada pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

Afortunadamente nadie les prestó la debida atención gracias a la llegada de Ron y Hermione, los recién llegados se sentaron a la mesa saludando a todos con una gran sonrisa.

—Por lo que veo fue una buena noche —dijo Fred con voz burlona, logrando que Hermione se avergonzara.

—Y una buena mañana también, hermanito —replicó Ron dejando a todos con la boca abierta y ganándose una mirada asesina de su abochornada esposa.

—¡Ron! —la voz de su madre le dejó en claro que se había ganado un regaño que no tardaría en llegar. Sin embargo el regaño no llegó, la señora Weasley veía hacia el jardín quedando con la boca abierta— ¿Esa de ahí no es Luna Lovegood?

...

Tenía mas de media hora frente a aquella puerta infernal, estaba tan nervioso que no podía reconocerse a sí mismo, ¿Desde cuándo lo ponía tan nervioso una mujer? Jamás, eso no le había ocurrido jamás. Pero justo ahora ella causaba en él esas reacciones tan molestas. Solo una invitación a cenar, solo eso. Necesitaba ir con su prometida a una cena con unos socios de su padre, pero para Draco era más que eso: Astoria llevaba mas de un mes sin dirigirle la palabra, y él de verdad quería que eso cambiara. La extrañaba, extrañaba su presencia, extrañaba su silencio, su sonrisa, su mirada acompañándolo en todo momento. Ahora solo tenía su ausencia y su desprecio, pensó que sería una rabieta que pronto se le pasaría, pero no fue así. Esa mujer era tan terca que lo desesperaba... Se alborotó el cabello intentando calmar su desesperación, debía tranquilizarse para hablar tranquilamente con esa mujer.

Soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones y llenándose de valor llevó una mano hasta la puerta de la chica, sin embargo antes de tocarla la puerta se abrió por si sola revelando unos hermosos ojos azules que lo veían interrogativamente.

—¿Qué? —espetó Astoria frunciendo el ceño, podía ver la rabia invadir sus ojos al mirarlo, no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta del cambio en sus ojos, antes ella lo miraba con cariño ahora solo había odio en su mirada.

—Saldremos a cenar esta noche —dijo el rubio con frialdad.

—De acuerdo, que me traigan la cena a mi habitación ya que comeré sola —respondió la mujer intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Malfoy no la dejó.

—Eso te incluye, Greengrass —dijo Draco volviendo a abrir la puerta—. Debes estar lista a las ocho, viste elegante.

—¿Por qué debería ir? —pregunta Astoria cruzándose d brazos.

—Porque eres mi prometida y debes acompañarme, es tu deber.

—Yo no debo hacer nada, pronto mi padre vendrá por mí. —Astoria sonaba muy segura, pero Draco sabía que eso no sucedería, él no permitió que la carta que ella había querido enviar a su padre llegara a su destino. No quería pelear con ella, necesitaba que fuera a la dichosa cena sin chistar.

—Por favor, Astoria —dijo mirándola a los ojos con intensidad—. Te pido que vengas conmigo a cenar, sé que no quieres volver a saber de mí, pero te necesito a mi lado esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —Aunque se esforzó porque su voz sonara fría, no pudo evitar que su corazón dierdiera ese pequeño vuelco, Malfoy hablaba con mucha ternura.

—Porque... porque... —Draco no quería decir nada más, decirle la razón por la que la necesitaba a su lado sería desnudarse de una manera que no lo había hecho nunca ante ninguna otra persona.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy —dijo Astoria al ver que él no decía nada coherente, intentó cerrar la puerta pero Draco la sostuvo con una mano impidiéndole cerrarla totalmente.

—Te necesito porque no quiero estar solo en un sitio lleno de buitres sin corazón esperando el momento perfecto para atacarme —dijo Draco con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin embargo subió la mirada encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de Astoria y continuó—. Sabes bien que ninguno de los dos tiene libertad para hacer lo que desea, que estamos rodeados de personas que nos desprecian y solo esperan el momento justo para atacarnos... No puedo hacerlo sin ti, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, me das fuerza con tu sonrisa, si te tengo a mi lado puedo soportar cualquier cosa.

El rostro de Astoria se volvió completamente rojo y su respiración se volvió irregular. Ella estaba segura que Malfoy había podido escuchar los latidos desbocados de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Era una tonta por sentirse así por el imbécil de Draco Malfoy, pero no lo podía evitar cuando le decía cosas tan lindas como aquella, quería creer que era verdad lo que él le decía, que sus palabras no eran solamente un engaño porque seguramente su padre lo había obligado a ir con ella, seguramente esas palabras fueron las unicas tonterías que pasaron por su mente, pero ella quería creer en él, creer que estaba comenzando q ser valiosa para él.

Asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada mas, Draco quitó la mano con delicadeza permitiéndole cerrar la puerta por completo, Astoria terminó de cerrar con la sonrisa más tonta que había tenido en toda su vida.

...

—No quiero que sigas trabajando aquí —le dijo Neville muy serio a la chica frente a él—, los hombres borrachos no saben medirse.

—¡Pues mira qué casualidad! —exclamó la rubia con sarcasmo—, yo no quiero que sigas viniendo aquí a emborracharte cada noche.

—Hannah —advirtió Neville con los dientes apretados, la rubia le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de intentar irse de allí, pero Neville la tomó del brazo—. Es en serio, Hannah, podrían lastimarte seriamente en un lugar como éste. Por favor, puedo darte un mejor trabajo.

—Lo pensaré, pero a cambio debes dejar de venir a este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —replicó Neville, Hannah se soltó fe su agarre para seguir atendiendo las demás mesas cuando el rubio replicó—, puedo tomar en cualquier otro lugar.

Neville apuró el trago para servirse otro inmediatamente, Hannah se había portado muy bien con él, ella entendía que él estaba pasando por un mal de amores y le brindaba su amistad y compañía, no había pasado nada entre ellos después de ese beso que él en un momento de locura le había dado. Neville continuó yendo al bar, pero cada vez bebía menos gracias a que Hannah no se lo permitía, cada vez lo dejaba beber menos y, aunque se quejara, él de verdad se lo agradecía. Él sabía que estaba yéndose por un camino sin retorno, y era mejor salirse mientras tuviera la oportunidad, a veces tenía la sensación de que solo iba al bar por verla y asegurarse de que ningún idiota intentara propasarse con ella, y claro que lo habían intentado, pero Neville llegaba justo a tiempo para defenderla, ya no quería que ella estuviera en ese asqueroso lugar, le daría un buen empleo en su casa y podría velar por ella día y noche, y si para eso debía dejar de ir a ese bar por él estaba bien, ella no le había prohibido ir a cualquier otro bar.

...

El ambiente en el auto era extraño, ninguno podía decir que era tenso pues eso sería mentira, pero era un poco incómodo, sin embargo la incomodidad no se debía a lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior pues por extraño que parezca ninguno de ellos pensaba en ese acontecimiento. Ambos pensaban en la llegada de esa extraña mujer que veía con la mirada perdida y sonreía a todos con dulzura. Harry se preguntaba si podría preguntarle a Ginny quién era ella, y Ginny pensaba en su amiga y en cómo había llegado a la madriguera.

—Ginny —la llamó Harry para captar su atención, la chica volteó a verlo sin salir de sus pensamientos—, ¿Quién es la chica que llegó tan repentinamente?

Ginny lo miró con una leve curiosidad, no sabía si debía hablar o no de Luna con el cuñado de su hermano, pero dado todo lo que había vivido con Harry decidió hacerlo.

—Luna Lovegood, el primer amor de Ron... —Y así Ginny comenzó su relato.

" ** _Luna era una niña que vivía cerca de la madriguera, su padre era muy amigo del matrimonio Weasley así que desde muy pequeña se relacionó con la familia, Ginny era la unica niña en casa y aunque siempre jugaba con sus hermanos, no era lo mismo que jugar con una niña de su edad. Al principio Ron no miraba con buenos ojos a Luna, decía que era una niña extraña que vestía de manera inapropiada e inventaba historias que él nunca comprendía._**

 ** _Extrañamente Ron comenzó a cambiar con Luna, la chica que antes lo exasperaba ahora lo hacía reír, ahora le causaba ternura y despertaba su instinto de protección. Los gemelos no perdieron oportunidad de jugarle bromas y burlarse de su interés por la rubia, Ron se molestaba y abochornaba cuando era objeto de sus burlas, pero todo se le olvidaba cuando veía a Luna acercarse a la casa, Ron siempre fue muy celoso, tanto que casi no dejaba que nadie se acercara a Luna, resultando ésto en que Luna solo jugara con él diariamente y solo ocasionalmente con sus otros hermanos._**

 ** _Cuando Lavender llegó se metió a la fuerza entre ellos dos, necesitaba amigos y la persona que mejor le caía era Ron, este al ver que Lavender no quería quitarle la atención de Luna la dejó formar parte de ellos, eran el trio más extraño jamás visto, no tenían nada en común entre ellos, sin embargo pasaban el día entero juntos. Mientras Luna fue creciendo también lo fue haciendo su locura, su madre se había suicidado delante de Luna cuando ella tenía nueve años y al parecer Luna había heredado esas extrañas ganas de dejar el mundo de los vivos._**

 ** _La primera vez que intentó suicidarse fue delante de Ron, quien la salvó de caer al vacio solo Dios sabía cómo, el matrimonio Weasley intentó convencer a su padre de que buscara ayuda profesional antes de que su hija terminara como su esposa, pero Lovegood no quiso escucharlos, Luna no sería encerrada en una de esas instituciones, jamás lo haría. Sin embargo un segundo intento de suicidio por parte de la joven fue frustrado gracias a_** ** _Charlie_**. ** _Luna fue internada en el hospital recuperándose de heridas casi mortales hechas por ella misma._**

 ** _Un psicológico habló con ella, Luna no quería suicidarse, ella no quería morir, sus delirios eran los que la impulsaban a cometer esas acciones tan peligrosas, debía ser tratada de una severa manía y una esquizofrenia que la hacían desvariar entre la realidad y la imaginación, hablaba de animales que no existían, de cosas que no existían más que en su cabeza y debía comenzar a distinguir la realidad de la locura. Su padre no quería encerrarla, Luna era su pequeña, su luz, su vida entera. Pero no podía perderla igual que perdió a su madre, no podía permitir que Luna se quitara la vida."_**

—Así fue que Luna fue internada, su padre se dejó llevar tanto por la depresión que casi no puede reconocerse, Ron intentó ir a verla muchas veces, pero nunca lo dejaban pasar alegando que Luna era muy peligrosa para su propia seguridad, no dejaban que recibiera cartas porque la alteraban demasiado, pero Ron siempre pensaba en Luna, nuncase permitió a sí mismo olvidarla. —Ginny terminó su relato con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry detuvo el auto y la abrazó con fuerza para darle ánimo, no quería verla llorar.

...

Ron se acercó a la mujer despacio, no podía creer que volviera a verla luego de tantos años, Luna se veía un poco más alta, su cabello estaba un poco más corto y eso hacía que sus ojos se vieran mucho mas grandes y redondos.

Ron la miraba con tanta intensidad que lograba que el interior de Hermione hervía de rabia, después de que ella se entregara a él, después de todo lo que habían vivido él se atrevía a ver así a esa mujer, además ella sabía que Ron sentía algo por esa mujer llamada Luna, él la había llamado en sueños de una manera tan dulce que tan solo el recuerdo le causaba a Hermione ganas de llorar, Ron amaba a Luna como nunca la amaría a ella.

Ron terminó de acercarse a Luna y tocó su hombro a lo que Luna se sobresaltó asustada, Ron corrió su mano para no alarmar a la chica, él no sabía lo que Luna había vivido hasta ahora.

—¿Estas bien, Luna? —preguntó Ron con delicadeza, tenía miedo de saber lo que había sucedido con Luna los últimos años.

 ** _"Luego de curarse de sus heridas Luna fue ingresada en otro hospital, ella aún recordaba las lágrimas de su padre cuando ella tan valiente como siempre le dijo que no se preocupara, que los Torposoplos la cuidarían en ese lugar. Ella solo lo decía por no preocuparlo, tenía miedo del sitio a donde la llevarían, pero debía ser valiente por él aunque no terminaba de entender por qué debía ir a ese lugar que la aterraba._**

 ** _Al llegar al hospital todo resultaba oscuro y tétrico, los enfermeros y doctores la miraban de una manera extraña, tenían una mirada maníaca que la incomodaba pues veía sus intensiones perversas bien definidas. Luna fue encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas, la oscuridad la envolvió durante largos días, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrada, no sabía ya ni quién demonios era ella. Pasaba días sin comer, días sin tomar agua, días que según ella podían ser meses enteros._**

 ** _Los peores días eran cuando ellos venían por ella, sr la llevaban a rastras hasta una habitación con una cama con correas, la ataban con fuerza y le aplicaban electricidad directamente en el cerebro. Cada descarga era sumamente dolorosa y si no fuera por la mordaza en su boca gritaría tan fuerte que su padre iría a rescatarla, pero nadie iba a rescatarla; ni Ron, ni su padre, ni los gemelos, ni Charlie, ni Ginny. Estaba totalmente solo en ese lugar tan aterrador, escuchaba a personas gritar por la noche, gritar de miedo y dolor y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que no fuera ella la siguiente, a veces intentaba escapar de sus captores pero era cuando todo se ponía peorpeor, la golpeaban, la sumergían en agua por varios minutos, mucha veces perdía el sentido por el dolor tan intenso al que era sometida._**

 ** _Luna no dejaba de luchar, no terminaría de perder la razón en ese lugar, debía salir y volver con su padre, ella sabía que él la necesitaba. Los doctores sin embargo se cansaron de la actitud de la joven y, decididos a acabar con su locura, quisieron practicarle una operación que no estaba aprobada, aún era experimental. Una lobotomía haría que esa paciente se calmara y dejara de pelear contra lo inevitable._**

 ** _Todo estaba listo, la operación sería un éxito de eso estaban seguros; sin embargo un nuevo y joven doctor no los dejó continuar._**

 ** _—Esa operación es muy peligrosa, todos los pacientes que han sido sometidos a ella han muerto. —había dicho él tomando a Luna y llevándosela a su habitación._**

 ** _Su impresión fue mucho mayor al ver en qué condiciones se encontraba, la húmedad invadía lo que para él era una celda, todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad total, no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así._**

 ** _—¿Me salvarás? —preguntó Luna con una seriedad que lo impresionó, ella no le estaba pidiendo ser rescatada, quería saber si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por su cuenta._**

 ** _—Claro, yo te salvaré —fue la respuesta que Rolf Scamander le dió a Luna._**

 ** _Y así lo hizo, ya no torturaban a nadie, ya no estaba encerrada en la oscuridad, todo comenzaba a ir bien. Luna lo hacía sonreír y él la hacía sentir protegida, él la había salvado cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Pero Rolf hizo algo que no debió haber hecho: se enamoró de Luna hasta el punto en que la sacó del hospital para que ella pudiera ver a su padre, y es que la verdad él no quería que ella volviera a ese lugar, quería escapar muy lejos con ella aún cuando sabía que ella de hecho estaba enferma, aún cuando sabía que ella necesitaba asistencia médica, se había engañado a sí mismo diciéndose que él podía curarla sin necesidad de que ella estuviera encerrada."_**

—Ahora estoy bien, Ron —dijo Luna volteando a verlo con una sonrisa— solo quería despedirme antes de irme.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ron sentándose junto a ella.

—Viajaré por el mundo buscando animales extraños junto con Rolf.

—¿Quién es Rolf?

—Mi esposo —Ron quedó con la boca abierta, ¿cómo ella podía casarse si estuvo encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico todos esos años?

...

Fin del capítulo! me tardé un poco por andar escribiendo otros fic que si no los han leido los invito a leerlos.

Tanto la lobotomía como el electroshock no fueron inventados para esta época, pero cuando pensé en la historia de Luna la imaginé pasando por esas prácticas, ambas prácticas no existían para la epoca.

Inmaru sé que estabas desesperada por un nuevo capítulo así que aquí está por fin!

A los dos reviews que dijeron que leyeron la historia en un día quiero agradecerles, significa que la histhistoria es buena y eso me da ánimo para continuar con ésta pequeña locura!

Yamikaty pronto te dedicaré un one-shot que espero te guste, asi como tambien a inmaru y a Scorose07! Amo sus reviews.

Y por último quiero aclarar que Rolf y Luna no están casados, recuerden que ella está loca... jajaja... Hermione estará celosa por la vuelta de Luna, pero Ron también tendrá pronto su ataque de celos también. En fin, no adelanto más, excepto que pronto habrá un capítulo especial para Fred y George! Esperenlo porque ya lo pensé y será intenso


	14. El secrto de Ginny

El día pasó tan extraño como empezó, Charlie y los gemelos partieron a sus trabajos, Charlie volvería a principios del años siguiente, y los gemelos volverían a su nueva casa en Londres. Luna se fue luego de hablar con Ron durante mucho tiempo, hablando de nargles y torposoplos y todas las locuras que pasaban por su mente. Ron no pudo conocer al tal Rolf Scamander pero quería hacerlo pronto, tenía que saber qué clase de persona se había casado con Luna y darle el visto bueno; sin embargo Luna se veía tan feliz que en el fondo supo que era un buen hombre, Ron se alegró de darse cuenta que ver a Luna tan feliz le causaba una enorme felicidad. No tenía envidia de su esposo, ni se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo el esposo de la rubia, estaba contento de que hubiera encontrado a un hombre que la hiciera feliz, tan feliz como él lo era con Hermione, si, su esposa lo había cambiado todo, lo que él ahora sentía por Luna era un cariño mas bien fraternal, quería protegerla y que fuera feliz, nada más pedía en el mundo para ella.

A lo largo del día Ron pudo notar que Hermione estaba muy seria y pensativa, perdida en su mente. No habló con nadie en todo el día y buscó la manera de estar sola, pero sobre todas las cosas buscó miles de excusas para estar lejos de él. Ron no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer, si se acercaba a ella, Hermione huía lejos de él y eso le dolía, él quería acercarse más a su esposa y ella parecía querer que él desapareciera para siempre. Al llegar la noche se acostaron juntos como de costumbre, pero Hermione no se dejó abrazar por él como cada noche, sino que le dio la espalda y se acomodó lo más lejana a él que la pequeña cama le permitía, Ron no iba a dejar que ella se alejara de él, no ahora que comenzaba a comprender lo que sentía por ella. Se acercó a ella lentamente dibujando circulos en su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, Hermione no pudo evitar temblar ante las caricias.

—Vuelve, ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? —dijo Ron con su voz profunda y sensual que causaba escalofrios en ella.

—Estoy aquí —respondió Hermione con voz monocorde, no quería aceptar que él tenía razón, no ahora al menos.

—Mientes... —la acusó mientras acariciaba su espalda de arriba a abajo—. No estás aquí conmigo, estas lejos donde no sé cómo seguirte. ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estabamos bien.

—Dime, ¿Aún la amas? —dijo Hermione directamente sin atreverse a verlo a la cara, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a un tema que le dolía tanto.

—¿Qué? —Ron no entendía de lo que ella hablaba, ¿Qué demonios sucedía ahora?

—¡Quiero saber si aún la amas, Ronald! —exigió ella volteando a verlo por fin, la rabia que ahora la invadía le dió la valentía para verlo—, ¡Exijo saberlo! ¿Aún amas a Luna Lovegood?

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Por qué sacas esas cosas justo ahora? —Ron no sabía por qué no podía darle una respuesta directa a su esposa, pero tan solo pensar en decirle a su esposa que él ya no amaba a Luna y que ella le preguntara a quién amaba, teniendo que confesarle que era a ella a quien ahora amaba, era para él inconcebible. No estaba preparado para eso.

—Porque quiero saber eso justo ahora —insistía Hermione molesta por la negativa de Ron pues ésta solo le confirmaba lo que ya sabía en el fondo de su ser—, dime si amas o no a Luna Lovegood.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Hermione —replicó Ron con terquedad—, no sabes quién es ella, no sabes su historia... Hablemos de ésto otro día, ¿Si? No estoy listo para hablar de nada esta noche.

—Bien —fue la fría respuesta de su esposa, ella volvió a darle la espalda y se acurrucó mas alejada de él.

—No te enfades, por favor —dijo él tomándola por la cintura para atraerla hacía su pecho.

—No estoy enfadada —replicó ella luchando por separarse de él, su calor comenzaba a envolverla y ella no quería, porque si lo hacía caería rendida en los brazos de Ron y él haría con ella lo que quisiera.

—¿De verdad? —se burló el pelirrojo con sarcasmo, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la jaló con delicadeza colocando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro—, entonces bésame —pidió con la voz ronca por el deseo. Extrañamente le excitaba cuando ella estaba molesta, era el estado más salvaje que ella tenía y también el más adorable.

Hermione intentó por todos los medios evitar su mirada, pero una vez que lo miró todo estuvo perdido para ella, había caído como la tonta más grande del mundo, porque así era como su esposo la hacía sentir, como la más grande idiota del mundo. Ella quería resistirse a él, a su mirada, a sus caricias, a sus besos, a todo lo que él ahora le brindaba y ella aceptaba gustosa. No soportaba la idea de pensar que su esposo imaginaba a otra mientras le hacía el amor a ella, quería ser el único pensamiento en su mente, quería que fuera su sabor el que él ansiaba probar más que ningún otro. Quería tantas cosas que no se atrevía a pedir...

—Hermione —jadeó su esposo al penetrarla con delicadeza.

Y el solo hecho de que el dijera su nombre de esa manera causó un cosquilleo sumamente delicioso en su vientre, y fue entonces cuando se dejó arrastrar por él, ella le permitió poseerla y hacerla suya de todas las formas en las que él quiso. Hermione no fue capaz de negarle nada a ese insoportable pelirrojo que la hacía perder la razón y la llevaba a la locura total. Ron se excitó sobremanera cuando sintió sus uñas clavarse en la piel de su espalda, lo que él no sabía era que la razón por la que ella lo hizo fue para marcarlo como suyo de alguna forma, quería dejar su marca al menos en su piel. Al terminar ella derramó una lágrima silenciosa que su esposo no pudo ver, pues se dio cuenta de lo enamorada que ahora estaba de él y eso extrañamente dolía mucho.

...

Harry Potter no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que había pasado con Ginny, había pasado una semana entera y el recuerdo aún lo visitaba durante cada día y cada noche sin que él pudiera controlarlo, así como no podía controlar esas pequeñas miradas llenas de complicidad que compartía con ella cada vez que estaban cerca. Cada segundo reprimía el impulso de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pues cada día la encontraba más maravillosa que el anterior. Debía volver a poseerla, debía volver a hacerla suya o se volvería loco. Pero él no quería tratarla de esa manera, ya había hecho mucho mal al haberle hecho el amor la primera vez. Y aunque su cerebro le pedía que dejara de salir a sus caminatas diarias con ella, su corazón y su cuerpo lo ignoraban y solo vivían para esos instantes junto a su amada Ginny, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, seguía haciéndolo reir, seguía haciéndolo sentir vivo, ella era la mejor mujer del mundo de eso no había duda.

Pero al parecer su doctor también lo había notado, cosa que molestaba mucho a Harry. Dean últimamente frecuentaba mucho su casa, no como su doctor, ni siquiera como su amigo, lo hacía únicamente para acercarse a la pelirroja pretendiendo tener intenciones inocentes. Al hombre le hervía la sangre cada vez que sabía que el moreno se acercaba a su Ginny, tendría que hacerle entender que ella le pertenecía y no se le podía acercar ni a mil metros de distancia. Ginny se portaba amable con Dean pero nada más, nunca aceptó su cortejo y le dejó muy claro que no estaba interesada, sin embargo el muy idiota seguía detrás de ella y no se rendía por nada, Harry comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —preguntó Ginny directamente al no poder soportar la actitud del hombre durante su paseo diario por el parque.

—No estoy molesto —gruñó Harry caminando lo suficientemente rápido para alejarse de ella, poco a poco Harry comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ejercicio y no se cansaba cada pocos segundos como lo hacía antes.

—¿De verdad? Pues que bien lo disimulas —ironizó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, se detuvo esperando que él hablara pues no estaba dispuesta a correr tras él, y claro que él habló mucho más alto de lo necesario.

—El idiota de Dean no entiende lo que es un no por repuesta.

—No es mi culpa, se lo he dicho bastante claro. No estoy interesada.

—¡Lo sé! —gruñó él luchando por no perder la paciencia—, él debería entender que jamás estarás con él. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente perfecta, Ginny? ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel que no puedo casarme contigo aunque es lo único que deseo en el mundo?

—Harry, no te alteres —dijo ella preocupada—. Te puede hacer daño.

—¡Ese es el maldito punto! —Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, se jalaba el cabello lleno de una frustración agobiante—, este cuerpo delicado que no aguantará mucho tiempo; este corazón que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ti; está estúpida vida que no será lo suficientemente larga como para cuidarte como te lo mereces.

—Sabes que nada de eso me importa —replicó Ginny con la voz calmada pero sus ojos derramaban gruesas lágrimas que ella luchaba por frenar sin conseguirlo—, solo quiero estar contigo, lo demás no importa en absoluto.

—No quiero que sufras por mi causa, Ginny —Harry comenzaba a hablar de manera más pausada, el pecho le comenzaba a doler, pero no quería que Ginny se diera cuenta y se preocupara más por él, pero fue imposible que ella no se diera cuenta. Ginny corrió a su lado y lo sujetó con fuerza ayudándolo a caminar hasta una banca donde se sentaron sin decir nada más. No hacía falta hacerlo, el incidente solo sirvió para que Harry estuviera más seguro que nunca de su decisión.

...

Astoria lució sumamente hermosa esa noche, la sonrisa en su rostro nunca decayó, el brillo en su mirada opacaba todo a su alrededor y todos estaban de acuerdo al decir que estaba feliz. Se la veía muy feliz al lado de Draco, del que no se separó ni un centímetro durante toda la noche, Draco también se veía feliz, de vez en cuando le dirigía pequeñas y significativas miradas que no pasaban desapercibidas para su madre, Narcisa Malfoy no cabía en sí de la felicidad; su hijo era feliz con esa muchacha, y eso era todo lo que ella deseaba.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Draco cuando quedaron a solas guiándola hacia el jardín de la mansión—, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

—No hay de qué —respondió Astoria mirando las estrellas con los ojos brillando más que nunca—, gracias por pedirlo amablemente y por ser tan cortes conmigo esta noche.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, mañana volveré a ser el mismo idiota ególatra de siempre.

—Entonces deberé aprovechar lo que queda de noche —Draco frunció el ceño confundido mientras Astoria volteó a verlo con decisión. Se alzó de puntillas y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo suavemente.

El beso duró pocos segundos, Astoria se separó de él lista para irse totalmente abochornada por tan descarada acción, sin embargo Draco no quedó satisfecho con tan leve roce, la tomó del brazo trayéndola hacia sí y una vez que Astoria estuvo pegada a su pecho la tomó por la cintura acercando su rostro al de la jóven.

—Yo también quiero aprovechar la noche —susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla con una pasión desbordante. Sus labios se movían el uno sobre el otro con desesperación, no querían que esa caricia terminara nunca, ¿A quién le importaba respirar? eso no era importante en esos momentos, en esos momentos lo único que importaba era sentirse el uno al otro antes que el día llegara y los separara nuevamente.

Draco subió sus manos acariciando su espalda suavemente hasta colocar sus manos en la nuca de ella y atraparla, no quería que ella se fuera de su lado, la necesitaba más de lo que quería aceptarse a sí mismo, pero por esa noche nada de eso importaba, se conformaba con sentirla cerca de él, con probar sus labios, con sentir su piel y su cálido aliento tan cerca. Astoria le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión que él la besaba, sus corazones latían con fuerza y cuando se separaron en busca de aire no se atrevieron a abrir los ojos por miedo a romper el momento, apenas si se tomaron dos excasos segundos para respirar y volvieron a besarse una vez más y otra vez hasta que la noche se les escurrió entre las manos con rapidez.

...

Una nueva chica de servicio se hallaba comenzando a trabajar en la mansión Longbottom, ella solo había aceptado trabajar ahí para estar más cerca de Neville y hacer que dejara de tomar tanto. Estaba segura que lo que necesitaba Neville era una buena amiga que lo escuchara y estuviera a su lado, él se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, era una especie de héroe que jamás había tenido. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ese hombre que se enfrentaba a quien fuera para defenderla? ¿Cómo no sentirse en las nubes cuando él tan solo la saludaba o le sonreía? Sabía que estaba mal sentir lo que sentía por un hombre de una clase social distinta a la suya, quien ahora era su jefe además. Pero ella no permitiría nunca que algo pasara entre ellos, no debía pasar nunca nada, ella sabía cual era su lugar tanto en su vida como en esa enorme casa que ahora la abrigaba.

...

Dos meses, dos meses habían pasado desde la primera vez que Seamus se le declaró. Debía aceptar que el hombre era bastante insistente, estaba comenzando a molestarla demasiado y Lavender se encontró deseando no volver a verlo pues solo con escuchar su voz su cuerpo se llenaba de una rabia que no podía controlar. Como si dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias Seamus dejó de ir a verla al bosque tan repentinamente como había llegado, habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que lo vió y ya se estaba poniendo ansiosa, quería verlo, saber de él. Porque sentía que el día se había perdido si no podía ver a ese hombre tan necio y fastidioso, necesitaba verlo y hablarle, soportarlo y reírse de sus tonterías.

Pero ella no podía extrañarlo, no quería extrañarlo. Ella estaba enamorada de Ron y eso no cambiaría, no podía cambiar nunca, ella siempre debía amar a Ron Weasley pasara lo que pasara. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué ya no pensaba en Ron? ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa por ver a Seamus? ¿Por qué la ausencia de ese idiota le causaba un fuerte dolor en su pecho? No lo sabía. Pero siendo sincera: se moría por volver a ver al imbécil de Seamus Finnegan.

...

Audrey ya casi no podía caminar por lo hinchado de sus pies, subir y bajar las escaleras de la madriguera era una total tortura, y aún faltaban cuatro meses para tener al bebé, ¿Por qué era tan grande su estómago? Pero lo más molesto era tener que ir al baño cada pocos minutos, prácticamente vivía en el baño. Fue en una de sus idas al baño que lo escuchó, alguien vomitaba mucho en el baño, se preocupó y movida por la preocupación tocó la puerta para saber si quien estaba adentro necesitaba ayuda.

—Tranquila, Audrey —dijo la voz de Ginny desde adentro—. Creo que la comida me cayó mal... Ya salgo...

Otra horcada sonó minutos antes de que Ginny saliera con cara descompuesta, Audrey no dijo nada sin embargo el malestar de Ginny llamó su atención, ¿Por qué Ginny estaba vomitando tan temprano? ¿Habrá comido algo en mal estado como ella había dicho? Pero cuando llevaba cinco días en la misma situación comenzó a preguntarse lo que podía sucederle a su cuñada. No podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando, Ginny no podría, ¿O si? Pero era muy pequeña para hacer aquello, era muy pequeña y además Ginny no salía de casa, y cuando lo hacía era para trabajar. Audrey decidió confrontarla al ver que no soportaba el olor de la tarta de melaza de su madre, la misma que hasta hacía poco era su favorita, cada día estaba más segura de lo que sucedía y estaba muy preocupada por Ginny.

—Ginny, querida —le dijo una mañana del mes de octubre llamando su atención—. Podemos hablar un momento.

—Claro —dijo Ginny sin entender lo que sucedía.

Ambas mujeres salieron al patio trasero en silencio, Ginny no entendía lo que su cuñada quería y Audrey no sabía cómo abordar la situación con Ginny. Aprovechó la oportunidad para verla con detenimiento; tenía cierto brillo en su piel, sus caderas se veían más anchas y sus pechos habían comenzado a crecer. Mirándola de esa manera no pudo sino preguntarse cómo era que la señora Weasley no lo había notado hasta ahora.

—Ginny, yo quería... Quería preguntarte... —Audrey tomaba su barriga con sus manos mientras se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro del jardín totalmente nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? —inquirió Ginny preocupada.

—¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo, Ginny? —era mejor decir las cosas directamente, o las palabras quedarían atoradas en su garganta.

—¿Hijo? ¿Cuál hijo? —preguntó Ginny asustada pues no entendía de lo que hablaba Audrey.

—El que pronto tendrás, Ginny —insistió Audrey creyendo que su cuñada se hacía la desentendida, pero pronto se dió cuenta que ese no era el caso, Ginny no sabía que estaba embarazada—. Ginny, tú estás embarazada...

Las palabras de Audrey le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía estar embarazada de Harry, porque si lo estaba Harry sufriría mucho, además lo hicieron solo una vez, ¿Cómo podía suceder eso? No, Audrey debía estar equivocada. Ella le había dicho a Harry claramente que no buscaba nada más que entregarse a él, pero si resultaba que estaba embarazada quizás él pensaría lo peor de ella: que se había embarazado para obligarlo a estar con ella para siempre. Y esa no fue nunca su intención.

—N-no... —balbuceó Ginny sin salir de su estupefacción—, eso es imposible, Audrey... Yo no... Yo no...

—Ginny llevas vomitando cada mañana de los últimos cinco días, no soportas ni el olor de la tarta de tu madre y tus senos se ven mucho más grandes —señaló Audrey perdiendo la paciencia—. Si eso no es estar embarazada entonces no sé qué lo es.

—¿Embarazada? —repitió Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos—, yo no puedo estar embarazada, Audrey... No lo entiendes...

—¿Quién fue, Ginny?

—Nadie...

—Ginny un bebé no aparece de la nada, creo que tengo una idea de cómo se hacen los bebés, obviamente. Ahora dime quién fue o iré a decirle a tus hermanos y ellos si descubrirán quién fue.

—¡No! No, Audrey —suplicó Ginny llorando aún más fuerte, comenzaba a desesperarse por Harry—. Por favor no digas nada. Yo le diré al padre y encontraré una solución.

Audrey asintió ante sus palabras, pero la verdad es que lo que dijo Ginny era una total mentira. Ella no le diría nunca a Harry, lo que debía hacer era buscar la manera de que él no lo supiera, quizá lo mejor era irse de allí y rehacer su vida en otro lugar. Si, eso era lo mejor.

Ginny no quería ni imaginarse lo mucho que sufriría Harry si supiera que tendría un hijo, un hijo al que dejaría huérfano, un hijo por el que no pudiera luchar, un hijo al que no vería crecer... No quería hacerle eso a él. Audrey se fue dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, pocos segundos después otros pasos reemplazaron a los de su cuñada, alzó la vista haciendo un esfuerzo por ver por entre las lágrimas.

—Escuché la conversación —dijo la voz de Hermione con calma—. Sé que es de Harry, Ginny.

—No, no es de él —mintió Ginny con miedo, pero su mentira no convenció a su cuñada.

—¿Olvidas que los ví besándose? —insistió Hermione—, además de que pasas mucho tiempo con él por tu trabajo, prácticamente no ves a nadie más que no sea Harry. Solo hay que sacar cuentas, Ginny.

—No, él no...

—¿No quieres que lo sepa? —Ginny asintió entre un llanto cada vez más fuerte, llegando incluso a tapar su boca con sus manos intentando ahogar sus sollozos— ¿Y cómo piensas esconderselo? Él lo sabrá tarde o temprano, Ginny. Es mejor que se lo digas, él será un buen padre, no te dejará sola.

—Le prometí que nada pasaría —fue la respuesta de la pelirroja—, ¿Cómo le puedo decir que tendrá un hijo al que no verá crecer, al que dejará huérfano en cualquier momento? No puedo hacerle eso, Hermione... No quiero hacerle eso...

—Ya, ya, Ginny —dijo Hermione corriendo a abrazarla, quería darle seguridad a Ginny, la seguridad que necesitaba en esos momentos. Ella podía entender la posición de Ginny, pero era absurdo querer esconderlo. Un embarazo no era fácil de esconder y cuando sus hermanos lo supieran iban a querer matar al culpable de ese acto—. Pensaremos en algo, ¿Si?

Ginny asintió, estaba feliz de tener un hijo de Harry, pero le dolía pensar en lo que eso haría sufrir al moreno. La mujer se aferró al abrazo de su cuñada intentando tomar la fuerza necesaria para hacer su vida con su nueva responsabilidad y buscar la manera para que Harry no supiera nunca la verdad. La aterraba toda la situación, pero guardaría ese secreto por siempre.

...

Fin del capítulo! Bueno, las cosas se complican con Ginny! Esta era la historia exacta que pensé para ella y Harry, espero que les este gustando leerla como a mi me gusta escribirla! Besos!


	15. Las cartas de Krum

Totalmente agitada salió de la pequeña habitación que guardaba los utensilios de limpieza, se acomodó la ropa y el cabello lo mejor que pudo mientras volteaba en todas direcciones para asegurarse de no ser vista por nadie. Una vez más se prometió a sí misma que sería la última vez que cometía semejante locura, no podía seguir haciendo aquello. Estaba actuando mal ante la sociedad y ante sí misma, pero era totalmente irresistible, no podía tenerlo cerca y evitar caer en sus brazos nuevamente. Neville Longbottom se había convertido en su obsesión y su perdición, ¿Cuándo había comenzado? Ya no podía recordarlo, ¿Un par de semanas quizás? Todo comenzó una mañana cuando ella entró en su habitación para hacer limpieza en el momento preciso que él salía del baño, y aunque ella intentó irse él la detuvo.

Desde entonces se veían a escondidas en cualquier rincón de la casa en la que se suponía que ella solo trabajaba. No sabía las intenciones de él para con ella, y la verdad tenía mucho miedo de preguntarle. Porque estaba irremediablemente enamorada y seguramente él la utilizaba para olvidar a otra. Y eso dolía, Hannah sufría por su amor hacia su jefe, quería irse de ese lugar, trabajar en otro sitio, hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero las ganas de verlo le ganaban a todo lo demás, las ganas de volver a estar entre sus brazos eran aun mas fuertes que su dignidad y amor propio.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo prometiéndose a sí misma que sería la última vez, y que si volvía a repetirse entonces si se iría para siempre. Porque ella debía dejar de sufrir, porque ella merecía casarse con un buen hombre y formar una familia, porque ella merecía no esconderse por no ser de la misma clase social que el hombre que amaba, porque ella merecía que él la amara también...

Minutos después Neville salía del mismo cuarto con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro dirigida a ella, el corazón de Hannah dió un vuelco vertiginoso, Neville era mucho más atractivo de lo que muchos pensaban y mucho más valiente y caballeroso que la mayoría de los hombres que Hannah había conocido en su vida, debía huir cuanto antes por su propia seguridad emocional.

...

Estaba muriendo lentamente de tristeza, no podía seguir de esa manera, no podía seguir viviendo sin tener a Ginny junto a él. Debía pedirle que se casara con él, desde ese momento nada importaba mas que ser feliz junto a Ginny por el tiempo que le quedara, porque siendo sinceros, aun si no se casaba con Ginny ella sufriría de igual manera cuando su corazón dejara de funcionar de manera definitiva, al menos merecían ser felices mientras pudieran. Pero últimamente notaba a Ginny más taciturna y pensativa, se alejaba de él constantemente lo cual no tenía sentido alguno, y lo peor era que la había visto varias veces paseando y hablando con Dean, el hombre iba a su casa única y exclusivamente para ver a Ginny y eso Harry no lo podía permitir bajo ningún concepto, ningún hombre le quitaría el amor de Ginny. Ella era suya, solamente suya.

No podía evitar sentir esa gigantesca ira cuando el moreno se acercaba al amor de su vida, los celos lo carcomian a cada segundo. Verlos hablar muy juntos mientras paseaban por el jardín era lo peor que le había ocurrido a Harry, ni siquiera cuando se enteró que moriría se sintió tan mal como en ese momento. Porque Ginny se había convertido en su vida, y el imbécil de Dean quería quitársela.

Manejaba el auto despacio, teniendo cuidado de cualquier bache en el camino. Ginny comenzó a sentirse mal y él insistió en llevarla a casa, estaba muy preocupado por ella si era sincero, Ginny se cansaba demasiado últimamente y hasta estaba más pálida que de costumbre, Harry había insistido en que viera a un médico, uno que no fuera Dean por supuesto, pero ella había insistido en que Dean la había examinado y que todo estaba bien.

—¿Seguirás diciéndome que todo está bien? —inquirió Harry con un gruñido.

—Si —fue lo único que se dignó a responderle Ginny como si nada sucediera, Harry apretó el volante con fuerza, la actitud de Ginny comenzaba a desesperarlo terriblemente. Ella dirigió su vista a la ventana perdida en pensamientos que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con Harry.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Ginny —insistió el hombre.

—Pronto no habrá de qué preocuparse —contestó Ginny con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —replicó Harry frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo Ginny no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino a la madriguera.

Al llegar a la casa Ginny se bajó del auto y entró sin mirarlo, él pensando en matrimonio y ella huyendo de él, ¿Qué ocurría? Harry estaba seguro que Ginny sentía lo mismo que él, y ahora ella actuaba de una manera tan extraña que él no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía con ella. ¿Sería acaso que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Dean y por eso ahora lo hacía a un lado? No, eso no podía ser posible, Ginny nunca le haría algo así. Ella se había entregado a Harry, ella lo amaba a él y solo a él, ¿Cierto? Ella debía amarlo solo a él, por siempre.

Harry bajó del auto pocos segundos después de Ginny, había aprovechado la ida a la madriguera para llevar el correo de Hermione que aun le llegaba a la casa, la verdad es que habían muchas cartas para ella que no habían llegado a tiempo por problemas con el clima, quería dárselas cuanto antes, pero al bajar del auto se encontró con su cuñado. Decidió darle las cartas a Ron, seguramente él sabría de lo delicada que era Hermione con su privacidad y seguramente se las daría directamente a ella. Se acerco a él con lentitud, aun pensando en Ginny, en su mente solo había lugar para la pelirroja, y la cosa ya estaba rayando en la obsesión. Lo mas probable es que la razón de su obsesión se debiera a que nunca había estado antes con una mujer, tanto él como Ginny habían perdido juntos su virginidad y fue la cosa mas maravillosa que pudo haberle pasado a Harry.

—¡Harry! —lo saludó Ron sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, ¿Cómo estas?

—Todo bien —respondió Harry pensando que bien no era precisamente la palabra que quería decir.

—Pues no te ves nada bien —replicó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Ginny se sintió un poco mal y la traje a casa, supongo que me preocupé un poco por ella —Ron le dirigió un mirada de completa desconfianza, a lo que Harry nervioso solo pudo cambiar el tema para desviar la atención de Ron de su persona—. Traje el correo de Hermione, por algunos inconvenientes se retrasó, me parece que son cartas de incluso antes de la boda... Dáselas por favor.

Harry le tendió las cartas a Ron que las tomó confuso, lo más lógico era que Harry se las entregara a Hermione, pero su cuñado no esperó que el pelirrojo emitiera palabra alguna y con una rapidez impresionante volvió a su auto y se marchó de nuevo. Ron solo pudo fruncir el ceño en dirección al pequeño fajo de cartas en su mano, ¿Quién podría escribirle a Hermione? La respuesta llegó hasta él en una pulcra caligrafía en el sobre: Viktor Krum.

¿Quién era ese Krum y por qué le escribía a su esposa? Una punzada de celos atravesó su pecho, tan solo la escritura denotaba a una persona muy culta, y conociendo a Hermione debía ser alguien letrado. No era que ella no se relacionara con personas humildes, pero ella era de la alta sociedad y lo más seguro es que sus conocidos también lo fueran. No debía leerlas, no debía abrirlas, era su privacidad y él no tenía derecho a invadirla. Pero ese pequeño fajo de cartas comenzaba a antojarsele muy grueso, los sobres pedían a gritos ser abiertos y su mente comenzó a imaginarse miles de escenas entre su esposa y un odioso desconocido. Regañándose a sí mismo se fue camino al bosque cercano para abrir las cartas y saber de primera mano lo que ese hombre debía decirle a su esposa.

Minutos después apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos el contenido de aquellos sobres, estaba tan molesto que podría matar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, ese imbécil... Ese imbécil búlgaro, y lo sabía porque en sus cartas lo decía, él pretendía quedarse con Hermione, con su Hermione... Las frases de las cartas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

"Estoy enamorado de ti"; "estoy dispuesto a irme a Inglaterra si me aceptas, renunciaré a todo por ti"; "cásate conmigo, Hermione"; "desde que tuve que volver a mi hogar y dejarte mi vida perdió todo el sentido, porque eres tú quien le da sentido a mi vida"; "dí que me aceptas, por favor"; "entonced tienes que casarte cuanto antes. Eso solo me confirma que mis cartas no llegan hasta ti... Por favor, Hermione, no te cases con nadie. Espera por mí, déjame finalizar los compromisos que tengo aquí en Bulgaria y yo iré a casarme contigo, espérame, hermosa. Yo te haré feliz"; "Te envío el anillo de compromiso junto con mi corazón. Pronto estaremos juntos, con amor, Viktor".

Y si, dentro del sobre de la última carta, venía un anillo de oro con un diamante enorme que Ron jamás podría comprar. Eran las cartas de un pretendiente desesperado porque su esposa lo aceptara, y ella al no haber tenido respuesta de ese hombre había tenido que casarse con la opción más segura: un hombre pobre con más deudas de las que podía costear. ¿Y si las cartas hubieran llegado a tiempo? Entonces ella estaría casada con otro y él nunca la hubiera conocido, no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. Quizá dolería menos, pero haberse casado con Hermione fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en su vida, aunque nunca lo aceptaría delante de los gemelos.

Tomó el anillo entre sus manos y lo observó tan detenidamente que ya se lo había aprendido de memoria, quería tirar lejos ese anillo junto a todas las cartas, quería quemarlo todo y olvidarse de que existía un imbécil en Bulgaria llamado Viktor Krum, quien estaba enamorado de su esposa. Sentía tanta rabia y tantos celos que ya no sabía lo que debía hacer, simplemente su mente se evaporó y no podía procesar ningún pensamiento lógico. ¿Qué haría? No podía entregarle las cartas a Hermione, ella se molestaría si supiera que él había leído su correspondencia, además quizá querría divorciarse al saber que tenía un mejor pretendiente, después de todo su matrimonio no era real; y para terminar de complicar las cosas, si no se las daba y Harry preguntaba por las cartas delante de Hermione ella se pondría hecha una fiera en su contra. ¿Qué hacer? Eran demasiadas cosas para una sola persona, se iba a terminar de volver loco.

...

La puerta se abrió de pronto con violencia, el ruido sordo con el que golpeó contra la pared asustó a todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la cocina, las tres se sobresaltaron volteando en dirección del ruido, encontrándose con un pelirrojo a punto de estallar de furia. Era extraño verlo en aquel estado y era aún más extraño verlo solo, ver solamente a uno de los gemelos era por demás de extraño, ver a uno solo de los gemelos a punto de estallar de furia era todavía más extraño. Pero ahí estaba, Fred Weasley entraba a la madriguera hecho una furia, caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la pequeña cocina sin dignarse a explicarse o hablar con nadie.

—Fred, querido —dijo su madre en voz baja— ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No —replicó Fred sin parar su caminata pero al menos volteó a ver a su madre para contestarle—, estaré en mi habitación, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Y sin más se fue de camino a las escaleras dejando a las mujeres anonadadas, ¿Qué habría sucedido ahora? Fred siempre fue una persona alegre que no se dejaba vencer por los problemas y siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar, ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien? Su madre pensó en ir a hablar con él, pero prefirió darle su espacio; Ginny y Hermione también quisieron hablar con él, pero la realidad es que no sabían cómo hacerlo, además que tenían otras preocupaciones en su mente como para pensar en otras.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa pidiendo disculpas por dejarles el trabajo de la cena, pero de verdad se sentía sumamente mal, ambas mujeres apenas y la escucharon. Hermione estaba preocupada por Ginny, al parecer su embarazo le estaba sentado muy mal y ya muchos habían notado algo extraño en su comportamiento, ella estaba cada vez más triste y decaída, se retraía en sus pensamientos cuando lo normal es que fuera una persona abierta y alegre. Además su cuñada insistía en no querer decirle a Harry de su embarazo, él tenía derecho a saberlo, pero Hermione no tenía derecho a violar la privacidad de Ginny, quizás era un asunto en el que no debía meterse, pero aún así... ¿Qué debía hacer?

...

Lavender estaba tan confundida, tenía días dándole vueltas y más vueltas al mismo pensamiento en su cabeza. Debía decidirse de una vez por todas, ella amaba a Ron, siempre lo amaría. Esa fue una promesa que de hizo a sí misma hacía ya muchos años y no rompería su promesa por ese escocés inútil, porque si, el muy imbécil era escocés. Ese hombre la estaba desquiciando, las semanas que pasó sin verlo fueron las más largas del mundo, no podía ni comer ni mucho menos dormir pensando en lo que podría haberle ocurrido. Y él llegaba muy campante a saludarla con su hermosa sonrisa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¡Acaso no sabía que ella lo había extrañado, que se había preocupado por él! Pues al parecer no, no lo sabía el muy idiota.

—Voy a hacerte mi esposa, preciosa —se atrevió a decirle con una enorme sonrisa, como si hubiera hecho el más grande descubrimiento científico del siglo.

—En tus sueños —replicó molesta, y es que estaba tan molesta con él, quería golpearlo y borrarle esa sonrisa que comenzaba a desquiciarla.

—En una semana te traeré el anillo, más te vale decir que si.

Y se fue, así nada más, dejándola con la boca abierta y más frustrada que nunca, porque sí, el escocés idiota la frustraba de una manera impresionante. Pero entonces solo pensó en qué le diría, ¿Diría que si? Deseaba tanto decirle que si... Pero, ¿Y Ron? Él estaba casado, él nunca la había amado, él nunca estaría con ella. Esepensamiento no causó ninguna reacción en ella, no le dolía saber que Ron no la amaba, no le dolía saberlo casado con otra, no sentía absolutamente nada al pensar en Ronald Weasley, y eso la asustó. Porque Ron siempre fue lo único real y constante en si vida, porque se prometió a sí misma amarlo por siempre, porque era aterrador caminar por un terreno desconocido sin saber lo inestable que podía resultar.

Sin embargo solo podía imaginar decir que si, que si se casaría con él. Seamus le había regalado un par de zapatos, no quería que siguiera lastimándose al caminar por el bosque, zapatos rosas que la hacían sentir como una princesa de cuento, porque él era su príncipe, pero él no era Ron Weasley. Daba paso tras paso mirando sus zapatos, eran hermosamente delicados y lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerla, tal vez, solo tal vez él fuera igual que esos zapatos. Ella ya no necesitaba recordar los tiempos en que era jóven, siempre extrañaría a Luna, pero extrañamente Seamus la había hecho entender que debía continuar, no podía quedarse en el pasado. Pero avanzar daba tanto miedo.

Dejó de caminar cuando su mirada chocó contra Ron, estaba tenso, hasta podría decirse que molesto. Ron siempre tuvo un caracter de los mil demonios, pero extrañamente ese era su encanto, a ella le gustaba así. Se acercó a él lentamente aún pensando en Seamus, ¿Debía ololvidarse de Ron definitivamente? ¿Debía comenzar de nuevo?

—Hola, Ron —lo saludó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—, ¿Pasó algo?

—Lavender —fue el saludo que le dirigió el pelirrojo, fue más bien un gruñido que le confirmó lo molesto que se encontraba. Ella se percató de que en sus manos apretaba varios sobres con fuerza—, no pasa nada.

—Claro —respondió ella sin creerle totalmente, pero no quiso insistir.

—¿Pasa algo? —la expresión de Ron se suavizó al percatarse de que Lavender estaba un poco taciturna y pensativa y eso no era normal en ella.

—Un hombre me pedirá matrimonio —respondió ella viendo al suelo.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

—No lo sé... —Lavender subió la mirada hacia Ron, preguntándose qué era lo que ahora sentía por él.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió el pelirrojo con seriedad, olvidando por unos segundos de las molestas cartas.

—Tengo miedo de dar ese paso.

—¿No es la persona correcta?

—Quizá... —Lavender se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar a Ron, un ataque de pánico se estaba formando en su pecho, no sentía nada más al verlo. Solo miedo ante lo desconocido, miedo a dar el siguiente paso que lo alejaría de él, de su seguridad—, ¿Puedes besarme?

—¿Qué? —las orejas de Ron se volvieron increíblemente rojas ante las palabras de du amiga.

—Quiero... Quiero saber si él es el indicadoindicado, y... —Lavender se había puesto muy nerviosa, la verdad no era correcto lo que hacía, si Ron no estuviera casado ella le habría saltado encima y lo hubiera besado sin importarle nada, pero ese no era el caso— No te lo pediría si no fuera importante, puedes decir que no si no quieres...

La boca de Ron interrumpió su larga retalia de incoherencias, ella se dejó llevar por el beso que él le regalaba y aunque era su sueño de la infancia, no se sentía como se suponía que debía sentirse, ¿Dónde estaban las mariposas queriendo salir de su pecho? ¿Dónde estaba la sensación de vértigo en su estómago? ¿Dónde estaba el cosquilleo en toda su piel? No sentía nada, nada más allá que la falta de respiración y el calor del aliento de Ron en su boca. Ron estaba tan molesto que no pensó lo que hacía, no pensó que traicionaba a Hermione, no pensó que ella sufriría si lo supiera, no pensó nada más que en cualquier momento vendría un imbécil niño rico a querer quitársela y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, después de todo nada era real; ella no era realmente su esposa, ella no lo amaba realmente y eso dolía. Besar a Lavender no fue la mejor idea que tuvo, pero no supo que más hacer para frenar ese dolor inmenso al imaginarla con otro, imaginarla besar a otro como lo besaba a él, acariciar a otro como lo acariciaba a él, entregarse a otro como se entregaba a él. Se iba a volver loco, en cualquier momento estallaría. Y estando ahí besando los labios de otra solo podía pensar en Hermione, porque Lavender no tenía eos labios suaves que tenía su esposa, de su gargante no salía ese pequeño sonido que lo enloquecía y que Hermione no podía evitar hacer cuando él la besaba. No quería perderla, no quería perder a Hermione.

...

Estaba tan preocupada por Ginny, debía hablar con alguien, pero no podía. Los hermanos de Ginny matarían a Harry, ella había prometido no decirle a Harry, y no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir, ¿Qué haría? Quizás un paseo la ayudaría a pensar con claridad. Salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo, solo dejándose llevar por sus pies que al parecer si sabían la dirección en la que debía ir, seguramente terminaría perdiéndose, pero en ese momento poco le importó hacerlo, necesitaba pensar en cómo ayudaría a Ginny, ¿Cómo la convencería de decirle a Harry? Ese bebé merecía que su padre supiera de su existencia, Harry merecía saber que sería padre, merecía formar un hogar.

Una figura la sacó de sus pensamientos, no podía discernir lo que era y eso llamó aún más su atención. Se acercó sin hacer ruido hacia la extraña figura que lentamente adquiría la forma de un hombre y una mujer besándose de manera apasionada, se paró en seco al reconocer ese cabello rojo que tantas veces había acariciado y esos brazos fuertes que tantas veces la habían abrazado con fuerza.

Era su esposo...

Su amado Ron besaba a otra, el hombre al que ella amaba, al que le había dado todo de sí la estaba engañando. Su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, ella pudo escuchar el crujido que hizo al romperse, ¿Por qué ellos no lp habían escuchado? ¿Por qué no se separaban asustados u buscaban la causa de tan fuerte sonido? Un jadeo salió de sus labios al tiempo en que ella tapaba su boca con sus manos. Quería llorar, quería huir de aquella escena, y eso hizo...

Corrió en dirección contraria todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, lloró todo lo que le permitieron sus ojos, su corazón dolía cada vez más a cada segundo y su mente torturadora repetía una y otra vez lo misma escena. Él no la amaba, ella lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Pero verlo era distinto, verlo con sus propios ojos había sido la cosa más horrible del mundo, había sido la cosa más malditamente dolorosa que tuvo que vivir hasta esos momentos. Deseaba gritar, golpearlo, decirle lo imbécil que era por lastimarla, por enamorarla y luego jugar con sus sentimientos, por hacer que su corazón lo amara de esa manera tan absurdamente descomunal.

En tan solo segundos llegó hasta su habitación encerrándose en ella, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, no quería verlo nunca más, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que él estuviera ahí; para golpearlo, para escuchar sus explicaciones, para gritarle hasta quedarse sin garganta, para llorar abrazada a su pecho, para besarlo hasta borrar el sabor de esos otros labios de los suyos, para exigirle que la amara. Para tantas cosas y ninguna...

Se tumbó en la cama y el olor de Ron la envolvió con furia, en esa misma cama en que habían hecho el amor tantas veces, en esa misma cama donde noche tras noche dormían abrazados, en esa misma cama en la que quizá le había hecho lo mismo a tantas otras. Ese pensamiento la hizo pararse rápidamente, nunca lo había pensado así, ¿Con cuántas otras su esposo había tenido sexo en esa misma cama? Ese estúpido pelirrojo que tenía por esposo la mataría de un disgusto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso al objeto de su ira, ella no encontró otra manera de saludarlo que golpearlo en el pecho una y otra vez, Ron anonadado la tomó de las manos para detener el ataque sin sentido.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer? —exclamó Ron más asustado que molesto, su esposa se había terminado de volver loca.

—¡Que eres un imbécil! —exclamó ella con furia luchando por librarse de las manos de Ron para seguir golpeándolo—, eso es lo que pasa, que eres un completo asno, Ronald Weasley. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo?

—¿Qué demonios hice ahora, Hermione? —inquirió Ron dispuesto a comenzar una pelea con su esposa.

—¡Te ví! —Y ese simple par de palabras logró hacer que Ron perdiera todo el color de su rostro, porque había entendido perfectamente lo que ella quiso decir.

—¿Me viste? —repitió con apenas un hilo de voz— ¿Cómo que me viste?

—Vi cómo te besabas con otra —continuó Hermione cada vez más molesta.

—¿Y por qué estás tan molesta? —Más que asustado el pelirrojo estaba esperanzado, quizás, solo quizás ella si sentía algo por él, ¿Podría ser que estaba celosa?— Nuestro matrimonio no es real, no debería importarte si beso o no beso a otra, ¿No es verdad?

Hermione dejó de luchar por volver a golpearlo, en lugar de eso algo en su mirada se apagó, miró a Ron directamente a los ojos con una expresión que Ron no supo leer, ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Ron la soltó al ver que el peligro de ser golpeado había sesado, esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su esposa,incluso su corazón había dejado de latir esperanzado porque ella respondiera que su matrimonio era real y que él era un imbécil por pensar lo contrario. Su esposa no le quitó la mirada de sus ojos ni un solo instante, incluso dejó de parpadear cuando le replicó con toda la seriedad que poseía diciendo:

—Es verdad, nuestro matrimonio no es real y nunca lo será.

Ambos corazones se rompieron al mismo tiempo, Hermione se fue al jardín mientras Ron se sentó en la cama escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, no podía ser, ella no lo amaba. Se quedó en la misma posición por lo que le parecieron horas eternas, y ella no volvía. Debió haberle gritado, haberle dicho que para él ese matrimonio era muy real, que ella debía amarlo, que él como su esposo le exigía que lo amara. Pero, ¿Para qué? Si ella no sentía nada por él, ¿De qué serviría?

Hermione se dejó caer en la hierba provocando la estampida de mariposas y grillos espantados por la intromisión, estaba tan mal que ni siquiera podía llorar, no podía moverse, ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura que existiera un cerebro en su cabeza, se sentía casi muerta. No sentía nada, hasta estaba segura de haber dejado de respirar. Él se lo había dicho todo, su matrimonio no era real, y aunque ella quiso gritarle que para ella lo era, finalmente no pudo hacerlo, porque de nada servía exigirle que la amara, de nada servía pedirle que le diera su corazón si él no quería dárselo. Podía sentir como el mundo giraba sin control, podía sentir el paso del tiempo sobre ella, pero no podía sentirse a sí misma, no podía sentir sus extremidades, no podía sentir su corazón latiendo no si sangre recorriendo sus venas. Lo único que pudo sentir fue la humedad de nuevas lágrimas que caían solas de sus ojos. Porque lo único real para Hermione en esos momentos era el sufrimiento.

...

Acudió a la joyería más cercana con un solo pensamiento en su mente, le pediría matrimonio a Ginny, ella sería su esposa y la haría feliz, no deseaba nada más en el mundo. Pidió al encargado que le mostrara los anillos de compromiso más hermosos de la tienda, anillos con diamantes enormes, de oro, de plata, de valores incalculables. Y ninguno le gustaba, ninguno era lo suficientemente especial para Ginny, ninguno era lo suficientemente valioso para entrar en sus hermosos dedos, porque esos anillos presuntuosos no se comparaban con la mujer que amaba.

Ambos hombres estaba furiosos, Harry no encontraba lo que quería y el encargado debía arreglar toda la tienda una vez que se fuera el moreno .Hasta que finalmente lo encontró, el hermoso diamante en forma de estrella le trajo el recuerdo de los ojos de Ginny, el oro blanco resplandecía de una manera majestuosa, era perfecto, tan perfecto como su Ginny. Compró el anillo dirigiéndose hacia la madriguera, llegaría de noche, después de la cena quizá. Pero eso no le importaba, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Horas después el anillo continuaba en su caja, y su dueña estaba desaparecido, nadie se dió cuenta cuando Ginny se fur, una única carta dirigida a su familia fue lo único que dejó: "Debo irme lejos, no me busquen. Estaré bien. Los amo".

¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado de esa manera? La respuesta llegó hasta él en la forma de Hermione.

—Prometí no decírtelo... Pero si hubiera sabido lo que planeaba te lo hubiera dicho antes... Harry, Ginny está embarazada.

...

Fin del capítulo!!

He vuelto mis queridos lectores! Sé que esperaban capítulo hace algún tiempo, me tardé porque me mudé a Lima (soy de Venezuela), es un cambio Bastante drástico y mientras me habitúo y estabilizo quizá tarde un poco en actualizar, tenganme paciencia.

En otras noticias, el one-shot que prometí se ha convertido en una historia larga, cada capítulo será dedicado a alguien diferente, pero lo subiré cuando lo finalice o finalice una mis historias, lo que suceda primero, les dejo la sinopsis como adelanto:

 **Atracción peligrosa**

Hermione tiene 5 años casada con Draco, sin embargo no puede evitar sentir que algo le falta a su vida. El nuevo socio de su esposo llega a su vida para ponerla de cabeza, sin darse cuenta cómo ocurrió se convierten en amantes bajo las narices de su esposo. Ella sabe que Ron le esconde algo, ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Qué secretos le esconde también su esposo? ¿Quién es el misterioso hombre de lentes que siempre habla a escondidas con Ron?

Ya saben que esta historia estará dedicada a inmaru, scorose07, yamikati, y Amortentia.


	16. Huida

**_La cabeza comenzó a darle vuelta tras vuelta sin control, se sentía sumamente mal, seguramente se caería o vomitaría en cualquier momento. Tuvo que agarrarse de una banca cercana para no caer al suelo, sus labios perdieron su color y su calor. Era normal sentirse así, primero había pensado que estaba enferma, quizás algo que comió. Pero luego Audrey le hizo ver la verdad: un bebé. Estaba tan feliz y tan triste a la misma vez que no sabía cuál era el sentimiento que reinaba en su corazón._**

 ** _Se sentó en la banca y acarició su vientre sin evitar sonreír, ese bebé sería todo en su vida, su motivo para salir adelante y luchar cada día. Solo podía desear que las cosas con Harry fueran diferentes, que pudieran estar juntos y volverse una familia feliz, lo deseaba tanto y con tanta fuerza a cada instante, pero eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada. Una lagrima descendió por su mejilla, seguramente producto de las hormonas pues ella no solia llorar con tanta facilidad._**

 ** _—¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo una voz conocida, Ginny subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Dean observarla detenidamente._**

 ** _—Señor Thomas —saludo ella con cortesía—, si todo esta bien._**

 ** _—La veo un poco pálida, si gusta puedo examinarla para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien._**

 ** _—No es necesario, sé lo que tengo —respondió Ginny con una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizar al moreno, sin embargo Dean pronuncio aun mas su ceño e inquirió._**

 ** _—¿Qué es lo que tiene entonces?_**

 ** _—Estoy embarazada —confesó Ginny sonrojándose, no supo qué fue lo que la impulso a confesarle al doctor acerca de su condición pero a pesar de todo no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho._**

 ** _—Felicidades —replicó él con una sonrisa sincera—, no sabía que era usted casada._**

 ** _—No lo soy... —murmuró Ginny muy bajo sonrojandose cada vez más, Dean sin embargo la escuchó y aunque se impresionó visiblemente no dijo nada al respecto._**

 ** _—Si necesita un médico que controle su embarazo yo podría ayudarla._**

 ** _Desde entonces Ginny encontró en Dean un amigo, uno con el que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, uno que no la juzgaba y la escuchaba atentamente, alguien a quien podía contarle de su amor por Harry, de la ilusión por ver a su hijo. Un amigo incondicional._**

...

Harry estaba en shock.

Lo que decía Hermione no podía ser posible, ¿Ginny embarazada? ¿Y huyó sin decirle la verdad acerca de su hijo? ¿Qué mujer hacía eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía Ginny a hacerle aquello? Quería gritar, quería correr y decirle a Ginny lo tonta que era. No podía sentir ni escuchar nada, seguramente su corazón había terminado de colapsar y estaba a punto de morir, porque seguramente así se sentiría morir, tan terriblemente cruel como lo era la vida sin Ginny y sin su hijo. Debía buscarla y obligarla a quedarse a su lado por siempre, porque de nada valía vivir sin Ginny.

Hermione lo observaba con ojos preocupados, pero también había lástima en su mirada, saber que Hermione sentía tanta lástima por él terminó de hacerlo reaccionar. No iba a permitir que su vida se fuera sin él hacer nada. Pero el sentimiento que ganó en ese momento fue la ira en contra de Hermione.

—¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste? —murmuró con los dientes apretados—, ¡¿Sabías que iba a tener un hijo mío y no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa por tu mente, Hermione?!

—Harry, cálmate por favor —suplicó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ella me pidió un tiempo para pensar...

—¡Pensar? —continuó gritando Harry sin poder controlarse—, ¡Solo pensó en la maldita manera de huir de mí, eso fue lo que hizo con el tiempo que le diste, maldita sea!

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le impidió a Harry continuar gritándole a Hermione, se llevó una mano hacia la zona de su corazón y se la apretó instintivamente, dolía demasiado para ser un dolor real, intentó respirar profundamente pero no podía hacerlo. Ginny siempre lo ayudó a volver a respirar con normalidad cuando no podía hacerlo, la necesitaba... Necesitaba a Ginny para respirar, para ser feliz, para vivir...

—¿Harry? —dijo Hermione entre lágrimas totalmente asustada, frunció el ceño en dirección al hombre y tardó solo unos pocos segundos en entender lo que sucedía—, ¿Harry, estas bien? Respira, por favor... ¡¡¡HARRY!!!

...

 ** _—Bueno, por lo que puedo ver todo está bien con su embarazo —dijo Dean luego de hacerle una revisión de rutina._**

 ** _—Gracias, doctor Thomas —contestó Ginny muy contenta y aliviada._**

 ** _—Ya le dije que puede llamarme Dean —replicó el moreno con una sonrisa logrando que Ginny se sonrojara._**

 ** _—No sería correcto..._**

 ** _—Quizá tenga usted razón —respondió el hombre sonriendo nervioso, Ginny le gustaba mucho y era una auténtica lástima que otro se le hubiera adelantado en cortejarla—. Para la próxima consulta debe traer al padre..._**

 ** _—¿Para qué? —inquirió Ginny tan rápido que no dejó siquiera que el doctor terminara de hablar._**

 ** _—Pues las embarazadas deben tener ciertos cuidados que..._**

 ** _—Dígame cuáles son y yo misma los aplicaré —Dean frunció el ceño, Ginny no lo dejaba ni terminar de decir una frase completa. Él sabía que era un embarazo fuera del matrimonio, pero se imaginaba que el padre del bebé lo sabría._**

 ** _—¿El padre de su bebé no lo sabe? —inquirió Dean a lo que Ginny bajó la cabeza y negó—. Debe decírselo, él debe hacerse responsable por ello._**

 ** _—No —respondió Ginny de una manera muy tajante, Dean solo la miró con seriedad._**

 ** _—¿Él es un hombre casado? —Dean no creía que Ginny fuera capaz de hacer algo como lo que él insinuaba, pero quería saber lo que sucedía._**

 ** _—No —volvió a responder Ginny mirándolo a los ojos con desafío, Dean no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio._**

 ** _—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —insistió el moreno logrando enfurecer a Ginny—. Quizá si se lo cuenta él incluso quiera casarse con usted._**

 ** _—Es Harry Potter—soltó Ginny muy seria, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y caminó hacia la puerta saliendo a toda velocidad. Dean se quedó en el mismo sitio totalmente estático._**

 ** _Harry Potter tendría un hijo, y quizá ni siquiera viviría para conocerlo..._**

...

Ron Weasley tenía un extraño sentimiento al que no podía ponerle un nombre aunque quisiera, sentía ira, rabia, y unas enormes ganas de gritar. Pero por sobre todas las cosas Ron Weasley se sentía triste, lleno de una inmensa sensación de melancolía e impotencia... Quería llorar, si, eso era exactamente lo que quería, Ron Weasley quería llorar. Porque su esposa nunca lo miraría como lo veía a él en ese momento, porque su esposa jamas lo cuidaría con tanto esmero, porque su esposa nunca se preocuparía por él como lo hacia por Harry Potter.

Harry comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal luego de la desaparición de Ginny, Hermione corrió por todos lados mientras lloraba y gritaba para que la ayudaran, y ahora mientras Harry se hallaba inconsciente en la antigua cama de Bill, Hermione lo tomaba de la mano totalmente preocupada por él. Por alguna razón Ron no podía soportar ver aquello, le dolía demasiado, era un dolor físico en su pecho, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos y él no pudiera hacer nada por repararlo, quería ser capaz de alejarse y dejar de ver aquello que tanto mal le hacía, pero no podía...

Debía saber qué era lo que ocurriría, ¿Declararía Hermione entre lágrimas un amor no correspondido? ¿Se despertaría Harry y entenderían que eran el uno para el otro? Era por eso que debía quedarse en ese lugar, porque imaginarlo era mucho peor que verlo, imaginar los besos que se darían; el inminente divorcio y la próxima boda de su esposa era lo mas horrible que le pudo haber ocurrido en toda su vida. Porque ella era suya, y pensar que cualquier otro se la arrebatara era desgarrador.

—Debemos hablar —dijo Ron desde la puerta muy serio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Luego —respondio Hermione sin mirarlo, aun sosteniendo la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

—Hablaremos ahora, Hermione —insistio Ron con autoridad, necesitaba desesperadamente que su esposa soltara la mano de Harry, porque si ella seguía aferrandose a Harry como lo estaba haciendo sería totalmente terrible para su salud mental.

—Hablaremos después, Ronald —dijo Hermione con tanto odio que le hizo daño, podía sentir la punzada de un puñal en su pecho y un nudo apretando su garganta. Ella iba a dejarlo, él lo sabía.

Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo con fuerza, la impotencia se estaba apoderando de él de una manera descomunal, ya no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera podía ver con claridad, estaba ciego de ira, de celos enfermizos.

—Te estoy dando una maldita orden, Hermione —bramó con más fuerza de la debida— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a obedecerme, maldita sea!

...

 ** _—Entiendo por qué no quiere decirle a Harry —decía Dean mientras paseaban por el jardín de la casa de Harry, últimamente hablaban mucho de la situación de Ginny pues Dean quería ayudarla—, pero, ¿No cree que él se dará cuenta? ¿Qué hará cuando su vientre crezca? ¿Qué hará si el bebé nace y es igual a Harry?_**

 ** _—Harry no se enterará jamás —respondió Ginny tercamente haciendo enfadar al doctor._**

 ** _—Harry no es idiota, Ginny —replicó Dean comenzando a enfadarse—. Cuando descubra la verdad te odiará por no decirle._**

 ** _—Harry me odiará, ¿No es cierto? —susurró Ginny con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos—. No quiero que él me odie, ni que sufra por el futuro..._**

 ** _—Podría huir... —sugirió Dean repentinamente, no estaba seguro de por qué decía aquello, pero ahora que lo hacía la idea no sonaba tan mal._**

 ** _—¿Huir? —repitió Ginny frunciendo el ceño, ella no tenía por qué huir._**

 ** _—Si, si te vas nadie nunca sabrá la verdad. Harry no sufrirá ni te odiará. podrás decir que eres viuda y así nadie te miraría mal por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio... —Dean se encogió de hombros y continuó— No lo sé, es solo una idea..._**

 ** _—Huir... —repitió Ginny acariciando su vientre._**

...

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? Eres un bruto que no sabe tratar a las personas, y mucho menos a mí —En el cobertizo hacía un terrible frio que no lograba afectarles debido a la acalorada discusión, Hermione gritaba cada vez más fuerte en su dirección, llorando ante un marido cruel que no entendía sus sentimientos, estaba a punto de perder a su hermano y todo era su culpa, si tan solo ella hubiera dicho la verdad a tiempo, si no le hubiera hecho caso a Ginny nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Si Harry moría o Ginny no volvía sería su culpa, solo su culpa— ¿Es que no ves lo que está sucediendo?

—Si, si lo veo —replicó Ron con expresión neutra—. veo todo con mucha claridad.

—Voy a volver con Harry...

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —bramó Ron harto de la situación—, entiende que tu marido soy yo.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro, Ronald —replicó Hermione temblando de ira—. Aquí el que debe recordarlo eres tú.

Ron tomó a Hermione por el brazo en el momento justo en que ella intentaba irse, la llevó hasta la pared más cercana y la acorraló contra ella, la espalda de Hermione hizo un ruido seco al golpear levemente la pared pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharlo. Ron colocó ambas manos contra la pared aprisionandola entre su cuerpo y el muro. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares debido a la furia que sentían el uno contra el otro.

—No pienso permitir que juegues conmigo, Hermione —susurró Ron cerca de su rostro—. Tú eres mía y serás mía hasta que se me de la puta gana, ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿De qué te sirve exigirlo? —replicó Hermione con voz quebrada, dolía saber que su esposo solo la veía como un objeto al cual poseer—, ¿De qué demonios te sirve tener mi cuerpo solamente, Ronald Weasley?

—Tarde o temprano me lo darás todo; tu alma y tu corazón serán míos.

—Primero muerta, ¿Me oyes? —replicó con los dientes apretados por la furia, no quería aceptar que ya lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo—. Primero muerta antes de enamorarme de ti.

Ron la tomó por ambos brazos y la zarandeó con fuerza, la miró a los ojos con toda la rabia que podía sentir en esos momentos. Porque ella debía ser suya,debía entregarle todo a él, y él no tenía por qué exigirlo de la manera en que lo hacía, con tanta desesperación inmensamente dolorosa.

—Si es necesario estoy dispuesto a matarte, pero tú no serás de nadie más, Hermione. De eso me encargo yo.

Ron se fue dejándola sola, Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando mientras cubría su rostro con las manos. Todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando y ella no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

...

 ** _—Debe ser esta noche —_** ** _presionó Dean a Ginny quien comenzaba a asustarse por haber tomado esa decisión, ¿De verdad iba a dejar a Harry y a su familia? No, ella no podía hacer eso—. No debe dudar ahora, Ginny. Recuerde lo que hemos hablado._**

 ** _—Creo que me he precipitado..._**

 ** _—¿Precipitado? —inquirió Dean frunciendo el ceño, el tono de voz usado por el hombre no le agradó a Ginny en lo más mínimo—. No es nada precipitado, hemos hablado a diario, prácticamente no hago nada más que hablar con usted, aconsejarla y escucharla atentamente. Llegamos a la conclusión de que irse era lo mejor. Incluso me comprometí a irme con usted y ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera en mis manos. No es precipitado._**

 ** _—Pero Harry..._**

 ** _—Es probable que Harry no viva para conocer a su hijo, usted lo_** ** _sabe —insistió el moreno quien ya estaba logrando poner ideas en la mente confundida de Ginny, hormonas e inseguridades alimentadas por Dean comenzaban a jugar en su contra. Ginny estaba comenzando a asustarse de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos—. Tiene todo el día para pensarlo, sé que tomará la decisión correcta._**

 ** _Dean se fue, dejándola sola con su_** ** _confusión. El flujo de sus pensamientos era un constante ir y venir, necesitaba decidirse cuanto antes, su embarazo no tardaría en hacerse notorio y Harry no era estúpido, ella lo sabía. Sin contar que el tiempo que le había pedido a Hermione pronto se agotaría y su cuñada revelaría la verdad. Los mareos comenzaron nuevamente, Harry se preocupó e insistió en llevarla a su casa, ella aprovechó el camino para pensar, pero Harry insistía en hablar tonterías que lograban enfadarla._**

— ** _¿Seguirás diciéndome que todo está bien? —inquirió Harry con un gruñido._** **_Ginny no apartó la mirada del camino al responder, porque seguramente el ver la mirada preocupada de Harry la doblegaría y diría más de lo que quería._**

 ** _—Si —fue lo único que_** ** _estuvo dispuesta a decirle antes fe continuar con sus pensamientos_**

 ** _—Estoy preocupado por ti, Ginny —insistió el hombre comenzando a desesperarla, ¿Él estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Qué había de ella? ¿Acaso no importaba lo que ella sentía, solo importaba Harry Potter y sus sentimientos? La ira del momento la hizo decirdirse._**

 ** _—Pronto no habrá de qué preocuparse —contestó con frialdad Ginny con la mirada perdida en el horizonte._**

 ** _—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —replicó Harry. Sin embargo Ginny no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino a la madriguera._**

 ** _Al llegar a la casa Ginny se bajó del auto y entró sin mirarlo_** ** _, porque si seguía al lado de Harry se arrepentiría de querer irse._**

 ** _Ginny permaneció un largo rato en la cocina junto a su madre y Hermione, pero al no poder soportarlo más se fue a su habitación, sé sentó a la mesa y comenzó a escribir._**

 ** _"Querido, Harry._**

 ** _No sé cómo decirte ésto... Me voy, me voyvoy lejos porque estar cerca de ti me hace daño, me hace daño recordar todo lo que hemos vivido y saber que nunca podrá ser posible lo nuestro. Tus estúpidos pensamientos de que saldré herida cuando mueras hacen que quiera golpearte hasta quedarme sin aliento. Pero el amor que siento por ti me detiene, porque yo te amo, Harry. Te amo tanto que me duele el pecho al pensar en ti. Me duele estar cerca de ti y no poder besarte, no poder tocarte, abrazarte o al menos decirte lo que siento por ti..._**

 ** _En mi mente guardo el instante en que nos entregamos el uno al otro, porque para mí fue el momento más especial en mi vida. No me olvides, Harry. Porque yo jamás te olvidaré. Te amo y siempre te amaré."_**

...

La carta que Molly Weasley encontró estaba prácticamente borrada por las lágrimas derramadas por su pequeña hija. Ginny se había ido por Harry, él quién parecía un buen muchacho había sido capaz de deshonrar a su hija, y no conforme con eso no fue capaz de responsabilizarse por ello y la hacía sufrir horriblemente.

Molly salió de la casa a toda prisa, necesitaba tomar aire o se desmayaría. Eran demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo para poderlas soportar. Hermione salía del cobertizo limpiándose el rostro con una expresión de profunda tristeza, Molly se acercó a ella sabiendo que Hermione le tendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Explícame qué significa esto —exigió severamente la mujer tendiedo la carta ante ella.

Hermione la tomó con el rostro lleno de confusión, mientras leía la carta la confusión daba paso a las lágrimas que la mujer no se molestaba en ocultar.

—Perdóneme, señora Weasley —suplicó Hermione con desesperación—. Todo ésto es mi culpa... Fui una tonta y ahora todo ésto pasó y no sé qué hacer...

—Hermione, por favor explícame lo que sucede con mi hija... ¿Harry se aprovechó de ella?

—No, Harry sería incapaz. Él la ama, señora Weasley. Pero Harry va a morir y no quería que ella sufriera.

—¿Harry va a morir?

...

 ** _Ginny temblaba incontrolablemente, no estaba segura de su decisión, pero ya estaba en casa de Dean esperando por él. Sus maletas en el suelo le parecían totalmente irreales, ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿Se iría para siempre? ¿Su hijo no tenía derecho de conocer a su padre? Aunque ella se quedara junto a Harry eso no sucedería, quería llorar nuevamente, odiaba sentirse tan malditamente vulnerable. Eran las hormonas que lograban hacerla sentir tan tonta, tan expuesta al llanto._**

 ** _—¿Nos vamos? —la voz de Dean la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos haciéndola sobresaltarse. Ella solo asintió ante la enorme sonrisa del hombre. Él no podía sentirse más feliz: Ginny por fin era suya..._**

...

Fin del capítulo!!

Por fin volví!! La razón de mi desaparición fue porque había escrito la mitad del capítulo y cuando volví a meterme para continuarlo no lo encontré por ningún lado!! La depresión me invadió y no quise escribir nada! Odio que eso suceda.. Pero volví al fin, éste capítulo no iba a ser asi, pero me gustó el resultado. Espero les haya gustado!

Tengo en mente otros dos one-shot y me ha costado mucho dejarlos de lado para continuar mis historias.. No puedo seguir dejándolas de lado para escribir otras cosas... Asi que primero me concentraré en lo que ya tengo escrito y luego comenzaré con cosas nuevas! Besos, pronto traeré nuevo capítulo!

Ron se portó muy mal en este capítulo, pero recuerden que es un idiota que hace sufrir a Hermione, aun les quedan un par de capítulos para que llegue el Ronmione del bueno, porque prometo que vendrá y tendran su dosis de azúcar! Pero por ahora el drama.. Espero que lloren mucho! En el próximo capítulo traeré a el papasito de Krum, prefiero a Ron mil veces, está bueno el desgraciado!

Por último en este capitulo Dean representa al diario que poseyó a Ginny, no sé si fui capaz de hacerlo ver..


	17. Juramento inquebrantable

Era la tercera vez en su vida que hacía ese viaje, y deseaba con todo su corazón que esta vez fuera para siempre y para lograr su felicidad. Él sabía que su felicidad estaba en ese país lejos de su hogar, con esa mujer fuerte, valiente y hermosa, que lo hacía sentirse como un niño de quince años de manos sudorosas. Solo podía desear que su carta hubiera llegado a tiempo y Hermione Granger lo estuviera esperando para casarse y ser felices. Porque él y solo él podía hacerla feliz, ningún tonto británico podría darle todo lo que él si podía, ningún otro hombre en realidad.

Bajó del barco aún recordando la primera vez que la vio, se encontraban en una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy, y ella lucia tan hermosa que no verla era imposible. Hablaba con tanta pasión acerca de los derechos de las mujeres que él solo pudo escucharla sintiéndose torpe e inculto, ella era la mujer mas inteligente que él jamas había conocido, ¿Cómo y de qué hablaría con una mujer así? Se sintió tan poca cosa para ella, necesitaba valor para invitarla a cenar, pero ese valor tardó en llegar. Estuvo frecuentando los mismos sitios que ella, la misma gente que ella, hasta leía cada libro que sabia que ella había leído.

—¿Por qué me sigues a todos lados? —inquirió ella poniendo los brazos en jarras y fulminándolo con la mirada, lo había arruinado todo y ahora ella exigía una explicación.

—Y-yo... yo... —su mente había huido asustada ante la cercanía de la mujer, se sentía torpe e inexperto, lo cual era absurdo dado que él era mayor que ella.

—¿Tú, qué? —presionó ella haciéndolo temblar de miedo.

—¡Sal conmigo! —gritó Víctor tan de pronto que la chica quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué?

—Sal conmigo a cenar. —Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho por fin, el búlgaro solo pudo quedarse en pie esperando una respuesta conteniendo el aliento.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella sonrojándose.

Esa noche salieron a cenar en un restaurante tranquilo y elegante, él la escuchó hablar toda la noche totalmente embelesado, aunque también logró hablarle animadamente de su país, con la esperanza de que ella quisiera visitarlo alguna vez. Y todo hubiera sido perfecto si él no se hubiera atrevido a besarla, ¿Qué le había sucedido por Dios? Ella era una dama decente y respetable y él se había precipitado con ella, después de una buena cachetada y varias disculpas, decidieron olvidar el incidente. Porque en eso quedó el beso, un muy penoso incidente que no volvería a repetirse jamas. Pero ahora había vuelto con una determinación, se casaría con ella, y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

...

La madriguera era un completo desastre, todos iban y venían desesperados. Ginny se había ido, Harry continuaba inconsciente, y Ron y Hermione al parecer habían tenido una discusión y no se hablaban el uno al otro.

Sin embargo George Weasley era ajeno a todo eso, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, tan solo y vacío. Porque si otra mitad no estaba a su lado, ¿Valía la pena? Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro, de lo único que estaba seguro era de querer arreglar las cosas y que todo volviera a ser como antes, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, porque nada valía la pena sin Fred. El mundo había perdido su alegría habitual, su risa sonaba apagada ahora que la de su gemelo no hacía eco, los chistes ya no causaban gracia porque Fred no los completaba como siempre.

Era por eso que había ido a la madriguera, pero nunca pensó que la casa estuviera envuelta en tanta tensión, las caras largas, el silencio denso y la preocupación palpable, enloquecerían a cualquiera. Sin embargo George tenía otras preocupaciones en su mente. Llegó a su antigua habitación dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con su gemelo.

—¿Fred? —llamó inseguro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo estaba vacía.

George entró en su antigua habitación encontrando adentro un desastre de cajas y objetos tirados, las pequeñas mesas de madera se encontraban rotas y deformes en el suelo, George no pudo sino suspirar al mirar el desastre que había hecho su gemelo al descargar su furia, casi podía ver la escena transcurrir ante sus ojos, Fred era muy fácil de prever.

—Fred, querido —llamó su madre al entrar al cuarto sin darse cuenta de que él no era Fred—, ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No soy Fred, soy George —replicó George sin mucho animo de bromear.

—Lo siento, querido —se disculpó su madre—, ¿Tú sabes lo que le sucede a Fred? Ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que vino de Londres.

—Si, lo sé, mamá. Yo lo solucionaré, no te preocupes.

Sin embargo Molly no quedó convencida, estuvo dispuesta a replicar, pero Fred irrumpió en la habitación interrumpiendo a su madre.

—Estas aqui, mamá. Harry despertó, dijiste que querias saber...

Su madre no le dio tiempo de continuar, salió de la habitación a toda prisa olvidándose por completo de lo que quería hablar con sus hijos.

—Hola —saludó George con nerviosismo a su gemelo, este solo desvió su mirada sin querer mirar a su hermano—. Sigues molesto, ¿No te bastó desbaratar el cuarto? Vamos, Fred. Debes hablarme en algún momento.

—Lárgate y déjame en paz, George.

...

Harry por fin había despertado luego de estar mucho tiempo inconsciente. Hermione y Ron estaban junto a él, Hermione continuaba preocupada, Ron en cambio tenía los brazos cruzados con evidente molestía. Harry miraba a su cuñado con cierta preocupación, seguramente Ron ya sabría toda la verdad, y, sin poder evitarlo, preguntó:

—Hermione, ¿Tu esposo ya lo sabe todo? —el corazón de Ron dio un vuelco vertiginoso, ¿Harry hablaba de lo que él pensaba? Sus latidos se dispararon aún más cuando las manos de Hermione envolvieron las de Harry.

—No, Harry —dijo Hermione con una ternura tan grande que logró que Ron perdiera el aliento—. Pero quizás es hora de que se entere.

—No sé si es buena idea, Hermione —dijo Harry claramente asustado.

Ron los miraba totalmente aterrado, había llegado la hora y él no estaba preparado para el sufrimiento que estaba seguro que pronto llegaría. Estaba seguro que ellos le confesarían su amor y él tendría que darle el divorcio a Hermione. Pero él no quería hacer aquello, él quería quedarse con su esposa, quería que Hermione lo amara y entendiera que ella era solo suya, que le pertenecía solamente a él.

—Tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán, Harry —insistió Hermione, ¿Tan ansiosa estaba por librarse de él?—. Es mejor que se entere por ti.

—Seguramente querrá matarme.

—No lo hará, Harry —replicó Hermione conciliadora—. Ron es un buen hombre, sabrá entenderlos.

—¿Me pueden decir de qué demonios hablan? —inquirió Ron aparentando una valentía que no poseía.

—Ron, lo que pasa es que Harry... —comenzó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por su suegra.

—¿Despertaste, querido? —dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a la cama en la que descansaba Harry—, ahora hablaremos de mi Ginny.

—Ella si lo sabe todo —explicó Hermione ante la cara de confusión de Harry.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlos a solas —ofreció Hermione pero Ron se negó.

—Quiero saber qué demonios sucede con mi hermana.

—Ginny está embarazada, por eso huyó —dijo Harry sin darle más vueltas—. Yo soy el padre de su hijo, no lo sabía hasta después que ella se fue. No sé a donde fue pero la buscaré y la traeré de vuelta, eso lo juro.

...

Hermione entró a su antigua casa sintiéndola totalmente desconocida, ese ya no se sentía como su hogar luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la madriguera con los Weasley. Porque la madriguera era su hogar, con su familia, con su esposo, rodeada por la naturaleza y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del campo.

—Señora —fue el saludo que le dirigió Winky, Hermione le sonrió con dulzura y estuvo casi segura que Winky estuvo a punto de devolverle el gesto, pero se contuvo como siempre—, ¿El señor Harry no viene con usted?

—No, él va a hacer un viaje. Me encargaré de todo mientras él vuelve.

Winky asintió con la cabeza al tiempo en que se retiraba a la cocina. Hermione a su vez se dirigió al despacho de Harry, todo se había complicado demasiado en solo un par de días: la huida de Ginny, la recaída de Harry, la pelea con su esposo y ahora ésto, Hermione debía hacerse cargo de los negocios mientras Harry se iba a buscar a Ginny, y aunque ella no quería que él fuera solo al final tuvo que aceptarlo, a regañadientes, confiaría en Harry y en que era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a su búsqueda.

Un mar de documentos le dio la bienvenida al despacho, era demasiado trabajo para una sola persona y de impresionaba al pensar que Harry lo hacía todo él solo. Se sumergió en el trabajo logrando olvidar sus problemas lo necesario para relajarse, ella sabía que era una persona extraña al relajarse con una buena dosis de trabajo. Sin embargo al llegar el mediodía su estrés volvió a dispararse.

—Señora —llamó Winky desde el otro lado de la puerta, ante una palabra de Hermione entró dejándole una carta para luego retirarse sin decir nada más.

Hermione observó la carta con el ceño fruncido, la invitación a la fiesta de compromiso de Draco Malfoy estaba en sus manos. Ella en verdad no quería ir, mucho menos después de enterarse de lo que el rubio dijo en su propia boda, pero por otro lado los negocios con los Malfoys eran muy importantes como para crear enemistad con ellos. Debía ir, y haría el ridículo yendo sola, pero estaba bastante segura que su esposo no querría acompañarla.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente, no quería otra pelea con Ron, no quería siquiera tener que hablarle. Últimamente Ron estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre, más taciturno y más sombrío. Hermione de verdad pensó que las cosas entre ella y su esposo podrían funcionar, llegó incluso a pensar que iban por buen camino y comenzaban a ser una pareja normal de personas enamoradas. Pero todo había sido una ilusión creada por sus propios sentimientos, sabía que debía dejarlos de lado, sabía que no debía enamorarse del mujeriego de su esposo, sabía que él no sentía nada por ella y que no deseaba otra cosa que pedirle el divorcio, aún así no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba demasiado...

...

Harry llegó al consultorio de Dean, quizás el moreno sabía algo acerca del paradero de Ginny, después de todo eran bastante cercanos, podía ser incluso que el doctor supiera del embarazo de la pelirroja. El edificio donde Dean tenía su consultorio era grande y sombrío, no solo él tenía allí su lugar de trabajo, sino tres médicos más también. Harry llegó de prisa sin importarle demasiado el hecho de haber sufrido un ataque hacia poco tiempo, ya nada importaba salvo encontrar a Ginny. Entró al edificio sintiéndose un poco agitado, nada de que preocuparse, se dijo a sí mismo.

Susan Bones, una pelirroja de más o menos su edad se encontraba en la recepción tras el escritorio. Lo saludo con su habitual sonrisa y mirada cálida.

—Buenos días, señor Potter, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenos días, Susan. Necesito hablar con el doctor Thomas, por favor.

—El doctor Thomas ya no trabaja aquí —respondió ella con amabilidad—. Ayer mismo se trasladó a otra ciudad.

El alma de Harry cayó al suelo con el peso de la comprensión, Dean se había llevado a Ginny, ese mal nacido la había alejado de él, iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

—¿A dónde fue?

—Tengo entendido que se trasladó a Cornualles, al menos pidió que se le enviaran algunos documentos a la oficina del correo de ese lugar.

—Gracias, Susan. Eres muy amable.

—A la orden, señor Potter.

Media hora después Harry esperaba en la estación de tren a que partiera el suyo con destino a Cornualles, puede que Dean y Ginny no estuvieran allí, pero no tenía otro sitio al que ir a buscar, ni ninguna otra pista que lo llevara hasta Ginny.

...

—Por última vez, yo no iré, Hermione —repitió Ron por cuarta vez—. No iré a esa mansión elegante llena de hipócritas y pretenciosos. ¿Es que no me ves? Solo haré el ridículo.

—No seas tonto, Ronald —replicó Hermione fingiendo una paciencia que no tenía—. Mira, te compré un lindo traje, y solo estaremos unos minutos antes de irnos de allí. Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero ya que Harry no está tengo que hacerlo.

—Pues ve tú sola —continuó Ron testarudo. Se metió en la cama zanjando así la discusión, Hermione respiró profundamente para no iniciar otra de sus tantas peleas.

—Por favor, Ron —suplicó en voz baja metiéndose también en la cama—. Al menos promete que lo pensarás.

Ron volteó hacia ella para que quedaran frente a frente, y dando un gruñido asintió. La abrazó como cada noche sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y su corazón se aceleraba. Hermione respiró profundamente el aroma de su esposo, deseaba tanto que ese idiota desesperante la hiciera suya, a pesar de las peleas, a pesar de que la hiriera, a pesar de todo ella quería hacer el amor con su esposo.

Como una respuesta a sus pensamientos Ron bajó una mano hasta sus muslos y los acarició con la punta de sus dedos, la caricia lanzó ondas eléctricas por toda la extensión de su espalda, Hermione subió la mirada encontrándose con la penetrante mirada azul de su esposo sintiéndose presa de un hechizo del que no quería escapar.

—Hermione, yo... —intentó decir él, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Dime —lo instó ella queriendo saber lo que pasaba.

—Lamento ser un idiota —murmuró él con las orejas coloradas. Hermione rió con fuerza ante la confesión de su esposo. Él siempre sería un idiota lo quisiera o no.

—Si te disculpas por ser un idiota pasarás el resto de tu vida discúlpame.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó decirte eso? —replicó Ron comenzando a enfadarse, Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

—Lo sé —dijo una vez que cortó el beso—, gracias por hacerlo.

Ron se acercó a ella besándola lentamente y despacio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella sintiera por él lo que él sentía por ella. Ella le permitió hacerla suya con intensidad, con amor y con fuerza. Esa deliciosa sensación de adentrarse en su interior era totalmente indescriptible, y no quería renunciar a ella por nada del mundo. Hermione era suya y solo suya.

...

El aire marino inundó sus pulmones, hacía un frío terrible y la humedad del ambiente le calaba los huesos, ¡Estúpido Cornualles! Más de diez putas horas de viaje lo tenían de un humor terrible, le dolía el cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraban solos. Aún así no quiso pararse a descansar, debía buscar a Ginny, había hecho un juramento que no estaba dispuesto a quebrantar, porque encontrarla era lo más importante para él. Sin embargo era muy tarde para ir a la oficina de correos para buscar información sobre Dean o Ginny.

Cada vez que recordaba que Ginny se había ido con Dean algo en su interior hervía, y se preguntaba cómo había logrado llegar hasta allí sin volver a colapsar, algo que no podía explicar le hacía tener la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Sin embargo no pudo encontrar ni el más leve rastro ni de Dean ni de Ginny ¿A dónde se la había llevado? ¿De verdad Dean pensaba que podría alejarlo de su mujer y si hijo sin que él hiciera nada? Pues estaba muy equivocado, porque Harry no descansaría hasta encontrarlos y hacerle pagar al idiota de Dean todo el dolor que le estaba causando.

Harry se presentó en el hotel más cercano, ya era entrada la noche, y aunque no tenía sueño sabía que debía descansar. Pidió una habitación, y se quedó contemplando el techo ahogado en pensamientos, Ginny, su hijo, Dean, la señora Weasley, y además ahora él se encontraba solo en una ciudad donde en realidad no conocía a nadie. El anillo en su bolsillo comenzó a pesarle, lo sacó y lo contempló detenidamente, cuando encontrara a Ginny le pediría que se casara con él, Ginny debía entender que tenían que estar juntos y que era un error haberse ido de su lado.

...

Fin del capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo será super dramático!!

Tenía tiempo sin subir capítulo! Es que ando sin teléfono porque se me rompió! Pero poco a poco iré subiendo, les aseguro que no abandonar la historia! Tenganme más paciencia de la acostumbrada. Les mando beso


	18. El baile

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor? Voces extrañas susurraban incoherencias en su oído, lo que decían esas voces no podía ser cierto. Rolf no la había abandonado, los nargles no invadían su jardín y su padre no podía estar planeando matarla. Se miró al espejo intentando reconocerce, pero no pudo, esa persona que le devolvía la mirada era una auténtica desconocida, estaba totalmente segura de no haberla visto nunca. Asustada soltó un grito que desgarró su garganta con desesperación, necesitaba irse de ese lugar antes de que cometiera alguna locura. Antes de que las voces comenzaran a pedirle que hiciera cosas que no debia.

—Debo tomar mi medicina —se dijo a sí misma en un segundo de lucidez. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si no recordara bien como hacerlo.

—¿Tomar eso? —inquirió una de las tantas voces en su cabeza—, ¿Estás loca? Esa cosa te hará daño, los torposoplos se meterán en tu cerebro. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

—Pero Rolf dijo que la medicina era buena para mí.

—Claro, eso dijo él —se burló otra voz—, ¿De verdad crees que puedes confiar en un hombre que se fue y te dejó sola en este lugar?

—Si, confío en él —replicó Luna con seguridad—. Rolf me salvó cuando nadie más lo hizo.

—Y ahora se fue...

—Volverá.

Como si fuera un deseo haciéndose realidad Rolf Scamander entró a la casa. Iba apresurado mirando todo a su alrededor, necesitaba pensar en lo que haría, pues al ir al pueblo más cercano a buscar comida vió en un periódico la noticia de una fuga en un psiquiátrico. Su fuga con Luna... Debían irse cuanto antes, no podían darse el lujo de permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, si los atrapaban no podría volver a ver a Luna, y a ella la encerrarían de por vida. Rolf encontró a Luna observándolo desde el marco de una puerta, sus ojos desenfocados le hicieron ver que la rubia no había tomado su medicina como debía haberlo hecho. Se acercó lentamente a ella, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos que la molestaran o asustaran.

—Luna —la llamó con suavidad—, ¿Estás bien, Luna? ¿Ya tomaste tu medicina?

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió ella molesta, lo miraba con una mezcla de rencor y reproche que asustaron al hombre.

—Salí a comprar algo de comer —respondió enseñándole el paquete—, ¿Tomaste tu medicina, Luna?

—No me gusta que te vayas...

—No volveré a hacerlo... ¿Qué te parece si tomas tu medicina y hacemos las maletas para comenzar nuestro viaje?

—¿Nuestro viaje?

—Si —Rolf estaba cada vez más cerca de Luna, ella parecía estarse calmando poco a poco—, ¿Recuerdas que viajaremos por el mundo para conocer animales?

—Si... Pero los torposoplos...

—Se irán si tomas tu medicina... Lo sabes...

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Luna con desconfianza.

—Soy Rolf, Luna —respondió Rolf intentando tocar su brazo, pero ella se hizo a un lado para impedírselo—. Soy tu doctor...

—No —la rubia lo miraba con cada vez más desconfianza—, Rolf no es mi doctor, es mi esposo, ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Dónde está mi Rolf? ¡Tráelo!

—Soy yo, Luna... Soy tu Rolf, tu doctor, tu amigo, tu esposo... Estoy dispuesto a ser todo lo que quieras que sea...

Rolf volvió a acercarse a Luna, pero ella solamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, temblando de rabia se fue a su habitación gritando que quería que le trajeran a su esposo. Rolf no pudo evitar llorar, estar con Luna nunca sería fácil, su equilibrio mental no era el mejor, sus desvaríos eran cada vez peores, pero a él no le importaba, para él no importaba nada más que tener a Luna a su lado. Porque su vida sin su hermosa Luna no era una vida en lo absoluto, porque prefería morir que perderla, porque prefería soportar eso y más con tal de tenerla a su lado.

...

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No irás? —inquirió Hermione molesta, ella ya se encontraba lista para ir a la fiesta de compromiso mientras él ni siquiera se había metido a bañar.

—Por última vez, Hermione, ¡Yo no iré! —exclamó Ron perdiendo la paciencia. Si, pensó y pensó si debía ir o no con ella y al final entendió que ella estaría mejor sin él para avergonzarla.

—Ron, por favor, ven conmigo —pidió Hermione, no quería ir sola a la fiesta.

Pero su terco esposo no dio su brazo a torcer, así que ella terminó yendo sola a la mansión Malfoy, se sentía terriblemente sola y furiosa con el idiota de su esposo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla ir sola? ¿Es que él no sabía la vergüenza que ella pasaría al llegar sola a ese lugar? No, por supuesto que él no lo sabía... Él solo sabía de animales, siembras, y granjas. No sabía nada de la alta sociedad y sus reglas auto-impuestas, no sabía lo que significaba para todo el mundo que ella fuera sola.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se bajó del auto que conducía Dobby, sin siquiera darle las gracias como de costumbre o pedirle que pasara a buscarla a una hora específica, nada, Hermione no le dijo absolutamente nada. De sentía extrañamente vacia, le faltaba algo para respirar, para sentirse feliz, para sentirse completa...

—Estas "marravillosa" —dijo una voz profunda a su espalda, giró hacia el dueño de esa voz a quien podría reconocer en cualquier lugar y circunstancia.

—¡Víktor! —exclamó sonriendo por primera vez en la noche, sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó con fuerza, él era el amigo que necesitaba para distraerse y olvidarse del tonto de su marido—, no sabía que estabas en Inglaterra.

—¿No? —inquirió Víktor frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—, ¿No recibiste mi carta? ¿Pero y ese anillo que tienes puesto?

—¿No te conté en una de mis cartas que me casé?

—¿Te... te casaste? —Viktor sintió como todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y toda la sangre huía de su cuerpo, ¿Ella se había casado con otro? ¿Sus cartas no habían llegado a tiempo para impedir esa locura? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle aquello? Eso no podía estarle pasando, había vuelto a ese pais por ella, solo por ella. Y ahora ella estaba con otro—, ¿Dónde está el afortunado? —dijo lo más calmado que pudo, pero en realidad quería matar a ese desgraciado que le había quitado el amor de su vida.

—Él no pudo venir... —respondió Hermione lanzando una sonrisa nerviosa e incómoda, Víktor se dio cuenta que no debía hablar de eso por el momento—Pero cuéntame de ti, has cambiado mucho, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Era cierto, Víktor había crecido, estaba más alto, mas fornido y mucho más guapo que antes, su barba incipiente no existía cuando conoció a Hermione por primera vez, y ahora adornaba su rostro de una manera maravillosa. Estaba increíblemente apuesto y cualquiera podría decir que no era el mismo chico que la invitó a salir hace ya algún tiempo.

—Ya que viniste sola, ¿me permites ser tu acompañante? —dijo Víktor tendiendole el brazo con galantería—, así nos pondremos al tanto de nuestras vidas.

Hermione tomó su brazo sintiendote increíblemente extraña, Víktor era un hombre de mundo, educado y muy guapo. Pero ella solo pensaba en su esposo, su básico y bruto esposo; su amor, su pasión, su vida entera. Entró a la mansión armándose de todo el valor del que fue capaz de reunir, la verdad prefería irse a su casa y ni siquiera la presencia de Víktor era suficiente como para desear quedarse en ese lugar, sin embrago no quería ser grosera con su amigo, pues hacía un par de años que no lo veía. La hermosa mansión estaba bellamente adornada con flores y velas, una pequeña orquesta tocaba un suave vals y el aire olia a fresas frescas. Hermione apesar de apreciar tanta belleza, no pudo disfrutarla, algo en su interior le gritaba una y otra vez que debía irse cuanto antes o esa sería la peor noche de su vida.

...

Las manos le sudaban, el estómago lo tenía tan revuelto que estaba segura de que vomitaría en cualquier momento, y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Se estaba metiendo en un gran problema, lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía decirle que no a Neville, y menos después de que el rubio la invitara al baile que se realizaba en la mansión de los Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ella en aquel lugar? ¿No tenía Neville a alguien más para llevar? ¿Una prima, una tía, a su abuela? Debía llevar a quien fuera, mientras no fuera ella. Se miró al espejo por décima vez en lo que iba de noche, iba realmente hermosa con un vestido que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera podido comprar, si tuviera que describir cómo se sentía tendría que nombrar a la cenicienta: una pobre sirvienta que iba al baile con un príncipe y luciendo como una princesa, aunque dudaba realmente convertirse en una.

—¿Estás lista? —inquirió Neville asomándose por la puerta abierta de su cuarto, Hannah dio un respigo al escucharlo.

—No —respondió Hannah con la voz ahogada, comenzando a sudar e hiperventilar.

—Pero si estás hermosa —replicó Neville observándola totalmente prendado de su hermosura.

—Sabes que yo no debo ir a ese baile, Neville —susurró Hannah con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza—, ¿Por qué me haces estas cosas?

—Porque quiero ir contigo, quiero presumirte ante todos —Neville se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él.

—No me hagas esto...

—Aun no te hago nada, preciosa —replicó Neville con voz seductora—, pero la noche es joven, y tú estás hermosa...

—Neville, por favor... —insistió Hannah con poco auto-control.

—Ven, la pasaremos bien —insistió a su vez Neville guiándola a la salida.

Hannah estaba muy nerviosa y estaba segura que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, ella no estaba hecha para ese tipo de emociones fuertes, ella solamente quería tranquilidad, un trabajo decente que le diera el dinero suficiente para vivir y con un poco de suerte casarse con un buen hombre que la hiciera feliz, y con toda la suerte del mundo, ese hombre sería quien ahora la llevaba al baile. Claro que ella jamas en su vida había tenido suerte, y esa no tenía por qué ser la primera vez.

Augusta Longbottom estaba en el recibidor esperando a su nieto, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los labios fruncidos en una fina linea y chispas en sus ojos no auguraban nada bueno.

—No quise creerlo —dijo la anciana con voz severa—, cuando escuché a la cocinera decírselo al jardinero, no quise creerlo...

—¿Abuela? —inquirió Neville, intentando entender a la anciana.

—Sabia que fornicabas con ella —siguió su abuela como si no hubiera escuchado nada—, claro que sabia todo lo que hacías con esa cualquiera... Eres el hombre de la casa después de todo, claro que podías hacer lo que te plazca dentro de estas paredes... Pero, ¿esto? ¿De verdad vas a ir con ella como si fuera tu novia? ¿Acaso no piensas en el honor de tu familia?

—Abuela, no hables de esa manera delante de Hannah —dijo Neville furioso con la actitud de su abuela.

—¿Hannah? —repitió la anciana incrédula—, ¿Hannah? Es una maldita zorra que quiere engatusarte, pensé que eras mas inteligente que esto, Neville. Creí haberte criado diferente, pensé que te había dado una buena educación.

—Pues al parecer pude tener una buena educación a pesar de todo.

—¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera!

—¡Y yo no te permito que le faltes el respeto a mi mujer! —gritó Neville furioso, él defendería a Hannah de quien quisiera maltratarla, no le importaba si ese alguien era su abuela—. Hannah y yo nos iremos ahora, cuando vuelva terminaremos esta conversación.

—Si te marchas con esa zorra no te atrevas a volver a esta casa —amenazó su abuela creyéndose triunfadora pues Neville se paró en seco tras su amenaza.

—Vendré mañana a buscar mis cosas —replicó el hombre antes de tomar la mano de Hannah y salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

...

Luna se sentía mucho mejor, Rolf tenía razón, una vez que tomó la medicina los nargles se fueron. Debía dejar de prestarle atención a las voces en su cabeza y comenzar a escuchar a Rolf. Terminaron por decidir que era hora de continuar con su viaje, era por eso que Luna iba camino a la madriguera para despedirse de todos mientras Rolf preparaba todo. Llegó a la granja que durante años la había hecho tan feliz, ¿Volvería alguna vez allí? Quizá si podría hacerlo, algún día muy lejano. Pero la casa estaba sumida en un silencio muy extraño para el hogar de los Weasley, Luna se extrañó ante esto, pero antes de poder entrar para ver lo que sucedía la silueta de un hombre llamó su atención, se volteo rápidamente para saber de quien se trataba. Ron se encontraba parado en el patio viendo al horizonte, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de la rubia hasta que esta llegó hasta él.

—¿Estas bien, Ron? —inquirió Luna al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, Ron la miró con la vista desenfocada, ella pudo notar que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos aun cuando se había percatado de su presencia.

—Debería haber ido, ¿Verdad? —preguntó siguiendo una linea de pensamientos que Luna no tenia la menor idea de cómo seguir—, ella me lo pidió tanto y yo simplemente me negué, ¿Por qué debo ser siempre un maldito cobarde? Seguramente él estará ahí, bailarán, conversarán y se divertirán... Entonces me la robará, ¿No es cierto?

—Si tienes tanto miedo deberías ir, aún hay tiempo —respondió Luna, solamente sabiendo lo importante que era para Ron ir a cual fuera el lugar en el que estaba pensando.

—Aún hay tiempo... —repitió Ron en un susurro, su rostro se iluminó como el de un niño pequeño—, ¡Tienes razón, Luna!

Ron entró en la casa corriendo mientras Luna reía enternecida, él siempre necesitaría un empujón para hacer las cosas que le asustaban de verdad. Podría enfrentarse a un dragón si era necesario, pero cuando se trataba de enfrentar a alguien a quien amaba era un autentico cobarde. La rubia decidió buscar al resto de la familia Weasley para despedirse, pero antes de poder hacerlo llegó Rolf, tenía las maletas y podía verse que habia estado corriendo, no le dio tiempo para decir nada, siquiera para explicarle lo que sucedia, la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró lejos de ahí.

—Ni siquiera me pude despedir, Rolf, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —reclamó Luna esforzándose para seguirle el paso al hombre.

—Solo corre, Luna... —respondió él aún corriendo delante de ella, tenía la respiración agitada y el terror se reflejaba en su mirada—, si no quieres que no separen debes correr...

...

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿En qué momento había llegado el día de su fiesta de compromiso? ¿ No se suponía que ella había mandado una carta a su padre para que evitara ese matrimonio? ¿Ella quería casarse con ese hombre? La verdad era que si, quería casarse con Draco. Estaba segura de que sería feliz a su lado, pero aún estaba esa parte de él que la desesperaba, la hacía querer golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón. Astoria sonrió, ¿cómo no iba a querer casarse con Draco Malfoy?

—¿Puedo entrar? —inquirió Draco asomándose por la puerta, Astoria asintió desde su posición frente al tocador—, hay algo que quiero confesar...

—¿Ahora qué hiciste, Malfoy? —preguntó ella cansada, él siempre sería un idiota.

—No me hables en ese tono, Greengrass —replicó Draco molesto, él quería decirle la verdad acerca de la carta, pero ya estaba arrepintiendose de hacerlo—, ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo, mejor me callo y bajo al baile.

—No, dime lo que querías decirme —Astoria comenzaba a molestarse, Draco era un cobarde sin lugar a duda, pero no por eso dejaba de amarlo, amaba todo de Draco y, en el fondo, odiaba eso...

—Ya no quiero hacerlo —el rubio se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una de sus características miradas frías. Estaba aterrado, Astoria podía verlo claramente.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo...

—Yo no tengo miedo —el desafío en su voz solo le aseguró a Astoria lo aterrado que él estaba, eso la enterneció, él siempre sería un niño inseguro que solo quería complacer a los demás.

—Vamos, dime lo que sucede... Seré comprensiva...

—Robé esto —confesó el rubio tendiendole la carta que ella había escrito para su padre, lo miró interrogante pidiendo una explicación—, no quería que te fueras, no quería que te casaras con otro, quería que estuvieras conmigo... solo conmigo... No me importaba si eso te hiciera infeliz...

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que escapó de los labios de Astoria.

—Eres mía, Astoria —dijo Draco con una seriedad absoluta—. Debes permanecer a mi lado porque me perteneces, te guste o no.

Astoria no sabía qué sentir, Draco siempre sería un completo egoísta...

...

¿Hasta cuándo sería un maldito cobarde? No quería seguir siéndolo, mucho menos con ella. Llegaría a la dichosa fiesta y le diría a su esposa lo que sentía por ella, ¿Cuántas veces de había prometido lo mismo? Pero siempre se quedaba callado sin saber bien qué decirle, ¿Cómo podía poner sus sentimientos en palabras? Él era un hombre inculto y sencillo, mientras Hermione era una mujer de mundo y letrada, no tenía la menor idea de cómo decir oo que deseaba decir. Pero lo deseaba con tanto ahínco que estaba seguro de que esta vez lo lograría, no la perdería por un búlgaro idiota salido de la nada.

Logró llegar a la mansión con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, el lugar era enorme y la cantidad de personas era descomunal, ¿La encontraría? Tenía que hacerlo, definitivamente debía encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde, ella lo amaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo tenía buscándola sin resultado alguno, había visto a demasiadas personas que lo miraban con curiosidad, gracias a Dios había decidido ponerse el traje que Hermione le había comprado, pasaba casi desapercibido y nadie lo miraba mal, era solo curiosidad y nada más. Finalmente decidió salir al jardín trasero, donde había animales de aspecto exótico que él jamás había visto.

Más allá de los extraños gusto de los anfitriones, Ron se maravilló con la candidad de flores que había allí, quería tomarlas todas y dárselas a su esposa, ella merecía tener el mundo entero a sus pies y solamente caminar sobre rosas. Y fue en ese extraño jardín que la encontró, estaba con un hombre moreno, alto y fornido. Pero no fue eso lo que impresionó al pelirrojo, lo que lo impresionó fue ver a su esposa abrazándose a ese hombre, sonriendo con ternura mientras él la tomaba de la cintura, el moreno besó el cabello de su esposa y ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Me siento mejor ahora —logró escucharla decir desde la distancia en la que estaba—, decirlo lo hace más real...

—¿Cuándo le contarás de ésto a tu esposo? —inquirió el hombre sin soltarla.

—Creo que lo mejor será decírselo cuánto antes, si lo descubre por sí mismo enloquecerá...

—Pues creo que ya lo descubrí —replicó Ron sin poder observar la escena en silencio por más tiempo, su corazón se había vuelto muy grande para su pecho, no podía respirar con normalidad, no podía ver con claridad por culpa de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos—, ¿Te quedarás con él? ¿En serio? —y fue entonces que rompió a llorar, Hermione negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez aterrada, tal vez asustada por saberse descubierta—. Entiendo... Lo eliges a él...

Sin decir nada más echó a andar lejos de la escena, sus piernas largas lo ayudaban a alejarse rápidamente del lugar, pero no podía escaparse del dolor en du pecho.

—No, Ron —dijo Hermione con terror, él estaba malinterpretando las cosas, y ella debía hacérselo ver, él debía saber la verdad—, ¡Vuelve, ron! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Por favor vuelve! ¡Hablemos!

Pero su esposo ya había salido de la mansión a toda prisa, a Hermione se le hacía casi imposible seguirlo con los zapatos altos que cargaba, aún así hacía su mayor esfuerzo por seguirlo, no podía perderlo, no ahora... Logró verlo caminar hacia la calle, recordando un camino por el que podía acortar la distancia entre ella y su esposo se apresuró a seguirlo, llegó muy cerca de donde él de encontraba, solo tenía que cruzar la calle y llegaría hasta él. Olvidándose por completo de su alrededor corrió hacia du esposo gritando su nombre, sin embargo un fuerte golpe la hizo caer al suelo. Un auto la golpeó al ella salir de la nada, Ron volteó en su dirección justo a tiempo para verla caer al suelo, corrió en su dirección sintiendo que el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. Hermione cerró los ojos al tiempo en que él llegaba hasta ella y no volvió a abrirlos, aunque él la llamó con desesperación, aunque le suplicó que despertara, nada de eso daba resultado. Hermione cayó inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre, las manos y la ropa de Ron quedaron empapadas por completo, no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. El hombre que conducía el auto corrió hasta ellos, le gritó a Ron que debían irse a un hospital. El pelirrojo seguía en estado de shock, no podía perderla, nada malo podía pasarle a su esposa, no importaba si ella lo dejaba por ese tipo odioso, no importaba si nunca más volvió a verla, mientras ella estuviera bien, mientras ella estuviera bien y fuera feliz, nada más importaba.

—Señor Weasley —llamó el médico llegando hasta él, Ron corrió hasta el doctor, necesitaba tener noticias de su esposa o se volvería loco—, logramos estabilizar a su esposa por el momento, pero ella ha perdido mucha sangre, podría desestabilizarse en cualquier momento. Lamento decirle que no pudimos hacer nada por el bebé, lo perdió...

—¿Bebé? —inquirió Ron confundido—, ¿Qué bebé?

—Señor Weasley, su esposa estaba embarazada.

...

 **Fin del capítulo!!**

 **Tenía tiempo queriendo escribrir este capítulo y por fin lo logré!**

 **Mi parte favorita fue la de Hannah, cuál fue la de ustedes? Claro la del accidente de Hermione también me gustó, fue horrible!!**

 **En el próximo capítulo espero hacerlos llorar mucho, porque será horrible!! así que prepárense psicológicamente para eso! los amoooooo, gracias por leer**


	19. Su refugio

—Señor Weasley, su esposa estaba embarazada.

Las palabras del doctor se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, y aun no les encontraba un significado satisfactorio. No podía ser cierto, Hermione no podía estar embarazada sin que él supiera absolutamente nada. Seguramente ellos se habían equivocado, sí, eso era precisamente lo que debía estar pasando.

—¿Embarazada? —fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios, aunque su mente corría a toda velocidad su cuerpo parecía estar en cámara lenta.

—Lamento decirle que el accidente hizo que perdiera al bebé y es por ello que perdió tanta sangre —continuó explicando el doctor sin prestarle demasiada atención al rostro pálido de Ron. Él solo hablaba en términos médicos que el hombre no terminaba de comprender mientras sentía su corazón partirse y su alma desaparecer en su interior, Si tan solo él no hubiera huido en ese momento, si ella no lo hubiera perseguido nada de eso hubiera pasado en un principio—. Señor Weasley, ¿Está entendiendo lo que le estoy diciendo? Necesito saber si entendió lo que le dije.

—¿Lo que me dijo? —repitió Ron sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, acababa de perder un hijo y ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, por Dios santo.

—Es muy probable que su esposa no pueda tener hijos nunca mas —volvió a decir el doctor con paciencia—, en este tipo de casos... Bueno, es difícil saber con exactitud.

—Esta diciéndome... ¿Está diciéndome que Hermione nunca podrá tener hijos por mi culpa? —dijo Ron con la voz quebrada, la situación iba de mal en peor, no sabía lo que haría cuando Hermione se despertara.

...

Ya no sabía dónde diablos buscar, había recorrido Cornualles de arriba a abajo y no podía encontrarlos, se estaba desesperando cada vez más, si no encontraba a Ginny, si no volvía verla, si no conocía a su hijo... No sabía lo que pasaría con él.

Entró a un bar de mala muerte del que ni siquiera se molestó en saber el nombre, se sentó en la barra y pidió un vaso de whisky que sabía muy bien que no debía beber, pero necesitaba al menos tener el vaso entre sus manos para distraer su mente en algo que no fuera la desaparición de Ginny. Le dolía tanto que la mujer que amaba hubiera huido de él, ella prefirió huir antes de estar a su lado y formar un hogar, y eso dolía... La entendía, claro que lo hacía, debía ser aterrador la idea de estar con un hombre que pronto moriría. Aún así, dolía.

—¿Qué tan importante es lo que perdiste? —inquirió una voz que enredaba las palabras de tan borracho que estaba.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Harry al extraño sujeto.

—Perdiste algo —Seguramente adivinando lo que sucedía al ver la cara de Harry.

—Ni siquiera me conoces...

—No hace falta —replicó el extraño—, esa mirada, esa manera de tomar el vaso, esa expresión en todo tu rostro. Es obvio que perdiste algo.

El extraño sonrió rebelando sus dientes amarillos, Harry le dirigió una mirada de completo asco sin poder evitarlo. Era un hombre totalmente harapiento, con una mata de pelo muy sucio, tan delgado que podían verse sus huesos pegados a su piel, la misma piel centrina que lo hacía ver realmente enfermo, quizás era su hígado perdiendo la batalla contra el licor. El hombre sonrió mas ampliamente ante la incomodidad de Harry, torció su rostro hacia un costado en un gesto que a Harry le recordó a un perro, y ahora que lo veía mejor, eso parecía el hombre: un perro callejero olvidado por el mundo.

—Mi nombre es Black, Sirius Black —dijo el hombre tendiendo su sucia mano ante Harry para que la estrechara—, mis amigos me llaman Canuto. Te ayudaré a buscar lo que perdiste.

...

Hermione llevaba tres días durmiendo y su esposo no se había apartado de ella en ningún momento, Ron no estaba seguro de si quería que ella despertara o no, porque cuando ella despertara y se enterara de que había perdido al bebé. Porque ella lo sabía, Viktor Krum se lo dijo a Ron horas después de que el doctor le dijera de la pérdida de Hermione.

—Ella no quería dejarte si es lo que pensabas —dijo el moreno con seriedad—. Cuando llegaste ella acababa de decirme que tendría un hijo contigo y que esperaba que fueran una familia feliz. Yo acababa de confesarle mi amor por ella y ella solo pudo verme con lástima y decirme que ella solo te amaba a ti, que tendrían un bebé y que quería ser feliz a tu lado. Le pregunté que si tú sabías y... Bueno, ya sabes lo demás...

—¿Viniste expresamente a lastimarme? —replicó Ron con frialdad, él ya se sentía lo suficientemente terrible sin que hubiera sido necesario que ese hombre viniera a hacerlo sentir peor—, ya sé que todo esto es mi maldita culpa.

—No, vine para decirte una cosa —dijo Viktor sin inmutarse—: Yo amo a esa mujer, desde hace mucho tiempo. Si ella es feliz contigo, lo acepto. Lo que ocurrió fue una tragedia dada por las circunstancias, cuando ella despierte va a necesitarte, va a necesitar que la hagas sentir protegida y amada. No necesita la mierda de quién tuvo la culpa, prometo irme a mi país y nunca intentar nada con ella, si tú en cambio me prometes que la protegerás y la amarás más que a tu vida.

—Yo ya la amo más que a mi vida. Ella es totalmente perfecta, cuando se molesta se ve hermosa, su inteligencia es tan grande que es increíble que alguien sepa tantas cosas, aún así es cálida y amorosa y hubiera sido una madre increíble.

—Entonces demuéstraselo, porque por como me habló estoy seguro de que piensa que no la amas y que tampoco merece tu amor. La verdad es que no lo entiendo, por más que te veo eres un hombre totalmente normal, sin embargo ella hablaba de ti como si fueras alguien totalmente increíble, como una especie de dios incluso... Pero supongo que algo debes tener... —Viktor se encogió de hombros dispuesto a irse, pero antes agregó—. Aún no has prometido nada.

—Prometo demostrarle cuánto la amo y protegerla con mi vida.

—Si incumples tu promesa volveré y me la llevaré lejos, ¿Entiendes?

Ron asintió y el hombre se fue del hospital, no sin antes pedirle a una amable enfermera que lo llamara ante cualquier cambio en el estado de Hermione, le rompía el corazón pero él solo quería lo mejor para ella. Y después de hablar con Hermione algo le decía que ese hombre la haría feliz a pesar de todo, sería difícil luego de esa pérdida, pero ella era fuerte, saldría adelante.

...

Todo su cuerpo dolía, hasta abrir los ojos se sentía realmente horrible. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo recordaba encontrar a Viktor en la fiesta de compromiso de Malfoy. ¿Y luego? No sabía por qué, pero debía recordar lo sucedido.

—Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti —dijo Viktor en un ataque de sinceridad, Hermione se sintió terriblemente mal—. Sé que estás casada, pero si no eres feliz con él. Te ofrezco mi amor. Quédate conmigo.

—Viktor, yo... —De verdad no sabía qué decirle, salvo la verdad— Estoy embarazada. Amo mucho a mi esposo, es un hombre increíble, de verdad.

—¿Él te hace feliz? —inquirió Viktor con el corazón en la garganta. Y su corazón reventó cuando le dijo que si... Lo vió en sus ojos, el momento preciso en que su corazon se rompió, y aunque sentía pena por él, era mejor que darle falsas esperanzas.

Viktor solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza, una especie de despedida de un gran amor, le besó la coronilla haciéndole cosquillas, Hermione sonrió, se sentía bien decir en voz alta que tendría un hijo con el hombre al que amaba. Pero entonces Ron apareció de la nada y todo se fue a la mierda, corrió, corrió de prisa, desesperada por alcanzarlo y explicarle todo, él no podía irse sin saber que sería padre, Hermione lo necesitaba más que nada, necesitaba que fueran una familia feliz, y un mal entendido no iba a acabar con eso, ¿O sí?

Tal parecía que así había ocurrido, ahora ella estaba totalmente adolorida y confundida sin terminar de entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad la castaña movió sus parpados, la luz que se coló por sus pestañas la cegó momentáneamente, así que apretó con más fuerza los ojos. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad logró abrir sus ojos, y sentado junto a ella, con la cabella recostada en el colchón donde ella se hallaba, estaba su esposo, sus manos entrelazadas la enternecieron, quizá no todo estaba perdido.

—Ron… —intentó decir, pero estaba tan débil que apenas y un susurro ahogado salió de su boca, tenía la boca totalmente seca, y la debilidad de su cuerpo estaba jugando en su contra, asi que apretó un poco, aunque débilmente su esposo lo sintió.

Ron se removió en la cama pero sin soltarla ni cambiar su posición, Cuando se detuvo de nuevo Hermione volvió a apretar su mano, la segunda vez logró lo que se proponía, Ron se levantó mirando en su dirección. Sus hermosos ojos azules la miraron asombrados, el pelirrojo no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la miró totalmente impresionado.

—Hola —dijo Hermione apenas moviendo los labios, pero ese gesto fue suficiente para que Ron rompiera a llorar.

—Despertaste —susurró mirándola entre lágrimas, ella asintió lo que causó que el hombre llorara aún más—, lo siento, Hermione. No sé qué más puedo decir… Yo… Yo no quise irme asi, mis celos fueron más fuertes que yo. Si hubiera sabido, yo…

—Viktor te dijo de mi embarazo, ¿Verdad? —logró decir Hermione lo suficientemente alto para que Ron la escuchara, las lágrimas del hombre cesaron de inmediato, ¿cómo le diría lo ocurrido?—. Quería que te enteraras por mí… Seremos padres, Ron.

—Hermione, preciosa —la voz de Ron salió forzada debido a que tenía que luchar contra el nudo en su garganta que se apretaba más a cada segundo—. No sé cómo demonios decirte esto… Fue mi culpa, Hermione… Si yo no hubiera huido…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que… —intentaba decir Ron pero sin lograrlo, no podía, no tenía ni el valor ni el corazón para decirle a su esposa que no sería madre nunca, porque él sabía que Hermione no merecía nada de lo que sucedía y él era el único culpable— Lo que pasa es que…

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Ron? —preguntó Hermione temiéndose lo peor, si a Ron le costaba decir aquello el único motivo posible era que fuera muy grabe—, dime qué sucede, Ronald.

—En el accidente que tuviste… El bebé…

— ¿Qué le sucede a mi bebé? —Hermione se llevó su mano a su vientre, y entonces lo sintió, el pequeño bulto que sentía en su vientre ya no estaba, su vientre ahora se sentía suave, cuando días atrás podía sentir algo duro dentro de él—, ¿Dónde está mi bebe, Ron? —Inquirió entendiendo lo que sucedía pero sin querer aceptarlo, no podía ser cierto, Ron solamente callaba al no saber qué decirle—, ¿Dónde está mi bebé, Ronald?

—Perdóname, perdóname, Hermione —suplicó Ron olvidándose de la promesa que le había hecho a Viktor—, si yo no me hubiera ido nuestro bebé…

Ron no tuvo que decir nada más pues Hermione lo comprendió todo: había perdido a su bebé… Apenas hacían pocos días desde que ella se había dado cuenta de sus síntomas, ni siquiera había podido darle la noticia a Ron y ver la ilusión en sus ojos, no habían podido discutir los posibles nombres, no había podido siquiera comprarle la primera ropita… No había podido hacer absolutamente nada, prácticamente su bebé no había existido nunca, y eso dolía… Dolía porque ella lo esperaba con ansias, dolía porque para ella era la bendición más grande que pudo haber tenido en su vida, y ahora no estaba.

Hermione rompió en llantos desesperados, su esposo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para consolarla.

—Perdóname, Hermione —dijo con la garganta apretada de la tristeza que lo invadía—, no sé qué más decir, preciosa…

Pero Hermione no podía escucharlo, solo podía sentir dolor, un dolor más grande que cualquier otro dolor que había sentido en su vida. Su interior se desgarraba con una fuerza impresionante, cada poro de su cuerpo se abría para dar paso a llamas incandescentes que no era capaz de soportar. Quería escapar, quería pensar que nada de eso era verdad, quería a su bebé… Quería el futuro que se había imaginado.

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista y surcaban su cara sin control, el sentimiento de que estaba a punto de morir del dolor la invadió. Pero entonces su esposo hizo algo impresionante: la abrazó, con mucha fuerza, con mucho amor; un intento desesperado por consolarla sin estar seguro de cómo hacerlo. Las lágrimas de Hermione cesaron de golpe, aun dolía, pero estar entre los brazos de Ron hacía el dolor más llevadero, casi podía decir que el dolor había comenzado a cesar.

—Lo lamente, Hermione —susurró Ron en su oído—. No quería que te pasara nada malo, pensé que querías estar con él… Solo quiero que seas feliz, yo te amo, de verdad te amo, Hermione… Y si tú serás feliz con otro yo lo acepto, intentaré no ser egoísta y dejarte ser feliz… Merezco que me odies, solo sé hacerte daño… Perdóname…

— ¿Me amas? —inquirió Hermione sin darle crédito a sus oídos, no podía ser cierto.

—Siempre te he amado, preciosa —replicó Ron abrazándola aún más fuerte—, y puedes estar segura de que siempre te voy a amar. No importa si no sientes lo mismo por mí, no importa nada… Yo solo puedo amarte a ti, mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

—Te amo, Ron —susurró la castaña sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de doler casi por completo, y el dolor le daba paso a la paz, una paz que en ese momento necesitaba más que nada quería sentirse amada por su esposo, quería saber que su futuro tenía esperanza de ser brillante aunque el presente fuera tan oscuro y aterrador.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Preguntó ron sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—Hermione asintió con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho—, ¿Estas segura de eso? Digo… Yo soy un desastre, Hermione… Tú sabes que soy un bruto que no sabe hablar ni siquiera

— ¿D-de verdad? —Preguntó ron sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Hermione asintió con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho—, ¿Estas segura de eso? Digo… Yo soy un desastre, Hermione… Tú sabes que soy un bruto que no sabe hablar ni siquiera, soy inseguro, celoso y malhumorado... ¿Estas segura de que me amas a pesar de todo?

—Todas esas son las razones por las que te amo, Ron —logró decir la castaña lastimándose la garganta en el proceso, no estaba segura de cómo había lograr hablar tanto hasta esos momentos, pero se alegraba de haberlo logrado— ¿Podrías darme agua?

El pelirrojo se apresuró a buscarle el agua no sin cierta torpeza común en él en estado de nervios, mientras su esposa bebía él solo podía verla mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos sin su permiso. Era terrible que hubiera tenido que pasar algo como aquello para que ellos se confesaran sus sentimientos, era terrible que hubieran tenido que perder un hijo y pasar por tanto dolor para avanzar con su relación.

— ¿Me abrazas? —Inquirió Hermione cuando hubo terminado de tomar su agua—, siento que si me abrazas el dolor disminuye… Desearía estar entre tus brazos por siempre, eres mi refugio, Ron. A tú lado nada puede hacerme daño.

—Voy a abrazarte por siempre, preciosa —replicó Ron tomándola entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza, ella era su rosa delicada, quien podía romperse si no era tratada con amor y delicadeza—. No dejaré que nada más te haga daño, nunca más quiero verte sufrir por nada… Saldremos de esto juntos.

—Te amo, Ron.

—Te amo, Hermione —Ron la tomó de su mejilla y guió su rostro hacia el suyo, fundiéndose en un dulce beso con el que quería decirle todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, donde pudiera hacerle mil promesas que sería capaz de cumplir con su propia vida si fuera necesario. Él iba a ser siempre su refugio, él no permitiría que nada la volviera a lastimar, mucho menos él mismo. Nunca más Hermione Weasley lloraría de dolor, él haría que solo llorara de felicidad.

...

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

Por qué demonios tarde tanto en volver? La verdad es que mis musas se han ido y no han querido volver por nada del mundo! Me tuve que obligar a mí misma a escribir esto, y sin embargo quedó muy corto comparado con los capítulos que suelo subir de esta historia...

aun así espero que les haya gustado! En otra de mis historias había avisado que saldría un personaje que en un principio no saldría, y ese es Sirius, la verdad es que yo odio a Sirius Black, lo veo como lo describí aquí, un borracho bueno para nada! Peroooooo, amo el Wolfstar! No sé por qué, pero si habrá al menos una escena Wolfstar! Y será picante! xD

Sirius ayudará a Harry a encontrara a Ginny y por eso él le agradecerá eternamente! No sé cuantos capítulos le quedan, pero creo que ya faltan pocos! Así que prepárense psicológicamente para eso! Besos!


	20. La entrega

El atardecer era totalmente hermoso desde el jardín de su hogar, ver el ocaso la llenaba de melancolía, quizá fue por eso que colocó sus manos alrededor de su propio vientre.

Vacío…

Aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en ello, antes había un bebé y ahora no quedaba nada, una tierra infértil que quizá nunca le daría hijos a su esposo, ¿La dejaría Ron por eso? Él la quería, era cierto, pero tal vez podría llegar el momento en que deseara tanto ser padre que buscaría a una mujer que si pueda darle hijos con seguridad. Unas manos grandes atraparon las suyas y las separaron de su vientre con delicadeza, unos labios suaves y ya conocidos por su piel le besaron su mejilla.

—Deja de pensar en tonterías —susurró Ron en su oído con tanta delicadeza que logró que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos.

—No pienso en nada —mintió ella volteando su rostro hacia él, Ron frunció el ceño sabiendo que decía mentiras.

—Sabes que no te creo, ¿Verdad? —repicó el pelirrojo seriamente, Hermione asintió—. Aún no hablaremos de eso, la herida está muy reciente para ambos, pero debemos hacerlo, tarde o temprano.

—Puedo haber ahora si quieres.

—No, aún no estas lista, Hermione. Ye tendremos tiempo; para hablar, para que yo me disculpe, para que tú me odies… Pero por ahora solo veamos el atardecer, ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado hasta que te des cuenta de lo mucho que me odias y quieras separarte de mí?

—¿Por qué querría separarme de ti? —dijo Hermione comenzando a molestarse por la estupideces que decía su esposo—. Eres mi esposo, lo mas importante que tengo en el mundo, ¿Por qué habría de alejarme de ti? Eres tú el que pronto querrá irse de mi lado.

— ¿Y yo por qué querría separarme de ti? —Replicó Ron mirándola como si estuviera totalmente loca, y eso que lo que ella decía para él era una total locura—, Hermione no te imaginas lo totalmente enamorado que estoy de ti.

— ¿Qué? —la pregunta de Hermione sonó más a un gemido que a otra cosa. Y fue entonces cuando Ron se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y del peso que esas simples palabras tenían. Su cerebro le gritaba cobardemente que se retractara de sus palabras, que dijera que fue algo que dijo sin pensar y que en realidad no se sentía de esa manera. Tenía miedo que la reacción de Hermione fuera alejarse aún más de él. Sin embargo su corazón le gritaba que saltara al vacío, que se arriesgara y le confesara la verdad a su esposa.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione —dijo el pelirrojo totalmente asustado, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban y perdían el calor que deberían tener. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pocas veces se había sentido tan asustado en su vida, pero todas las veces en que lo había estado había sido por Hermione—. No sé desde cuándo, no sé por qué… Solo sé que desde hace mucho tiempo comencé a sentir cosas por ti, sé que no soy nadie, que soy poca cosa si me comparo contigo o con el imbécil de Krum. Pero también sé que nadie te va a amar como lo hago yo, estoy dispuesto a morir por ti si me lo pides, y aun si no me lo pides de igual forma lo haría porque simplemente la vida no tiene el menor sentido sin ti. Perdona, perdóname por pensar en ti de esa manera, por no darme mi puesto y pretender que puedo ser el hombre que mereces aunque sé muy bien que no. Tú mereces a un hombre como Krum, letrado y de buena familia, no un bruto como yo que solo sabe arriar ganado y cosechar…

Ron no pudo seguir hablando pues los labios de Hermione estuvieron sobre los suyos bruscamente, Hermione lo besaba con desesperación como si necesitara fundirse junto a él en ese beso. El beso estaba resultando ser sumamente húmedo y fue cuando Ron notó que Hermione lloraba, la apartó de él lo suficiente para verla a la cara.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Te amo, Ron —fue la única respuesta de Hermione que cada vez lloraba más y más—. Eres un total idiota, pero te amo. Hace mucho tiempo que te amo, y estoy tan feliz de saber que tú sientes lo mismo por mí que solo puedo preguntarme por qué tardamos tanto en decir lo que sentimos en voz alta.

—Tenía miedo de que te apartaras de mí…

—Yo también tenía miedo… Somos un par de cobardes.

Ambos rieron nerviosos entre lágrimas de felicidad, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con lentitud, disfrutando del sabor del otro, del calor y los sentimientos que el otro le producía. Deseaban quedarse así por toda la eternidad, poder besarse por siempre, poder amarse por siempre. Si estaban juntos todo el dolor y sufrimiento pasado podía ser tolerable, todo podía estar mejor si estaban juntos.

—Te amo, Hermione.

—Te amo, Ron.

Y juntos miraron el atardecer entre los brazos del otro.

...

Estaba totalmente convencido de que Ginny no se encontraba en Cornualles, había recorrido el pueblo de arriba abajo y nada, no había tenido ni una sola pista de ella o del imbécil de Dean. Debía moverse y buscar en otro lado. Pero, ¿A dónde? No tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar, no sabía dónde podían estar. Sentía tanta rabia que estaba seguro que estallaría en cualquier momento, estaba totalmente frustrado por no haber avanzado absolutamente nada.

Harry tomó su equipaje para dirigirse a la planta baja del hotel donde se hospedaba, se sentía terriblemente mal, cada día que pasaba sentía que perdía más a Ginny y ese pensamiento solo podía desesperarlo, no tenía ni idea de cómo era que su corazón no había colapsado hasta los momentos, de verdad había resistido mucho más de lo que el mismo Harry había pensado. Perdido en sus pensamientos y casi por cuestión de inercia, Harry pagó por la habitación y se dirigió a la salida, una vez que salió por la puerta un Sirius mucho más limpio, pero igual de harapiento lo alcanzó, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le sonrió con sus horribles dientes amarillos que tanta repulsión causaban en Harry, cosa que a su vez al hombre tanto le divertía ver.

— ¿A dónde vas con esa maleta, chico? —inquirió no solo con una aire de superioridad, sino con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que él y solo él lo sabía todo, eso solo molestó al hombre que no le respondió y siguió caminando como si nada, no confiaba en ese hombre extraño que se había propuesto seguirlo a donde fuera y ayudarlo a encontrar lo que perdió—. Imagino que vas a Devon. La verdad es que has tardado mucho…

— ¿Por qué debería ir a Devon? —inquirió Harry frenándose tan de pronto que Sirius casi cayó al suelo.

—Allá está la señorita a la que estás buscando —Sirius se encogió de hombros como si lo que le había dicho fuera tan obvio como que el sol sale cada día. Harry lo miró sorprendido comenzando a convencerse de que aquel hombre no era un loco después de todo, Sirius sonrió más ampliamente ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry, sabía que se había ganado su confianza—. Mira, he observado que tú única pista era el correo de Cornualles. Tengo amigos allí y pude averiguar que hubo un paquete que ingresó y fue pedido por teléfono que fuera reenviado directamente a Devon, pero aunque no tuviera ese amigo era obvio que estaría en Devon.

Ahora que Harry lo pensaba detenidamente era cierto, a dónde más podrían estar que no fuera Devon, quedaba cerca de Cornualles, pero despistaba los intentos de Harry por encontrarlos. ¡Maldito, Dean!

— ¿Viajas conmigo a Devon? —replicó Harry ladeando una sonrisa.

— ¡Así me gusta! —celebró Sirius dando un aullido muy parecido al que haría un perro, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción del rastro y la aventura, cosa que logró que Harry olvidara totalmente que era un borracho que conoció en un bar, además Sirius parecía saber lo que hacía mucho más que Harry—, ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi amigo del colegio… Cornamenta.

Harry no respondió, Sirius parecía tener muchas tristezas pasadas de las que quizá después podrían hablar poco a poco. Pero por ahora solo podía pensar en Ginny y su bebé.

…

La maleta lista en el suelo le dolía, la voz de la sirvienta avisándole que ya estaba listo su auto le dolía, recordar que Draco Malfoy jamás cambiaría le dolía… Ella no tenía mucha esperanza con que él cambiara, pero eso era porque en realidad no sabía qué tan terrible podía ser él…

¿De verdad no le importaban sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo? ¿De verdad solo la veía como un objeto más del que era el dueño y señor? ¿De verdad era capaz de dejar que ella sufriera con tal de sentirse poderoso?

Ella no quería pensar que él era capaz de eso, pero tal parecía que sí. No importaba lo que ella quisiera o lo que decidiera siempre y cuando el todopoderoso Draco Malfoy fuera feliz, y eso ella no lo iba a tolerar, no importa lo mucho que amara a ese idiota, no se casaría con él hasta que cambiara.

Tomó la maleta del suelo sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía, su corazón se aceleró a tal extremo que temió tener un ataque cardíaco de un momento a otro. Una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Draco la detuviera, le pidiera perdón y le prometiera que cambiaría si ella se quedaba. No era tonta, sabía perfectamente que eso no ocurriría nunca, pero no podía evitar tener esperanzas. Bajó las escaleras despacio y con cuidado pues temía que sus piernas fallaran a último momento y cayera de forma estrepitosa. Al llegar al último escalón lo vio al final de la escalera como si esperara por ella, resbaló debido a la impresión, pero Draco fue lo suficientemente rápido y ágil como para tomarla y evitar que ella cayera al suelo.

—Gracias —agradeció Astoria una vez que pudo reaccionar y separarse del cuerpo de Draco, cosa que parecieron horas enteras en las que solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaban y en las inmensas ganas que tenía de besarlo hasta saciarse de él. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y deseaba poder disimularlo pero sabía muy bien que no podría hacerlo.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Draco con su habitual tono frío, fue cuando Astoria se dio cuenta de lo poco que le importaba a ese hombre. Su corazón se partió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Si —afirmó logrando que su voz no temblara ni se quebrara al igual que su alma—, ya me voy.

Draco asintió sin decir nada más, le dio espacio para que ella se marchara y la vio partir. Apenas ella cruzó la puerta con su pequeña maleta en su mano el corazón de Draco se rompió. Una parte de él quería rogarle que se quedara a su lado, que la necesitaba. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso, en su lugar la observó desde los amplios ventanales cercanos a la escalera y la vio partir sintiendo como su corazón y su alma se iban tras ella y lo abandonaban para siempre.

…

 _ **La luna llena era todo lo que podía observar cuando abría sus ojos, la hermosa luna llena de un color plateado brillante, tan brillante como los ojos de él.**_

 _ **—Deja de ver la luna —replicó Sirius con un gruñido, elevando su labio con su habitual gesto perruno—, ¿es que acaso la maldita luna es más interesante que yo?**_

 _ **— ¿Ahora tienes celos de la luna? —replicó riendo con burla, Sirius era un idiota muy tierno—. Me gusta cuando hay luna llena.**_

 _ **—Si, y también es la única vez que podemos hacer lo que hacemos, ¿no? —aunque sirius intentó que fuera una frase casual no lo logró, el tono de reclamo fue tan fuerte que cualquiera podría notar que lo era.**_

 _ **—Canuto…**_

 _ **— ¿Qué dirás ahora, Lunático? —reclamó poniéndose de pie—, ¿De verdad te casaras con ella? —Lupin no respondió más que con apartar la mirada del hombre—, ¡Es mi maldita prima! ¿Lo sabías?**_

 _ **—Claro que lo sé, canuto. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes…**_

 _ **—¿Pensaste siquiera en cómo demonios me sentiría yo? —Bramó Sirius levantándose de la cama totalmente desnudo.**_

 _ **— ¿Qué más podía hacer? —reclamó Lupin comenzando a elevar la voz—. Sabes bien que la gente no acepta a personas de nuestra condición.**_

 _ **— ¿Condición? —repitió Sirius incrédulo—, Suena como si tuviéramos una enfermedad grave.**_

 _ **—Pues así es como se siente…**_

 _ **—Podemos irnos, Lunático. Podemos irnos a un lugar lejos, lejos de todo y de todos —trató de convencerlo Sirius, pero Remus Lupin no era un hombre tan valiente como lo era Sirius Black…**_

Y así pasó otra de sus muchas noches Nimphadora Lupin, escuchando como su esposo llamaba en sueños una y otra vez a su primo. Desean que ese hombre la amara la mitad de lo que amaba a Sirius Black.

…

—George dice que no hablarás con él —replicó la mujer entrando en su habitación, la rabia que sentía rápidamente se convirtió en dolor, podía sentir como su corazón se encogía gradualmente y dejaba de latir—, ¿Puedes hablar conmigo entonces?

—No quiero hablar con nadie Angelina —el dolor era totalmente palpable en su voz y aunque no quería Angelina sintió lastima por él. No quería ser la golfa que se interpusiera entre dos hermanos tan unidos como lo eran ellos.

—Fred, escúchame por favor…

—Sabías lo que sentía por ti —gruñó el pelirrojo esforzándose por no llorar, él nunca lo haría, no por ella—. Te invité a salir, te cortejé y te di obsequios. Está bien que me dijeras claramente que no sentías lo mismo, pero… ¿Con mi hermano? Mi hermano que es prácticamente mi otra mitad, mi hermano que es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí.

—Nos enamoramos, Fred —dijo desesperada la morena luchando por convencerlo de que aceptara la relación entre ellos—. ¿Crees que alguno de los dos lo quería? Ambos sabíamos que te haríamos daño, ambos luchamos por que no pasara. Pero era inevitable… George y yo nos amamos, Fred. Nos vamos a casar.

—Lárgate, Angelina —ordenó Fred pesadamente, no quería continuar peleando, no quería continuar escuchando cosas que solo rompían en piezas cada vez más pequeñas su corazón—, solo lárgate de aquí…

—Fred…

— ¡Qué te largues con un demonio! —ante el grito desesperado del hombre Angelina solo pudo salir de la habitación para darle el espacio que necesitaba.

…

— ¿Estas segura, Hermione? —inquirió Ron asustado—. Puedo esperar, de verdad.

—Yo soy la que no puede esperar, Ron —replicó Hermione con deseo—. Necesito que me hagas tuya… Necesito que me demuestres que me amas tanto como dices.

—Te amo mucho más de lo que digo…

—Ven, tómame ahora…

Hermione besó a Ron con pasión, tomó su camisa entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí en una clara muestra de posesión. Él no se iría de su lado, él no sería de nadie más si no suyo. Ron se dejó mimar por ella, la deseaba tanto que temía lastimarla, y estaba seguro que aún era muy pronto para hacer lo que ella quería, pero era imposible resistirse si su esposa lo trataba con la pasión fuertemente elevada. Su respiración se agitó con tanta rapidez que por un segundo estaba seguro que había olvidado cómo se respiraba normalmente. Necesitaba sentirla, estar dentro de ella o enloquecería. Sin embargo el miedo de lastimarla aún más lo invadía gradualmente, no quería lastimarla más. Cuando el beso terminó se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en el inmenso infinito que ambos contenían; pasaron los segundos, pasaron los minutos, incluso parecieron pasar años pasajeros en los que la vida continuaba y ellos solo estaban detenidos contemplando al otro. Se amaban, por fin podían sentirlo con libertad, por fin podían amarse y entregarse plenamente, y sentirse de esa manera era totalmente indescriptible.

—Te amo, Hermione —confesó Ron con voz trémula, Hermione sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, no podía creer lo feliz que estaba por estar asi con él, por sentir todo el amor que él podía profesarle.

—Te amo, Ron —respondió ella entre lágrimas— ¡Dios, te amo tanto que no puedo creer que sea verdad!

—Lo es, princesa.

Ron la acarició en toda su extensión, la besaba con suavidad y delicadeza deleitándose con su saber y la suavidad de su piel, ella era suya y solo suya. Por fin tenía todo lo que desde hace un tiempo quería, que su esposa lo amara a él y solo a él. La noche era aún joven, pero ambos estaban seguros que no sería suficiente para amarse con libertad, para explorarse el uno al otro y demostrarse todos los sentimientos que sus cuerpos contenían. Esforzándose por ser delicado, Ron se adentró en ella resistiéndose a embestirla de manera salvaje, en su lugar se tomó su tiempo para entrar en ella; fue delicado, fue apasionado, fue amoroso y lo más tierno que pudo ser. Quería que ella sintiera su amor, que ella supiera que no solo eran palabras vagas que podían viajar en el viento con facilidad. Era mucho, mucho más que eso, él se había enamorado de esa mujer fuerte, inteligente y valiente que gustaba de las peleas, de mandar a todo el mundo y que podía ser tan apasionada que impresionaba a todos a su alrededor.

Hermione estaba sobrecargada por los sentimientos, deseaba que la noche no terminara nunca, y también deseaba no haber tenido que pasar por tantas cosas para llegar a ese punto, era maravilloso sentirse así, era maravilloso ser libre para amar y ser amada, pero deseaba al menos tener a su bebé aún con ella. Al menos tenía a Ron, él siempre sería su amor, su refugio y su medicina; sería también su desafío, su constante desequilibrio, su constante lucha si ella quería. Y ella lo quería, quería que él la retara, quería que él la hiciera perder la cabeza y la razón como había hecho hasta ahora. Lo quería todo de ese pelirrojo, de ese hombre idiota y desesperante. Pero sobre todas las cosas quería que él la amara por siempre como en ese momento, con esa pasión y ese amor tan infinitos como el tiempo, y quería eso precisamente: tiempo para amarlo lo suficiente.

...

Fin del capitulo!

Por Dios, subí capitulo antes de mediados de año! Jajajaja... Bueno, milagros de la vida! Pero lo logré!

Parece final de historia? Bueno esta historia ya esta llegando al final así que en el capitulo que viene iré cerrando historias, y mientras les daré azúcar con Ron y Hermione!

Qué les pareció la parte Sirius/Lupin? Amé escribirla la verdad! Me dio ganas de escribir un Wolfstar por ahí. Les gustaría?

Lo sé, lo sé... Antes de planear historias nuevas termina las que ya tienes! Lo intento, en serio!

Bueno, no me extiendo mas, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, si así fue déjenme un poco de amor en los review!


	21. Duelo a media tarde

La insistente lluvia golpeaba una y otra vez contra los cristales del tren, quería irse de una maldita vez de esa parte del país, no sabía cuál era la razón para odiar tanto Cornualles pero esperaba no volver a poner un pie ahí. Podían decir lo que fuera de Londres, pero él lo prefería mil de veces antes que cualquier otra ciudad en el mundo. El olor a salitre disminuyó un poco por lo que no estaba seguro de si de verdad había disminuido o si por el contrario se había acostumbrado a él. Se recostó en el asiento quedando al lado de la ventana, Sirius por su parte se sentó frente a él observándolo atentamente, al menos el hombre se había vestido un poco mejor para el viaje y estaba seguro de que no había tomado en varios días, parecía estar mucho más lúcido que cuando lo conoció. Esa era una enorme mejora en el extraño hombre que ahora lo acompañaba en su búsqueda.

—Cuéntame por qué es tan importante encontrarla —dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, le dirigió una mirada astuta, estaba claro que estaría al pendiente de si decía o no la verdad, pero Harry no estaba seguro de querer decirle todo a Sirius, después de todo continuaba siendo un desconocido.

— ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? —inquirió el hombre intentando evitar la charla de la manera menos exitosa que puedo encontrar.

—Me lo merezco, merezco saber por qué estoy haciendo todo esto —replicó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando olímpicamente que él hacía todo eso porque quería ya que Harry nunca se la había pedido, era un auténtico descarado al usar una excusa que a todas luces era una total mentira—, estoy ayudándote a buscarla, al menos debería poder saber lo que sucedió.

—Ella está embarazada —respondió Harry dando un suspiro, algo le decía que podía confiar en él, además de que lo hizo pensar que tenía toda la razón y merecía saber lo que sucedía ya que lo ayudaba—. Va a tener un hijo mío, pero debido a ciertas complicaciones huyó. Debo buscarla, no pienso perderla ni a ella ni a mi hijo.

— ¿No crees que quizá no quiera estar contigo? —preguntó Siruis, a lo que Harry lo fulminó con la mirada furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Él no sabía nada y quería meterse en un asunto que en realidad no le interesaba. Si había algo de lo que Harry jamás dudaría era del amor que sentían Ginny y él el uno por el otro—. Quiero decir, una huida es una manera muy sutil de decirte que te quiere lejos.

—Ella solo tiene miedo...

— ¿De qué?

—Pronto moriré, tengo una enfermedad en el corazón, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. —no entendía por qué demonios le contaba todo eso, pero supuso que solo quería desahogarse con alguien porque estar pasando por todas esas cosas no era nada fácil para él.

— ¿Y es que acaso si no estuvieras enfermo vivirías para siempre? —Se burló Siruis, Harry lo observó perplejo sin entender nada, solo podía pensar en que ese hombre estaba chiflado de verdad—, a lo que me refiero es que todos vamos a morir —explicó muy serio—, la única diferencia es que tú estás enfermo, pero aunque no lo estuvieras puedes morir en cualquier momento, puede que incluso lo que te mate no sea la enfermedad, sino cualquier otra cosa. Eso sería irónico, ¿no? Las personas jóvenes y sanas no permanecen así por siempre, no dejes que algo tan tonto como un corazón débil te impida ser feliz.

Siruis le dirigió una mirada enigmática, pero Harry por fin lo comprendía, en realidad cualquiera podría morir en cualquier momento, el hecho de estar enfermo no era en realidad una gran diferencia en lo absoluto, solo tendría que vivir una vida más tranquila y nada más, quizá incluso encontraran una cura mientras él aún vivía. Nunca se sabía lo que podría ocurrir en el futuro, él aún podría casarse con Ginny y formar una familia como lo soñó desde que aceptó lo que sentía por ella, podía llevarla al altar y tener muchos más hijos con ella. Harry le sonrió hacia el hombre sin decir nada más, el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha lo que sorprendió a Harry, no se había dado cuenta del poco tiempo que tomó llegar a Devon. Se sentía muy animado por todo en general, Ginny estaba en esa ciudad de eso estaba seguro, podía sentirlo en su interior; Sirius por otro lado no parecía tener la misma emoción que Harry, su mirada se quedó clavada en el vacío por lo que parecieron varios minutos interminables .

—Sirius —llamó Harry con delicadeza, no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría pero no parecía ser el mismo hombre con el que estaba en el tren. Sin embargo, Sirius volteó a verlo y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Comencemos con la oficina de correos de Devon —dijo el hombre pareciendo animado—, tienes suerte, hace tiempo yo vivía aquí. Tengo un par de conocidos a los que puedo preguntar cosas que no deberían decir.

Sirius caminó delante de Harry dando grandes zancadas que obligaban al moreno a correr tras él, pero Harry sentía que había algo extraño, pues los ojos de Sirius se veían vacíos y sin vida, perdidos en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos. Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre tan extraño, quería poder entender como alguien que parecía tan inteligente había terminado en bares de mala muerte pareciendo un total mendigo.

—Lo curioso de Devon —murmuró Sirius para sí mismo—, es que nunca cambia... El mundo avanza sin parar, pero aquí todo permanece estático... Si, Devon es un sitio que se quedó en pausa hace mucho tiempo atrás, me pregunto si entonces puedo volver a vivir lo mismo que viví hace tantos años.

Harry lo observaba sin entender absolutamente nada, el hombre hablaba sin sentido de una serie de cosas que Harry no lograba hilar del todo, no estaba seguro de querer entender las palabras de aquel hombre, era extraño de pasar a tenerle confianza y saber que él lo ayudaría, para luego tenerle miedo nuevamente y pensar en dejarlo ahí solo y seguir buscando por su cuenta. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus aparentes alucinaciones, Sirius parecía estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pues en pocos minutos llegaron a la oficina de correos.

—Tonks —llamó a penas ingresaron en la oficina. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años o más subió el rostro que segundos atrás estaba metido en una serie de papeles y documentos. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, enfocó su vista un poco más como intentando asegurarse de quien era el hombre.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó con un pequeño grito de emoción—, hace años que no te veía, muchacho. Pasa, pasa.

Los hombres llegaron hasta donde el casi anciano quien abrazó a Sirius con mucho amor, para luego presentarse con Harry como Ted Tonks; tío político de Sirius. Los condujo a una pequeña oficina apartada de los oídos chismosos de quienes querían saber quien había llegado a formar tal alboroto, una vez en la pequeña oficina los invitó a sentarse y beber una taza de café, "aún no es la hora del té" dijo como si beber té fuera de la hora fuera un pecado mortal que él jamás cometería.

—¿Qué te trae aquí muchacho? —inquirió Tonks sin ninguna otra cortesía—, podemos hablar de la familia luego de que me expliques lo que quieres, te conozco Sirius, sé que no habrías vuelto a Devon si no fuera por algo importante.

—Lo es —respondió Sirius como si nada, era como si eso fuera lo que el esperaba que el hombre hiciera—, necesitamos encontrar a la futura esposa de mi compañero. Y tú nos puedes ayudar mucho Ted.

...

—Neville —decía Hannah mientras corría tras él luchando por alcanzarlo, el rubio se veía realmente molesto y daba enormes zancadas que la rubia se esforzaba en seguir—, Neville, Neville, volvamos a tu casa...

—¿Después de como te hablo? —bramó con fuerza logrando asustarla—, no voy a permitir que nadie te hable de esa manera.

—Es tu abuela, Neville. No es cualquier persona de la calle, además tiene razón...

La mirada de Neville fue tan fría que Hannah no solo dejó de hablar, sino que tambien se detuvo por completo. —Eso no es verdad, ella no sabe de lo que habla —Neville se le acercó luchando evidentemente por calmarse—. Hannah, no me digas que tú de verdad crees eso... Tú no crees que yo solo te estaba utilizando porque era tu jefe, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es...

—Porque no es así, Hanna —continuó Neville sin dejarla hablar siquiera—. Tú eres lo mejor y más especial que me ha pasado en la vida, es cierto que en cierta manera te utilicé al no ser sincero contigo, pero es que tenerte cerca es demasiado para mí... Quiero hacerte mía a cada segundo porque eres tan adictiva... Pero yo, yo nunca pensé en ti como una cualquiera o un objeto de mi propiedad con el que hacer lo que me plazca. Eres especial, Hannah...

Los ojos azules de la rubia derramaban lagrimas sin control, no podía controlarse cuando él le hablaba de una manera tan hermosa. Neville se acercó a ella y la besó despacio, queriendo trasmitirle en ese beso todo el amor que tenía para ella, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo, en sus actos no había nada sexual, ella solo podía sentir su protección, su amor, su pertenecía; esa manera tan delicada y perfecta de tomarla, de hacerle sentir mariposas en su estomago cada vez que él estaba cerca. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que llegaba a ser doloroso tan solo de pensar en ello, pero todo ese dolor se esfumaba cuando estaba en sus brazos, porque solo ahí podía sentirse a salvo, porque solo ahí nada podía dañarla. Cuando el aire comenzaba a ser escaso en sus cuerpos se separaron mirándose a los ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Te amo —confesó Hannah sin dejar de llorar, no importaba si él no se sentía igual, no importaba que solo estuviera jugando con ella o que jamás podrían tener nada por culpa de las clases sociales, nada de eso le importaba, porque para ella lo realmente importante era liberarse de sus propias cadena, y eso no podía hacerlo nadie más que ella, debía soltar todo lo que había en su corazón, en su alma y en su ser.

—Te amo, Hannah —confesó él mirándola a los ojos tan intensamente que no podía dudar de que era cierto.

—Debemos volver con tu abuela...

—No —replicó él tomándola del rostro—, no, no, no, no, pequeña... No tenemos que volver, vayámonos de aquí. A donde tú quieras, solamente dime un lugar y para allá iremos. No te quiero lejos de mí...

—Neville...

—Por favor, Hannah... Por favor... Acabas de decirme que me amas, no puedes esperar que me aleje de ti...

—Nevile, ella es tu única familia, ella te cuidó y te crió todos estos años, solo quiere lo mejor para ti y no podría vivir con la culpa de saber que te alejé de ella... Por favor, volvamos.

Neville pegó su frente contra la suya y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, apretaba los dientes para que no salieran los sollozos y quejidos que querían escapar de su garganta, Hannah lo dejó llorar sin decirle nada más, el filo en su garganta la amenazaba con romper su cuello en cualquier momento, toda esa situación iba a destruir la, ella lo sabía. Pero debía hacer lo correcto por el hombre que amaba más de lo que se amaba a sí misma. Hannah sintió como el cuerpo del hombre se deslizaba hacía abajo mientras le repetía una y otra vez que la amaba, cayó de rodillas al suelo y abrazó las rodillas de la rubia. Parecía un niño pequeño suplicando una y otra vez que se fuera con él a cualquier lugar, que huyeran y fueran felices juntos, pero eso solo lograba que ella llorara con más fuerza, quería irse con él, pero no podía hacerlo, y ambos lo sabían.

...

Tres días... Hacía apenas tres días desde que había vuelto de Londres, tres días que bien podían ser tres siglos enteros. Astoria tenía tres días sin salir de su cuarto, sin querer probar bocado, sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie. Parecía un cuerpo sin vida asomada a su ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Estaba pálida, delgada y ojerosa, sin contar que verla a los ojos causaba un terrible sufrimiento para quien se aventuraba a hacerlo, podía verse incluso su alma escapando de sus ojos con una lentitud agónica que parecía no terminar jamas.

—Te dije que no debías intentar casarla con la familia Malfoy —reclamó su madre a su padre llorando con amargura—. Esa gente se robó a mi pequeña hija y en su lugar trajeron una cascara vacia a la que le robaron el alma.

—No puedo entender lo que le hicieron en ese lugar... No come, no duerme, no habla... Desearía no haberla mandado nunca, ojala hubiera pensado en un mejor partido para ella...

Era la discusión diaria en la casa de los Greengrass, todos querían saber y entender lo que le sucedía a la pequeña Astoria, de la niña alegre y juguetona ya no quedaba nada. Por eso al llegar el cuarto día su hermana Astoria decidió ir a Londres a hacerles una visita a los Malfoy para entender lo que pasaba y buscar una forma de ayudar a su hermana.

—Voy a Londres, Astoria —le dijo Daphne desde la puerta recibiendo una mirada de su hermana, era más de que había tenido hasta los momentos y fue cuando supo que su plan era el correcto, si quería que Astoria volviera, debía buscar a Draco Malfoy—. ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje a los Malfoy? —El pánico era evidente en su mirada, negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, pero no fue capaz de decir nada—, de acuerdo. Nos vemos en unos días, Astoria.

El viaje a Londres pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apenas unas horas en el tren de la tarde, y para antes de las diez de la noche, ya había llegado a su destino. La mansión Malfoy siempre le pareció imponente, pero ahora ademas le parecía tan lúgubre y tétrica que se planteó seriamente no entrar, pero por su hermana era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—¿Daphne? —inquirió Narcisa al verla delante de su casa sin atreverse a entrar—, ¿qué haces aquí, cariño?

—Señora Malfoy —fue todo el saludo de la morena—, vine a saber qué es lo que le ocurrió a mi hermana. Ella esta muy mal.

La señora Malfoy bajó sus ojos en un gesto triste y tetrico. —Así que ella también... —murmuró, pero Daphne pudo escucharla con claridad.

—¿También? —repitió sin entender, Narcisa solo el pidió que entrara con ella a la casa, ahí lo entendería todo.

La rubia la guió al interior de su casa y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a una habitación en la primera planta, tocó con suavidad y sin esperar permiso ni confirmación entró. La visión la dejó desolada; Draco sentado cerca de la ventana, la mirada perdida en el infinito y el semblante idéntico al de su hermana. Ambos sufrían por igual, ¿qué significaba eso?

—Draco, cariño —dijo la madre del hombre con suavidad—. Daphne vino a visitarnos... Trajo noticias de Astoria...

—¿Astoria? —logró decir el rubio con la boca seca y la garganta quebrada, Draco la observó esperando confirmación de lo que había dicho su madre, Daphne asintió despacio, sintiendo una profunda lastima por él—, ¿ella está bien?

Daphne negó, y fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Draco se alejara de la ventana y se pudiera apreciar algo más en sus ojos que no fuera dolor. La mujer al verlo más de cerca pudo ver que lo que sufría Astoria tambien lo sufría Malfoy, y eso solo parecía ser producto de estar lejos el uno del otro.

—Por favor, Draco —duplicó mirando a los ojos al hombre—, salva a mi hermana, creo que Astoria podría morir en cualquier momento si esto continua así...

...

La dirección en el papel era esa, había llegado al sitio correcto. Ahí estaba Ginny, por fin la vería después de buscarla por tanto tiempo, lo había logrado, por fin lo había hecho. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó con fuerza, no obtuvo más respuesta que un profundo silencio sepulcral. Volvió a tocar esta vez con más fuerza, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió muy lentamente revelando en el proceso a una pelirroja de ojos tristes que al fijarse en él cambió su expresión a una de total terror.

—Harry... —jadeó ella impresionada, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué crees que vine a hacer? —gruñó Harry tomándola por el brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la casa—, vine a buscarte, Ginny. No entiendo qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, pero no voy a permitir que me alejes de mi hijo, Ginny; que me alejes de ti.

—Harry me estas lastimando...

Fue entonces que él la soltó, no quería lastimarla, pero no midió la fuerza con la que la tomó del brazo.

—Perdóname... —se disculpó el hombre avergonzado.

—Está bien... harry, yo... Sé que no debí haberme ido así, pero no quería que me odiaras.

—¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?

—Te dije que no pasaría nada por hacerlo, y ahora tendré un hijo... Lo siento, Harry.

—Pero si eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Ginny. Yo...

Harry dejó de hablar cuando un fuerte golpe en su cara lo hizo caer al suelo, Ginny gritó e intentó ir hasta él pero Dean la tomó de la cintura y la alejó de ellos con un rápido movimiento.

—Así que nos encontraste, Potter —dijo el moreno con asco—. No eres tan imbécil como yo creía, pero no permitiré que te la lleves; Ginny es mía, ¿lo entiendes?

—Eres un maldito desgraciado —escupió Harry levantándose del suelo y arremetiendo contra él. Ambos hombres comenzaron a golpearse con fuerza mientra Ginny gritaba una y otra vez por ayuda, solo cuando llegó la policía fue que pudieron separarlos, ambos hombres estaban sangrando, tenían la respiración entrecortada y había furia en su mirada—. Ginny se va conmigo, Dean. Voy a casarme con ella y seremos felices. Te creía mi amigo, de verdad confié siempre en ti.

—Imginate en cuantas otras cosas te he mentido —se burló el moreno.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió el moreno impresionado. ¿Dean hablaba de lo que él creía?

—Si estas enfermo, Potter —se burló el doctor retorciéndose entre los brazos de los policías totalmente fuera de sí—. Pero es porque yo quise, gracias a mí tienes esa enfermedad.

—¿Qué? eso es imposible.

—No, no lo es. Solo debía darte el veneno suficiente cada cierto tiempo y listo, tus días están contados.

Ginny quedó en shock por unos segundos, no podía creer que existiera alguien tan malvado en le mundo. Caminó por inercia acercándose a Dean, lo miró a los ojos buscando una explicación, pero cuando Dean solo sonrió más ampliamente no pudo evitar soltarle una sonora cachetada.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —gritó intentado continuar golpeándolo—, ¿cómo pudiste?

Uno de los policías la sostuvo para que dejara de golpear al hombre, llevaron a Dean a la comisaria, donde Harry levantó una denuncia por intento de homicidio.

...

Fin del capitulo!

Sin Romione por hoy? Pues si, ya esto se va a terminar y debo ir cerrando las historias. Deben quedar un par de capitulos o algo así... El final fue un poco apresurado porque quería terminarlo y subirlo antes de salir del trabajo. Así que, aquí lo tienen! espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Quiero dejar en claro que finalizaré todas mis historias, de eso no tengan duda. Así que Yamikaty, no te preocupes...

Les mando besos!


	22. La escapada de Draco

Su padre siempre llegaba a ser tan inoportuno, era increíble las tonterías que era capaz de decir sin ton ni son como si no tuvieran la más mínima repercusión en las demás personas. Sabía que no debían ir a cenar esa noche con sus padres, ella definitivamente lo sabía. Pero su esposo quería darles la buena noticia, como si no pudieran esperar un par de días más antes de decirles cualquier cosa. Tan solo un par de horas atrás estaba tan feliz, y ahora, por causa de la gran bocota de su padre, todo se había ido al caño...

—¿Sirius? —inquirió su esposo sin ocultar su emoción. Remus se levantó incluso de su asiento y caminó hasta su suegro como si de un zombie se tratara—, ¿estás seguro que es Srius, Tonks? ¿No estarás equivocado?

—¿Cómo crees que voy a equivocarme, Remus? —inquirió el hombre riendo burlón—. Hablé con él, incluso comimos juntos. Estaba con un joven que extrañamente se me hizo muy familiar...

—¿Con un joven? —repitió Remus sin ocultar siquiera su desilusión, al menos debería ocultar un poco más sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de Sirius—, ¿quién era ese joven?

—Creo que su nombre era Henry o algo así —respondió Tonks rascándose la barbilla con pereza mientras pensaba. Su hija solo podía rezar internamente porque su primo se hubiera olvidado de una vez de su esposo y ahora estuviera con ese tal Henry—. No, un momento... ¡Harry! Si, su nombre era Harry.

—¿Harry? —Remus pensó un corto rato, intentando recordar a alguien con ese nombre—. No conocemos a ningún Harry.

—Debe ser un nuevo amigo —le restó importancia su suegro—. Tiene un par de años fuera de Devon, es obvio que debe tener nuevos amigos, ¿no? No entiendo el gran escándalo.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? —Aunque intentó ocultar su verdadero interés, no lo logró. Era obvio que quería correr a los brazos de Sirius.

—No estoy seguro.

—Si él quiere vernos, vendrá, cariño —dijo Tonks fingiendo una calma que en realidad no poseía, sin embargo, a pesar de esto, su esposo dio un salto al recordar que ella se encontraba junto a él—. Mi primo se fue hace mucho sin siquiera decir adiós, quizá dándole su espacio, volverá a acercarse por sí mismo.

—Si —respondió forzando una sonrisa—, tienes razón como siempre, cariño.

Pero todo lo dijo de dientes para afuera, no terminaron de llegar a la casa cuando Remus se había escapado con la primera tontería que se cruzó por la mente, como si así ella no sabría que había corrido a reunirse con su amante. Ahora estaba embarazada, sola y encerrada en su casa sin poder hacer nada más que llorar por su mala suerte. Ella iba a darle un hijo, maldita sea. Y aún así, él corría a los brazos de Sirius Black cada vez que aparecía cerca. Caminó a su habitación, solo pensando en rendirse y llorar sobre su almohada. ¿Qué más podía hacer en su situación?

...

—Harry...

—Ahora no, Ginny —gruñó el hombre molesto. Habían llegado por fin a la estación de trenes y Harry ya se encontraba viendo el horario del tren con destino a Londres. Se podía notar que estaba molesto, con ella y con toda la situación, ella sabía que merecía que Harry estuviera furioso con ella, sin embargo no quería que continuara así por mucho tiempo, quería poder decirle que lo sentía, que había sido una estúpida, que el miedo había sido más fuerte que ella misma y que cuando quiso dar marcha atrás ya era demasiado tarde. Pero aparentemente eso era algo difícil de hacer por los momentos, él no estaba listo para nada de eso y ella sabía que debía entenderlo por el momento—. Tres pasajes a Londres.

—¿Tres? —repitió Ginny confusa.

—Si, un amigo viene con nosotros.

—¿Qué amigo? Aquí solo estamos nosotros dos.

—Sirius, él me ayudó a encontrarte —respondió el hombre sin darle demasiada importancia—. Tuvo que hacer algo, pero dijimos que nos encontraríamos aquí, le debo mucho. Es un gran amigo.

—¿Estás seguro que llegará a tiempo para irnos?

—Dijo que lo haría —replicó Harry sonriendo con confianza—. Ya lo conocerás, Ginny. Me parece que es muy pobre, ni siquiera tiene ropa decente, pero es una gran persona. Él me trajo hasta ti, le debo mucho.

—Entonces yo tambien lo hago —dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver a Harry relajado—, gracias a él estaremos juntos.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, no podía creer que por fin estuvieran juntos, después de todo lo que había pasado, le parecía casi imposible que estuviera frente a ella. Por fin podrían estar juntos, cuidar de su hijo, casarse y ser felices. si a ella no le importaba que a él le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, entonces a él tampoco le importaba, por fin serían felices.

—Perdóname, Harry —susurró Ginny abrazada a él—, tenía miedo de lo que la noticia pudiera hacerte. Supongo que no eres tan frágil como yo pensé.

—¿Qué tal si olvidamos todo esto y nos dedicamos a ser felices? —respondió Harry sin soltarla—, ¿quieres casarte conmigo cuando lleguemos a Londres? Prometo hacerte feliz.

—Si, Harry, si quiero —respondió Ginny llorando sobre su pecho, estaba tan feliz, que el hecho de saber que Dean había sido el culpable de la enfermedad de Harry pareció pasar desapercibido. En realidad ya nada importaba, salvo ser feliz el tiempo les quedaba para estar juntos.

...

Se sentía feliz. A pesar de la pena después de perder a su bebé, podía sentirse feliz en ese momento. Sentada con Ron frente a la chimenea, apoyando su cuerpo en el suyo, leyéndole un libro en voz alta mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, ¿quién querría otra cosa? estaba segura que las personas que buscan la felicidad en lo material, estaban totalmente equivocadas, se podía ser feliz con tan solo un abrazo o una caricia de la persona que amas, se podía ser feliz con tan solo una palabra de amor saliendo no solo de sus labios, sino teniendo la certeza de que salía del su corazón. Así era como el corazón de Hermione se hinchaba de felicidad, plena y sincera. Ella no quería ni deseaba nada mas que estar con su esposo. Bueno, quizá si desearía poder darle un hijo, pero era algo que escapaba totalmente de su control. Por ahora solo quería estar con Ron y ser feliz a su lado.

—Hermione —dijo Ron de repente deteniendo su lectura, ella ladeó la cara hacía él lo suficiente para verlo pero sin apartarse de su pecho—, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, ella no sabe si amar a la bestia porque...

—No —la volvió a interrumpir Ron—, no me refiero al libro... Me refiero a: ¿por qué yo? A pesar de todo tenías a Viktor Krum ofreciéndote matrimonio, podías haberte quedado con él.

—¿Y para qué quiero quedarme con Viktor? —inquirió Hermione sin entender la conversación.

—Es un hombre culto, de dinero, al parecer es muy buena persona, y siempre dice lo mucho que te ama... —Ron a pesar de hablar con calma tenía miedo de continuar hablando, quizá su esposa se daría cuenta de que cometió un error eligiéndolo y preferiría irse con Krum, pero él necesitaba saber— En cambio yo soy un bruto, pobre, con mal carácter y sin nada bueno que ofrecer.

—¿De nuevo vas con eso? —Hermione comenzaba a hartarse de tener la misma conversación siempre que Ron se sentía inseguro, y Ron siempre se sentía inseguro.

—Quiero entender.

—Ron, quiero estar contigo porque te amo y me haces feliz —respondió la chica apartándose de él para verlo a los ojos—, ¿No tienes nada que ofrecer? ¡Lo tienes todo que ofrecer! Me das tu cariño sincero, te preocupas por mí, intentas protegerme, y estar a tu lado me llena de una gran dicha que no sé explicar. Logras que mi corazón lata con fuerza y entre tus brazos me siento viva, me siento libre. Eso lo es todo, además que te amo como a nadie. ¿Acaso tú no me amas?

—¡Por supuesto que te amo! —exclamó Ron escandalizado de que su esposa pudiera pensar lo contrario—. Te amo más que a mí mismo.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo?

—Soy más feliz de lo que jamás pensé que podría ser, es por eso... Pienso que nada de esto es real, que solo es un sueño del que despertaré tarde o temprano y eso me aterra, me aterra pensar que me dejarás y destrozarás mi corazón.

—Dejarte destrozaría mi propio corazón, Ronald —replicó Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza—. Deja esos miedo absurdos que solo te alejan de mí. No voy a dejarte nunca porque eso me mataría, no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti. Entiende de una vez que te amo y es real.

—Te amo, Hermione.

Ron la tomó del mentón y la beso con delicadeza, con un amor tan profundo que ni las más bellas palabras podía describir, era por eso que en lugar de hablar, era mejor demostrar, con un beso y una caricia. El sentimiento impreso en ese beso fue tan fuerte que ambos derramaron lagrimas al sentir el amor del otro, era mucho más que un simple beso, era la demostración de su amor puro y sincero y sabían que no podían pedir nada mejor que eso. Y ahí, en frente de la chimenea, se quemaron con el fuego de pasión que desprendían sus cuerpos. Hicieron el amor despacio y con calma, queriendo trasmitirle al otro lo que le hacía sentir, no tenían prisa. Para demostrarse sus sentimientos tendrían no una noche, sino toda la vida.

...

—Astoria —la llamó su hermana Daphne con evidente preocupación, tocó su puerta pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. No quería saber nada de nadie, no era algo muy difícil de entender, simplemente quería perderse del mundo para siempre, quería olvidarse hasta de cómo respirar si era posible, todo con tal de olvidar a Draco Malfoy; lo amaba tanto... ¡Dios, cuanto lo amaba! Pero él era un idiota que solo la lastimaba, al que no le importaban y nunca le importarían sus sentimientos. Tal vez, vivir de esa manera no era lo mejor para ella—. Astoria —insistía Daphne tocando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, quizá de seguir así la echaría abajo— ¡Astoria! ¡Abre con un demonio! Draco está desaparecido, Astoria. Creo que huyó para suicidarse, dijo que no podía seguir viviendo sin ti y luego no supimos nada más de él...

Astoria corrió hacia la puerta de prisa, no podía pasarle nada a Draco, si algo le pasaba a él, ella no lo resistiría.

—¿Cómo sé que no es mentira? —inquirió Astoria tras la puerta sin atreverse a abrirla.

—Vamos, Astoria —replicó su hermana con desesperación—, ¿crees de verdad que mentiría con algo así? Draco me preguntó que si estabas bien, y le dije que no...

—¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—¡Porque es la verdad, Astoria! No estas bien desde que volviste.

—Yo estoy bien, Daphne. No te pongas pesada.

—Y tú no digas mentiras. Draco estaba tan mal como tú, Astoria, creo que esta realmente mal por lo que sea que pasó entre ustedes. Debes ayudarme a buscarlo, ¿Si?

Astoria abrió la puerta con lentitud, no sabía si debía hacerlo o no, pero no podía dejar que Draco se perdiera y menos si lo que decía Daphne era cierto y él estaba tan mal como ella. No podía engañarse, ella había pensado en acabar con su vida desde que había vuelto, pero sabía que esa no era la solución a nada. ¿Y si Draco lo había pensado al igual que ella? ¿Y si estaba a punto de cometer una locura? Ella no podría vivir sin Draco, simplemente no podría hacerlo. Astoria salió de su cuarto y sin esperar a su hermana salió de su casa desesperada, no iba a perder a Draco otra vez.

...

—Te casas mañana, Neville —dijo su abuela repentinamente durante la cena, Augusta se aseguró de que Hannah lo escuchara muy bien, había aceptado que la muchacha siguiera trabajando en la casa, había aceptado que ellos tenían ese tipo de relación de puertas para adentro, pero no iba a aceptar que la reputación de su familia se manchara porque su nieto se había encaprichado con una arrastrada salida de la nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Neville escandalizándose, eso seguramente era una broma de mal gusto de parte de su abuela, él había vuelto porque Hannah se lo pidió, porque sabía que ella tenía razón y él necesitaba a su abuela, pero estar dispuesto a casarse con otra que no fuera Hannah ya era algo extremo—, yo no voy a casarme con nadie, abuela.

—Mañana te casarás con una de las hijas del matrimonio Greengrass —insistió su abuela con calma—. Con Astoria, ¿la recuerdas?

—Tenía entendido que iba a casarse con Malfoy.

—El compromiso se disolvió, es por eso que les ofrecí casarse contigo y ellos aceptaron.

—Ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer, abuela —replicó el rubio intentando en vano hacer entrar en razón a su abuela.

—Lo importante es que es de una buena familia, Neville. No como ciertas personas.

—Déjala en paz, abuela. Hannah no tiene nada que ver.

—Tiene todo que ver —bramó su abuela con su acostumbrada autoridad—. Yo sé que siguen juntos y que quieres casarte con ella.

—¿Es tan malo? ¿Es tan malo que quiera casarme con la mujer que amo?

—¡No te atrevas a volver a decir tal cosa! —gritó la mujer fuera de sí—, óyeme bien, Neville. No voy a permitirte que deshonres a la familia por querer casarte con esa.

—Su nombre es Hannah, abuela.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Hannah molesta, ellos hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente escuchándolos—. Neville, te casarás con esa mujer y fin del tema.

—Pero, Hannah...

—Tu abuela tiene razón, Neville. Debes aprender que nuestros lugares nunca serán los mismos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?

—Al menos la niña tiene sentido común. —Hannah no dijo nada más y salió del comedor con la frente en alto, el rubio sin embargo la siguió a través del gran pasillo. Eso no se quedaría así.

—¿De verdad quieres que me case con otra? —inquirió tomándola del brazo para impedir que siguiera huyendo de él.

—Si —respondió cortante sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, Neville totalmente molesto la empujó contra la pared y la apresó.

—Hannah, volví porque me lo pediste; estoy aquí, atrapado en esta casa por ti, Hannah, porque estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. Pero no hartes mi paciencia, deja de llevarme la contraria y hacerle caso a mi abuela. No voy a casarme con la chica Greengrass, si no es contigo no me casaré con nadie. ¿Entendido?

—Déjate de tonterías, Neville —jadeó Hannah con la voz quebrada, claro que ella no quería que Neville se casara con otra, pero la vida no era justa, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Ella sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba el mundo, chicas como ella no se quedaban con el príncipe azul y se volvían princesas. Se conformaba con que Neville la amara, solo con eso era feliz. Pero si él continuaba insistiendo, continuaba dándole esperanzas, ella solo seguiría muriendo lentamente como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

—¿Entendido? —presionó el hombre con la mirada llena de determinación, Hannah solo pudo mirarlo y estar segura de que lo que él decía se haría.

—Entendido —respondió ella con dolor, por él no le importaba continuar muriendo lentamente.

...

—Lunático, te esperaba —dijo Sirius sin voltear a verlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo, no todavía—. Sabía que Tonks te diría y vendrías a buscarme. Pocas veces me decepcionas, la cosa es que cuando lo haces, terminas por destruirme.

—Canuto... —susurró Lupin sin atreverse a decir nada más, por fin podía verlo después de tanto tiempo, después de haberlo herido. Por fin podía pedirle perdón por todo lo que había pasado, pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir.

—No tienes que decir nada, Lunático —dijo Sirius como si nada pasara—, ya lo superé, ¿sabes? Ya estoy bien, hace mucho que te olvidé.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí esperándome? —replicó Lupin con astucia—, si fuera cierto no hubieras venido.

—Quería poder decírtelo, que supieras que ya no me afecta.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso... —Sirius por fin volteó hacia él mirándolo totalmente molesto, ese hombre nunca se quedaba tranquilo hasta que su mal humor salía a flote.

—¿Quieres que te diga que desde que me rompiste el corazón mi vida es un desastre? ¿Que no como, que no duermo por tu causa, que me muero sin ti? —bramó Sirius fuera de sí—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Lunático? No voy a darte esa satisfacción.

—¿Crees que me satisface saber lo mal que la pasaste? —replicó el hombre sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. Solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo, Canuto. Solo eso, no me mientas tan descaradamente... Aunque no lo creas yo tambien lo he pasado mal sin ti.

—Porque tú quisiste...

—Si, tienes razón, todo esto pasó porque tomé la decisión incorrecta, y aunque ahora quisiera irme contigo, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? Podemos irnos para siempre, Lunático. Nos iremos a cualquier parte, a una isla desierta si es preciso, incluso a Estados Unidos si lo prefieres, no importa nada mientras estemos juntos.

—No es tan fácil...

—De nuevo con tus miedos e inseguridades, cómo puedes ser tan cobarde y no luchar por nosotros...

—Tonks está embarazada.

—¿Qué?

—Así es, seré padre muy pronto...

...

—Señorita Greengrass —dijo Neville teniendo que perseguirla cuando salió por la puerta con paso acelerado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Astoria lo hubiera visto—, necesito hablar con usted.

—¿De qué? —inquirió la mujer con impaciencia sin dejar de caminar, el rubio tuvo que acelerar el paso para poner continuar a su ritmo y poder hablarle.

—Mañana nos casaremos y quería decirle...

—Creo que está en un error, yo no me casaré con nadie —Era increíble como esa mujer parecía estar caminando con tranquilidad mientras Neville corría tras ella para alcanzarla.

—Mi abuela me informó eso esta mañana.

—Quizá se equivocó y hablaban de mi hermana.

—Estoy seguro que se refería a usted. ¿Podría por favor detenerse? —el hombre logró tomarla del brazo y hacer que se detuviera para que hablaran de manera civilizada. Astoria volteó a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada, ella no tenía tiempo para perder con él y sus tonterías de una boda de la que ella no sabía nada.

—Señor, estoy sumamente ocupada —replicó Astoria respirando profundamente y aparentando una calma que en realidad no poseía, no en ese momento cuando no sabía lo que Draco estaba haciendo o pensando en hacer.

—Viaje 2 horas en tren para llegar aquí y hablar con usted. —Él sabía muy bien que a ella no le interesaba ese detalle en lo más mínimo, pero él merecía tener una platica con ella para al menos romper el compromiso y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero ella se notaba agitada y con cosas muchísimo más importantes que una boda arreglada.

—De verdad lamento que haya perdido su tiempo, pero ahora debo buscar a alguien. Solo sepa usted que no nos casaremos ni mañana ni nunca.

—¿Está rechazándome? —La pregunta salió sola de sus labios, y una vez que lo hizo a Neville le causó mucha gracia, principalmente porque sonó despechado, como si en realidad él quisiera casarse con ella. Pero eso no estaba ni cerca de lo que en realidad sentía el hombre, estaba aliviado de que ella no quisiera casarse con él. Ella lo estaba liberando de una forma bastante sencilla, no podía pedir nada más en la vida y lo sabía.

—No... Digo, si... Es complicado y estoy muy ocupada, necesito buscar a alguien. —Lo que más le costaba entender era el por qué la insistencia de ese hombre en hablar de un compromiso que no se iba a realizar, ¿acaso él quería casarse con ella? Ni en un millón años algo como eso ocurriría, no porque él no fuera guapo, lo era. Pero Astoria solo se casaría con el imbécil de Draco Malfoy, de eso no le cabían dudas, cuando lo encontrara no volvería a separarse de él ni en un millón de años.

—¿A Draco? Se suponía que ustedes dos se casarían —replicó el rubio pensativo, Astoria lo observó muy fijamente, primero porque la impresionó que el hombre supiera ese detalle y segundo porque parecía de verdad no importarle casarse o no con ella, y si así era Astoria no entendía por qué no terminaba de soltarla. Sin embargo al percatarse de todo el tiempo que había perdido, la mujer volvió a impacientarse.

—Si, debo buscar a Draco.

—Hagamos un trato, yo la ayudo a buscar a Draco y usted me ayuda a mí.

Esa, en definitiva, había sido una de las cosas más extrañas que le habían pasado a Astoria hasta ese momento. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar su ayuda y comenzar a buscar a Draco lo mas pronto posible, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni dónde podía estar el rubio, un poco de ayuda no era una mala idea después de todo; sonriendole a Neville por primera vez desde que lo había visto, Astoria asintió con la cabeza aceptando su ayuda. No importaba lo que el rubio requería, si la ayudaba a encontrar a Draco cualquier cosa valdría la pena.

...

—Harry, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya —se atrevió a decir Ginny una vez que el reloj de la estación marcó la media noche y Sirius seguía sin llegar.

—Él vendrá —afirmó Harry con seguridad, no sabía por qué estaba tan seguro de que el hombre regresaría, le tenía verdadero aprecio, lo había ayudado a encontrar a Ginny sin ningún tipo de interés más que el de ayudarlo. Había sido Harry quien le pidió que fuera a Londres con ellos y Sirius había aceptado. No sabía por qué no podía reconocer que Ginny tenía razón, era muy tarde ya y no podía continuar con Ginny embarazada en la estación de tren, pero tenía miedo de irse y que Sirius llegara.

—Esta bien, esperaremos el tiempo que haga falta. —La sonrisa que Ginny le dirigió lo hizo sentir realmente mal, era una sonrisa tranquila que le decía que no importaba nada, todo iba a estar bien; y él la hacía esperar en la estación por un hombre que ni siquiera conocía, seguramente estaría cansada.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos.

—Pero...

—Esperamos suficiente, es hora de ir a casa, todos deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

—Harry, ¿cómo le diremos a todos que estoy embarazada? —inquirió Ginny comenzando a asustarse.

—¿Crees que me dejarían venir a buscarte sin saber lo que sucedió? —replicó Harry subiendo una ceja—, todos saben que estás embarazada, Ginny. No te preocupes por eso.

Ginny sin embargo palideció visiblemente, tenía terror a lo que pudiera hacerle su madre, era una madre maravillosa, pero muy estricta. La mujer solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Harry le dio un corto beso en la frente y se acercó a la ventanilla a cambiar los boletos para volver a Londres, ya era hora de regresar a casa y comenzar su pequeña familia junto a Ginny.

...

—Angelina me dijo que intentó hablar contigo —dijo George ingresando a la habitación de la que Fred no quería salir desde hacía dos semanas, ya no sabía qué hacer para recuperar la relación con su hermano, era como si Fred hubiera muerto y ahora un extraño ocupara su lugar.

—Lárgate, George. —Fue toda la respuesta que tuvo.

—Ya nacía la hija de Percy. —Siguió intentando con desesperación, debía haber algo, lo que sea que le devolviera a su hermano él lo haría. Pero Fred continuaba ignorándolo— Voy a dejar a Angelina, si es lo que quieres, lo haré. Por favor, Fred. Te necesito, necesito que vuelvas a hacer el de antes.

—No quiero que termines con ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

—No lo sé, George... Dame tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? —gruñó George molesto—, ¿qué más tiempo pides? Has estado encerrado en este cuarto por dos semanas, no me hablas desde hace casi un mes. No es justo, Fred. Sé que hice mal, lo sé... Pero ya no soporto no estar contigo como antes, entiende que si no estas conmigo nada en el mundo tendría sentido.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo muero, George? —inquirió su gemelo muy serio, tan serio que George solo pudo asustarse.

—¡Nunca te atrevas a repetir eso! —exclamó George molesto—, ¿sabes lo duro que sería para todos nosotros si algo llegara a pasarte? ¿Crees que yo podría vivir sin ti, Fred? ¿De verdad lo crees?

—No, no lo creo —replicó Fred sonriendo suavemente y atreviéndose a mirar por fin a su gemelo—. Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, George.

—Fred...

A George no le importó si su hermano estaba o no molesto, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó. Fred le devolvió el abrazo entre lagrimas, no debían pelear un una mujer, además Fred debía aceptar que eran felices juntos y no podía obligar a angelina a amarlo. Habían cosas mucho peores en el mundo e incluso esas cosas podrían superarlas juntos, como solo una familia podía hacerlo.

—Vamos, debemos conocer a la nueva Weasley —dijo Fred limpiándose las lagrimas que no pudo evitar soltar—, Percy merece unas cuantas bromas para celebrar que es padre.

—Ya tengo en mente algunas —replicó George limpiándose a su vez sus lagrimas, había recuperado a su gemelo, su hermano, su mejor amigo, la persona más importante para él en el mundo y por quien daría la vida entera si se la pidiera.

—Igual a mí...

—Es hora de conocer a la pequeña Molly.

—¿Molly?

—Si, la nombraron igual que mamá —dijo George encogiéndose de hombros—, esperemos que no tenga su misma personalidad o estaremos perdidos.

Ambos gemelos rieron estruendosamente mientras salían rumbo al hospital, era bueno volver a estar juntos al fin.

...

 **Fin del capitulo!**

 **Esto ya está que se acaba! qué les está pareciendo? Al menos esta vez logré meter un poquito de Ronmione a la cosa. Es algo, no?**

 **En fin, cuando termine esta historia comenzaré otra, y obviamente seguiré con los que aún no termino. Pero para la otra quisiera su opinión: ¿Cuál debería escribir? Opciones:**

 ***Destino Maldito (de esta subí el prologo y pueden leerlo), igual les dejo una pequeña sinopsis; es un Hanny de fantasía, a Ginny le hicieron una profecía en la que decía que si se enamoraba su pueblo sería destruido y por lo tanto ella no quiere enamorarse de nadie, lo que la ha vuelto amargada y con mal carácter. Tiene un matrimonio arreglado con Draco Malfoy, pero el escudero de Malfoy es Harry Potter y por ahí se va la cosa. Obviamente tendrá su respectivo Ronmione y Drastoria. Pero habrán elfos del bosque, ogros, trolls, etc.**

 ***Los años contigo Es un fic basado en mi pareja favorita de 100 años de soledad; Rebeca y José Arcadio, Hermione sería Rebeca y Ron José Arcadio; Ginny sería Amarante y Harry Prieto Crespi. No sería la historia al 100 % obviamente, pero me inspiraré en esa parte de la historia. Para los que no han leído la novela, primero les recomiendo leerla, y segundo les digo que José Arcadio huye de su casa cuando era adolescente, y al irse una niña a la que llaman Rebeca llega a la casa sin nada, así que la madre de José Arcadio la cría como su hija y se cría con Amaranta como hermanas. Al crecer ambas tienen una rivalidad por Prieto Crespi, quien decide casarse con Rebeca, pero entonces José Arcadio vuelve y Rebeca se enamora de él y él de ella, se casan aunque Ursula (la madre de José Arcadio) dice que ellos son como sus hijos así que son prácticamente hermanos, sin embargo no le hacen caso y se van a vivir juntos. Así que esa sería la premisa de la historia.**

 ***Es un secreto inspirada en un Scorbus que escribí en mi historia Encuentros, el ultimo shot es un Scorbus donde Rose está enamorada de Scorpius, pero él y Albus tienen una relación y quieren ocultárselo a la chica para no hacerla sufrir, estaba pensando en agregar un Rose/James (no sé cómo se escribe este shipp).**

 **En fin, los tres me hacen mucha ilusión, pero como no pueden ser todos entonces les piso que me ayuden a elegir cuál será. Besos!**


	23. Otra vez en Azkaban

—¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! ¿Dónde estás, Astoria! —gritaba a pleno pulmón, aunque pensaba que su garganta se rompería de tan fuerte que gritaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Había perdido a Astoria entre la multitud de personas asustadas que corrían de un lado a otro sin control, no podía pasarle nada, después de todo fue él quien le dijo que volvieran a Londres para buscar a Malfoy. Y ahora ocurría eso...—, ¡Astoria! ¡Con un demonio, Astoria! ¿Dónde estás?

Un dolor en su espalda le indicó que lo habían golpeado, cayó al suelo presa de una total confusión. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello?

 **1 Hora antes:**

—¡Llegaremos a Londres en cinco minutos! —gritó el encargado del tren fuera del compartimiento que compartían Neville y Astoria.

—No creo que Draco este en Londres —afirmó Astoria mirando nerviosa por la ventana. El día era demasiado hermoso haciendo contraste con lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, podía sentir una tormenta formándose en su pecho, presa de la desesperación.

—Astoria, debe tranquilizarse —replicó Neville intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza con su mirada y sus palabras—. Vamos a encontrarlo, si no está en Londres, ¿dónde más podría estar?

—No lo sé. Tal vez... —Astoria estaba dudando de sus propios pensamientos, pero es que ya no estaba segura de nada. Tal vez Neville tuviera razón y Draco continuaba en Londres, lo que solo significaba que ella no era tan importante para él, porque una parte de ella decía una y otra vez que el rubio debía haber ido a verla, a saber que estaba bien. Pero, ¿qué tan bien lo conocía como para saber que haría eso?

El tren se detuvo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Astoria, quien solo bajó tras Neville intentando converse que encontraría a Draco en Londres. Después de todo, si Draco la quisiera como ella se empeñaba en creer, ya se habrían casado, ella era solo una posesión más del rubio, solo eso. Entonces, ¿por qué lo buscaba? Si estaba tan segura de que no era importante, ¿qué hacía en Londres? La respuesta era que simplemente ella quería creer que podía ser feliz junto a Draco, ellos de verdad podían tener un buen matrimonio y tener hijos y todo eso.

—¿Debo buscarlo? —murmuró la mujer deteniéndose bruscamente en la entrada de la estación, varios transeúntes apresurados lanzaron improperios en su contra. Neville volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Neville sin prestar atención a lo que los demás le decían. Tomó a Astoria del brazo y la alejó de la multitud.

—Yo... Yo ni siquiera sé lo que hago aquí —respondió Astoria con la garganta quebrada y los ojos humedecidos, comenzaba a desesperarse y Neville podía verlo, pero no iba a permitir que diera la vuelta, debía hacerle ver que tenía que luchar por lo que quería—. Draco me lo dijo, solo soy una posesión más, él no me ama, y yo... Yo me fui, y a él no le importó...

—Astoria, mireme —ordenó el rubio con delicadeza buscando sus ojos verdes de la mujer que ahora parecía no poder ver nada debido a las lagrimas que salían torrencialmente—. ¿Por qué cree que es una posesión solamente?

—Él me lo dijo... En la fiesta de compromiso, me dijo que no le importaban mis sentimientos. Y cuando me fui, me dejó ir simplemente, como si no fuera nada.

—¿Por qué lo buscamos?

—Él se enteró que no estaba bien después de que volví a casa... Y él... Se fue...

—Yo diría que estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado. —Neville hablaba con calma, a pesar de que realmente estaba asustado por el estado de Astoria— Si usted no le importara, él simplemente se hubiera quedado en su casa y ya, no habría desaparecido. Quizás él la está buscando también, ¿no cree?

—Pero...

—No use esa palabra, Astoria. Se va a arrepentir cada vez que la diga. ¿Sabe lo que he aprendido hasta ahora? Que cada vez que digo esa palabra todo sale peor, sin embargo, las mejores cosas que me han pasado han sido cuando me olvido por completo que esa palabra existe. En la vida debemos llenarnos de valentía, Astoria, debemos luchar y pelear por lo que queremos, con uñas y dientes. Si usted no lucha por lo que ama, nadie lo hará. Debe buscar a Draco, y decirle lo que siente. Si él no siente lo mismo, vuelve a su casa y continúa como hasta ahora; pero si él siente lo mismo que usted, podrán ser sinceros al fin. Se sorprendería de la cantidad de cosas que se pierden los seres humanos por miedo a decir lo que sienten en verdad. —Astoria dejó de llorar poco a poco mientras Neville soltaba ese discurso, era cierto: no perdía nada con decir lo que sentía, incluso sería un primer paso para recuperarse si Draco no sentía lo mismo que ella. Neville le tendió la mano y ella la tomó— Vamos, le aseguro que no hay nada que temer.

—Es usted una persona increíblemente valiente —lo elogió Astoria, a lo que el hombre se ruborizó.

—Eso es porque he sido un cobarde por mucho tiempo, y me cansé de ver todo lo que perdí por serlo. Ahora solo quiero ser valiente, y que los demás entiendan que cualquiera puede ser valiente cuando quiera serlo, si puedo inspirar a los demás a ser valientes tambien, entonces seremos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Algo me dice que eso es con alguien en especial.

—Si, ella necesita ser valiente...

Neville y Astoria se miraron sonriendo sinceramente, mientras hablaban habían llegado a la calle, todo parecía estar tan tranquilo, o al menos lo más tranquilo que se podía estar en la agitada Londres. Caminaron buscando opciones de dónde se podía encontrar Draco, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió un buen sitio. No se habían dado cuenta en qué momento llegaron al ministerio, un edificio grande, de paredes blancas e inmaculadas, era extraño no ver a las Sufraguistas dando una de sus acostumbradas protestas, por que todo se encontraba en calma. Pero entonces, la tierra tembló, el viento rugió y el caos se desató. Las personas corrieron en todas direcciones totalmente aterrados, esforzándose por huir de la explosión y la lluvia de escombros que pronto comenzó a caer en todas direcciones. Neville tomó la mano de Astoria evitando así ser separados por el mar de gente desesperada.

—No se separe de mí, Astoria —indicó Neville intentando hacerse camino entre la multitud.

—¡Neville, ayúdeme! —gritó la castaña cuando alguien la apartó del rubio y la llevó hacia un lugar desconocido, por más que intentó librarse no fue capaz.

Neville estaba desesperado, no sabía quién ni a dónde se habían llevado a Astoria. Habían pasado interminables minutos y su desesperación solo crecía cada vez más, era su culpa que se hubieran llevado a Astoria, solo su culpa, no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar ni mucho menos del método de encontrarla. Y mientras estaba ahí, en el suelo, solo pudo pensar en dónde podía estar Astoria y cómo hacer para rescatarla. Quizás era en vano volver a Essex; pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

...

El día lucía bastante tranquilo, la ida a Londres para entregar la mercancía producida en la granja había salido perfecta, la verdad era que Ron Weasley estaba de un muy buen humor, por fin parecía que todas las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse para él; Hermione y él se habían confesado sus sentimientos; la bebé de Percy había nacido sana y ahora se encontraba en casa; los gemelos volvieron a hablarse y volvieron a su fábrica de juguetes; Lavender se casaría en pocos días e incluso había recibido una carta de Luna donde le hablaba de lo feliz que era con Rolf.

Ron se sentía pleno y feliz como nunca en su vida se había sentido, de verdad creía que a partir de ese momento su vida solo podría mejorar. Era por esto que, habiendo terminado tempano y aprovechando que estaba cerca, decidió visitar a su esposa a su casa mientras se encontraba trabajando en casa de Harry. Manejaba su destartalada carreta, tirada por su único caballo mientras silbaba despreocupadamente. Ni siquiera notó cuando las personas se descontrolaron a su alrededor, corriendo sin dirección exacta. El caballo relinchó asustado, pero Ron solo lo tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo, al fin y al cabo ya habían llegado a su destino.

La imponente mansión le dio la bienvenida, ya no se sentía intimidado por una casa tan enorme y lujosa, después de todo si lo pensaba era algo insignificante. Dobby lo saludó con su acostumbrada exageración, haciéndolo sentir tan incómodo como siempre; decidió devolverle el saludo y entrar pronto, después de todo solo quería ver a su esposa.

—Señor —saludó Winky al verlo entrar dando una pequeña reverencia que el pelirrojo no supo responder como de costumbre.

—Buenas tardes, Winky —saludó con sencillez—, ¿mi esposa está?

—La señora no se encuentra, señor —respondió Winky nerviosa, Ron solo pudo fruncir el ceño sin entender su actitud—. La señora fue a la protesta. Al parecer una amiga de la señora tuvo un juicio hoy debido a las protestas y la señora fue a apoyar, señor.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Ron entre la impresión y la rabia, él no quería que Hermione volviera a ese horrible lugar donde no sabía lo que serían capaz de hacerle si volvía. ¡Por que esa mujer se empeñaba en hacer lo que no debía? Estaban tan bien, y ahora ella volvía a cometer imprudencias.

Ron no dejó que Winky dijera nada más, salió de la casa como si el diablo lo llevara. Pero al buscar la carreta notó el desastre que había por todos lados y que antes no había visto siquiera. Miles de personas corrían desesperadas mientras el humo y el polvo lo envolvían todo. El corazón del pelirrojo se descontroló al pensar en que a su esposa le hubiera sucedido algo; él nunca podría ser feliz en su vida, lo único que quería era que Hermione estuviera bien y ser feliz junto a ella, no era muy difícil, por Dios. Primero Luna y ahora Hermione, ¿por qué las mujeres que amaba tarde o temprano quedaban en situación de peligro? Pero a diferencia de con Luna, Ron no dejaría que nada le sucediera a Hermione, esa mujer era su vida entera y si ella no estaba, él no sabría ni cómo respirar.

—Estalló una bomba en el juzgado, y otra más en el ministerio —fue lo que pudo escuchar de los muchos desconocidos que buscaban la mejor forma de huir del lugar al que él se dirigía desesperado—. ¡Las sufragistas se terminaron de volver locas!

Hermione había estado ahí, sin ninguna duda. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde y poder salvarla.

...

El anillo en su bolsillo se sentía sumamente pesado, el nudo en su pecho se sentía sumamente apretado, y las lagrimas que surcaba su rostro se sentían sumamente calientes. Draco Malfoy había ido hasta Essex a buscar a Astoria, una ciudad con muy pocos habitantes a pesar de su cercanía a Londres, pero la chica no se encontraba ahí. Había deseado verla y pedirle perdón, que se casaran y dejaran de lado todo el orgullo y las tonterías que los habían alejado. Él estaba dispuesto a olvidar su orgullo por ella; sería mejor persona, sería el hombre que ella merecía. Pero Astoria no se encontraba en Essex y nadie sabía a dónde se había ido, pero su hermana Daphne tampoco estaba, por lo que todos se imaginaron que estaban juntas. Tal vez era un aviso del destino, después de todo, él no se merecía a Astoria.

Los minutos pasaron como si de segundos se trataran, por lo que no se percató de en qué momento ya había llegado a su destino; de nuevo a Londres a seguir hundiéndose cada vez más profundo en su miseria. Con pasos pesados logró bajar del tren a duras penas, no quería aceptar que tal vez Astoria si estaba mejor sin él después de todo.

—¿Malfoy? —La voz tras él le pareció irreconocible, y no solamente por su depresión, él realmente no conocía a quien lo llamaba— ¿Draco Malfoy? —insistió.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió hacia el joven rubio que lo miraba a través de un parpado empapado en sangre, su labio levemente hinchado le daba el conjunto perfecto para que Draco no quisiera acercarsele.

—Soy Neville Longbottom —respondió—. Yo estaba buscándote con Astoria.

—¿Astoria? —La esperanza brilló en sus ojos grises, si Astoria lo estaba buscando era porque él significaba algo, ¿no?— ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé. Hubo una explosión y fuimos separados, ayúdame a buscarla.

...

—¡Suélteme! —gritaba la castaña siendo arrastrada por un desconocido de aspecto asqueroso, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de él, pero no podía. Astoria Greengrass jamás había sido tratada con tal crueldad y falta de decoro, los hombres con los que siempre había tenido trato eran todos unos caballeros, después de todo ella era una dama con todas las de la ley. Pero ese desconocido la halaba del brazo y la conducía dentro de un edificio que ella no conocía, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad el desconocido la lanzó hacia una habitación oscura y lúgubre; un pequeño haz de luz proveniente de un recoveco de una pequeña ventana llena de tablas.

Astoria cayó al suelo con tal brusquedad que quedó sin aire durante varios segundos, alguien dentro de la habitación corrió hacia ella, intentando ayudarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, la puerta fue cerrada con un golpe sordo y fue entonces que la desconocida habló:

—¿Astoria? —inquirió con voz suave, aunque desconocida para la mujer—, ¿eres tú, Astoria?

—¿Quién eres? —La voz le salió ahogada por el dolor que aún palpitaba en sus costillas, aunque cada vez se iba haciendo menos fuerte.

—Me llamo Hermione. Fui a tu fiesta de compromiso con Draco —respondió la mujer ayudándola a levantarse.

—Debo decir que no te recuerdo, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, no me quedé lo suficiente para que nos presentaran —Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Azkaban.

—¿La prisión? —Hermione asintió como respuesta, a Astoria solo pudo congelarsele la sangre en sus venas—, ¿por qué me trajeron a una prisión?

—Debieron pensar que estabas en la protesta... —El rostro angustiado de Astoria logró conmover a Hermione, no quería que le pasara nada a esa mujer inocente que nada tenía que ver en lo que sucedía— No te preocupes, Astoria. Yo te protegeré, puedo imaginar que solo estabas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud, la oscuridad no las dejaba saber el pasar del tiempo en la pequeña selva. Los gritos aterradores de las mujeres solo lograban aterrar a Astoria, quien desesperada se tapaba los oídos para fingir que no escuchaba la agonía de miles de mujeres a las que torturaban cruelmente muy cerca de su celda; Hermione la abrazaba en un vano esfuerzo por protegerla del terror que vivían todas encerradas en ese cruel lugar, ella ya había pasado por ese lugar una vez y no podía decir que no le causaba terror tener que volver a hacerlo, pero sería valiente. Además tenía la completa esperanza en que su esposo iría a rescatarla como ya lo había hecho antes, él iba a ir por ella costara lo que costara, ella lo sabía. Y mientras tanto, protegería a Astoria lo mejor que pudiera.

...

Estaba totalmente desesperado, no sabía dónde debía buscar, ni si Hermione estaría bien. No podía entender por qué ella siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas, cuando por fin parecía que todo iba bien, ella volvía a meterse en problemas; quizás era por eso que la amaba tanto, ¿no? Tanta disposición y energía para hacer lo que creía correcto, claro que la amaba por eso, Hermione era la mejor.

Pero ahora debía aceptarlo, Hermione posiblemente estaba en Azkaban, y si la ultima vez fue difícil sacarla de ahí, ahora sería imposible hacerlo. Aún así debía intentarlo, moriría si era necesario, pero Hermione saldría de ese terrible lugar, esa era una promesa que podía hacer.

Corrió en dirección a la horrible prisión, rezando internamente porque Hermione estuviera bien, porque no le estuvieran haciendo nada malo. Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de gente y escombros, rodeados por humo intenso que le dificultaba la visión y la respiración, pero no debía darse por vencido, debía liberar a Hermione cuanto antes. cuando por fin pudo librarse del humo, miró a su alrededor y notó como muchas personas estaban herias, y otras muchas buscaban a sus conocidos entre la multitud, escuchó incluso varias oraciones que rogaban encontrar a personas sanas y salvas a pesar del tumulto.

—¿No es ese el esposo de Hermione Granger? —dijo la voz de un hombre desconocido, Ron volteó en dirección al desconocido, después de todo quizás esos rubios podrían ayudarlo.

...

La puerta sonaba una y otra vez con fuerza, mientras voces amortiguadas por la puerta murmuraban palabras que no podían entender. Astoria temblaba entre los brazos de Hermione, quien solo podía apretarla con fuerza pensando en cualquier plan de último minuto para librarla del horror que vivirían en cuanto la puerta se abriera.

—Astoria —murmuró Hermione con la voz quebrada de terror—, debemos pelear para salir.

—¿Pelear? —inquirió la castaña asustada—. Jamás he peleado en toda mi vida, Hermione. No creo que pueda hacer eso... Yo...

—Mírame, Astoria —suplicó azorada buscando su mirada, necesitaba que Astoria fuera valiente o no podrían salir de ahí—. Sé que es difícil, sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero créeme, es nuestra única opción. No tienes ni idea de lo que te harán... Nos harán aquí... Debemos al menos intentarlo, ¿si?

Astoria asintió con la cabeza, sorprendiéndose enormemente por las personas que había conocido ese día. Primero Neville inspirandola a ser valiente, y ahora Hermione haciéndole ver que ser valiente es la única opción posible. La puerta tembló con violencia antes de abrirse fuertemente, haciendo que ambas mujeres dieran un pequeño salto. El terror que sentían era inmenso, pero estaban determinadas a luchar con uñas y dientes. Hermione fue la primera en brincar con dirección a uno de los hombres que gritó de dolor cuando la castaña lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló.

—¡Con un demonio, Hermione! —exclamó el pelirrojo que Hermione había atacado— ¿No ves que soy tu esposo?

—Ron —dijo la Hermione sorprendida, lo soltó para mirarlo con detenimiento y finalmente se colgó sobre él para besarlo—, ¿cómo...?

—¡Siempre el tono de sorpresa! —replicó Ron sonriendo con suficiencia—, sabes muy bien que jamás dejaría que te pasara algo malo; aunque debo decir que esta vez fue más sencillo entrar, la verdad es que el dinero es más efectivo que la fuerza bruta, pero sigue gustándome lo segundo. —El pelirrojo salió al pasillo y gritó:— Las encontré.

En pocos segundos dos rubios se asomaron por la puerta.

—Neville, Draco... —murmuró Astoria impresionada— Vinieron por mí...

—Astoria, yo... —comenzó Draco, pero fue interrumpido por Neville.

—Luego hablaran, debemos irnos ya. —Miró a Astoria sonriendo y replicó— Cumplí mi parte Astoria, espero que cumplas la tuya.

—Lo haré.

Los cinco se dispusieron a salir de la prisión tan rápido como les fue posible, esta vez Hermione y Astoria habían salido impunes, pero quién sabía si para la próxima sería igual.

...

Fin del capitulo! Y adivinen qué... El próximo capitulo es el final!

Como lo leyeron, el próximo es el capitulo final, lo bueno es que ya sé cómo terminará así que espero tenerlo listo pronto! Creo que entre esta semana y la próxima... veremos...

Este capitulo no quedó tan bien, porque como siempre no lo he editado, pero veré qué puedo hacer, porque ya quiero terminar la historia.

La parte de Neville hablando con Astoria es una pequeña reflexión que les regalo, pierden más cuando dicen "pero" que cuando se arriesgan. Siempre deben arriesgarse, porque si no lo hacen jamas ganaran nada. Aunque todo parezca difícil, siempre puede mejorar, y solo lo hará cuando tengan la valentía para enfrentarlo y dar la cara. (se notó mucho que soy Gryffindor?). Espero que de verdad mi historia los inspire a ser mejores, a quererse y valorarse y, por sobre todo, a ser valientes. Son las mejores chicas, tienen todo el poder para cumplir sus metas, ya sea estudiando como una Ravenclaw, siendo astutas como Slytherin, leales como Hufflepoff, o valientes como Gryffindor. Y solo puedo desear que todas tengan la fuerza para ser felices!

Y con eso me despido hasta el próximo (y ultimo) capitulo. Creo que es difícil ver cómo se acaba una historia que ya tiene un año escribiéndose. Pero el final siempre tiene que llegar.

Las amo! Besos.


End file.
